Every Journey begins with a single step
by aviator
Summary: Chapter 17 is up. Tenchi goes away to learn new things. The household undergoes some changes in his absence. Chapters 1 through 15 are rolled into a single chapter. Go to the Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction Archive for a format that is easier on the eyes.
1. Chapter 1 thru 15

Prelude to a Journey

Tenchi walked up the path from the school bus stop, thinking about the upcoming summer vacation  
with mixed emotions. He wasn't looking forward to the many chores he knew were in store for him.  
The break from schoolwork would be nice, and he would get to spend more time with the "Family."  
The living situation in the Masaki home caused him to have mixed feelings as well.

He was almost to the house (that's funny, Ryoko usually would have jumped me by now). The daily  
occurance, at a different spot everyday to prevent Aeka from intercepting her, usually took place  
before he was in sight of the house. A bit of concern began in the back of his mind. Aeka wasn't  
there either, trying to get to him first. It was the game they played, each trying to greet him first,  
with Aeka trying not to appear the aggressive one, but trying to stop Ryoko all the same.

It was the same old rivalry. After a while it seemed like they were almost friends, then it would  
revert back to the near blood-feud. Ever changing patterns, never predictable, trying new  
strategies against each other. The endless cycle. He felt that it was all his fault at times.  
He just didn't know how to handle it. He cared for both of them so much, but he didn't know  
how to handle the raw affection that was heaped upon him - or to find the solution to his nearly  
impossible situation. The worst part was that he wanted to decide in the worst way, but didn't  
want to hurt anyone in the process. So the battles raged on. What's a young guy to do?

As he walked in the door, he saw from the shoes that everyone was home. He heard voices  
from the dining room. (It's quiet, but I guess everthing's okay)  
He walked in to find everyone sitting at the table. They all seemed a little subdued. "Hello eveyone!",  
he said in his most cheerful voice. Aeka and Ryoko perked up a little, "Hello Tenchi!", then the rest  
greeted him in turn. Then his Grandfather,"Hello, Tenchi, please walk with me the the shrine."

Yosho and Tenchi made their way up the steps up to the Masaki Shrine. "Grandfather, why was  
everyone so quiet when I got home?"

"I told them about your upcoming training."

"Oh? Why would they get so quiet about that? We train together all the time?"

"This is different Tenchi. Since you were very young I have taught you how to fight, I have worked  
very hard to train you in all the fighting techniques I know. There is no more that I can show you.  
You have reached a training plateau. Your learning curve is flattening out. It is no fault of yours  
or mine. The problem lies in the lack of variety. You have only trained to fight against me. Other  
than actual combat, of course."

"So are we going to have visitors to come and spar with me?"

"No, you are going away for the whole summer."

Tenchi was stunned. The whole summer? Wait a second-no chores all summer!

Alright! But...none of the girls either.

"Grandfather, why can't I just stay here and spar with Ryoko? She's pretty good..."

"No, I have many reasons for you to go away and train, Ryoko is one of them."

(Now I know how they felt when I walked in.)

At the shrine, Yosho told Tenchi of his upcoming travels. He was going to visit ten of the best  
sword masters on Earth, spending five days training with each. His travel arrangements were  
a little unusual though...

"Grandfather? Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Yes?"

"I am very confused. Confused about my feelings towards the girls, Ryoko and Aeka. They  
fight all the time over me, and I feel that it is my fault sometimes because I haven't made up my mind  
about them yet. I feel I have to choose, to end it, but I think I may need help deciding. I don't want  
to go away for the whole summer and leave them hanging, so to speak."

"You cannot choose."

"I know, that is what I just said..."

"NO", Yosho said as he got to his feet, looking down at Tenchi.

(What did I do now?)

"What would you do? Place them on a scale, weighing out the good points and the bad? The advantages  
and disadvantages of the two? Deciding which offers better opportunities? More fun? It is not a decision  
you can make. Why not just have someone older and wiser choose for you, an arranged marriage? Hmm?"

"No, Grandfather. I wouldn't want that either."

"So, my advice is to follow your heart in this matter. When you know, you know. But don't try to put  
a timetable on it."

"So if I don't know before my journey..." Tenchi trailed off, already knowing the answer.

"You have ten days left before you go, I suggest you concentrate on final exams until then.

But first, show me what you have learned." As Yosho produced two bokken out of nowhere.

They took up fighting stances on either side of the small field outside the shrine. The wind had  
picked up a bit, making the tree branches sway. They cast alternating swaths of shade and  
sunlight across the field, and the mock combatants. Yosho lifted his bokken in both hands  
vertically above his head, (come to me Grandson, don't hold back) Tenchi ran at him, bokken  
raised diagonally next to his right shoulder. Yosho jumped into the air, bringing the wooden  
blade down. Tenchi swung his out in front to block it - then dropped to one knee ducking the  
downward slash to deliver a strike to the stomach - the instant he should have felt the impact  
and didn't - he desperately swung the bokken around his head and dropped it down behind his  
back, feeling the mighty impact of the other blade. Splinters flew as he barely parried the  
strike. He spun about in time to parry another. From offensive to defensive in a flash. He  
held his own for a while, but began to wear down. Was that a drop of sweat on his Grandfathers  
forehead? Was he actually giving as good as he got? Suddenly, they locked blades together.  
Yosho swung his leg in a front sweep, Tenchi falling over backwards - then rolled smoothly over  
his shoulder, coming up in a kneel - sword blocking a diagonal strike. Standing to deliver a  
strike of his own - which Yosho barely parried. Tenchi saw this - and for the first time in his  
life, he thought he might actually be winning. These thoughts gave him a lift, and he concentrated  
on blocking a new flurry of strikes - on the defensive again. Suddenly, his grndfathers sword  
starting moving in ways that were hard for the eyes to see. He's changing his technique to  
throw me off balance. He remembered this one, which he hadn't quite mastered yet. It used  
the moving shadows and sunlight to mask the movement of the sword. (Better try to work  
around to get the sun behind me where the technique had its weakness.) Time for some  
improvisation. On the offensive he stabbed straight forward, as Yosho swept the blade  
aside, Tenchi spun stepping forward and wound up back to back with his opponent, then he  
dove and rolled, popping back up to his feet, sun at his back. Now Yosho was on the  
defensive, the sun in his eyes now as it lowered on the horizon. Tenchi saw an opening,  
but it was a setup to draw him in, he barely blocked the next strike. He quickly shuffled  
back and was on the defensive again. Then offensive, and back again. Then he noticed  
the sweat on his Grandfathers head, not an imagined drop, it ran freely. Then they met  
each others swords, simultaneously delivering mighty strikes with all the power they had...

And both bokken, having had enough, shattered into kindling.

The sun set at that moment. The breeze began to die down. Yosho smiled. He was ready  
for the journey, (My Grandson will soon surpass me. I hope that this idea of mine helps him  
to work out his problems.)

Tenchi was silent. He couldn't believe it. (all these years, all this training, it is paying off. I  
never in my wildest dreams imagined I would ever be able to match him.)

Both were feeling elated for the same reason - success. On as student and one as teacher.  
Yosho bowed to Tenchi, who returned it. Then ran to his Grandfather and hugged him.  
No words needed to be exchanged, they both fully understood what just happened.

"You need to practice the Wind and Sun technique a bit more Tenchi."

"Yes Grandfather, lets go have dinner."

It was a quiet dinner. Yosho had laid down the law: No distracting Tenchi from his studies.  
No fighting between Aeka and Ryoko - verbal or otherwise. No pleading for him not to leave,  
as he had little to say about the matter. Being the elder of the household, a grandfather, a  
Prince, big brother, and arguably the greatest swordsman alive granted him a bit of authority  
when he decided to use it. He needed it all to restrain this bunch for ten days...

Ryoko was having none of it. (Oh sure, I'll obey now, act the little subdued space pirate, but  
when nobody is looking, yeah baby! And no way am I going without my Tenchi for the whole  
summer. I'll find him or follow him somehow. I miss him already and he is sitting right here!)  
Washuu was not pleased at her daughters thoughts (I'm not helping her find him. I at least will  
follow Lord Yoshos wishes. You're on your own little Ryoko...)

Aeka was not happy (Oh, but I will miss him so much! I hate to think of him out there, away from  
me. It will be so lonely without him here. At least that... that... Ryoko won't be all over him for  
a while, and he'll have a chance to think about me without her interupting all the time.)

Tenchi (This is the most peaceful dinner I've had in a while. It's almost too quiet.)

After dinner, Ryoko and Aeka disappeared, Mihoshi and Sasami went to watch TV, Washuu left

for her lab, and Tenchi attended to his studies. (Final exams! If I don't know this stuff by now I'll  
never know it.) It was difficult to concentrate. In a way he was excited about the trip. He would  
be seeing new things, meeting new people, trying different foods, and no chores for the whole  
summer! (Study, study, wouldn't want to fail a exam.)

Ryoko hovered outside his window, watching. See wanted to be by his side, but she didn't want  
to get in trouble with Yosho so soon. If she went in there with him Aeka would know because  
of her uncanny ability to get in the way. Then all hell would break loose and she'd probably get  
sent to the cave for a few more centuries. Still, just watching him would get her by. (As long  
as I don't disturb him I'm not breaking any rules am I? Oh well, I'll just relax here for a while.)  
She settled onto a ledge, careful to make no noise and remain in the shadows. She had been  
watching him his entire life, and old habits die hard.

Aeka had settled into her room, lying on her futon, lost in thought. She left the door open listening  
for telltale sounds of Ryoko intruding on Tenchi. Where is she I wonder? After a while Sasami came  
upstairs. "I'm going to miss him too Aeka," said the younger princess, trying not to let her voice  
break. Aeka looked over at her sister, and saw the sadness in her eyes. "We won't see him for so long!"

"Sasami, it will be alright. Listen, Yosho said we could write to Tenchi. You could send him some  
care packages. You know he won't be eating as well as he does here."

She brightened at this thought,"You think he would like that?"

"No doubt about it!"

Tenchi at his desk, was feeling a bit tired and put his head down,(I'll just rest my eyes for a moment)  
and drifted off into sleep. Dreams came rapidly, as he had so much on his mind. Aeka and Ryoko,  
even fighting over him in his dreams.

Ryoko fell into a fitful slumber on her ledge. Her usual nightmares came. Death, by her hand. Kagato,  
cruel and merciless, smashing her spirit at every chance, erasing her will to live. Controlling her. She  
suddenly was back in the cave. Cold, dark, pain - but only for her. She projected her spirit outside to  
see Tenchi crying. He had lost someone he loved, and She longed to comfort him, but couldn't...  
She woke and sat up quickly, and almost fell. She looked in the window and saw him dozing  
there, and sighed. (I can't let him sleep like that, he's got to go to bed). Risking a violation of the rules,  
she quickly teleported into and out of his room to nudge him awake...

"Huh?" (Oh, I fell asleep! Enough studying for tonight, I should lay down). Not knowing what woke him, he  
got ready for bed. Soon he was asleep again, dreamless this time.

Ryoko decided to pay a visit to Washuu. Down in the lab, "Uh...Washuu."

"I'm in the middle of something right now...but if you think you could call me MOM!"

(Grrrrrrrrrr...well, maybe I could do that in this special circumstance)

"Ok, Mom..."

Washuu pops up instantly in front of Ryoko and grabs her in a great hug,"Awwww...how sweet!"

(Grrrrrrr)"Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for my darling little girl!"

(Grrrrrrrr...maybe I can't)

"Wash...I mean Mom, I need to talk to someone about Tenchi..."

"I won't help you find him, if that..."

"No, thats not it. I have only ten days before he's gone for the whole summer" As she says it, the feelings  
manifest themselves on her face and in her voice. "I want him to understand how I feel and why, I don't want  
him leaving for so long without that. Why does he always push me away? What can I d..d.." She had to  
stop before she lost it, not being entirely comfortable with "mom" yet, she had noboby else to turn to, but  
she didn't want to collapse into a crying mess in front of her either.

"It's okay, just have a seat, relax, I'll be right back." Washuu ran to the kitchen to get some tea.

"Okay, she's opening up to me a bit. Have to put on my best mother act. Should I stay as Little

Washuu or go to big? No, she's not used to that. Okay, I can't blow this."

After sitting with a cup of tea for a bit, Ryoko got a better hold of herself.

"Okay, you want to communicate with Tenchi, right?"

"Right, but I've been trying too..."

"No, not the right way. You need to communicate in more subtle ways than throwing yourself at him.

You see, that's not what most men respond to. You are sending all the wrong signals."

"Signals?"

"Right. You send men signals, then let them initiate contact."

"Like what?"

"Well, let me see...", as she began digging through her extensive electronic library, and relating this  
and that to her daughter as she found the good bits.

Other than the lack of fighting, everything was more normal the next day. Sasami was up early to make  
breakfast and fix Tenchi his lunch, Mihoshi was off on an early patrol, and Aeka and Ryoko sat on either  
side of Tenchi during the meal. Ryoko was tired, she was up all night with Washuu. (If knowledge is,  
power, I have a hell of an ally in ...Mom.)

"Tenchi?"

"Yes Aeka?"

"May I walk with you down to the school bus stop this morning to see you off?"

"Okay"

Ryoko (My, but she's being forward now! I wish I'd have asked him first! Well, I'd better

back off or we'd just fight and I'd be blamed of course.) "See you after school Tenchi!" she  
said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. Before turning to leave, she looked at  
him long enough to establish direct eye contact - then lowered her gaze and turned away.  
Fast enough that Aeka didn't notice, she wouldn't have anyway because she was too  
shocked that Ryoko wasn't instantly competing.

Tenchi and Aeka were both silent for a moment, a little unbalanced by Ryoko's leaving them together.

On the way to the bus stop.

"Tenchi, good luck on your tests today."

"Thank you Aeka, its just one actually, but a big one."

"Oh. Are you excited about your upcoming trip?"

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to all the new things I'll see. You know, besides space, I've never been  
outside of Japan. There are so many places I've only read about or seen on TV and now I'm going to  
visit some of them."

"You will be careful and come back to us safely?"

"Of course, nothing to worry about."

"I'll miss you while you are gone!"

"I'll miss all of you too."

Aeka, looking slightly unhappy about way he said it,"Oh", then brightening,"I'll write to you."

"I'll write back and tell you of all that happens."

Aeka smiles a little more now. "Have a good day at school!" She departs as she hears the  
bus approach.

Walking back up the path she was lost in her own thoughts  
(What is Ryoko up to? She gave in too easily. I'l find out what her  
little game is soon enough. Oh, how I'll miss Tenchi! The whole summer!  
What will I do in the meantime?)

While Aeka walked back up the path, Ryoko was wondering how she would spend the summer.  
She saw Sasami cleaning up, without her sisters help. (Maybe I can put that old plan on mine  
back into action) "Sasami, let me help you there."

The princess with the sweet disposition smiled and thanked her.

"You know Sasami," as they were nearly finished,"I would love to learn to cook like you do.

Since Tenchi will be gone all summer, maybe I could help you as you teach me?"

Sasami, hesitantly answered, remembering her solo past attempts."Sure Ryoko, it would  
be nice to have your company in the kitchen."

Ryoko was putting her mind into combat mode. She knew that wars were fought not just by  
the warriors. There were Generals putting together stragety, spies getting information on the  
enemy, technicians keeping the equipment in shape. She was going to have to be all of these  
now. She would have all summer to dedicate herself to winning this war. (I'm not changing  
myself, just my tactics. Once he is mine, he won't mind my advances anymore! I'll have to  
have another all nighter with ...Mom.) Since she had been up all night, she phased up to  
her favorite beam for a nap.

Washuu was happy. Last night was a step in the right direction. Bonding with her daughter  
again would take time, and helping her with her problems was one way of starting. (I will respect  
Yosho and obey the orders he gave, but I'll help my daughter any way I can.) She sat down and,  
experiments forgotten for a while, she continued work on her newest project, Ryoko.

A tinkling of noise awoke her, Sasami in the kitchen. With a yawn and a great feline stretch, she  
floated down off the beam into the kitchen.

"Hi Sasami, where do I start?"

"Oh, Ryoko! First we get out all the ingredients..."

Lunch was another less than normal affair. Mihoshi was out on a patrol. Ryoko sat next to Washuu, both eating  
quietly. Nobody knew they were having a silent conversation. Putting ideas and plans past one another. (You  
know, Ryoko, you have to learn patience. These things take time. Great idea, learning to cook if you can pull  
that off. Aeka tried and gave up.)(Yeah, but are you sure this stuff will work? I couldn't tell if he reacted positively  
or not to my "signal.")(Remember what we talked about. If you stick to the plan she will seem the aggressor, even  
though what you will be doing is more aggressive. He has alot to think about with his upcoming trip. If you back  
off from him you are just doing as Yosho asked, but maybe he will miss the attention, hmm? Help him to bring  
out any feelings he has inside.)(But what if he chooses Aeka?)(Then you must accept his decision.) What

Washuu wanted to tell her, but felt like she couldn't until she trusted her more, was that you couldn't make Tenchi  
choose. But you could stop climbing all over him, give him a chance to breathe, stop the fighting, remove the  
pressure, and he would learn sooner who he loved as a friend, and which as a girlfriend.

After lunch, Aeka was getting ready to hang clothes out to dry,

"Can I give you a hand there?"

"Ryoko...yes, thank you." Ryoko picked up one of the clothes baskets and walked with the princess out to the  
clotheslines. (What is she up to now?) They worked together a while in silence, "Could you pass me some more  
clothes pins Aeka?","Yes, here." Aeka was suspicious as always. Still, Ryoko and her had been through much  
together. Even though she had wanted to kill the space pirate at one time, now she just wanted her out of the way.  
(When Tenchi is finally mine, and we stop fighting, we'll probably become really good friends. I know that I get so  
mad at her, but it is mostly jealousy. All the reasons I really hated her before, were not really her fault. But she  
will not win Tenchi from me. In nine days he couldn't possibly decide one way or the other. Let her try what she  
will. I will not worry about it.) "Thank you for your help Ryoko. Tenchi will be home soon, would you like to go  
with me to meet him?","Sure, okay." (That should give her something to think about.)  
Ryoko was off balance. She didn't expect this. (Oh, well go with it.) They walked down the path to the bus stop,  
and waited just out of sight along the path. Tenchi didn't need the questioning from his schoolmates he would  
get if seen being met everyday by exotic looking women. Aeka unconsciously began adjusting her robes and  
straightening her hair. Ryoko noticed this and smiled. (Signals Princess, but unseen by him) Soon they heard  
the bus stop, then pull away. As Tenchi came across them he looked at Aeka and they shared a smile. Ryoko  
began her preening now, running her hands through her hair, then stood alert. Tenchi looked at her then, she met  
his eyes, then looked downward and said,"How did the tests go today Tenchi."

Tenchi looked at her, curiously. She was acting differently. Not attacking him. And they were both there - not  
fighting. (I like this. I could get used to this. But I'll be leaving soon...) That was it, he thought. They  
are acting like this because of the trip and the rules. "Great Ryoko, today was my foreign language final. I  
seemed to do really well in class, I enjoyed it. I guess that made it easy."

"Maybe you will get to put that skill to use on your trip Tenchi." Aeka said.

"I had not though of that. Yes I hope so."

Ryoko stayed alert, tilting her head to one side as she listened to Tenchi. "So what subject do you have to  
test in tomorrow?"

"I have two, Math and History"

Ryoko met his eyes again, holding his gaze a little bit longer this time before looking down.

"I know you will do just fine."

"Thanks Ryoko, lets get to the house. I have to do some studying before I meet Grandfather for training."

They all walked up the path together. Tenchi flanked by the two girls. Arm in arm. (Most guys would kill  
to be in my shoes now, little do they know how complicated it would be.) He contemplated the two of  
them. His wild one and the demure proper princess. He remembered his Grandfathers words, about  
weighing and measuring. It wasn't a calculation, it was a feeling. How did he feel? (Pretty good, right  
about now!) He thought ahead to the future,(one will be hurt, I know. I care so much for them both.  
They must know that no matter what.) Another feeling, one he couldn't identify immediately. Confidence?  
Around these two? When did that happen. Self assuredness. (Hmm, I could get used to this too.)

Back at the house he immersed himself in study. Math was sets of rules. History was remembering past  
events and learning how they shaped the future and present. Math had rules that couldn't be broken,  
and History was full of broken rules. He found his thoughts returning to the girls. How Ryoko had  
looked at him. Looked into his eyes. The two of them not fighting. Rules, yes. And their History  
together. The rules would be broken soon.

Oh, Great Spirit, Grant that I may not criticize my neighbor, until  
I have walked a mile in his moccasins.  
-American Indian Prayer

The Last Days of School

Ryoko had another all nighter with Washuu. They had much to talk about. "You just stick to the plan  
Ryoko, you are doing just fine." Ryoko wasn't as confident. "Are you sure? I don't really see too much  
happening?" Washuu reassured her daughter,"You won't see it all happen at once. Does a flower  
spring out of the ground in full bloom the first day? Well, if it had a particular genetic splice in it...  
well forget that. Just trust me." Ryoko still had difficulty with that. She had opened up a little to  
Washuu, but she couldn't keep the incident out of her mind where she had been restrained in the  
lab. In the dark, alone. Washuu could sense this in her daughters thoughts. It had been a necessary  
experiment, to test the effects of Zero's assimilation. Of course, the little mean streak she had gave  
her a little fun from it. Sensing this distrust now hurt a little bit, hell - it hurt alot. Washuu was having  
genuine feelings of guilt. She shoved these aside, (I will make up for it, I will make it up to her.)

"Okay, now I want to prepare a little something. It's an idea I've been toying with." Ryoko got nervous  
all of a sudden. Washuu sensing this was quick to reassure,"Its okay, it will only take a minute."

Ryoko hesitantly agreed. Washuu placed a metal band around her head attached to a machine.  
She operated her holo laptop for a moment, took a look at her daughter, and pressed a button.

"Thats all! Here we go." She lifted the band off Ryokos head. "Thats it?" "Yep. Okay, I looked  
around and found a little something for you." She gave Ryoko something gift wrapped. She took  
it with a little apprehension. "It's okay, nothing mechanical, biological, chemical or electronic."

She opened it, to find a book. A frown clouded her face, her eyes almost glowed as her body  
tensed,"Cooking for Dummies! How could you!" She saw Washuu cringe, and the look on her  
face calmed her slightly. Washuu explained quickly,"It's not like that - it is a popular series of  
books for beginners. I wasn't insulting you, it's just a really good way to start." Ryoko calmed  
down. "If Aeka saw me reading this book, I'd never hear the end of it." "Learn how to cook, and  
what can she say? Maybe you could give her the book when you are done with it." At this,  
Ryoko smirked, then smiled and gave a hearty laugh. "No, I'll hold onto this. I need all the help  
I can get." She sat on one of the couches in a corner and began thumbing through the book.

(This isn't so bad, this doesn't seem so hard.) It was like having a great ancient mystery revealed  
to her. She couldn't but the book down. Eventually, she nodded off on the couch, book open across  
her chest. Wahsuu found her like this. She looked down on her daughter. Sleeping in the lab. (How  
long has it been?) The diminutive scientist changed into her adult form, and the tears began.

Tenchi woke to the sound of his alarm. He had a great nights sleep, and sprang out of bed energized.  
He quickly got ready for school, looking forward to another conflict free breakfast. As he walked  
downstairs, he saw Ryoko helping Sasami set out breakfast. He got a little nervous at this, as he  
remembered Ryokos past attempts at cooking. She turned and saw him on the stairs. She made  
eye contact, and put on a most dazzling smile. He returned her gaze and smile. (This new found  
feeling of confidence again, and she isn't smothering me either. She's actually being very pleasant.)  
She turned back to her work, ending the moment. She felt all warm inside, and almost dropped a  
dish, but held firm and continued on. (This might just work.)

Aeka asked to walk him to the bus again, and Tenchi agreed. "Are you ready for today's tests Tenchi?"

"I think so, I've had lots of time to prepare with no distractions. I really appeciate all the support you have  
given."

Aeka smiled and blushed slightly. Then a thought popped into her head. "Thank you Tenchi. To be fair...  
Ryoko has been behaving herself as well." It wasn't easy to say. But it was the truth, and Aeka appreciated  
the peace as well.

"It's really great to see you two getting along. It will make it harder to leave when the time comes. Maybe  
while I'm gone, you and Ryoko can keep up the truce, become better friends..."

"Perhaps, Tenchi."

"See you tonight Aeka!", and he ran to the sound of the approaching bus.

Tenchi was lost in thought on the bus ride. (Aeka is so understanding, so easy to get along with. She is  
gracious enough to compliment her rival. She can be pretty mean to Ryoko at times, but that only stems  
from jealousy now. She helped me save Ryoko before, from Kagato and Dr. Clay. She will be a great  
Empress someday. Ryoko on the other hand is an enigma. Her behavior can be so erratic, I wish I could  
understand her like I do Aeka.)

Washuu worked on her project as the day passed. She wasn't sure it it would be used, but she wanted it  
ready just in case.

After her post breakfast nap, Ryoko helped Sasami start lunch. She tried some of the things she read about  
in the book, and Sasami gave her some pointers. "Here Ryoko, chop these up in smaller pieces, it lets more  
of the flavor out, okay, can you stir this for me, just enough to keep it from bubbling over." One habit Ryoko  
was developing in the kitchen was snacking on some of the ingredients. "Oh Ryoko, now I need to get some  
more of those..." But it was her first steps, she began learning.

Yosho joined them for lunch. When it was over he spoke to Ryoko. "If you have time, would you accompany  
me to the shrine?"

"um, yes ... sir."

They ascended the steps in silence. Ryoko considered the man next to her. (So much history we have  
together. So much unresolved. What was done, what I was punished with, what I was spared from.)  
She could only be nervous. They never really talked. Then again, he didn't talk much anyway.

At the shrine.

"Ryoko, Tenchi will be leaving soon. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Um..."

"I am used to training daily with Tenchi. With him gone, I need someone to spar with in order to maintain  
my skills. "

"Uh...well, you see, I, uh, well"

"A simple yes or no will suffice."

Ryoko didn't know what to say. The last time the two of them fought, well, maybe the memories of what  
happened would be too much.

"Uh, sir...could I have time to think about this?"

"Of course, you have until Tenchi leaves."

"Thank you, sir."

She turned to leave...

"and Ryoko, whatever you decide, I will accept any answer."

"Yes sir."

She phased quickly away.

Aeka, was out sweeping the deck of the house, sometimes looking out to where her ship, Ryu-oh, was growing.  
Already it had grown past being a sapling. In another year or less it would be ready to go. She began to consider  
the future. (Some day, I have to go back. With or without him.) She didn't want to deal with it. She put on a big  
act with Ryoko, saying that it would be impossible for him to choose the Space Pirate over her, but her actions  
undermined her confident words. She had doubts. If for no other reason than the fact he hadn't decided already.  
(Oh, what does he see in her? How long must this go on? I, a Princess, with suitors from across the Galaxy  
who would kill and die for my hand in marriage, for my status. And I love this humble young man!) She would  
wait for that decision, no matter what her Father pulled, no matter how infuriated she got over Ryoko's actions.  
Maybe she would lose patience and just leave. (But no, Ryoko has more patience than anyone else realizes.  
And Tenchi...he would go after her. Would he go after me if I did the same?) She wanted him to rule beside  
her. She knew he had a good, fair heart, and would be an excellent Emperor. She thought of her little sister's  
future too. As much as she had been assured by Tsunami of how they would merge as Sasami matured, she  
hated the anguish it caused Sasami to think she would disappear. She would definitely return to Jurai someday.  
It was her destiny. As much as the little girl loved it here, Tsunami would know she had to return. It was such  
a burden to bear, all the responsibility, the destiny of her sister. But it would be bearable with him at her side.  
Mihoshi returned from her long patrol. It was uneventful as usual, way out in the backwaters of space. She  
was having some problems with her ship again. It just wasn't running right. At least she was having better  
luck with her landings lately. She walked through the house, pausing at the kitchen to see Ryoko in a subdued  
mood helping an enthusiastic Sasami - playing the role of chef-sensei - prepare dinner. "Hi Sasami! Have you  
seen Washuu?"

"She's probably in her lab."

Washuu was passed out from working non-stop since Ryoko opened up to her. She had finished her little  
device however. Mihoshi walked about in the lab, calling out her name and searching, but no luck. A nuclear  
blast couldn't have brought Washuu from her deep slumber.

Mihoshi saw something on a workbench that caught her eye.

"Oh wow! Look at these cool sunglasses!"

She saw a small vanity nearby and sat in front of it to see how they would look on her. She placed the glasses

on and...

One word doesn't even come close to describing it. Horror, Atrocity, Holocaust, Armageddon, all rolled into one.  
Planet after planet, civilization after civilization. And the feelings, they were the worst. Anguish, Suffering, Pain,  
Despair, Hopelessness. Fear. Over it all a spectre. An evil presense, in her her, invading her very soul.  
Mihoshi couldn't take it anymore and her mental self defense kicked in...she fainted. As she fell, the "sunglasses"  
were knocked off.

"Thanks for your help again Ryoko, you're doing great."

This got a small smile from the older woman.

"Could you go find everyone and let them know dinner is almost ready."

Ryoko phased about, letting everyone know. Funny, she though, I was so distracted by my work and my thoughts  
I forgot to meet Tenchi. A twinge of jealousy went through her as she saw Aeka and Tenchi walking together up the  
path. They were just chatting away, laughing it up. Ryoko's heart sank. (This plan won't work. I'm hopeless.)

Then Tenchi looked up and saw her. He looked into her eyes, and smiled warmly. He began to walk in her direction.  
She couldn't break eye contact. She felt butterflies in her stomach (Snap out of it, don't just stare like a dummy.)

"Dinners almost ready!" And she phased away.

Tenchi stood there as she disappeared. He felt...disappointed? (I thought she would have joined us and walked the  
rest of the way with us?)

Ryoko sat under Funaho, pulling herself together. She had her emotions pulled in too many ways too quickly. The  
assimilation with Zero changed her in ways she wasn't fully used to yet. She then heard a familiar comforting sound?

"Miya!" Her best friend, and for a while, her only friend, jumped onto her lap. She cuddled Ryo-Ohki in her arms.

"You can always make me feel better."

At dinner Mihoshi, Washuu, and Ryoko were conspicuously absent. As Sasami brought out the dishes, she looked  
about the table and asked if anyone had seen them.

Aeka said,"Well, I saw Mihoshi come in, and her ship is still out there. She never misses a meal when she is here."

She got up to look about. Tenchi joined the search. He made his way to Washuu's lab.

"Washuu!" He called out and searched, until he found Mihoshi.

The beautiful sweet blonde, who he considered a sister, lay on her back, a look of pure pain on her face, out cold.  
He gathered her up in his arms and started yelling for Washuu, hollering for help.  
Washuu pulled herself up groggily. (What's all the racket?) She followed the sound of the shouting. Then, a shadow  
of dread passed through her. She found Tenchi running through the lab, calling out for help, cradling Mihoshi in her  
arms. (Oh, no. It would have been her.) "Tenchi! Tenchi! Bring her here!" With relief he ran to Washuu, and set  
Mihoshi on what appeared to be a hospital bed. Washuu produced her holotop and began typing furiously, as bits  
of machinery surrounded Mihoshi. She ran several scans. "Tenchi, when you found her, what did you see?" "Well,  
she was on the floor, passed out." "Was she wearing anything unusual, like a pair of sunglasses?" "Not that I could  
see." "Show me where!" Tenchi led her to the vanity, and she spotted the 'glasses' and showed them to Tenchi.

"Was she wearing these when you found her?" "No, she was just on the floor." Washuu returned to her equipment,  
and ran a few scans. "Well, she was wearing them",she ran a few scans, then slightly relaxed and sighed."She  
passed out and they fell off before real damage could be done. She will need caring and comfort for a few days."

"What happened to her?" "These!" Washuu held up the glasses to punctuate her speech. "I should have locked  
them up in case someone came around." "What are they, and what happened to Mihoshi?" Tenchi was visibly  
upset. Next to Sasami, Mihoshi was the sweetest of the bunch, and he hated the though of anything happening  
to her. Washuu debated telling him what the device did, because she might have to explain why she made it.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Washuu ran a few more scans to double check. "Yes Tenchi, she may have a  
few nightmares, but she'll be fine." (I have to tell him, he'll find out eventually.) "What happened to her?"

"Tenchi, these," she help up the glasses,"are a simple VR device. Well, maybe not simple in the sense that  
you are used to..." "Wait Washuu, what is VR?" "Virtual Reality. Your scientists are playing with some crude  
versions of it I think. Very primitive. They allow you to see a computer generated visual reality...""Kind of like  
a game, right?" "In a way, but these are different. These allow you to feel, and not just your senses. You can  
feel the emotions, the pain. Basically they allow you to live someones memories. I was going to test them,  
but I had to get some rest. I had them turned up to a level I would have been able to handle, but not her."

Tenchi thought about this awhile. "So she relived some memories. Whose?"

Washuu paused. (What do I tell him, how do I explain?)

"Ryoko."

"Why would you make something to allow someone to relive her memories?"

"Well," (here comes a whale of a lie),"I wanted to live through what she did, since I missed out on so much  
of her life. Being a mother and all, I though reliving her memories would help to get us closer. I thought I  
could make another one so she could experience some of my life as well." She waited, to see if he bought  
into it.

Tenchi considered it. (Maybe I would finally be able to understand her if I tried that.) "Washuu, can you turn  
down the intensity so I could get a glimpse."

(He's playing right into my hands.) "No, no way. I need to run some more tests. Besides, I made this for  
me, it's a mother daughter thing, understand?"

As much as he wanted to see, the old curiousity that set Ryoko free in the first place was very strong, he  
glanced at Mihoshi and had second thoughts. "Okay, professor. When will Mihoshi be okay, what can we do? "

"She'll probably be out for the night. I'll stay up with her, and try to keep her brain waves mellow to keep  
the nightmares to a minimum."

"I'll bring you some food then." And he left the lab.

Washuu mentally called out to her daughter,"Ryoko, are you okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a bit."

Tenchi went to see Sasami and asked her to help him put a plate together for Washuu.

"Is everything alright? Where are Mihoshi and Ryoko?"

"Well, Mihoshi had a little accident in the lab."

"Oh," a worried look of deep concern for her friend,"is she alright."

Tenchi downplayed it a bit,"Oh yes, she'll be just fine. You know how Mihoshi is in that lab."

Sasami relaxed and put two plates together, one for Mihoshi.

Tenchi took them down to the lab and gave the one plate to Washuu.

"Do you know where Ryoko is?"

Washuu thought for a second. Concentrating. "She is out by Funaho."

"Thank you, little Washuu."

As he left the little genius smiled.

Tenchi found Ryoko, resting on a tree branch, deep in thought, staring out over the water.

"Hey, Ryoko!"

She looked down and her heart leapt. He came looking for me!

"I brought you some dinner, I hope you like it!"

He sat down on a big rock, and Ryoko phased down to him. She accepted the plate gratefully.  
She wasn't really that hungry, having eaten a bit during the preparation of the food, and with her  
nerves being a little bit bad.

"Thank you." She sat there next to him, not looking at him directly, and began picking at the food.

(How horrible has her life really been? Look what her memories did to poor Mihoshi!)  
"So how was your day Ryoko?" He could sense she wasn't feeling well. What was wrong?

(I want to fall into his arms and cry my eyes out, but he'll only push me away.)"Well, I've been  
hanging out with Washuu and Sasami, helping with the cooking."

"You helped cook?" He saw a chance to reassure her. "Let me see." He took the chopsticks  
from her and ate a little bit. "This is good." She looked at him. He sat there chewing, looking  
at her with that smile of his. She looked deep into his eyes, saw the comfort in them. The  
floodgates began to open.

Tenchi saw her start to...cry? He set the plate down and faced her directly. She started sobbing.

(I can't help it, I feel so weak.) The news of Tenchi going away, the thought of him leaving her not just  
for the summer, the pressure of Yosho's request, the caring he was showing her now. She really  
started losing it. Damn that Zero, why did she have to make me like this.

(Oh, I can't stand to see her hurting like this, what can I do?) He reached for her, and she fell into his  
arms, pressing her face between his shoulder and chest, crying her eyes out. Her body racked with  
sobs. He found himself speaking softly to her, murmuring comforts to her. "It's okay...it's alright...I'm  
here for you...I've got you..."

He felt like a jerk. (This is all my fault. How bad must I make her feel, this tough as nails Space Pirate,  
to bawl like a baby?) He hugged her and rocked her, softly speaking comforts, until the sobbing died  
down. After a while, she pulled away and started to say, "Oh, I'm making a fool of myself..."

"No Ryoko, I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"Tenchi, no, you have no blame, all you do is take care of me, all of us, even though I don't deserve..."

"Don't say that Ryoko. You deserve a better live than you've had. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to  
help you sooner, comfort you sooner..."

"Oh Tenchi..."

She was crying again, he held her for the duration, gently stroking her hair and back. She wanted this, but  
not in sadness and sympathy, but in love. The comfort for now was enough.

When her crying had died down a bit,"C'mon Ryoko, let's go back. They willl be sending a search party soon."

He took her hand, and led her back to the house.

Aeka was fit to be tied. Tenchi and Ryoko had been gone for quite some time, and it was getting dark out.  
But, she stayed put. She would obey her brothers wishes. Going out and finding them together would  
ultimately lead to a fight. Then she relaxed. (My Tenchi will come back to me eventually) she thought  
as she regained her confidence.

Ryoko and Tenchi stopped outside the door. He faced her and took out his handkerchief drying her eyes.  
She looked at him, gratefully. "I don't want them seeing me like this." He gave her a quick hug. "Just go  
and phase on in somewhere. I'll see you later." She smiled and disappeared.

Tenchi walked inside to see a concerned Aeka. "Is everything alright Tenchi?"

Placing his hand behind his neck and smiling,"Sure Aeka, everything is just fine. Well, I have to find  
Grandpa!" Yosho was in the livingroom with Noboyuki, sharing some sake.

"Tenchi, you missed practice today." "Hello son, everything alright?"

"Yes Grandpa, I'll make it up to you. Everythings fine Dad!"

"Alright, we'll train twice as long tomorrow, I want to work the bugs out of a couple of your techniques."

For once, Tenchi looked forward to it, self assurance again. His increasing mastery of the martial arts  
was carrying over into other parts of his life as well he was just beginning to realize.

He went down to the lab to check on Mihoshi. When he got down there, Washuu smiled at him warmly.

"How is she?" Washuu sighed,"Well she's past the worst of it. Tenchi..."

"Yes?"

"I will consider your request, about the memories."

Tenchi though it over. "Thank you, little Washuu."

Out of the lab, into the kitchen. Sasami was just finishing clean up. "Hi Sasami!"

A look of concern,"How are Mihoshi and Ryoko?"

"Oh they are okay. I hear you are quite a teacher. Ryoko is actually learning to cook from you, huh?"

Sasami smiled and blushed slightly, with eyes downcast,"Yes Tenchi, she is starting to learn a little,  
if only she'd stop eating the ingredients." She finished with a giggle.

(That sure sounds like Ryoko) Tenchi joined her in a little laugh.

He found Aeka watching TV alone. He sat down next to her.

"Hello, Tenchi. How is Mihoshi?"

"She will be okay. That lab and Mihoshi do not mix well."

He earned a smile from Aeka for that.

"Well, I have some studying to do before I go to sleep. Goodnight Aeka."

"Sleep well, Lord Tenchi."

He would never get used to being called that, he thought. Back in his room - (Just a few more  
finals, then the school picnic. And I'll be away all summer.) All those unresolved issues will  
be there when he got back. It would be a vacation. He'd be training too hard to worry about  
much else he thought. (Time to hit the books.)

Ryoko lay on the roof and stared up at the stars. (He held me, he comforted me, he cares about  
me, he's there for me.) An unusually bright shooting star passed overhead, leaving a bright trail.

(Ryo-Ohki, is it?) (Miya - Translation - no just a meteorite) Feeling drained from crying, but buoyed  
by the comfort and caring Tenchi gave her, she fell asleep, with the stars as her nightlight.

Mihoshi opened her eyes. She felt very tired and had a splitting headache. "ohhh...my head." Washuu  
sat up, as she had dozed off during her all night vigil. "How do you feel Mihoshi?" "Oh, awful. What am  
I doing here. The last thing I remember is coming into the lab and..." Her eyes went wide, as she  
remembered the feelings of what happened. An uncharacteristically sober and serious Mihoshi continued,  
"What happened to me Washuu?" The little redhead explained, "You put on what looked like sunglasses,"

The blonde nodded,"They were actually a virtual reality device that allows you to relive someones past  
experiences. I think you managed to make it through about fifty years worth before you passed out."

"Who...whose life was I reliving." (Mihoshi grasped the concept immediately?) Washuu frowned,  
usually Mihoshi required much more explaining. "Ryoko's, you experienced what it was like for her  
while Kagato was in control of her." Mihoshi's expression was unreadable. For a bit she looked angry.  
Then a look of resolution and determination set on her face. "I have to see Ryoko..." Wait Mihoshi, you  
must rest..." In her new serious demeanor again, "No, I have to see her now." With that she got up and  
left the lab, leaving Washuu alone with a concerned expression.

Breakfast had come and gone. Ryoko had just finished with clean up when she almost ran into Mihoshi.

"Ryoko..." Ryoko looked at Mihoshi (What is that look about?) "Lets go somewhere, I want to talk to  
you about something." Something about the look on her face stopped any thoughts of saying no. "Okay."

They went outside and walked down to Funaho. "Ryoko, something happened to me last night. I, well..."

She explained Washuu's little device. She started talking about some of the details of what she saw, what  
she felt. "Ryoko, I had no idea. It was so horrible, I..." Both women looked at each other, and the old  
Mihoshi surfaced again,"Oh, I'm so sorry!!!!" She grabbed Ryoko into a big hug and started crying. For  
the second time in as many days, Ryoko broke down too. Understanding. Someone really understood her.

It wasn't real, what Mihoshi had gone through, but it felt real all the same. They shared that experience  
together. For the first time, she felt close to someone besides Tenchi. After a while both women calmed  
down enough to talk about it for a while. The more they talked, the more Mihoshi began to return to normal.  
One thing that wouldn't change though. The two women shared a common bond now, and would forever be  
closer friends because of it.

Babe I'm gonna leave you

-Led Zeppelin

Babe, baby, baby, I'm Gonna Leave You.  
I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you.  
I'll leave you when the summertime,  
Leave you when the summer comes a-rollin'  
Leave you when the summer comes along.

Baby, baby, I don't wanna leave you,  
I ain't jokin' woman, I got to ramble.  
Oh, yeah, baby, baby, I believin',  
We really got to ramble.  
I can hear it callin' me the way it used to do,  
I can hear it callin' me back home!

Babe...I'm gonna leave you  
Oh, baby, you know, I've really got to leave you  
Oh I can hear it callin 'me  
I said don't you hear it callin' me the way it used to do?

Ohhh

I know, I know  
I know I never never never gonna leave your babe  
But I got to go away from this place,

I've got to quit you, yeah

Ooh, baby...

Baby, ooh don't you hear it callin' me?

Woman, woman, I know, I know

It feels good to have you back again  
And I know that one day baby, it's really gonna grow, yes it is.  
We gonna go walkin' through the park every day.  
Come what may, every day  
Oooh, mama baby

I'm gonna leave you--go away

It was really, really good.

You made me happy every single day.

But now!

I've got to go away!

Baby, baby, baby, baby

That's when it's callin' me  
I said that's when it's callin' me back home...

Chapter 3

In the next few days, a new routine started to emerge. Ryoko helped Sasami prepare all the meals. Since she snacked  
during the preparation, she behaved less like a glutton during the actual meals, since the edge was taken off her hunger.  
Mihoshi and Ryoko started watching TV together, and generally hanging out together whenever she wasn't on patrol. Aeka  
began to notice this, and couldn't figure it out.

Tenchi had finished all his finals. He did really well, and at dinner he had to say something to everyone. He stood,"Hey,  
I'd just like to thank everyone for bearing with me during this last week of school. I did really great on those tests, with  
everything being so pleasant around here I got alot of studying done."

The mention of him going away put a slight cloud on the gathering, Aeka attempted to lighten the mood. That is wonderful  
Lord Tenchi, we should celebrate."

Sasami brightened,"Oooh! A party! You deserve it Tenchi for doing well in school! It could be a going away party too!"

Aeka continued,"Yes, a happy time for you to remember us by while you are away!"

Mihoshi bubbled up,"A party! We can sing Karaoke!"

"And I'll get some sake!" Ryoko added.

"Really, Ryoko, can't you have a party without drinking?"

Ryoko flashed Aeka a dirty look, and was about to say something nasty when,

"Be nice to her Aeka! You aren't above drinking a little Sake now and then!"

Everyone stared shocked at Mihoshi, except Washuu. Where did that come from?

Sasami joined in on her,"You aren't supposed to start any trouble Aeka! No fighting!"

Even Tenchi had a look of disapproval on his face.

A now subdued Aeka,"I'm sorry...Ryoko."

"It's okay princess," She almost added 'I know you can't help yourself' But caught a warning thought  
from Washuu.

They set about planning for the party. Each figuring out how they could contribute. Nobody noticed as  
Washuu slipped away from the table. She had to think about Mihoshi, and her change. Ryoko had  
given her Hell about taking her memories and making the device from them. After she had calmed  
down a little Washuu explained that she made it to help Tenchi understand her better. "No way are  
you putting that thing on Him!" She had said. "It was enough that I had to go through all that. I wouldn't  
want anyone else to go through what Mihoshi did, least of all Tenchi!" Maybe I'd better rethink letting  
Tenchi try it out. It might be better to have him talk to Mihoshi about it. The four of them had kept the  
details of Mihoshi's 'lab accident' to themselves. It would be good therapy for Mihoshi to talk about it  
some more. (Mihoshi has changed. Maybe only a little, but life experience does change us. It shapes  
us into who we are. I wonder?) Washuu retrieved the glasses. She went to a part of the lab that she  
used for taking breaks, and settled down into a reclining chair. (Well, here goes. A taste of my own  
medicine so to speak.) She set the glasses to begin at the time of Kagato taking over her daughter,  
and turned the intensity level all the way up. (Here we go!) She put them on...

Aeka was beside herself with frustration. (She is making me look bad by behaving herself these past  
few days. And Tenchi is spending more time with her that me! I have to get a hold of these feelings  
of jealousy. I must maintain my bearing. Is this part of her scheme? Is she just being obedient for a  
change?) She didn't know what to think. Ryoko was cleaning in the kitchen with Sasami. Tenchi was  
up at the shrine with Yosho. Noboyuki was home early for a change, relaxing in front of the TV along  
with Mihoshi. She decided to take a walk around the lake to think about things.

Up at the shrine, Tenchi and Yosho were going through a series of Kata. He had declared an end to  
sparring sessions for the remaining time before the trip. When finished they sat down for some tea.

"Tenchi, there's something I want you to do."

"Yes Grandpa?"

"I want you to return all Ryoko's gems to her."

Tenchi was wide eyed in amazement. Why? He didn't ask for an explaination, he got one anyway.

"While you are away, it would be better if the gems remained here. I want you to take Tenchi-Ken

with you. If anything happens while you are gone, I want Ryoko at full strength."

What he didn't add was the fact that having Ryoko's gems nearby allowed his tree Funaho to draw  
power from them, to prevent his aging. Someday, Tenchi would have to learn of the fact that his  
Grandfather wasn't so old. Maybe after he fully matured, and started noticing he wasn't getting  
any older either.

"Are you sure about this? I could just leave the sword..."

"No Tenchi, keep it with you just in case. Don't worry about Ryoko. Before you leave, make sure you  
have a long talk with her."

"Well, okay. Goodnight Grandfather."

Tenchi got up to leave.

"And Tenchi...Have a talk with Aeka alone before you leave too."

"I will Grandfather."

Tenchi was getting ready for bed when he heard a noise downstairs like someone stumbling around. He  
went to investigate, finding Washuu at his fathers liquor cabinet, reaching for a bottle of Nikka Whiskey  
with shaking hands. She turned at his approach, and smiled weakly."Sometimes the good old fashioned  
remedies are the best." He helped her into a chair, and he sat across from her. "It was horrible Tenchi.  
Worse than I had imagined. Mihoshi drew an analogy for me after her experience. She had been through  
a class at the Police Academy they have for Women officers. It dealt with helping victims of rape. It was  
designed so officers could have an understanding of the psychology of the victim, so they could better  
comfort them at the scene, make them more comfortable so they could talk about it, to aid in the investigation.  
She said the feelings...were like that. I understand now what she meant. The imprisonment part, that I  
already knew about. But to be controlled, abused..." She took a big slug of whiskey right out of the bottle.  
It looked funny, a little girl swigging booze. "Long term abuse produces a certain psychology, a certain  
behaviour. It explains alot of why Ryoko acts the way she does. I can get you some books if you want to  
read up on it..."

"I want to try it."

If Ryoko's request wasn't enough, her recent experience was. She wouldn't let him.

"No Tenchi. Ryoko doesn't want you to. She knows what it did to Mihoshi. I suggested that  
if I turn the intensity down you might try it to understand her better. She is violently opposed  
to you going through that." Well, he knows now what the original purpose was at least. If  
not why I built the thing in the first place.

"Why? I though she wanted me to know her better?"

"Not like that Tenchi, she doesn't want you to suffer like she did."

Tenchi thought for a little while as Washuu knocked back a few more shots. "Alright. But promise  
me one thing Washuu. That you will keep that thing available. I want to talk to Ryoko about this."

The alcohol started to influence the scientist,"Well on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"That you call me, Little WASHUU!!!!"

Tenchi smiled. "Okay, little Washuu. Let me help you up. You don't want to pass out up here."

"Oh Tenchi, you trying to take advantage of a drunk vulnerable lady?"

Tenchi laughed nervously at this, and helped her to the sleeping quarters in her lab.

As he took his leave from her she called after him,"Tenchi..."

"Yes Little Washuu?"

"She loves you. Did you know that?"

"Well, I'm sure that it's..."

"No, she really does."

With that thought, Tenchi headed out of the lab, and up to bed.  
Tomorrow was the school picnic. The last day of school. Saying goodbye for the summer, signing  
yearbooks, everyone would be excited about summer vacation. ( And my trip begins the following day.  
A party tomorrow night too. I'll have such a busy day tomorrow. I've had no time to think about my  
feelings. Oh well, I need my rest.) Tenchi drifted off to sleep. After a time, a figure appeared in the  
air above him. She couldn't keep away anymore. His guardian angel. His friend. Ryoko.

She had been behaving after all. What harm was there in it. A mischievous grin crossed her face, back  
into character again. She had a little plan for tomorrow.

Tenchi woke up before his alarm went off, feeling well rested. He got up and started getting dressed for  
his school picnic. More casual clothes than usual for the day. He went downstairs for breakfast, the  
smell of food making him all the more hungry. Washuu wasn't there, (I guess she needed to sleep in  
after last night.) Sasami came out of the kitchen and sat to eat. She had a bit of a concerned look.

"Anyone seen Ryoko this morning? She has been helping me out in the kitchen every morning until  
today." Nobody had. Aeka was relieved to have a breakfast with Tenchi free from Ryoko.

( I knew she couldn't keep this up for long. That bottle of whiskey I saw out this morning explains it,  
she tied one on and is passed out somewhere. I will just keep my comments to myself) Aeka thought.

After breakfast she helped Sasami clean up instead of walking Tenchi to the bus. She planned on asking  
him to take a walk with him after school today.

At the picnic, Tenchi sat mostly alone with his thoughts. He wasn't one of the popular 'in crowd', but he  
had a couple friends. He was quiet, because most of the things he wanted to talk about and had on his  
mind just couldn't be discussed. He could picture it now, What's up Tenchi? Oh nothing, just the usual,  
an alien robot that looked like one of my girlfriends tried to kill me the other day Being quiet was probably  
the only reason he wasn't the most popular guy in school. He got up when he saw a friend of his and took  
out his yearbook, "Hey Amagasaki!" "Tenchi, vacations finally about to begin! I bet you are looking forward  
to hanging out at the old shine all summer huh?" He playfully elbowed Tenchi in the ribs. "Well actually, I  
am going traveling this summer." "Oh, where are you..." His friend trailed off and looked over Tenchi's shoulder.

"Who's that?" Tenchi followed his gaze. Walking across the school field was a girl that they didn''t recognize.  
All the guys stopped what they were doing to follow her progress across the picnic, many earning a dirty look  
or slap from their suddenly ignored girlfriends. She moved with a feline grace that fit her beautifully sculpted  
body. She was wearing a simple sundress with a floral pattern, and wearing sunglasses. Her dark hair  
fell about her shoulders and framed her face. She walked to the tables where all the food was set out, and  
started loading her plate with a ridiculous amount of food. "Wow, she's beautiful," said Amagasaki in a sigh.

"I wonder if she is someones guest. Bet you wish you knew her Tenchi." "Who wouldn't, here sign my  
yearbook!" "Okay, lets see. "To my friend Tenchi, have a great summer, but stay away from the mummies  
this time, signed, Me!" "You are still the old clown aren't you." The two friends sat down to eat, when  
Amagasaki saw another buddy and went to chase him down."See you later Tenchi!" He didn't notice the  
approach of the mystery woman. "Mind if I join you?" Tenchi looked up to see the raven haired beauty.

Taken aback for a moment he gestured to a spot next to him with his hand, "Please." Now all eyes were  
on Tenchi, relief on some of the girls faces, jealousy and envy on some of the guys. Tenchi hated attention.

(She's gorgeous, why is she sitting next to me? What is this?) He watched her as she sat down, transfixed.  
She arranged her plate in front of her and looked at him. She reached up and lowered her sunglasses a little  
revealing her eyes, golden, staring deeply into his. Realization hit. "Ryoko! What are you doing here? Your  
hair!","Shhh Tenchi, don't worry, I promise to behave." He was embarrassed that she had seen him looking  
at her like that. (It's funny, I never really looked at her purely as a woman. I associate so many other things  
with her that I just never took a good look. She really is beautiful.) "I'm in disguise Tenchi, I think my hair and  
eye color might be a bit much for them to handle around here." Tenchi laughed at that, and relaxed a little.

"Okay fine. Just don't start any trouble. I don't want my school blown up again." Ryoko looked down at that,

"I only wanted to spend some time with you away from home for a change." They talked for a bit, Tenchi  
telling the stories of different classmates, pointing each one out as he told stories of the happenings at school.  
He had to admit to himself, he was glad she was here. He was closer to her than anyone at school, and they  
could talk about anything together. Tenchi noticed that some people were paying more attention to the two  
of them than he would have liked. "C'mon Ryoko, lets go for a walk." He beat a hasty exit. They began a  
walk around the outskirts of the school grounds. (I guess now is as good a time as any),"Ryoko, when we  
get back to the house, I want to return the rest of your gems to you." Ryoko reacted with an intake of  
breath, eyes unreadable as she faced him because of the sunglasses. "Tenchi, why?" "They are yours  
of course. You should have them." "Why now?" "Well, I'm going away for the summer, and I'm taking my  
sword with me. With the stuff that happens around here you might need them while I'm gone." She  
didn't know what to think, then an awful thought occured to her. (Is he giving them to me because he thinks  
they are what is keeping me here? Does he want me to leave) It was terrible to contemplate. Tears, hidden  
behind the glasses (Damn that Zero making me all emotional), but not in hidden in her voice. She had to  
ask, "Tenchi, do you want me to...go?" In a heartbeat, he saw her misunderstanding. He turned to her,  
placing his hands on her shoulders. "No way, Ryoko. I want you to stay, as long as you want." He  
reached over and took off her glasses, seeing the hope and fear in her eyes. "I'll be expecting you to be home  
waiting for me when I return at the end of summer." He put an edge of command in his voice, in a joking sort  
of way. She brightened, her face lighting up with her natural beauty. Tenchi's heart skipped a beat, and gave  
into impulse, pulling her to him in an affectionate hug. A longer hug than that reserved for family and friends,  
by just a little. "C'mon, I want to introduce you to some of my friends. Let's see, who will I tell them you are?"

He cooked up a story about Ryoko being a friend he had met during the last summer break, who goes to school  
in the next district over. Tenchi enjoyed the momentary popularity, always pulling away before the questions  
got too difficult to answer. Ryoko was enjoying the whole thing, (This is what it would be like to be Tenchi's  
girlfriend at school.) She sighed dreamily. At the end of the day, they made their goodbyes and headed to  
he busses. "Tenchi, can we keep this between us?" Tenchi was feeling pretty good. She had behaved very  
well. She hadn't really broken any rules, and actually saved him soome time. "Sure. In fact, I want to thank  
you for going to the trouble of coming out here. It would have been boring without you." He was rewarded  
with a beautiful smile. "No bother at all, my Tenchi. Well, I better go back the way I came." With that, she  
rounded a corner and disappeared.

Back at at the house Aeka had been fuming ever since she discovered Ryoko had been gone all day. (What  
kind of trouble was she getting Lord Tenchi into. She has to be with him. Where else would she be. That  
Demon woman is up to no good, I''m sure of it.) She started down the path to the bus stop to meet Tenchi,  
fearing the worst.

Mihoshi sat up when she heard someone come in. She stared agape at Ryoko's hair. "What..."

Let's go to the baths Mihoshi, I'd enjoy your company." With her friends invitation, the unusual  
color was soon forgotten. At the baths, Mihoshi helped Ryoko scrub the coloration and chemicals  
out of Ryoko's hair, who dismissed it as just trying a new style. They relaxed later in the hot water,  
discussing police and pirate procedures and tactics. Mihoshi found this fascinating, and figured  
she could use this information in the future. Ryoko of course, had no intention of ever using this  
knowledge again.

"So how was the school picnic Tenchi?"

"It was very nice. I had a pleasant day today."

"Anything unusual happen?" She asked in a nonchalant way.

Tenchi hid his nervousness at this question. "No Aeka, why would there be."

"Oh, no reason, Lord Tenchi."

(Man, is she ever suspicious of Ryoko. Well, I guess she has good reason to be.)

Tenchi couldn't suppress a laugh.

"What is it, why did you laugh?"

"Oh, just thinking about some of my yearbook signatures."

They took a seat and he went though the book with her, page by page. Explaining who was who and  
what was what. (Grandfather wanted me to talk to her before I left, but about what? Maybe just to  
talk to her as I am now - is that what he meant?) After a time they went to the house. Tenchi went  
up to the shrine for his last practice, and Aeka went to take a bath before getting ready for the party  
that night.

She entered the baths to find Ryoko and Mihoshi there, chatting away. (There they are, the odd couple)  
She began to think of the two that way, the unlikely pair. She dared not voice that little nickname until  
Tenchi was safely away on his trip. "Hi Aeka!" said the ever happy blonde,"you excited about the party  
tonight?" "Yes Mihoshi, Sasami and I have been busy all day in preparation." "I know, I saw the decorations  
when I got back from patrol, you both did a nice job, it's beautiful." Ryoko remained silent throughout. She  
wanted to avoid answering any questions. Not a chance. "So Ryoko, what did you do all day?" Cornered,  
think fast! "I spent a little time with Mom" (Cover for me please!)(You got it little Ryoko.)"You know, we  
have a lot of catching up to do." Aeka seemed satisfied with this answer. Ryoko got up and decided to  
go see Tenchi. He would be training now.

She phased to the top of the steps. Tenchi was doing some unusual sword work. Since they weren't sparring,  
Yosho had given him a katana to practice with. He wove an unusual pattern that seemed to blend into the  
alternating shade and sunlight produced by the overhead branches. It was almost hypnotic, watching the  
blade flash, then seemingly disappear and reappear. She saw the focus and determination in his features.

Watching him like this, made her feel a little funny. He looked so good to her when he was serious about  
something. He was finished all of a sudden. He quickly sheathed his blade with an elegant practiced  
movement, when he noticed Ryoko. He smiled at her. "Ryoko, what's up?" She snapped out of it. "Just  
came up to see what you were doing." Yosho appeared. "Tenchi, this would probably be a good time for  
it." "Right. Come inside please, Ryoko." He took her hand and led her into the shrine. "I'm giving them  
back to you now." It was almost ceremonial. Tenchi had her sit across from him, with Yosho in attendence  
in the front of the small dojo inside the shrine. He produced Tenchi-Ken. He nodded to his Grandfather,  
who nodded back. With that he pointed the hilt towards Ryoko, bowed his head and closed his eyes.

The two gems started to glow brightly, and disappeared. They appeared again on Ryoko, one at her other  
wrist, and her neck. The power she felt then, coursing through her. Her pulse quickened. It was intoxicating  
Not for 700 years had she felt so...complete. Then memories began to flood her mind. She quickly relived  
the chase across the galaxy from Jurai to Earth, the sword in her throat, then...nothing." She had her eyes  
squeezed tightly shut, and was shaking. Tenchi looked up, worry and concern writ clear across his face.

He started to get up to go to her when a hand gesture from Yosho bade him to hold. In time, her shaking  
ceased. She looked up at Tenchi, and saw his concern. "It's alright, I'm fine." He visibly relaxed. Then  
she looked at Yosho. "My answer is yes. Honorable Grandfather." (What would be an appropriate exit?)  
She stood, bowed, and phased downward through the floor. Tenchi looked at his Grandfather questioningly.

"It's alright Tenchi. You can trust her. I do." It still didn't answer his question. (Grandpa, cryptic as usual,  
and now Ryoko too?) "I believe we have a party to go to, right Tenchi?" They got up and headed home.

Ryoko now had three things to occupy her time over the summer. Cooking, fighting, and her new friendship  
with Mihoshi. She thought about playing around with some of her powers, experimenting. (No, better wait  
and talk to Washuu first.) Getting back her gems gave her some of the old fire back that she felt had been  
diminished when merging with Zero. (I will do my best to behave, for Tenchi.) She thought about the way  
he had looked at her today. He seemed a little different lately, and acted a little different towards her. Of  
course, she had been acting more restrained. He did seem more confident though. It made him all the  
more attractive to her.

Tenchi was more confident, for more reasons than one. Things seemed more peaceful, he had mastered  
the sword, he did great on his finals, and the way he felt at the picnic. The way everyone acted towards  
him with Ryoko at his side, (Well, that was an ego booster, I think I'm letting too much go to my head.)  
But he couldn't help but feel very secure. Well, he would have the attentions of several beautiful women  
tonight. For once, he looked forward to it.

The party was wonderful. Better than he expected. With his Father and Grandfathers permission he even  
had some sake. It produced a nice warm feeling inside. It also boosted his confidence a bit more, and  
loosened his inhibitions a bit. He danced with the girls, and even sang some karaoke. Ryoko was a bit  
in the cups herself. She got the nerve to ask Tenchi to sing a duet with her. Feeling loose, he agreed:

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical

Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it

Secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand

The urgency

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

Hey, baby

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control, no

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

But I've had the time of my life

And I've searched though every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

(SOLO)

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Couse I've had the time of my life

And I've searched though every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you...

(Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes (I've Had) The Time of My Life - Dirty Dancing Soundtrack)

Aeka couldn't let that go, and made him sing one with her:

HER: They say we're young and we don't know We won't find out until we grow

HIM: Well I don't know if all that's true 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

HIM: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe I got you babe

HER: They say our love won't pay the rent Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

HIM: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

HIM: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe I got you babe

HIM: I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring

HER: And when I'm sad, you're a clown And if I get scared, you're always around

HER: Don't let them say your hair's too long 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

HIM: Then put your little hand in mine There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

HIM: Babe

BOTH: I got you babe I got you babe

HIM: I got you to hold my hand

HER: I got you to understand

HIM: I got you to walk with me

HER: I got you to talk with me I got you to kiss goodnight I got you to hold me tight I got you,

I won't let go I got you to love me so

BOTH: I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe

I Got You Babe Sonny and Cher

It was all in good fun. It was getting late, and Sasami had nodded off on the couch.  
Mihoshi was yawning loudly. It was late and she had a bit of Sake herself. Tenchi  
carried Sasami to her room and barely made it to his own. Ryoko and Mihoshi passed  
out on the couch. It had been a great day, and a great night. Tomorrow, was another day.

How do I get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,

How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby? (How Do I Live - Written by Diane Warren)

Chapter 4

Ryoko woke up sometime before the birds began their morning song. Not from a nightmare for a change. She looked over  
at her friend Mihoshi, snoring loudly. (Better to be woken that way.) She felt the urge to check on Tenchi. Phasing just  
outside his window, she looked in. All seemed well. He slept peacefully. She felt restless. (I wonder if Washuu is up?)  
(I sure am!)(Oh...mind if I come by?)(You never have to ask me that, come on down.) Ryoko made her way to the broom  
closet and into the lab. She found Washuu working on some project. Many active holotop screens surrounded her floating  
in the air. At her daughters approach she looked up. She looked anxious. Of course it was because of Tenchi's imminent  
departure. "Ryoko, I want to talk with you about something." "Okay, sure." "Tell me about your past, what you remember,  
this is very important." Ryoko snapped out of her funk and had an angry expression on her face,"I'm not an experiment!"  
Washuu began to speak rapidly,"Ryoko, please listen. Give me a chance okay? Please, just trust me. I'm trying to be the  
concerned parent here." Ryoko calmed down a bit. She looked upward, took a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay, what do  
you want me to remember, alot has happened to me." "Well, start with the beginning, the earliest memories." "Well, it is  
kind of fuzzy. Some of the first things I remember were being given orders by Kagato and going out on missions. In the  
process I killed people. I stole many ancient artifacts for Kagato in his quest for power." Ryoko continued, and spoke  
dispassionately of many horrible atrocities she had commited. (This is all wrong, she doesn't seem bothered by it.) She  
interrupted,"It must have been horrible for you, Ryoko." A puzzled look appeared on her daughters face,"You know, it  
didn't really bother me then." Washu explained her concern,"Ryoko, I tried the device to relive your memories, throughout  
them I felt your feelings of horror." Ryoko looked perplexed,"That isn't how I felt at the time." This came as a shock for  
Washuu. Her device couldn't be faulty. "Are you sure you didn't feel horrified at what you were doing?" Ryoko thought  
for a minute. She bowed her head and was silent. Washuu was about to say something when Ryoko continued in a  
very weak voice. "It was enjoyable. It gave me pleasure." Washuu's eyes grew wide at this. Ryoko continued. "I had  
no choice, I had to obey. In the beginning, I felt no emotion. Over time, I saw the way people reacted towards me, and  
I tried to understand it. I began to like the recognition in their eyes...the fear of me. They had feelings for me. After a  
time the more brutal I was, the stronger the reaction I got. That was the only relationship I had, killer and victim. After  
a time, I grew weary of it. I wanted to get different responses. Something else...but since eveyone feared me it was  
never to be." Washuu was horrified. How could she have been so cold and cruel, so...inhuman. Ryoko was shaking  
now,"Then I was sealed in the cave. Trapped with my memories. My feelings. I had alot of time to contemplate what  
I had done. I thought I would be in there forever. I learned new feelings. Despair, fear, hopelessness. In time, I found  
I could project myself outside of the cave, and observe. I saw people going about their lives, happy, sad, in love. I felt  
sorrow. I knew that I could never have that. I was trapped forever. I began to feel guilt. The people I killed. That which  
I desired most, I had deprived others of. What I would have given to be them. I wished for merciful oblivion to envelop me.  
I wanted it all to end." Ryoko was crying now. As she grew introspective, she didn't care if Washuu saw now. "Then...  
he saw me." She paused and looked up,"and the look on his face wasn't fear. H-h-he...smiled at me." Washuu was  
totally lost. The feelings she was describing now agreed with what she had experienced with her device. "He saw me,  
after all that time, someone saw me, and he wasn't afraid." (I have to understand this, what did Kagato do to her, he  
must have done something to her mind.) Washuu could feel the pain in her daughters mind and carefully approached her.  
She looked into her eyes and saw the hurt there, the fear. She put her arms around her and hugged her as a mother  
holds her daughter. Ryoko finally accepted her comfort as mother, and broke down. Crying like never before. (I will get  
to the bottom of this. This is my only purpose in life now, to straighten her out.)

After a time, she led Ryoko to a couch. She curled up into the fetal position and Washuu placed a cover over her. (I need  
to go over the data again.) She analyzed and recross checked her data until the sun came up. She had an answer.  
Ryoko had stretched out a little bit, awake, but with a blank expression on her face. Washuu pulled a chair close to her  
and sat. She reached over and took one of Ryoko's hands in both of hers. "Kagato did some things to your mind. He  
closed doors to certain parts of your mind, and amplified parts of others. There were feelings in you, but they were trapped  
down deep inside. He shut those parts of you away to be a more effective...tool to him." Ryoko looked at her mother,  
and sadness showed in her eyes. "It will take some time to figure it all out. The mind is very complex. It is not too difficult  
to find what was done. The tough part will be fixing it. I might not even be able to sort it all out." She saw a look of despair  
from her daughter. She had to tell her something hopeful, "Much has been fixed already though. Being out of Kagato's  
control for so long allowed your emotions to redevelop. Merging with Zero did you some good as well. I will keep working  
on this, and I will take care of it." She had said the right thing. A look of hope dawned across Ryoko's visage. Washuu  
felt that was enough for her to swallow for one sitting. There was still much for her to deal with that day.

Tenchi awoke to the sound of his alarm. He felt a little woozy from the sake. It suddenly dawned on him. (I've got to get  
ready!) He jumped up and quickly dressed. He ran about the room and gathered the last of his personal items to go  
along, putting them in the top of his duffel bag. He ran down the steps, placing the bag by the door. Sasami was up,  
setting food out on the table. Tenchi smiled at her, remembering how cute she looked as her carried her up the steps  
the night before. Mihoshi was at the table already, and was yawning and stretching as Tenchi sat down. He favored  
her with a smiled that she returned sleepily. Aeka came out of the kitchen carrying some more things for the table and  
looked at Tenchi, with a small smile, but a sad look in her eyes. Yosho and Noboyuki were there as well. Tenchi's  
father made arrangements with work to come in later than usual so he could see his son off. Only Washuu and Ryoko  
were absent. Everyone was generally silent, except for Noboyuki. He was excited for Tenchi. He wished that he  
could get away on a similar trip, but was very happy for his only son. Aeka saw that Tenchi was concerned about  
something. He must be unhappy about not seeing me for the summer, he won't admit it to me to spare the others  
feelings. After breakfast Tenchi went into the kitchen to see Sasami. He kneeled down in front of her so they were  
more eye to eye. "I want to thank you Sasami, for always being the bright sunshine of the house, and for keeping  
the other girls in line too." He was rewarded with a bright smile and giggle. He gave her a big hug and kissed her  
forehead. "Do me a favor, take care of everyone while I am gone." She said,"I will for you!" with a serious look on  
her face. He stood, mussed her hair, and was gone.

Mihoshi was sitting on the couch, watching some of the morning cartoon shows. He sat next to her and placed an  
arm around her shoulders. Mihoshi seemed suprised at this unusual show of emotion from Tenchi, then quickly  
recovered and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment. "I know I can count on you to protect everyone  
while I am gone." Mihoshi turned to him and nodded soberly to him. She was on the verge of tears he could see.  
He gave her a quick hug and disappeared before the dam burst.

The first part of his travel was to be a van that would pick him up at the house and take him to the airport. It would  
be arriving shortly. He went to see Aeka. She was waiting at the door with Yosho and Noboyuki. "Dad, Grandpa,  
I'd just like a moment outside alone with Aeka. They smiled and bowed out. Outside the weather was very nice,  
but there were thick clouds in the distance. He led her out onto the deck that streched out over the water. He  
truned to face her and took both of her hands in his. "You know Aeka, this isn't easy for me."

"Tenchi..."

"I will miss you, and think of you while I am gone. Take care of Sasami for me, and Grandfather."

"You know I will Tenchi...I"

Before she could say anything else, her grabbed her up in a big hug. Aeka began to melt against him...

Then he quickly broke away, and walked off. He moved like a man on a mission.

Back in the house, see seached. The rafter, the baths, the roof, his room...to the lab.  
He walked in to find mother and daughter sleeping, one on a couch and the other in a chair  
nearby. (Should I wake them? They will have wanted to good-bye, bu they are sleeping so  
soundly. They must be getting along better, getting closer. That's good. I'd better wake  
them.) He went to Washuu first, laid a hand on her shoulder, and slowly moved it back and  
forth. Washuu sat up, suddenly alert. She looked at Tenchi with an unreadable expression.

"Little Washuu, I am leaving soon. I wanted to say good-bye." Washuu smiled then, "Tenchi,  
I'm glad you came by. There's something I want you to have. She got up and went to a table  
and handed him a box. "What's this?", he asked nervously. "Oh, it's no big deal. It's not  
even an invention of mine. It's a little something for when you really miss us." He'd have to  
trust her. "Thank you, now I've got to wake Ryoko." Washuu looked at her daughter,  
concerned. The way she went to sleep, to wake up to Tenchi to say goodbye. It might be  
like a rubber band snapping. "Tenchi, I want you to trust me on this. Let her be for now."

He didn't like it. He looked at Ryoko sleeping. He looked at her face. Something was up.

"Okay, Little Washuu." He suprised her with a big hug, and was gone.

Out front of the house, he met with his Father, Grandfather, and Aeka. They walked towards  
the road together, Noboyuki laughing and patting his son on the back, wondering out loud  
about all that his son would see. The unusual thing about Tenchi's travel arrangements was  
that only Yosho knew where he was going. It was a secret to keep the girls from tracking him  
down. Tenchi was upset about not getting a chance to say goodbye to Ryoko. Not only would  
she be mad at him, but he just felt miserable about it. All of a sudden, the van was there.

Tenchi gave Aeka and his Father quick hugs then his Grandfather.

Yosho grew very solemn. "Learn all that you can. There is much more to all this than Martial  
Arts. I am very proud of you." Tenchi nodded. He got onto the van and it sped off. Just before  
the bend, he waved, then was gone.

Ryoko awoke alone. She sat up and looked around. (What time is it.) She looked around wildy and  
spotted a clock on the wall. (oh, no!) She jumped up and was about to run screaming for the door  
when in her mind she heard (STOP, it's okay. You will see him off.) Washuu appeared around the  
corner. "He...he's gone?" Washuu smiled,"Not yet, not exactly." Perplexed, Ryoko was about to  
ask for an explaination. Washuu just said,"Let's go to the baths. After that, you can go see Tenchi  
and say good bye. The bath did Ryoko some good. She was still a little shook up from her  
revelations earlier that morning, but soaking in the hot water cleared her mind. Afterwards she began  
to get dressed in her regular clothes when Washuu stopped her. "Wait, not those, here." She handed  
Ryoko something covered on a clothes hanger. She removed the cover and saw the dress beneath,  
eyes wide with wonder. "Go ahead, try it on.' It wasn't a particularly fancy or revealing dress. It was  
a simple blue dress. The skirt went to just above the knees, and it had short sleeves, with a modest  
cut to the neckline. A simple dress, yes. But on Ryoko, the effect was stunning. "Here, before you  
go, let me do your hair." Washuu brushed her hair for a while, and then pulled it all back into a pony  
tail. "Okay, that'll do. Let me show you," she pulled a map out of nowhere,"here we are, and there is  
the airport. Stay low when you get closes, I don't want you running into any planes." Ryoko studied  
the map for a bit, then disappeared. (Thanks Mom.)(Sure thing daughter.)

"Attention all passengers, due to the weather in the vicinity, there will be a delay in all flights until  
further notice." Tenchi sat with his shoulders slumped. It was bad enough that he didn't get to  
say goodbye to Ryoko, but here he was with all this wasted time he could have used to do so.  
When he arrived at the airport, the van driver told him the airline to check in with. At the counter,  
they had all his information on the computer. They checked his baggage and handed him a  
ticket. He looked at his destination. (America, San Francisco, wow! Good thing English was  
one of the languages I took in school.) When the excitement wore off, he noticed the tall storm  
clouds all around the airport. They were the obvious reason for the delay. Lost in his thoughts,  
he heard his name on the public address system,"Tenchi Masaki, you have a call on the yellow  
courtesy phone." (Ryoko!) He got up and looked around for the courtesy phones, they were  
nowhere to be seen. He ran to the desk at the gate and the woman there told him where to find  
one. He reached it shortly and grabbed the phone off the hook and breathlessly said,"Hello...  
hello?" No answer. Disappointed, he hung up the phone and as he turned to go back to the  
gate... Before him stood Ryoko. Without thought he grabbed her and picked her up and spun  
her around. Any of the clouds left over in her mind were swept away. (Oh, I wish I could have a  
picture of the way he looked at me just now!) He set her down and said,"How did you find me?"

She titled her head down and looked into his eyes,"Washuu said you'd be here, so I came."

"Well, I'm glad you made it, I have a while to wait because of weather delays."

"Great, hey are you hungry Tenchi?"

"Well, yes actually!"

"Lets have lunch, it's on me okay?"

(Now where did she get money?)

Washuu was not without resources, and managed to supply Ryoko with enough yen  
for a decent lunch at airport prices.

They sat together while they ate, reminiscing about the times they had, laughing and joking  
together. It was a wonderful lunch. Towards the end, Ryoko's brow furrowed, as if in thought.  
She reached across the table and took Tenchi's hand. He didn't pull it away, instead, he  
squeezed her hand in return. She looked into his eyes. There were things she wanted to  
say, but the time wasn't right yet. Maybe when he returned...

They got up and began walking towards the gate where Tenchi's flight was parked.

"It's time for you to go." Tenchi was about to ask for clarification when she continued, "I'm not  
very good at saying goodbye. I haven't had much practice." He saw the sadness in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. She pulled back a bit so she was face to face with him. She wanted  
to kiss him, but was too afraid of him rejecting him at this moment, so she kissed him lightly  
on the cheek. They faced again, and looked deeply into each others eyes. There was something  
about her eyes, her look, her smile. Something happened then, that just seemed so natural to  
him. Her kissed her, lightly, yet slowly on the lips. He broke off and looked into her eyes again.  
She had a mixed look of joy and sadness. She was about to say something to him when he  
put a finger to her lips,"Shhh, wait until I get back. We can figure things out then."

"Attention, Continental flight 67 nonstop service to San Franciso will begin boarding, we would like..."

"Goodbye, Ryoko."

"Goodbye, my Tenchi."

They parted and she started walking away. Tenchi just stood and watched her go. He had suprised her,  
and himself as well. Before she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled...  
then she was gone.

Mixed emotions, wasn't life full of them. Ryoko tore through the air at a high rate of speed. Having all her  
gems back allowed her to go much faster than she ever had before. She felt her love for Tenchi, her greatest  
treasure. It made her feel stronger too. That kiss, it would carry her through the following months. She had  
some things to work through, but she had her Mom and Mihoshi for support, and her love. To think that the love  
she had for him would finally be returned filled her heart with joy. It eclipsed the sadness of his departure.

Soon she was home. (Home, his home, my home. Family. Love is the anchor that keeps me here, so that  
I don't go adrift.) She phased into the house and went to the lab. She found Washuu looking over her many  
screens. "Thanks for the weather delay Mom." Washuu beamed,"Well, it was easy really, I just had to stall  
that cold front by..." Ryoko cut her off. "Thanks anyway, it means more to me than you know." (Of course I  
know) Washuu thought to her (MOM! That was a private moment!) "Did you think I could tune out that sudden  
burst of emotion from you?" Ryoko laughed, "Well I guess not." Washuu though for a moment. "It has been  
a tough day for you, for both of us. Why don't we go over to my entertainment center and watch a movies."

"Sure, okay."

Washuu's 'entertainment center' had about the same layout as a standard movie theater, but with much nicer  
places to sit - including a hot tub if anyone felt so inclined. Washuu searched through the movies available  
to her until she found something Ryoko might enjoy Batman Returns, mainly because of the Catwoman  
character. She was right.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ryoko made it to the kitchen in time to help Sasami prepare the meal. Sasami was  
glad to see Ryoko, she was worried when she wasn't around for lunch. During the meal, the women all sat  
close to each other. Aeka, Sasami, Ryoko, and Mihoshi in that order. With Tenchi missing, they unconciously  
huddled together for reassurance. Yosho noticed this and smiled. Maybe now they would learn to appreciate  
each others company more. After dinner, all four girls pitched in to clean up. Yosho asked Ryoko to meet him  
at the shire when she was finished, and departed.

He found her waiting for him. It was a much faster trip for Ryoko up the stairs.

"Ryoko, I'm glad you decided to do this. Today we begin with meditatation." They sat in the small dojo  
located within the shrine. "Okay sit like this, make sure you are comfortable. Rest your hands like so.  
Now close your eyes. Relax. Think about your breathing. Breathe in through your nose and out through  
your mouth, now I want you to clear your mind..." He went on to explain more of the technique. It  
seemed as though she was having a tough time with it, but them she seemed to relax. Yes, thats it.

Yosho brought himself into a deep level of meditation...

Ryoko in deep. She found herself at a level of peace she had never known before. Then she heard a voice,

"Open your eyes."

Yosho beaconed for Ryoko to rise. "That is enough for the first day. You did very well." He bowed and she  
returned it, then phased away.

Tenchi looked out the window over the ocean so far below. The plane was still climbing, passing though some  
thin cloud layers. (I'm on my way. I wonder what they are doing right now?) Tenchi thought of the box Washuu  
had given to him. He was afraid to open it, but curiousity go thte better of him. He found two things inside. One  
was a global satellite phone. One of those really high tech ones he'd seen businessmen in Tokyo carry around.  
(Well that's not so bad.) The other was a group picture, wallet size. He smiled as he remembered the occasion  
it was taken. (That Washuu is really something. I know time on those phones is really expensive, so I'll try to  
limit myself.) Soon the inflight entertainment system was turned on. He looked through the guide to see what  
movie he wanted to see first. He decided on an action movie, but he watched it in English, to practice his  
comprehension. As the flight attendents brought the meals by, they had a choice of Japanese or American food.  
(May as well get used to what I'll be eating) Not that airline food was a benchmark for judging food served on  
the ground. He settled in for the long flight. Soon he started to get sleepy, and the last thing he saw before  
nodding off was the blue sky out the window, blue like her dress...

Paradise

by Tesla

Hold me close now, hold me tight  
Don't let go of me tonight  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
Hold me close now, hold me tight  
Don't let go of me tonight

Sweet paradise, yeah

How I love all of those crazy little things  
You've said and done for me  
You're the one for me  
Darlin', dry your eyes  
I can't stand to see you cry  
Now just turn and walk away  
Don't look back when I say goodbye paradise

Days go by and life goes on  
Feel I've been away too long  
What I would give to be with you  
Days go by and life drags on  
Feel I've been away too long  
For much too long, yeah

And all the while that I'm away  
Don't let our love fade away  
Don't you fade away  
Now as sure as the sun is gonna shine  
The day will come  
Now I'm waitin' for the day  
There'll be no more sayin' goodbye paradise

My sweet paradise  
You are the reason why  
It tears me up inside  
And I break down and cry  
Didn't want to say goodbye paradise

Comin' home to you tonight  
Comin' home to you tonight, so hold on tight  
Tonight I'm on my way back home to paradise

I'm so lost without you  
I can't live without you  
I've been away too long now  
Tonight I'm on my way back home to you

My, my paradise

My, my paradise

To hold you in my arms, you're all that I adore  
To see your smilin' face as I walk through the door, yeah  
I'll never say goodbye again, no

All text enclosed within brackets in Tenchi scenes is being spoken in Japanese.

Chapter 5

Tenchi dozed on and off lightly throughout the 10 hour flight. He woke up for the meals, and only  
managed to watch one movie. He tried not to think too much, he wanted to be rested for his  
arrival. (I wonder what arrangements have been made for me at the airport.) After his flight was  
parked at the gate, they began offloading. Tenchi made his way out and up the ramp. He felt  
a little funny. It didn't seem right that it was light outside. Jet lag, he'd heard of it. He felt a  
little excited. (America! To finally see America!) Once inside the airport, he looked about.  
He couldn't recall ever seeing so many different people in one place (makes my house seem  
downright plain.) It was a little disorienting, the many different clothing styles, skin colors,  
manners of speaking. (No wonder these are called international airports.)

Tenchi breezed through customs. He was worried that the Tenchi-Ken would bring unwanted  
attention. They just dismissed it as a decorative piece.  
Once inside the main terminal he was lost. (Okay, I'm here. Now what am I supposed to do?)  
Then out of nowhere he saw a sign with his name on it, written in Japanese. He focused on it  
and moved in. The man holding the sign was searching about. He was about 5' 8", with short  
curly hair and light brown skin, and a small mustache. Tenchi stood before him and caught his  
eye. The man, who looked to be about 22 smiled and said, Hello, are you Tenchi Masaki?

Yes sir.

Do you speak English?

"Yes."

"That's great, because all the Japanese I know is what I just said!"

Tenchi smiled at this,"Okay, but please speak more slowly. I have not had much practice with  
normal conversational English."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Raoul Fernandez. My fathers name is Ernesto. He is the  
man you will be training with. He asked me to be your guide while you are here."

Tenchi slowly absorbed this information, at least the words he understood. "I am pleased to meet  
you Raoul. Do you know where I have to go to get my luggage?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Raoul stepped off with a springy, energetic gait. Tenchi walked behind him as he was led through the  
terminal. Soon they stood before the luggage pickup point, and the bags slowly made their way onto  
the conveyor. After retrieving his duffel, they walked outside. Cars were lined up as people loaded and  
unloaded. The weather was very pleasant, a little warm with a light breeze. Everything just smelled  
different to Tenchi, and things just didn't seem as clean as he was used to. Soon Raoul was waving  
to someone, and a green Jeep Cherokee pulled up. A woman about Raoul's age got out, with dark  
sandy blonde hair and dark eyes, with skin just a little darker than Raoul. She smiled at Tenchi and  
said,"Hello Tenchi, my name is Maria. Let's just get your bags in here and we can talk on the way.  
They don't like you parking here too long." Tenchi kind of caught what she meant, and followed her  
to the back of the truck and placed his bags inside. Once they were on their way Raoul gave Maria  
a quick kiss and said in a joking manner,"Maria is my wife, so don't you be getting any funny ideas."

The impression Tenchi had of Raoul was of a happy, funny, charismatic individual. Maria seemed  
outgoing as well, very friendly, and very pretty. They spoke rapidly in what seemed like Spanish  
sometimes, between pointing out the sights and talking to him. "So how was your flight Tenchi?"

"It was okay. I tried to rest mostly."

"When you aren't training with Papa, we are going to show you around, and take you out partying!"

(Partying? Well, when in Rome!) "That sounds like fun."

"We'll get you to the house and feed you a nice dinner. Then we'll get you settled in. You will need a  
good nights sleep after such a flight. Papa is out taking care of some things. He will be back later  
tonight, and sends his regrets for not being able to greet you at the house. You will see him in the  
morning." They seemed to notice Tenchi was beginning to nod off, and talked quietly together.

"Okay we're here!"

Tenchi woke and sat up, a little disoriented. He saw that they were sitting in the driveway of a modest  
two story house in a suburban neighborhood. Raoul got his bags for him and led him into the house.  
He showed him where the guest bedroom was and set his bags inside, and walked him out to the backyard.

"Have a seat, relax," as he indicated a lounge chair on the back patio. "Would you like a beer?" Tenchi  
didn't want to refuse the hospitality, and a beer sounded good right about now, so he accepted. Relaxing  
in the shade with a cold one too, Raoul chatted away. Apparently from what Tenchi could gather, his  
Father taught Martial Arts part time, and did some light residential construction work full time. Raoul  
helped his father with the dojo sometimes, but he and Maria worked full time and were saving money  
so they could move out of their apartment and into a house. Maria did administrative work for a corporation  
and Raoul worked at a machine shop. Someday he wanted to open his own shop, but he admitted he  
had much to learn about the trade yet. Tenchi couldn't help but like the guy. Thankfully, he hadn't been  
asked much, because he was better at listening to English than speaking it, and he wasn't sure what of  
his homelife he would be able to relate. After about three beers, Tenchi was beginning to nod off again.  
About that time Mrs. Fernandez came home. She was a slightly plump woman with dark eyes and hair,  
with very light skin. When Raoul introduced Tenchi she came over and gave him a big hug. She reminded  
Tenchi of Aeka and Sasami's mother Misaki. She remarked on what a handsome young man he was and  
insisted that he refer to her as Tia. After a little while she excused herself so she could go to the kitchen  
and help Maria finish making dinner. Tenchi felt very welcome here, and couldn't get over how nice they  
all were to him. After a pleasant dinner with Tia, Raoul and Maria they suggested he take a shower and  
try to get some sleep. (Sounds good to me.) After a nice hot shower, Tenchi settled in and was fast  
asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Ryoko was beginning to get over her euphoria, and little nagging doubts started at the back  
of her mind. (Was he just caught up in the moment? Did he kiss Aeka too? Has he finally  
chosen me, or was he just being nice and kissed me so I would not be as sad?) She pondered  
all this over Sake in the womens bath, enjoying the warm feeling inside and out. She wanted to  
ask Aeka if he'd kissed her too, but in a way she didn't want to know. She had been on an  
emotional roller coaster for the past few days, and now with Tenchi gone she had some other  
issues to work out. But first, more Sake...

Washuu peered in on her daughters mind. She was getting drunk. (Well, might actually be good  
for her right now. Good old fashioned remedy for what ails her.) In her lab, she was going over  
her info on Ryoko's mind and memories. The "sunglasses" were on a workbench in front of her.  
She was going over the data deciding how to modify them to reflect what Ryoko actually felt on  
the surface of her mind. She was experimenting with different filters to adjust the output. It was  
difficult, since Ryoko's mind had changed so much in the past few thousand years. There was  
no common baseline to follow. She formulated some algorithms based on her notes of Ryoko's  
creation interpolated with her current data, but it was conjecture. It was truly impossible to  
accurately recreate what she felt at any given moment in the past. Maybe if she could get some  
data from Clay on Zero's composition... No, never happen. (Well, there is something I can do.)  
She reformatted the data, to eliminate the emotional feelings - right up until the imprisionment.  
Ryoko said that was when her feelings began to really surface. Okay, first problem solved. Even  
if noboby else would use it but herself, she wanted her invention as close to perfect as possible.  
After all, how can you recreate imperfect memories? Next, a look at these nightmares. Washuu  
went over some of her information on the psychology of dreams. Study of Ryoko's nightmares  
alone could make a psychologists career. Washuu carefully sorted the data. Occasionally, she  
had to place on the VR glasses to relive a particular scene. (Ahh, here we go! This makes sense,  
if I just remove this block, then...oh no.) Washuu found a problem. Ryoko's nightmares were  
the result of the centuries long repression of her true feelings. The nightmares were her minds  
ongoing attempts to reconcile the subconscious with the conscious. The barrier that Kagato  
had placed in her mind slowed that process. If the barrier were removed the nightmares would  
sometimes engulf her when awake. The result would be...(What do they call it here on Earth?  
Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?) Unwittingly, Kagato had put in something helpful. Looking  
at some of her charts she noticed an anomaly. She narrowed the timeline down to when she  
was resurrected. The barrier had come down for a little while, why? She placed on the VR  
glasses and relived the resurrection. (Oh, I see! The shock of being revived, along with the  
pain from touching the Tenchi-Ken brought the barrier down. I'll have to talk to Ryoko about  
this one.) She did some research into post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), following  
some case studies of combat veterans on many different planets. Ryoko's did not follow the  
norm, of course neither did her situation. It explained much of her behavior, but it also gave  
rise to more questions,(I think I may never unravel all this, Damn that Kagato!) Washuu  
was getting frustrated, and very upset. (Who do I go to for comfort?) At that moment, she  
felt very much alone.

Sasami had prepared breakfast alone, and was starting on lunch. Both Ryoko and Washuu  
had been absent from breakfast. She was starting to worry a bit. Aeka dismissed Ryoko's  
disappearance as a return to her old ways, "Now that Tenchi is away, she doesn't have to try  
to impress him anymore." Lunch was almost ready, and nobody was around, so she decided  
to round everyone up herself. (Washuu is probably caught up in her experiments, and just  
needs a friendly reminder.) Sasami braved her way inside the lab, where she found Washuu  
leaning over her workbench, with her face buried in her hands, obviously upset. "What's wrong  
Washuu?" The red headed scientist looked at the young princess, pain apparent in her green  
eyes. (Tsunami, she is someone I could turn to. But not for quite some time yet. Couldn't  
hurt to talk about it, but I don't want to burden a little girl with these troubles.) Sasami continued,  
"You know, sometimes it helps to talk about it." She didn't know what else to say, but she saw  
the hurt in Washuu's expression. It pained her to see anyone unhappy, so without another  
thought she went to Washuu and hugged her. Finding this strangely comforting she hugged the  
little girl back, and tears began to fall silently. "C'mon Washuu, you'll feel better if you have  
something to eat, your work isn't going anywhere is it?" Thinking of Ryoko's attachment to  
Tenchi, she thought out loud, "I sure hope not."

Aeka, Sasami, and Washuu had a quiet lunch. Sasami kept an eye on Washuu with a concerned  
expression. Washuu noticed this and smiled,"Thoughtful and caring beyond her years this one."  
It was reassuring to have someone worried about her. She pondered the Sasami/Tsunami  
relationship. (I wonder how much each affects the other. How many thoughts and feelings spill  
over? Is the concern I see from Sasami alone?)

Mihoshi returned from patrol and decided to take a bath. She found Ryoko there putting away the  
sake and joined her. "So it's just us girls now Ryoko. I'll bet you really miss him, don't you."

"Well, you know how I feel about him Mihoshi. I'm lost without him." She began to sulk.

"I didn't notice if you got to say goodbye to him or not, I didn't see you around that day until  
he was gone." At this Ryoko seemed less unhappy. She poured Mihoshi a bit of sake.

"Well I did see him off actually...in fact", Ryoko lowered her voice,"He kissed me goodbye."

Mihoshi's fists flew to her mouth while giving off a little squeal. "Oh, Ryoko, I'm so happy for you!"

She started shedding tears of joy while giving her friend a big hug.  
Ryoko broke from the hug and confessed her doubts.

"Do you want me to ask Aeka about it? To see if he kissed her too?"

Ryoko considered this. "No, but thanks. If he did, I'm sure it will come out sooner or later, but keep  
this between you and I, okay?"

"My lips are sealed!"

Aeka made her way to the baths after lunch to find (the odd couple) chatting away and drinking.  
(Well, just as I thought. Tenchi leaves and she's back to the old Ryoko.) It was a relief in a way.  
To think that Ryoko could be anything other than a rowdy mischeivous cretin...made her less  
sure that Tenchi would return with her to Jurai one day. She did have a grudging respect for the  
space pirate though, when things were tough you could count on her. With Tenchi gone, the  
times would seem tough indeed.

Mihoshi spotted Aeka first,"Hi Aeka, c'mon and have a drink with us."

"I'm not sure if this is a good time..."

Ryoko spoke up, "The more the merrier, lets have a toast...to Tenchi!"

With that, Aeka gave in. Soon all three women were feeling pretty good. Aeka managed to loosen  
up a little. Ryoko began having her fun. "So Princess, since Tenchi is gone will you be heading  
home soon?"

Aeka replied angrily, "For your information, I consider this my home until Tenchi returns with me to  
Jurai." A dreamy look appeared on her face, "He will realize I am the one for him, and he will come  
back with me and we will rule, side by side."

Mihoshi saw a chance, and used her police training for getting information from a suspect without them  
realizing,"Oh Aeka, can you imagine what that first kiss will be like?"

Ryoko tensed. Mihoshi sensed this and held her friends hand under the water. Aeka had that dreamy  
look on her face still, "Ahhh...it would be under Funaho, in the moonlight, a warm summer evening.  
He will confess his love for me, and that first kiss...it will be magical."

Ryoko digested this. Mixed feelings again. (He kissed me, not her. He did choose! Maybe he doesn't  
know it yet but he did! ) Then she thought of Aeka. She loved teasing her, but this would really hurt her.  
Hurt her in a way that she didn't think she could handle herself. In that moment, she decided to try to be  
nicer to Aeka. Not knowing that this would be unsettling to the Princess. "Well Aeka, that does sound  
very romantic. Best of luck to you." Aeka's jaw dropped. (What's this? So much for relief.)

Little did anyone know, but Ryoko could rapidly process alcohol out of her body when necessary. She  
did this now for two reasons. She didn't feel the need to be drunk anymore and she wanted to make sure  
she didn't say the wrong thing to Aeka. She would have to measure her words very carefully around the  
Princess for a while. "Well, it's been fun. I'd better go help Sasami with dinner." With that, she rose  
from the water, dried and got dressed. The remaining two women watched, astonished, as the Masaki  
Shrine Demon went from totally loaded, to apparently sober.

Sasami was glad Ryoko was back. It was more fun when she had her help in the kitchen. Ryoko was  
making good progress. In the week and a half that she had been learning, she'd managed to get a  
handle on many of the basics. It was rewarding for Sasami to see her teaching taking hold. In about  
three more weeks, Ryoko would be able to make some basic dishes alone. The fact that Sasami had  
the patience of a Goddess sure helped.

Ryoko had cheered up immensely. Washuu sensed this and felt better herself (What's gotten into you  
now.)(I'll tell you later Mom.)  
Yosho was evaluting the actions on the women at dinner. Everyone seemed cheerful (especially Ryoko),  
except Aeka. She seemed a little uncomfortable. It seemed as if Ryoko was getting along better with  
everyone. She wasn't even fighting with Aeka. (Seems like this plan is working better than I thought.)

"Ryoko, please meet me for training one hour after dinner."

She replied cheerfully,"Yes sir!"

Later at the shrine...

"Ryoko, let me lay out the ground rules. First, no using powers while we spar. That means no flying,  
teleporting, or energy discharges. Just plain old wooden swords." She nodded. But wondered, (How  
can I become a more effective fighter by limiting myself? Well, this is more for him than me I guess.)

"Now when we meditate, keep that in your mind."

Ryoko found that meditation was very pleasant. It was rest without nightmares.

"Open your eyes." She complied. "Now today we will start with light sparring. I want to evaluate your

skills."

They faced each other in the dojo, and bowed. 700 years has passed since the two of them crossed  
swords. They both had this thought in their heads. It was a solemn moment, and they both felt that  
something needed to be said. Not sure how to begin, they just stood there for a bit. Silent, and  
unmoving. Then Yosho said, "It is an honor, to finally meet you under better circumstances." Ryoko,  
speechless for a moment, then "Ditto."

They started slowly. Feeling each other out. Ryoko held her strength in check, then slowly increased  
her speed. Yosho was taking note of every move (Crude, yet effective. She relies too much on her  
strength, not so much on form. She is very fast, yes. There is much for her to learn, but she will in time  
surpass Tenchi and I.) After fifteen minutes or so Yosho called a halt. "Now Ryoko, we start with the  
basics. Please follow my motions." He began the kata, and she followed along.

After training, Ryoko took a quick bath and went to see her mother. Washuu wanted to find out how the  
training had gone. "So, how did you handle it?" Ryoko replied,"Well, it seemed a little strange at first,  
considering our history. But it was alright. No problem." Washuu seemed a little relieved. "Well, there  
are some things I'd like to talk to you about, but they can wait a while. In the meantime, want to watch  
a movie with me?" Ryoko smiled and agreed, remembering "Catwoman". Washuu had a movie already  
picked out, based on her earlier research. Let's see what Ryoko thinks of "First Blood."

Ryoko watched the movie, and as it progressed, she became totally engrossed. It was about a war  
weary veteran, with no family and friends, who just wandered. All he wanted was peace, but could not  
return to a normal life because of the trauma his mind had suffered. Washuu watched her daughter  
during a scene where the veteran loses it because of a PTSD related flashback, and subdues his police  
captors and escapes. At first her expression was of concern, then it changed to glee as he escaped  
and made fools of those chasing him down. Ryoko's reaction to the movie pleased Washuu,(It will  
give me a good starting point when we finally talk about some of the problems.)

Later that night, Ryoko sat on the roof thinking about Tenchi. She had finally come to grips with the fact  
that she was the one. It made her miss him even more. Yawning she decided that she would fulfill a long  
held desire, to sleep in Tenchi's bed. She phased through the roof into his room, which seemed so  
empty without him. She snuggled down in his covers, hugging his pillow. She could pick up a bit of his  
scent. This comforted her, to lay where he did. Slowly, Ryoko drifted off to sleep.

She was dreaming, a fight across the galaxy. Then on Earth, a mighty fight. Except this time it was  
Kagato instead of Yosho. They fought forever it seemed. Then suddenly, Kagato changed into Tenchi?  
No! She was fighting Tenchi? No! This has to stop! She was about to deliver a killing strike when...  
Someone was shaking her, telling her to wake up. It was Mihoshi. Ryoko sat up and saw Mihoshi, Sasami,  
Aeka and Washuu all around her. She grabbed onto Mihoshi like her life depended on it and started crying.  
Washuu was at her side, stroking her hair and back, telling her everything was alright, that it was just a dream.

Sasami held her hand. Aeka kneeled nearby, unsure of what to do. Then she had an idea, and went to fetch  
some tea. When Ryoko had calmed down, Aeka gave her some tea, which she accepted gratefully. When  
they were satisfied that she was okay, Aeka and Sasami went back to bed. Mihoshi wouldn't leave her, and  
neither would Washuu. The three slept in Tenchi's room the rest of the night.

Tenchi woke up in a strange place. He sat up quickly, then realized where he was. The sunlight streaming  
in the window had brought him out of his deep sleep. He got dressed and made his way downstairs. He  
looked around the house, not finding anyone until he reached the kitchen. He found a man there he hadn't  
met yet. He had the morning paper in front of him, and a cup of tea. Ernesto Fernandez had long wavy hair  
tied back into a ponytail. His hairline had receded to leave him bald on top. He looked up from his paper  
and gave Tenchi a very warm and friendly smile. Tenchi Masaki! I am very glad to finally meet you. Mrs.  
Fernandez left early, but set aside a plate of breakfast for you. Please help yourself. It is in the oven.

While his Japanese was heavily accented, it was perfectly understandable. It put Tenchi at ease. He  
quickly found the food and dug in. The food they served her was different, but very good. Ernesto sat  
quietly while Tenchi ate. He was completing the daily crossword puzzle, it was his daily mental exercise.  
When Tenchi finished Ernesto said, Just put that in the sink. We will go to the studio and meditate for  
a bit, then we'll get started. They rode together in Ernesto's Chevy station wagon to an industrial area.  
His studio turned out to be a section of a warehouse. It was secluded, and gave them all kinds of room.  
They chatted for a bit. It turned out that Ernesto didn't actually know Katsuhito Masaki, but knew of him  
through a mutual acquaintance. As it turned out, his grandfather was a bit of a legend in the sword fighting  
community. Nobody knew where to find him, else he would be constantly approached by aspiring students.  
Ernesto politely avoided any questions that would yield useful information in tracking him down. The deal  
was that Tenchi would get to spar with the worlds best, and in return allow them to study the techniques  
he used. To have the student of the legendary sensei come by to train was a great honor indeed. Tenchi  
would later find out that all his travel expenses were covered by the Masters he would visit.

After meditation, Ernesto broke out the Kendo armor. The bamboo sword was his practice weapon of

choice. Tenchi had used it before, but was used to being unencumbered. Ernesto could tell that Tenchi  
was not happy with the armor. It's for me mostly, my old bones can't take the beating of Bokken anymore.  
Tenchi laughed at this. Ernesto looked to be about twenty years younger than Yosho, (but then again, when  
was the last time I actually landed a strike on him?) They faced off across the floor and bowed. The first  
thing Tenchi realized was that the face mask portion of the armor would prevent either of them telegraphing  
their strikes with eye movement. (I'll have to watch for turns of the head instead.) Ernesto was very good,  
and Tenchi found himself sweating profusely fending off the older swordsman. (This armor is going to take  
getting used to.) He began to see why his Grandfather had wanted him to experience variety. Ernesto's  
different technique and pace was throwing him off balance, not to mention the armor. Tenchi had to give  
the best he had just to defend himself. After a while, Ernesto called a halt. This old man needs a break  
now. Let's get out of this armor. He passed Tenchi a water bottle and they rested for a moment. Alright  
now young man, let's see how your empty hand technique measures up! Ernesto apparently had blackbelts  
in six different forms of fighting. Tenchi didn't do as well against the Master this time. Tenchi managed to  
get thrown to the mat four times, but had landed two strikes for every three of Ernesto's. Some of the  
techniques he used were new to Tenchi, and they spent half an hour reviewing them. It was a grueling  
morning for the both of them. They stopped for lunch at a Boston Market fast food restaurant on the way  
back to the house. Once there, Tenchi was told to make himself at home. Ernesto had to go meet with  
a customer, so Tenchi would be alone for a bit. He settled in front of the TV and began surfing the channels.

Ryoko woke up to find she wasn't alone. Mihoshi was on the floor next to the bed, and Washuu was curled up  
in bed alongside her daughter. She remembered the dream (What was that about? Me trying to hurt Tenchi?)  
She shook her head and made her way downstairs to help Sasami. Sasami looked at her friend with concern.  
Ryoko just smiled reassuringly and said, "I'm alright, just another nightmare is all." Sasami continued to look  
at her, now with skepticism. "I think you should talk about it with someone, definitely." Ryoko sighed,"Well,  
okay, but only because I don't want you to worry." They began preparations. Ryoko was eyeing a jar of habanero  
peppers curiously. "Sasami, why do they call these hot? They don't feel hot?" Sasami giggled,"They taste  
hot silly!" Ryoko looked puzzled,"Taste...hot?" Sasami giggled again, "You know, they're really really  
spicy. When I use one of those I have to use a very small amount or the inside of your mouth would feel  
like it was on fire." Ryoko continued to consider the jar. She opened it and popped one in her mouth. Sasami  
watched in disbelief as Ryoko chewed carefully, a look on her face as she considered the flavor. "Well, I  
don't see what you mean, it seemed like any old vegetable to me." The jar forgotten, Ryoko continued with  
the cooking. Sasami thought, (I have to tell Washuu about this.)

Everyone was relieved to see that Ryoko was back in her new routine (except Aeka) after her nightmare.  
After clean up Ryoko decided to find a quiet place somewhere to meditate. Sasami sought Washuu out  
in the lab. "Washuu? Can I see you for a bit?" "Sure, come on down."  
Sasami related the hot pepper eating incident. Washuu thanked her and went over her data again with  
this new bit of information in mind. (I only looked at the psychological blocks in her mind, I never even  
considered the physiological ones. How could I have missed them?) As she ran a few diagnostics  
she found what she was looking for, (Here, yes...that explains that one. Now what else?) She looked  
through a few more and spotted another. (Oh, that beast! He removed any distraction he could! Well,  
I'll talk to her about this another day. These I can eventually do something about.) She set about  
formulating solutions to the new problems at hand.

Ryoko sat quietly in a small clearing in the woods away from the house. She sat so still, that birds and  
small animals began their normal local activities around her. Without any real training, she was capable  
of reaching very deep levels of meditation. Her time in the cave developed these skills for her. After a  
while her gems began to glow softly. With all three returned, and in her deep trance, the power hidden  
in the red jewels began to slowly heal some of the damage in her mind.

I wake in the night  
to find you on my mind  
Deep in a dream,  
you'll always be  
until the end of time  
I look in your eyes  
They touch my soul  
My love is hard to hide  
I'm never alone when we're apart.  
I feel you by my side

And here in my heart,  
where no one else will ever be  
I know who you are,  
so lock the door and throw away the key

Save all your love  
Save your love for me  
When I'm alone at night,  
you're all I see

I wake from a dream  
and see you by my side  
How could I belong to someone else,  
when holdin' you feels so right?  
And here in my heart  
where no one else will ever be  
We've made it so far,  
so lock the door and throw away the key

Save all your love  
Save all your love for me  
When I'm alone at night,  
you're all I see

Save all your love  
Save your love for me  
Don't turn your back on me  
You're all I need (Save Your Love - Great White)

Chapter 6

Tenchi quickly began bored with the television programming. He had  
a tough time understanding the rapidly spoken english, and didn't  
get most of the jokes in the sitcoms. He was so used to a demanding  
physical schedule that he became restless. Tenchi went out to the  
backyard and began running through some of the empty hand routines  
Ernesto had shown him. Soon he grew tired, and realized that after  
his morning session, he was overtraining. (Okay, let me try some  
meditation.) He relaxed sitting in the lotus position in the shade.  
No luck, this wasn't working either. His problem stemmed from the  
subconscious realization he had to resolve the whole Ryoko/Aeka issue.  
Raoul stopped by after work to check on Tenchi. He started work very  
early, but Maria kept normal hours so he always had a few hours to  
kill before she got home. "Hey Tenchi! Just dropping by to check up  
on you. Mama is visiting with some friends and Papa is getting in  
late again tonight. How about you hang out at my place for a while?"  
Tenchi agreed. Taking a quick shower, he got dressed and rode with  
Raoul to his apartment. "I hope Papa took it easy on you the first  
day." Tenchi winced, thinking about the times he was thrown onto  
the floor. Raoul saw this look and laughed. "I been in your shoes  
before, believe me, I know." They arrived at Raoul's place and he  
was given the quick tour. It was a single bedroom apartment with a  
small living area with a combination kitchen/dinette. Raoul offered  
him another beer, which he greatly accepted. It would make him  
relax. Raoul began to tell Tenchi some amusing stories about his  
early training with his Father. The conversation started branching  
off to other things. Tenchi enjoyed talking to Raoul. Tenchi asked  
about Maria, and how they met. "Well, I've known her since I began  
High School. It was funny, at first I never really noticed her. I  
had a few girls who liked me, and I went out alot with them. I  
usually went out with a group of people, once in a while alone  
with a girl. Maria was in with my circle of friends, but I never  
really looked at her as more than that. After a couple years, I  
grew really attached to this one girl I'd been dating. We started  
going steady, and I thought I was in love with her. Then one day  
she dumped me for a senior. I wasn't happy about that of course,  
but then Maria was there - as a friend. I talked to her about it,  
and it was very comforting to have her listen to me. After that,  
I would talk with her anytime I felt down or had a problem. I  
started dating again, but never asked Maria out. After a bit  
she started hanging out with the crowd less and less. I was too  
young then to realize how much she cared for me. In our senior  
year, I began to consider the prom. Who would I go with? I  
was talking to some of my friends about it one day, when someone  
suggested Maria. All of a sudden, it all made sense. I went  
and found her. She seemed a little distant when I started to  
talk to her, but when I asked her to the prom, she brightened  
right up. Then on the night of the prom, I went to pick her  
up. Standing in her house, I saw her walk down the stairs,  
when it finally hit me. I'd never really looked at her  
before until that moment. She was so beautiful. After that  
night I new that she was the one. It just happened, I was in  
love." Tenchi listened to it all with interest.

He asked, "So how did all your other girlfriends handle that?" Raoul  
looked at him with a smile, "Well, I can say a couple were not  
very happy, but life goes on, you know?" Tenchi decided to  
relate his dilemma to Raoul. Leaving out the alien and royalty  
parts of course. "So you kissed Ryoko, huh? And you are still  
having doubts?"

"No not really doubts. I'm not sure how to proceed when I get  
back home."

"So, do you love her?"

"Well, in a way..."

"I think you should do some soul searching, and meditate on it.  
I believe you know the answer already. When you are ready to  
admit it to yourself, I think you should tell her."

Tenchi was silent, looking at the floor, deep in thought.

"Here have another beer."

Ryoko came out of her meditative state. Startled by sudden  
movement, the birds and squirrels scattered. She got up and  
stretched. She took in the details of her surroundings. (It  
really is beautiful here. She walked slowly back to the house,  
taking in the sights. Then she noticed how low the sun was in  
the sky. (How long was I out there?) As she walked in she saw  
Sasami cleaning up after dinner,"Oh Ryoko, there you are! I was  
worried about you," she said while running up to the ex-pirate  
and giving her a big hug. Taking her hand she said,"Here, I  
saved a plate for you." Ryoko sat down to eat while Sasami  
hovered over her like a worried mother. Ryoko noticed this  
and smiled,"Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." And she  
meant it. It was a beautiful day, she had a nice walk to the  
house, and she had a caring friend nearby. She felt...  
balanced? She didn't ever recall ever feeling like this.

Sasami seemed to notice Ryoko's tranquil demeanor, and went  
about the rest of the clean up. When Ryoko was finished, she  
cleaned her own dishes and went to visit Washuu. Being  
cheerful, when she saw the little redhead she called out,  
"Hi Mom!" Pleasantly suprised by this Washuu turned and  
smiled, (My, aren't we full of cheer...what is she up  
to?) "Whatcha doing?" Washuu was working on her computer  
running models of how different ways of fixing Ryoko's mind  
would turn out. She needed an updated baseline. "oh, just  
going over some data. Could you do me a favor? Put this on  
for a minute." Ryoko hesitated suspiciously, then complied.

After downloading what she needed, Washuu removed the device  
from Ryoko's head and saved the data. "What I'm doing is  
figuring out ways to undo the damage done by Kagato. I've  
found more things wrong," Ryoko's eyes began getting bigger,

"But the new things are easy fixes."

"What about the nightmares."

Washuu sighed at this, "There's nothing I can do now, but  
I must tell you, in time they will go away."

Ryoko brightened a little, but Washuu held up her hand, "I  
wouldn't expect them to end any time soon though, I just  
wanted you to know that someday, you will be free of them."

Ryoko remembered her time in the cave, the worst part of it  
being that she thought it would never end. So knowing that  
the nightmares would end was a beginning.

Washuu began a partial list of someof the things that were  
done, and told her what she could fix soon. Some of those  
things were very private in nature. "I should have some of  
my models complete in a few days. I could begin removing  
most of the physiological blocks then. The psychological  
blocks will take much longer."

"Can I think about this first?"

Washuu was suprised. Her daughter, who was such a pleasure  
seeker, was considering a delay in having such things restored?

"Of course you can, but can I ask why?"

"Some of those things, I want Tenchi around when I start to  
experience them."

Washuu understood then. He could share her joy in the new senses.  
Washuu smiled at her daughter, "Okay then, in the meantime, I'll  
work on some of the other solutions."

Ryoko then remembered her training with Yosho then, "Gotta run,  
bye Mom!" With that, she disappeared.

Washuu returned to her new data, and ran a quick comparison with  
the last one. A few differences jumped out at her. Concerned,  
she ran them through the computer. (The levels of neurotransmitters  
have changed? Why?) The chemistry in Ryoko's brain had altered  
slightly. She ran some analysis on the new data to see the  
implications. She compared the old to the new again. She looked  
at the old chart, (Here we have the classic neurochemistry of acute  
attention deficit disorder.) She did some research on this, (Kagato  
again. I don't think he specifically did this, it may be a side  
effect of his tampering.) Her new chart, however, had a different  
pattern, (now she has the patterns of a mild case. What changed  
her?) New questions being raised again. The most difficult thing  
was with her unique biochemistry, all this analysis was uncharted  
territory. While she could draw comparisons to other humanoids,  
her daughter was different enough to throw it all off a little.  
She dumped all her currently running models,(Well, back to the old  
drawing board.)

Ryoko appeared outside the house. It was still nice out, with about  
two hours of daylight left. She decided to run up the long steps  
to the shrine instead of using her powers. It was actually pleasant,  
enjoying the feel of the stone steps and she lightly bounded up them.  
She noticed flowers here and there that had never caught her attention  
before. (I'll have to check them out on the way down, I think I'm  
late.) With that thought, she phased to the top of the steps. Yosho  
stood there, waiting patiently. "Well, I was beginning to think you  
got lost." Ryoko apologized, and bowed. "Since it is so nice out,  
let's train out here today." He tossed her a katana, which meant no  
sparring today. She fastened it about her waist, feeling silly  
wearing a sword when she had her built in energy blade. Yosho began  
movements, motioning here to mimic and learn them. After he showed  
her twice, he motioned for her to try doing it on her own. To his  
amazement, she went through the whole set, with only two minor errors.

He blinked, then went through it again with her one more time, and  
mentioned the mistakes as they reached those parts. Then he had her  
repeat the moves alone again. She did, flawlessly.

"Again."

It was a repeat performance.

"Again."

Same deal, it wasn't a fluke.

"Again, faster."

She complied, effortlessly.

"Again, full speed."

Perfection.

"Again, with power!"

Amazing. Yosho stood, shaken from his calm demeanor into a state  
of amazement. Ryoko noticed this and asked if anything was wrong.

"No Ryoko, you have done well. Let me show you a new Kata."

Again, it was the same. After performing the moves about a half  
a dozen times, she had them mastered.

Yosho showed her four Kata that evening, and had her repeat them

all in random order. There was no question. What he had taken  
decades to master, she had in a matter of minutes. (I must speak  
to Washuu about this.) "Excellent Ryoko, I think I've never had  
a better pupil."

"But I thought I was here to help you stay in top form?"

He quickly answered, "Yes, but I want to fight someone who is well  
trained in my style."

She didn't seem satisfied with this answer, but bowed and took her  
leave of him.

Yosho saw this. (She suspects something. I will have to be honest  
with her about this eventually.) Yosho was glad he could trust  
Ryoko, especially with this new ability to learn revealed. Soon,  
they would have to have a talk about that day, long ago.

Maria showed up around dinner time. Raoul usually mad dinner, but not  
today because he was entertaining a guest. They decided on ordering  
pizza, which Tenchi enjoyed. "This is much better that the pizza they  
have back home." During the meal, Raoul had Tenchi bring up his girl  
troubles to Maria. "So, you have two girls fighting over you, huh? Do  
you have a picture?" Tenchi pulled out the photo from Washuu that he  
kept very close. Fortunately, it was a black and white photo. "Okay,  
let me see...oh my! Look at this honey!" Raoul sat closer to his  
wife and his eyes got big. "So, this is what the great Katsuhito  
Masaki looks like, I thought he would look older than that! Oh, and  
those girls are pretty too." Maria said,"Oh sure, I'm sure the old man  
was the first thing that caught your eye." Raoul smirked,"You know I  
only have eyes for you baby." She elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"Oh, be serious. Tell me Tenchi, which of these are the two?" Tenchi  
sighed, "The ones surrounding me." She looked again. "Tell me about  
them." Tenchi considered what he could say, "Well, first there's  
Ryoko. She is a bit on the wild side, a little mischievious, very open  
and honest. She is a pretty tough, but she has a soft side as well.  
She's used to always be hanging all over me, trying to seduce me..."

Maria cut him off,"Seduce you? What do you mean?" Well, she is always  
making passes at me and trying to kiss me. She sneaks up behind me,  
grabs me, suggests we should go be alone somewhere."

Maria and Raoul were fascinated by this,"What do you do?"

"Well, I usually push her away, or Aeka shows up and they fight."

"Does Aeka ever make such advances?"

"No, Aeka is pretty confident. She figures she'll get me in the end,  
but she still gets pretty jealous. She has a nasty temper when Ryoko  
gets her all riled up."

"So when Ryoko starts her advances, Aeka starts a fight. How bad are  
these fights?"

"Pretty bad."

"They yell really loud?"

"Well, it starts that way."

"They get physical?"

"You could say that."

"Who usually gets physical first?"

Tenchi never really considered this. He thought back to the first time.  
"Well, the first time Ryoko just tried to get away, then only fought  
back in self defense. The second time it got physical, Aeka slapped  
Ryoko in the face. Ryoko was taunting her pretty bad though."

"There's a big difference between taunting and hitting Tenchi."

"Lately they have been better though."

"Tell me about Aeka."

"Well, she is very proper. Very well mannered. She can be very nice.  
She tries to be fair, even giving Ryoko credit when she deserves it.  
They would be friends if it wasn't for the rivalry I think."

Maria thought for a moment. "What about their pasts, their families?"

Well, I'll start with the easy one first,"Well Aeka comes from a rich  
family. They want her to come back, but she would rather stay with me.  
A man she loved and wanted to marry left her, and in her search for him  
she met me."

"And what about Ryoko?"

"Tenchi paused in thought, how do I even begin to put this in Earthly  
perspective, "Well...she has had a tough life. She...lost her mother  
when she was young and...was raised by an abusive...uncle. One day  
she ran away and...well, she was in prison for a while. We gave her  
a place to stay."

Raoul, being a very perceptive person, knew Tenchi to be holding something  
back, but said nothing.

"So, how do you feel about Ryoko's past Tenchi?"

"Well, I guess alot that happened to her was pretty bad. For what she has  
been through, she still turned out to have a good heart. I feel very close  
to her. I get mad at her antics, but I guess in the end it is just her way  
of expressing herself. I honestly think she doesn't know any better, but  
lately she has been behaving. I think that spending time in a caring  
household has done her alot of good."

"It was very kind of your family to take her in. What about Aeka, how do you  
feel about her?"

"Well, she is a good person at heart. She tries to do what she feels is right.  
Her temper is really something, but I think she has gotten better since she  
has been around too. She is so traditional and formal. She has such high  
expectations of me though."

"What kind of expectations?"

"Well, I think she wants me to go into her family's business. I'm not sure  
I want to though. I don't know if I would like it in her...world."

"What does Ryoko expect of you?"

Tenchi paused in thought. "She just wants my love, I guess. To be fair, I  
think Aeka would give up her position with her family to be with me."

"Which one in the photo is Ryoko?" Tenchi pointed.

Maria and Raoul talked quickly in Spanish for a bit.

Maria said, "Well, from what I've heard, I think I like Ryoko better."

With that she changed the subject. Tenchi talked about his training  
with his grandfather with Raoul for a while. It started to get late,  
and Raoul said he had to get up early. Since Maria didn't have any  
drinks she would drive Tenchi back to her in-laws house.

On the drive home, Tenchi was mostly silent. At Ernesto's house he got  
out of the car and turned to say goodnight. Maria said, "I think you  
should tell Ryoko how you really feel. I could tell from the way you  
talked about her." Tenchi thanked her, and went inside. Mrs.  
Fernandez was still up, "Oh Tenchi, come to the kitchen, I just made  
some tea!" He thanked her and sat in the kitchen. "So, you gave  
Ernesto quite a show today from what I here. He said you gave him  
his best fight ever." Tenchi modestly said, "Not in empty hand Tia."  
She just smiled, "Well, you made him go to bed early tonight. Maybe  
you should do the same." Tenchi finished the tea, thanked her and  
said goodnight. He would try harder with the empty hand tomorrow.

Ryoko sat up on her rafter. She had the usual nightmares, but they  
weren't as intense. She actuallly slept through the night. The  
reason she woke up was the sounds of Sasami getting up to make  
breakfast. She floated down from her wooden bed to help and learn.

She found that she was more focused on what was going on in front of  
her. Before, it was demanded a large amount of willpower to pay  
attention to what she was being shown and what she was doing. Even  
then she managed to be distracted by eating during the preparations.  
Today was different. Not only did she remember all that she was shown,  
but she didn't eat until it was done. Sasami would have worried about  
her friend, but Ryoko seemed to be in a decent mood.

At breakfast, Aeka watched Ryoko suspiciously. Ryoko noticed, but didn't  
let on. She remembered her resolution to be nicer to Aeka. It turned  
out to be a quiet, peaceful, and boring breakfast.

Aeka was doing some dusting and cleaning after breakfast while Ryoko  
helped Sasami clean up. (I wonder when she will drop this little  
charade? Why does she even expend the effort with Tenchi away...  
unless? Unless she really is changing?) Aeka found herself losing  
confidence and becoming unsettled again. Just then Ryoko came around  
the corner, "Need any help Aeka?" Aeka jumped like she had been  
caught doing something wrong. When she recovered she said, "Yes,  
thank you Ryoko. I'm going to be sweeping and mopping soon, I need  
to move some of the furniture to get the floor underneath." Aeka  
went to get a mop and broom. They were going to start in the living  
room. When Aeka returned she found all the furniture and carpet...  
gone? She heard noise outside and saw that Ryoko had arranged it all  
on the deck outside. (Well, I guess her powers can be used for more  
that just fighting after all,) she grudgingly admitted to herself.  
Thanks to Ryoko, what would have taken all day only took a couple  
hours. They finished just in time for Ryoko to start helping make  
lunch.

Katsuhito Masaki (Yosho) decided to pay Washuu a visit in her lab. He  
didn't really like it in there, but he was making a special trip. She  
was Ryoko's mother after all. "Washuu, do you have some time." She  
looked at him in an odd way. She didn't know how to feel about the man  
before her. He had simultaneously helped and hurt her daughter. "Sure,  
what is it?" He related the amazing learing potential she had displayed  
the previous evening. Washuu remembered the new readings on Ryoko.

"That only makes sense."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because...SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS  
IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Yosho's face remained passive. "Well, there is that. But she didn't show  
the same potential previous to last evening."

"Well, there had been a block in her mind that discouraged learning. Even  
with that, she still had the ability. Somehow, the block went away very  
recently. I don't know how yet. I'm still going over the data."

"She is learning new skills at an incredible rate."

"You have to remember, although she is my daughter, I did engineer her. She  
is a weapon as well. It was not her main function, but Kagato made it to be.  
I did it so that she could protect herself and be independent."

Yosho considered this. "There is another matter. What happened 700 years ago,  
the whole incident. I have to make my peace with her. I feel very badly about  
it." He wanted to say more, but Washuu held up her hand for him to stop.

(Ryoko?)

(Yes Mom?)

(How do yo feel about Yosho, and what happened long ago?)

A pause (He did what he had to do Mom, he was defending his family. Besides,  
because of it I am free of Kagato and I have a love in my life. Why do you  
ask?)

"Don't worry about it, she's over it. I think you should get over it to."

"But..."

"It's okay, she's already made her peace with you. The cave was bad, but  
being under Kagato was far worse. Just let it go."

Katsuhito bowed to her, and left the lab.

Couldn't sleep. Maybe it was still jet lag, maybe he was anxious about  
training tomorrow. Maybe it was...hell...it was Ryoko. He knew, only  
the gods know why he resisted it for so long, but now he knew. (What time  
is it back there?)

Sasami and Ryoko had just finished cleaning up. With nothing further to do  
until dinner preparations, they went to watch TV. They just settled in to  
watch a program when the phone rang. Ryoko phased quickly to the phone and  
picked it up, "Masaki residence!"

He felt his heart leap in his chest, it was her! (Oh, how do I start this?  
What do I say? Maybe should be like her and just say how I feel?)

"Hello..."

He was tongue tied, speechless, dumbstruck...

"Hello...is anyone there?"

"Ryoko."

"Tenchi! I miss you so much? Where are you? How is your trip so far? Do  
you miss me?"

(Well, I can simply answer her questions) "Yes, I miss you too. I'm in the  
United States. The trip is interesting, fun." He knew that if he didn't say  
it soon, the phone would be swarmed with alien women soon, and he would have  
to try again later. "Ryoko listen...there's something I have to tell you."

Sasami heard Ryoko answer the phone, and it was...Tenchi! (I have to go find  
Aeka!) Aeka was outside weeding the flower beds surrounding the house. Sasami  
ran to her breathlessly, "Aeka...Tenchi...phone!" Aeka jumped up and  
headed for the door.

Aeka saw her first, holding the phone handset with both hands to her chest. She  
was looking up, but her eyes were closed, she stood very still. Were those tears?  
Yes, she was crying! What did he tell her? Aeka thought (Is he hurt? Is he  
calling from the hospital?) Then other thoughts surfaced, (Has he chosen? Did he  
find it easier to tell her on the phone?) She felt hopeful. But then she thought  
about Ryoko. That would be a really horrible way to be told. She felt bad for  
her former enemy. She and Sasami respectfully kept their distance for a bit.

"Ryoko! Ryoko! C'mon, say something!"

She was so happy, she could just burst. She savored the moment, (This is the best  
thing that ever happened to me!) This was something she would treasure forever.  
She put the phone back to her ear, tears of joy streaming down her face. In a voice  
too low for the other girls to hear, "Tenchi, I love you so much..."

"Ryoko, listen...I do truly love you. Do me one small favor?"

"Yes Tenchi?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. Wait until I get back. I want to tell Aeka in  
person. It would be very cruel to her to be told this way."

Ryoko was so happy, in such bliss, that she would have agreed to anything her  
Tenchi asked of her, "Yes Tenchi, I understand. I love you." The other two  
girls began to approach her, not having overheard the conversation. Ryoko  
phased away as Aeka took the phone, "Tenchi?"

What do I say now? How do I explain this one. "Aeka, hi! How are things back  
home?"

"Well, everything is going well. It has actually been peaceful. Ryoko and I are  
actually starting to get along."

"That's great Aeka, that was something I'd hoped for."

"How is your trip so far?"

"Well, it is very interesting. I'm learning alot. I like the food  
they have here. It's different."

"Tenchi, why was Ryoko upset?"

Uh..."I guess she was just so happy to hear from me."

Aeka considered this and said, "Did you even say goodbye to her  
when you left? I don't remember seeing her that morning?"

Aeka seemed concerned about Ryoko? "Well, I did. She was in the  
lab with Washuu that morning." Not a lie.

Aeka wanted to say more, but she saw Sasami looking at her expectantly,  
and said good bye and handed the phone to Tenchi, "Hi Tenchi! We miss  
you so much around here! I'm going to go make some rice cakes and send  
them to you!"

Aeka walked off as her little sister chatted away. Wondering what was up  
with Ryoko.

When Aeka was out of earshot she said to Tenchi, "I think Ryoko misses you  
most of all. You should have seen her crying..."

Ryoko was up alright. She was flying through the air high above the house,  
circling at hundreds of miles an hour. She flew higher and higher, happy.  
Finally she had found happiness in her life. All that pain and suffering  
leading up to this moment was worth it. Loved at last. She wasn't really  
paying attention as her speed approached Mach 1.

"...and Mihoshi and Ryoko are becoming really close. Ryoko is getting

really good in the kitc...", there was a loud crack, like thunder, "wow,  
I think it is going to start raining here. Is it raining where you are  
Tenchi?"

Aeka was outside when she heard the sound of thunder. She looked up at the  
sky to see nothing but blue. (That's strange.)

Tenchi said goodbye and hung up the phone. It was like a large weight was  
lifted off his shoulders. Unburdened, he was finally able to drift off to  
sleep.

Chapter 7

Kai and Morai were standing over the navigation console, while discussing their  
strategy. Kai was the most enthusiastic, as this was his plan, "Okay, these  
freighters always pass through this part of the galaxy along their route. The  
GP doesn't have much of a presence here, only one officer from what I've learned.  
They'll be crammed full of all kinds of rare and valuable gems and metals. If  
we hit them here," he pointed at the Sirius system, "we will be gone before anyone  
could get in our way." Morai had some doubt, "I don't like it. We will be too  
close to the restricted area. The system in there is under the protection of  
Jurai. I don't want to have them breathing down our necks." Kai reassured him,  
"It's not a big concern of theirs, that planet is protected for sentimental reasons  
only. Besides, we'll be a few light years away." Morai wasn't fully convinced,  
but he agreed anyway. It was quite a fat target after all. After going over  
some of the tactics, they finalized their plan, and prepared to bring the rest  
of the gang up to speed on their newest venture.

Ryoko sat in the bath, cursing softly. With a brush she was slowly and painfully  
working the knots out of her hair from her recent supersonic dash across the sky.  
Aeka showed up to take a bath as well, and heard Ryoko grumbling. (Well, now this  
is the Ryoko I'm used to!) She thought with relief. "Mind if I join you?" Ryoko  
looked up and her angry expression softened a bit, "No, come on in." She went  
back to brushing. "Got some knots I see, I have something for that." Aeka found  
a bottle of detangling conditioner and handed it to Ryoko. "Here try this." She  
looked at the bottle curiously, then rose out of the bath to the little falls to  
work the stuff into her hair. After a bit she was back and tried her brush again,  
which to her suprise didn't hurt as much and soon she was knot free. "Thanks Aeka,  
that stuff is great." Her problem being solved, her mood improved dramatically.  
The princess looked at the pirates hair, and it seemed to have lost its spiky look.  
"I miss him too you know. It's only been a couple days, but it seems much longer  
than that." Ryoko looked questioningly at Aeka. (She's opening up to me? The first  
time I ever opened up to her, she was awfully cruel.) Ryoko replied, "You know  
what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Aeka didn't know if she was  
being taunted by this comment or being set up. She decided to give Ryoko the  
benefit of the doubt. "Well, perhaps so. You know, Ryoko, Tenchi wished that we  
get along better, and it seems we have been doing that somewhat. Perhaps we  
should go into town together sometime." Aeka had many reasons for asking this,  
but mainly she was getting bored, and after doing a little soul searching, she  
realized that Ryoko would be easier to deal with than Mihoshi. Ryoko felt boredom  
as well. She needed someone else to hang out with whenever Mihoshi was working.  
Although elated by Tenchi's declaration, she did feel that things  
were getting a little dull. "Alright, sure. We don't get out much anyway."  
With that she sat back in the water and relaxed. One of the few senses not  
dulled by Kagato was her sense of temperature. He wanted her to be able to feel  
the heat caused by various weapons in battle, such as an energy sword approaching  
a blind spot. Because of this, the hot bath was something she really enjoyed.  
She actually dozed off a bit, sitting there next to Aeka in the hot water.  
Aeka had thought an uncomfortable silence was developing between them when she  
heard Ryoko lightly snoring.

Mihoshi was cruising along the outer edge of the solar system on her standard  
patrol route. She monitored the standard galactic radio traffic, and kept a  
watch over her instruments for anything unusual. Yukinojo was in top shape  
after Washuu's last repairs. Mihoshi was happy her ship could do almost  
everything automatically, so she could catch up on her reading. She was  
deeply engrossed in her latest manga when a warning sounded. She looked up  
and saw that someone had activated a distress beacon. "Yukinojo! Assess  
situation!" The robotic head appeared, "Distress, source unknown. In region  
of Sirius system bearing 345 mark 78." Mihoshi quickly brought the ship  
about and accelerated away at full power. Once established on her course she  
sent a message to the nearest station reporting what she knew.

Kai was grinning ear to ear, his plan was proceeding perfectly. The pirate  
fleet under his co-command consisted of 24 Kurami class fighters. While not  
the fastest or most powerful, when employed in great numbers like this with  
proper planning they were quite lethal. The freighters had only a small  
escort of four Kyudo class space fighters. While very agile and heavily  
armed, they didn't have a good defensive shield. The freighters had some  
armaments, but they weren't very accurate. In the end, none of it amounted  
to much. Morai had taken 16 pirate fighters and hid behind a small moon,  
while Kai moved into a position to attack the caravan from the side. From  
extreme long range, Kai's group engaged the freighters. The fighter  
escorts immediately moved into a defensive position between Kai's group and  
the caravan. The Kyudo fighters energy cannons replied in kind. One had  
managed to score a hit on one of the pirates, if only a minor one. The  
damaged Kurami peeled off from the rest, while the others moved to cover  
it's retreat. Sensing weakness, the caravan guard gave chase, pressing the  
attack. It was then that Morai struck them from the side. The escorts  
never knew what hit them. Then their two best shooters made several high  
speed passes at the freighters, using the Kurami fighters main guns to  
disable the weapons and life support units. Once done, they sat back and  
waited. Once in a while they would use smaller weapons to prevent the  
attempts by the freighter crews to repair the damage. It was just a matter  
of time until all aboard expired, and they could tow the disabled ships  
to their base for pillaging. Or so they thought...

Yukinojo seemed to appear from nowhere, it seemed to Kai and Morai. A comm  
link was established and a cute blonde appeared on their screen. Mihoshi  
said in a serious voice, "This is Detective First Class Mihoshi of the  
Galaxy Police. I order you to deactivate all weapons systems, and assist  
me in rescue operations. Cooperate and I promise to put in a good word  
at your trials." The pirate co-captians were stunned, then they erupted  
in laughter. "D-did you hear that brother! Ha ha ha!" Morai was holding  
his sides, laughing so hard it hurt. "S-she, she, ha ha ha ha! Rescue!  
Ha ha..." Mihoshi frowned. Why weren't they taking her seriously?  
"Comply, or I will have to use force!" The two pirates continued their  
laughter. Morai calmed down first, and began working his weapons console.  
He began sending commands to the other ships in his small fleet. Yukinojo  
picked up the encoded message traffic and his sensors detected the weapons  
powering up. "Mihoshi, they are preparing to attack." The GP officer had  
a grim look appear on her face, "Yukinojo, battle configuration!" She took  
manual control of the ship and attacked the pirates with engines at full  
power. The GP ship danced in and out of the Kurami fighters, barely  
avoiding several blasts. Mihoshi then realized she'd bit off more than  
she could chew. A blast connected and rocked her ship. There had been  
a time once when Mihoshi would have panicked. Unfortunately for the  
pirates, she had changed. In the stress and fear of combat, she became  
something else - someone else. With a cackle of unholy glee, she began  
to maneuver agressively through the pirate fleet. With weapons blazing,  
she began picking them off one by one, making impossibly accurate shots.  
The comm link was still open, and Kai and Morai were transfixed by what  
they saw. Where they had first seen a harmless looking babe, they now  
saw evil incarnate. Mihoshi had an evil expression on her face, and her  
eyes - were they glowing green? The co-captians watched as their small  
fleet was brutally cut to ribbons. "Morai, this cannot be the GP! They  
would never attack like this! It's against their procedures!" Across  
the comm link Morai was about to reply when the link was cut. His  
brother's ship was no more. Across the way, the freighter crews looked  
up from their repairs with awe, as one ship engaged the pirates. Only  
three were left now, and on the run. Morai was running at full power  
towards the restricted area. Mihoshi gave chase, destroying the other  
two and zeroing in on Morai. Feeling desperate, he turned to the screen  
with the fearsome woman on it, "I surrender! I surrender!" He powered  
down his weapons systems.

"Mihoshi! Mihoshi! You aren't following procedure! The suspect is  
trying to..."

"Shut up!"

"MIHOSHI!"

Yukinojo almost understood what it must be like for a human to be in fear.  
The pirate on the comm screen was pleading for his life as the possessed  
blonde locked the targeting system on his fleeing ship. In his programming,  
he could take over control if the officer in charge was incapacitated. Her  
current condition seemed to count. He deactivated the targeting system and  
engaged a tractor beam, locking onto the Kurami fighter.

Mihoshi was furious, her weapon wasn't responding. "What the hell is this  
shit!" She kept stabbing at the firing control. "Mihoshi! Mihoshi! You  
are violating standing orders! You are not following procedure! I must  
take control!" When she finally realized the ship wasn't responding, she  
screamed in rage, then passed out.

Tenchi and Ernesto were at it again. Tenchi was slaughtering him. After  
relieving himself of his mental burden the night before, his mind free to  
focus fully on the task at hand, his sword technique gained an edge. And  
that little bit was enough to overcome the older mans experience. After  
about the tenth killing blow, Ernesto called a halt. "Alright, alright!  
Let me take a breather here." Removing the kendo armor, he sat heavily on  
a short stool, finding his water bottle. Tossing another to the young man,  
he looked at him appraisingly. (What is different about him today?) After  
a short break, "Alright, let's see how much you remember from yesterday."  
It was time to go through the empty hand portion of their sparring.  
Tenchi fared better than yesterday, but Ernesto still had the upper hand.  
After getting thrown to the ground once, Tenchi actually managed to put  
his opponent down. In the end, Ernesto seemed to inflict more pain than  
he received. After a rest, "Well, it would seem that we should work on  
your weaponless fighting for the rest of your time here. It's obvious  
that I have nothing more to show you in sword fighting." They stood and  
bowed to each other. They stopped for some Chinese take-out on the way back  
to Ernesto's house. They ate together before Ernesto went off to work,  
leaving Tenchi with the house to himself again. He relaxed in the shade of  
the back yard for a bit, thinking. (I love Ryoko, I really do. First problem  
solved. Now the second problem...telling Aeka.) This didn't seem to  
weigh on him as heavily. He knew who he was in love with, his course of action  
was clear now. Just how was he to say it? At least he'd have Raoul and Maria  
to talk to tonight. After relaxing for a bit he got up and practiced some  
of the new empty hand kata he'd been taught. An hour of practice later he  
hopped in the shower and got ready for his visit with Raoul.

Raoul picked him up and drove to his apartment. "I'm making dinner tonight  
Tenchi. I hope you like lasagne!" Tenchi relaxed on the couch with a beer  
while Raoul worked on dinner. (I'm starting to like having a drink while  
relaxing, I guess Ryoko has affected me more ways than one.) "I've never  
had that before. How was work?"

"We're not too busy this week. The boss was showing me how to operate some  
of the more advanced machines after I'd finished this one order. It was  
a pretty easy day. How did you do with Papa today?"

"Well, I think he got even with me in empty hand for the beating I gave  
him with the sword today."

Raoul turned towards Tenchi with raised eyebrows, "The beating?"

"Yeah, I felt pretty good today with the sword. I guess I had a lot  
on my mind yesterday, but today I was more focused and gave a much  
better show."

Raoul wasn't convinced, "You'll have to show me sometime. Maybe Papa  
is getting soft in his old age?"

Maria got home just after dinner was finished.

"Hello Tenchi. How badly were you beaten up today?"

Tenchi smiled, "Not as badly as yesterday. Oh, and I took your advice  
last night."

"Hmm?"

"I called Ryoko and told her how I felt."

Maria smiled, "So what did she say?"

"Well, at first she was speechless, I'm pretty sure she was crying. She  
told me she loved me too, although it's never really been a secret."

"Getting a bit of a big ego are we Tenchi?"

Raoul stepped in, "I think so, he was bragging earlier about beating Papa  
up with the sword today."

"No way, c'mon Tenchi."

Tenchi raised both his hands in front of him, "No, really! You should see  
the way she acts towards me back home. As for sparring today, I did eat a  
bit of the floor today in empty hand!"

"We're just messing with you Tenchi, relax. Have another beer."

Maria asked about Aeka.

"Well, I didn't tell her. I didn't think it would be the best time. I did  
want to ask you how I should tell her when I get back."

Maria thought for a bit, "You should tell her how you feel about her first.  
Be honest, then explain how you feel about Ryoko. It's the best way."

"Well, I'm not sure of the best way to word it."

"Only you can do that. It'll work out alright. She has alot going for her  
back home. She'll get over it."

"I hope so."

Raoul jumped in again, "See, I told you he was an egomaniac. You think some  
rich girl wouldn't get over you?"

"Hey!"

Raoul just grinned, "Touchy subject, huh?"

Mihoshi woke up. She felt groggy, and had a migrane. She slowly opened  
her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar room, at first glance she could tell  
it was an infirmary. There was an odd burnt smell in the air. She could  
hear some activity behind her so she rolled over. The scene before her  
was frantic. Every bed (and a large part of the floor) was occupied with  
injured people. A few doctors and nurses worked in a frenzy, treating  
the victims of the pirate attack. She sat up slowly, wondering what had  
happened (The last thing I remember was flying into the fleet...) One of  
the nurses came over to her, "How do you feel?" Mihoshi looked into her  
eyes and saw a mix of awe, and fear? "My head hurts is all, what's going  
on?" The nurse gave her something for the headache, "I have much to do,  
no time to talk..."

"Let me help, you seem really really busy."

The nurse was hesitant, then "Alright, come with me."

Part of her training at the GP academy included basic and advanced first  
aid, so she turned out to be a big help to the overworked medical staff.  
She got alot of the same looks from some of the injured that the nurse  
had given her.

Several hours later, when everyone had been attended to, Mihoshi felt  
dead on her feet. The nurse came back over to her, "Thank you for  
your help, c'mon let's find somewhere for you to rest." She led  
Mihoshi to the ships quarters and an empty bunk. "Rest here as long  
as you need to. My names Nina. If you need anything, just call the  
infirmary and ask for me." Nina went back to work, and Mihoshi lay  
down. Soon she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Washuu was running new simulations based on her latest data from Ryoko.  
The little scientist was in a good mood. It took a few thousand years,  
but it finally happened. Her daughter was happy. She hadn't heard  
what Tenchi said to her, but when she sensed an unusual surge of energy,  
she opened up her mind link and the feelings that poured through...  
It brought tears to her eyes, it was so wonderful. Now on to business.  
The more she looked at the data, the more it seemed that she should not  
mess with the psychological blocks at all. Based on her latest set of  
data and some long term projections - they would work themselves out on  
their own. It might take a while, but some things are done best when  
done slowly. The physiological blocks were another matter. She had the  
fix engineered already. It would be finished tomorrow. All she needed  
was Ryoko's go ahead after that.

Ryoko phased up to the shrine to find Katsuhito waiting for her. Not  
saying a word, he tossed her a bokken and attacked. He kept his attacks  
simple, as he would with a beginner. He kept the pace of his attacks  
slow at first, then sped up as she got her rhythm. As he pressed harder,  
she began using her old techniques. He called a halt, "Ryoko, I want you  
to only use what I have shown you when sparring." Ryoko grinned a bit,  
"What's the matter, can't keep up anymore?" He ignored the taunt, "You  
must focus on the new techniques. The training is more effective that  
way. Let us begin again." They fought back and forth across the small  
courtyard. Yosho held back so that she would remain true to form. When  
she seemed to begin reverting to her old ways, he would back off a bit.  
He tried to restrict himself to only the moves he had shown her. The  
fight became more of a drill eventually, but she was learning. Yosho  
called a halt and had Ryoko demonstrate the kata and techniques he had  
shown her so far. After running through the whole series flawlessly,  
she taught her two more kata, and some three step moves. Then they  
moved on to some meditation. Ryoko quickly went into a deep level of  
consciousness. She loved the peace and tranquility of it. Yosho arose  
from his own meditation, and noticed Ryoko's gems glowing softly. The  
look on her face mirrored pure serenity. It seemd a shame to disturb  
her, as he had never seen Ryoko so peaceful before. Clapping his hands  
twice, she opened her eyes. "Another good performance today Ryoko."  
She got up and they bowed. Ryoko decided to walk back to the house and  
take a look at some of those flowers she had seen on the way up the  
other day.

Tenchi woke up a feeling a little woozy (ug..I think I had one too many  
beers last night. Now Ryoko and I have something else in common.) He  
got dressed and stumbled down the steps. Ernesto had his morning tea  
and paper in front of him. Mrs. Fernandez was still there. "Good  
morning Tenchi! I'm glad you're up, I just finished making breakfast."  
Tenchi smiled gratefully as she set two plates before him. One plate  
had some scrambled eggs, toast, sausage and homefries. The other was  
all pancakes. "Eat up Tenchi, you'll need lots of energy today!" Not  
being fully awake, this comment went in one ear and out the other. He  
was enjoying the food too much to notice the sly grin Ernesto was  
watching him with.

Later on they pulled up to the warehouse/dojo. They began with a long  
period of meditation. Afterwards, Tenchi was suprised to see Ernesto  
breaking out the kendo armor, even more so by the fact that he had three  
sets out. Just then Raoul showed up. Tenchi looked rapidly back and  
forth between the two men and the three sets of armor as realization  
dawned on him. "Hey Tenchi, since it isn't very busy at work this week  
I took a couple days off. Time I got to see what you are made of!"  
Ernesto was all suited up, "Well, since I don't seem to provide much of  
a challenge anymore, maybe you are better suited to a two on one fight?"

Tenchi inwardly groaned, his head was not up to this.

The staccato clack of bamboo banging together increased Tenchi's headache  
as he fought off the two men. While Ernesto used solid technique and  
tricks, Raoul just attacked with energy and enthusiasm. It really kept  
him off balance as they circled and struck. Tenchi managed to get in a  
couple good strikes on Raoul, at the price of one good whack on the head  
from Ernesto. Eventually, Tenchi wound up getting bashed consistently.  
It seemed like a good time to call a halt, so they stripped out of the  
armor and drank large amounts of water. Raoul praised Tenchi, "I have  
to say, I was a little skeptical last night. Looking back you were  
actually kind of modest about your ability. I wouldn't want to fight  
you alone for sure!" Tenchis head hurt too much to do much more than  
smile and nod. (They ganged up on me when I had a hangover.) Still,  
he realized that for his training to be effective it had to be more  
challenging, and they had just pushed him to his limit. After a rest,  
Raoul sat back and watched as his Father made short work of Tenchi in  
empty hand fighting. Afterwards, they all did kata together. Ernesto  
showed Tenchi a new one which he practiced a while on his own. It was  
a tough day, but he learned alot (especially to lay off the beer while  
in training!)

Mihoshi woke up feeling much better. She found a comm console and  
called down to the infirmary asking for Nina. She came back to the  
sleeping quarters and took Mihoshi down to the mess area to get her  
something to eat, "Sorry that all we have are these packaged meals.  
Those attacks really messed up our facilities." Mihoshi didn't mind  
at all, but was curious about something, "Why are people looking at  
me all funny? Did I do something wrong?" Nina hesitated before she  
answered. "Well, it was the way you handled those pirates. It was  
...I don't know what to say. They were going to kill us all, so I  
shouldn't feel bad for them. But when you were blowing up the fleeing  
ones, who were trying to surrender...begging you. You just laughed  
at them...and killed them." Mihoshi looked at her in disbelief. "Me?  
I...I don't remember that." Nina just looked down at her breakfast.  
After a while she said, "Have you seen alot of action on the job? Maybe  
too much? Maybe it's starting to get to you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Some of the crew found out who she was and expressed thier graditude.  
Eventually she was summoned by the caravan commander.

"Detective Mihoshi, it would seem that I owe you one. Please, have a  
seat." The commander was an older man, with long grey hair and a  
beard, and piercing blue eyes. A scar ran diagonally across his face.  
"I know a fellow veteran when I see one, but I never saw one so pretty  
as this." Mihoshi blushed at the compliment. "You really gave those  
bastards what they deserved. The remaining one has been placed in the  
holding cell aboard your ship. I have to ask you though, where did  
you learn to fight like that? They don't teach that at the GP academy  
now do they?" Mihoshi didn't know what to say, as she didn't remember  
the fight. "Well, I have seen some combat in my career. Also, a friend  
of mine is a reformed space pirate. She gave me some pointers once."

"Well, take my advice. Lose that prisoner of yours before you get back  
to the station."

"Lose him? Why would I do that? I'd never let him get away!"

"Uh...I mean you might be better off if he was never seen again. None  
of my people would ever bring the details of this incident to the GP, but  
if that pirate ever lodged a complaint and my people had to testify..."

Mihoshi was perplexed. If only she could remember what happened. Maybe  
it would make sense then. "Thank you Captain. I'll stay with your  
caravan to escort you to a safe space port."

Back aboard the Yukinojo, Mihoshi settled into the bridge. The ships  
computer saw that she was acting normally. "Yukinojo, bring up a recording  
of the recent combat action."

Mihoshi watched herself destroy a pirate fleet through the eye of the gun  
cameras. "Show me the video feed from the bridge."

The scene played itself out as Mihoshi watched in fear. She saw herself  
possessed, grinning evilly as she killed the pirates one by one. She  
heard the begging, the screams. It was horrifying.

In a whisper, "That wasn't me...couldn't have been me..."

But it was. Mihoshi was very frightened. How could she have been so out  
of control? The captains words came back to her now (Lose that prisoner  
of yours...). If the GP ever got word of this, she would be off the  
force. Possibly even charged as a criminal! She didn't know what to do.  
(Well, I have a few days to think about this until I escort these freighters  
to a safe port.) She decided to check on her prisoner.

Morai was not very happy. His brother was dead, his fleet was gone. To top  
it off he was stuck in a tiny holding cell of a GP patrol ship and nobody  
had come to feed him for a whole day. "Well, I guess it could be worse. SHE  
isn't around." Just then Mihoshi showed up. Morai saw her and with a yelp  
got as far away from the door of his cell as he could, cowering against the  
wall. She read him his rights. Figuring he hadn't eaten in a while, she  
worked her control cube until a package of food entered his cell from a slot  
in the wall. He made no move to take it, but continued to watch her with  
fear in his eyes.

(I'll have to talk to Washuu about this. Maybe she can find out why I can't  
remember, and what happened to me.) She returned to the bridge, and prepared  
to escort the freighters.

Chapter 8

Ernesto had no appointments or work that day, so he took Tenchi by his office  
on the way back from the dojo. His "office" was nothing more than a two bay  
garage with a room attached where he kept his desk and files. Tenchi had a bit  
of a headache from the pounding he took. Raoul left the two of them to go see  
Maria for lunch.

"Ernesto, do you have any aspirin? My head is killing me."

With a bit of concern showing on his face, Ernesto nodded. "We should have lunch,  
it's no good to take that stuff on an empty stomach. Just give me a minute to  
check my messages."

Tenchi wandered about the small shop while waiting, looking at the ladders, tools,  
and supplies. He recognized some from the few times he had gone to new construction  
sites with his father. He began to wonder why Ernesto didn't teach full time. Then  
he thought about his own future. (What will I do when school is over? College?  
Then what?) Ernesto caught his attention and they went off in search of lunch.

They pulled up to a small Japanese restaurant. After they were seated and had their  
orders taken Tenchi asked Ernesto about his job. What he seemed to enjoy was the  
transformation from new to old. What he really liked was gutting an old house and  
rebuilding the inside to look brand new. Lunch arrived and Tenchi took his aspirin.  
When finished eating, Tenchi had a few more questions

"When did you decide you wanted to do this type of work?"

"Well, when I was in the military I worked in a engineering unit that specialized  
in construction. When I got out I wanted to start my own dojo. I have been into  
the martial arts since I was eight years old, and it was my dream for years to  
start my own school. Since I needed money to open a school, I went back into  
construction. When I first started my school, I taught part time because I still  
needed the money from my other work. After a while, my school grew to the point  
where it would be self sustaining, and I quit the construction job. Eventually,  
I found that I missed the other work, and started my own business in construction.  
Over time, I found I enjoyed the construction work more than the teaching, plus  
there was a growing demand for my work."

"I hope I can find something I enjoy like that. Did you ever get homesick while  
you were in the military?"

"Sometimes. Are you feeling homesick?"

"A little."

The ambiance of the restaurant had Tenchi thinking of home. On the way back to  
Ernesto's house, his thoughts drifted to Ryoko. Like Ryoko, once the thoughts  
were in his head they wouldn't let go. Since he was no longer in denial, he  
found that he really missed her. All the hugs out of nowhere, waking up to  
see her over his bed in the morning, the way she fought over him. It all seemed  
so endearing now. He wondered what she was doing now. Looking at his watch,  
he figured she was sleeping. Tenchi felt a little tired himself and figured he  
would take a nap once they got back.

Mihoshi departed the spaceport at Rendeverez after making sure the caravan  
ships had all docked safely. She didn't want to hang around for long because  
she didn't want to talk to the local GP liaison. Once she had her course for  
home established, she turned to the quandary at hand. (What do I do? If I  
take this pirate to a GP station I could lose my job. But it is my job to  
turn him over! How would I explain myself? I need to go over the regulations.  
There's got to be an answer in there. I need to talk to Ryoko, she will know  
what to do!) With that last thought, she felt a little better.

Tenchi woke up on Ernesto's couch where he had passed out after getting back  
from lunch. He could smell appetizing odors wafting from the kitchen, and  
made his way over to the dining area. Ernesto, Raoul, Maria, and Tia were  
all there having a conversation not in Japanese. Raoul was the first to  
spot him, "Well, I'm glad to see you up. I was worried we had been too  
much for you today."

"Well, it was good training. I guess I have more of the same in store for  
tomorrow?"

Ernesto answered that one, "Pretty much, just make sure you get a good nights  
rest. We only have two more days. We have to make the most of it."

After another wonderful dinner Tenchi excused himself and went to his room.  
He thought about fighting two people simultaneously. His thoughts went to  
some of his Grandfathers Aikido lessons. Settling into the lotus position,  
he began to meditate, preparing himself for the battle tomorrow.

Night fell across the city. Between the brightly lit streets and the shadows  
people walked, oblivious to the dark shadow moving across the sky. Had anyone  
looked up, all they would have seen was stars appearing and disappearing in  
a sinister outline. Not a sound marked it's passage as the shape stealthfully  
crossed Tokyo. Slowly, it came to a halt, hovering over a darkened empty  
alleyway. Two figures appeared, then moved quietly out of the alley onto the  
sidewalk. The shape overhead began moving back the way it had come, gradually  
accelerating until it was beyond the horizon. The figures whispered quietly  
amongst themselves, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. Due to  
their appearance, attention was inevitable.

"I don't know how you talked me into this. Here I am stalking around these  
dark streets and alleyways like a common thief!"

"Relax princess, would you have rather taken the train?"

"Well, I suppose not..."

"Well, we couldn't just teleport onto the main street now could we?"

Aeka and Ryoko walked into the light of a main street, and caught the eyes of  
many men. They wore matching sequin dresses, Ryoko's was blue and Aekas was  
purple. The skirt of each stopped just above the knee, the neckline was a  
compromise between Ryoko's immodesty and Aeka's modesty, and they were both  
sleeveless. Ryoko wore a matching necklace and bracelets made of gold and  
rubies that served to both hide and complement the red gems on her neck and  
wrists. Aeka wore a similar set made of diamonds and platinum. The overall  
effect was stunning. They made their way to a popular nightclub that had  
dancing and karaoke. It was a girls night out, and they both planned on  
having fun. They were almost to the club when they saw the line. The club  
was popular indeed.

"What do we do now? We'll be in that line all night from the look of it."

"C'mon, I've got an idea!"

Ryoko grabbed Aeka by the hand and walked past everyone to the front of the line.  
Two large men stood at the entrance, collecting the cover charge.

"Aeka, trust me on this. Follow my act and we'll get right in!"

Still holding her by the hand, Ryoko led them to the door, swinging her hips  
suggestively while they walked. They stopped before the bouncers. Ryoko got  
behind Aeka and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Aeka's  
shoulder. Aeka stiffened in shock at the sudden closeness of the space pirate.  
Ryoko felt this and whispered, "Relax, it's just an act - it'll be over in a  
minute." To the bouncers, now that she had their full attention, "Hello boys,  
mind if I sneak in here with my girl?" She then licked her lips and ran a hand  
down the side of Aeka's leg, causing her to tense even more as her eyes grew  
as big as saucers. The doormen were dumbstruck for a moment, then one of them  
recovered and waved them in with a smile.

Once inside, Aeka shook off Ryoko's hand in disgust, "How dare you! I can't  
believe you sometimes..."

Ryoko cut her off, "Look, we didn't wait in line, and it didn't even cost us  
anything to get in! It was just an act - it worked didn't it?"

Aeka calmed a bit, but was still a little flustered. "Alright, but warn me  
a little more before you pull something like that."

Ryoko just smiled as they made their way to the bar. Many pairs of male eyes  
tracked their progress. Aeka was becoming very self-conscious as she felt  
the pressure of all the gazes. When she asked Ryoko about going into town  
with her, she hadn't considered a trip like this.

Ryoko didn't mind the attention. In the back of her mind she had an idea to  
try to find a guy that Aeka might like. She certainly had the attention of  
enough. (Maybe after a couple of drinks she can relax.) She got the attention  
of the bartender, "Could we get a strawberry daquari and a long island ice tea?"  
The bartender smiled at the ladies appreciatively before getting the drinks.  
When he returned, Ryoko slipped him a 5000 yen note, "Make sure you keep those  
drinks coming, okay?" Aeka cautiously sipped hers, then smiled and took a big  
drink through the straw.

"Thank you, Ryoko. This is quite good."

(And they'll sneak up on you too Princess!)

Ryoko took hers in one gulp and slammed her glass down on the bar for a refill.  
She scanned the room for likely men for Aeka. (Nope...nope...nope...maybe,  
...oh, he's too into himself...that one looks gay...nope...ah ha!)

Ryoko spotted a pair of guys at the table. They looked like Westerners. Hopefully  
they spoke Japanese. She looked over at Aeka. She sat facing the bar, and only had  
eyes for her drink - which was almost gone. She turned to the two at the table  
again. One had long blond hair, the other had short dark hair. They were having a  
conversation. Using her incredibly sharp hearing, Ryoko listened in.

The blond spoke first, "Look man, I drag you all the way into Tokyo and all you do  
is sit there! Go ask one of these girls to dance!"

The dark haired guy replied, "I would Greg, but I can't dance worth a damn!"

"It doesn't matter Joey! Just get out there and move with the music. Here, watch!"

Greg the blond got up and approached a girl and they talked briefly, then proceeded  
to the dance floor.

Joey the dark haired guy watched, sighed, and returned to his drink.

(Another terminally shy Tenchi type guy. Perfect for Aeka!)

"Hey Princess, let's go dance."

"I don't think I want to dance with you after that incident at the door."

Two more drinks arrived, and Ryoko gulped hers down quickly as Aeka sipped  
at hers. The barkeep noticed Ryoko's trend and quickly brought another  
one as she slipped him another 5000 yen note. She put part one of her plan  
into effect. "Hey, we can go ask that guy over there to dance." She  
motioned to Joey the dark haired one. Aeka considered him for a moment.  
He seemed non-threatening to her. (Well, I haven't been out dancing in  
700 years after all.) "Alright, but let me finish my drink here first."

Ryoko was on her seventh drink while Aeka was finishing her first. "Ryoko,  
don't you think you need to take it easy on the alcohol?" Ryoko just  
laughed. "I'll be just fine, these drinks aren't that strong," she lied.  
"And I don't mean to pry, but where did you get all this money from?"  
Ryoko winked and said, "Well, the first Bank of Jurai seemed to have some  
extra cash for the taking." Aeka sprayed her drink out, "WHAT!"

"Just kidding, jeeze! My mom just happens to be very wealthy. I guess all  
that time in the lab isn't a big waste."

Aeka calmed a bit. Finishing her drink at the same time as Aeka, they went  
over to go see Joey. "Hi there!" said Ryoko. Joey looked up in suprise,  
then his eyes got really big. "Me and my friend here would like to dance,  
care to join us?" Joey just nodded, and Ryoko took his hand and Aeka's  
and led them to the dance floor. Aeka had attended several balls at the  
Royal Court of Jurai, and had formal dance lessons. She was able to  
quickly improvise and adapt what she knew to match what others on the  
floor around them were doing. Ryoko was just a natural, and found herself  
moving with the beat of the music. Joey couldn't follow Ryoko's lead, so  
he tried to keep up with Aeka. He couldn't believe his dumb luck. (What  
did I do to deserve this? Two gorgeous women come outta nowhere and ask  
ME to dance?) Ryoko noticed the guy paying more attention to Aeka, and  
inwardly smiled.

Greg the blond couldn't believe his eyes. Here was his bud Joey dancing  
with the two hottest women in the club? How'd that happen? He thanked  
the girl he had been dancing with and moved towards his friend.

Ryoko saw the blond approaching, and starting thinking how best to run  
things tonight. Greg got her attention and motioned for her to dance  
with him. She turned to him and they danced together. (He's pretty  
good) Ryoko thought. Joey seemed to have gotten his rhythm with Aeka,  
despite his misgivings about his dancing ability. After a couple songs,  
they all returned to the same table, Joey sitting next to Aeka and Ryoko  
with Greg. Ryoko waved to the bartender and he got a waitress to take  
their order. "This one's on me boys, what'll you have?"

Joey said, "I'll just have a coke, I'm driving" Greg said the same.

Aeka was thirsty from dancing, and was quickly into her third daquari.

"So what brings you guys to Japan?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, we kind of live here." Joey answered. "We both teach English  
actually." Greg kicked him under the table. Joey looked at Greg angrily,  
remembering suddenly his friends advice not to mention that.

"Really? Where did you learn Japanese so well?" Ryoko asked.

Greg answered, "Well, I was a military brat. My Dad was stationed here  
for a long time when he was in the US Air Force. I picked the language  
up quickly because I took classes and hung around off base alot. What  
brings you two to Japan?"

Aeka answered, "All our friends and family live here, it's home to us."

Joey asked, "So what do you girls do for a living?"

"Oh, we don't have to work, our families are rich." Ryoko said.

It was Aeka's turn to kick Ryoko under the table. Wanting to change the  
subject, Aeka turned to Joey, "When did you first arrive in Japan?"

"Well, I joined the Marines when I was seventeen and they shipped me  
off to Okinawa..."

Joey continued on with his story with Aeka listening. Ryoko turned to  
Greg and whispered in his ear, "I'm trying to set my friend up with  
someone, since I've already got a boyfriend. Think you can lend me a  
hand here?" Greg looked at her, and winked conspiratorially. Ryoko  
waved to a server, and motioned for another round. Then she went  
with Greg back to the dance floor, leaving Aeka and Joey alone.

(He seems like a nice man. Kind of like Tenchi. He doesn't have noble  
blood though. Oh how I miss Tenchi! The more he reminds me of him the  
more I miss Tenchi.) Aeka thought.

"...and after my second tour in the military I decided to come back  
here. Teaching English can be fun. So are you two really rich or are  
you just pulling our legs?"

Aeka laughed nervously "Well, Ryoko tends to exaggerate!"

Joey relaxed a little, "So what do you like to do? You have any hobbies?"

Aeka thought for a while, (Do I?) "Well, I like to work on the garden around  
the house. It's more like housework than a hobby, but I enjoy it. How  
about you?"

"Well, I really enjoy the martial arts..."

Ryoko looked over from the dance floor to the couple at the table. They  
seemed to be having a good conversation. Time for some game playing.

"Say Greg, I'm going to dance with Joey for a bit. Keep Aeka company  
would you?" Greg nodded and they headed to the table.

The two were deep in conversation when Ryoko slid into the booth next to  
Joey and wrapped her arms around his neck. Joey tensed up and Ryoko  
cooed into his ear, "C'mon and dance with me now. Don't let Aeka have  
you all to herself."

"Really Ryoko, do you have to be so rude and interrupt!"

"Let's go Joey!" Suprised at her strength, Joey was reluctantly dragged  
out to the dance floor.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Greg asked Aeka.

"She is SOMETHING all right!" Aeka huffed.

(Wow, Ryoko sure knows her friend well to be able to press her buttons like  
that. What a player!)

Joey danced half heartedly with Ryoko, and quickly returned to the table  
when the song was over.

Aeka was glad to see Joey return. She didn't enjoy Greg's company as much.  
Ryoko saw this, and ordered some more drinks. The DJ annouced that the  
karaoke contest would begin soon. "Hey guys, we have to enter! Aeka, lets  
show everyone what we can do!" Aeka had loosened up after her third drink  
and was working on her forth. "Will you be singing too Joey-sama?" Ryoko  
raised her eyebrows at Aeka's form of address. "Uh...yeah, sure!"

"Very well, yes Ryoko, let's do it!"

They looked over the song list. Ryoko got that up to no good gleam in her  
eye, "Joey, what song would you like me to sing for you?" Aeka looked  
annoyed at her again. "Just decide for yourself Ryoko!"

Eventually they wrote down the songs they wanted to do and handed it in to  
the DJ. The contest began and the four chatted quietly amongst themselves  
while listening to some of the singers. A few were decent, but many tried  
very hard to be - causing a few people around the bar to wince painfully.  
Of the four, Greg went first - with a not too awful attempt at singing  
Pink by Aerosmith. Soon Joey was up, doing a good job at She talks to  
Angels by the Black Crowes. He was rewarded with a bit of applause, and  
an appeciative smile from Aeka. She was up next, singing the LeAnn Rimes  
version of Unchained Melody. Her singing was wonderful, and she held the  
attention of the whole bar for the duration. She couldn't hit some of the  
high notes though, but improvised enough that nobody cared. She finished  
up to a great many cheers, whistles and applause. She took a bow before  
leaving the stage. Ryoko was absent from the table when she got back.  
After a few more singers, Ryoko still hadn't returned. Aeka began to  
get a little nervous. She was about to excuse herself to look for the  
ex-pirate when the DJ called for her turn.

Suddenly, all the lights in the club went out, plunging everyone into  
darkness. Then three spotlights focused on the stage to reveal...  
Ryoko of course! She had changed into a very tight revealing outfit.  
The music began - Oops, I did it again by Brittany Spears. From the  
look of it, Ryoko must have studied the artists dance moves, because  
for those few minutes on stage - she WAS Brittany Spears. Everyone  
went wild, as Ryoko danced across the stage. Even Aeka was impressed.  
At the end of the song, the DJ fired off some smoke cannons for effect.  
When the smoke cleared, Ryoko was gone. After a moment of stunned  
silence the crowd erupted into wild cheers.

There were still several contestants to go, but it seemed the winner  
had already been chosen. Ryoko appeared at the table about ten minutes  
after her performance. She was back in the blue dress. Greg and Joey  
sat in awe of her, making Aeka just a little jealous. Soon the contest  
was over, and all eyes were on their table. The DJ called out for both  
Ryoko and Aeka. Ryoko had a big grin on her face and was rubbing her  
hands together in anticipation. First prize was two tickets to the  
Tokyo Disneyland Resort. Second prize was dinner for two at one of the  
best restaurants in town. Everyone cheered when Ryoko was awarded  
first place. She bowed dramatically to the crowd many times. Aeka was  
not happy with being second place, but at least Ryoko shared the spotlight  
with her.

The dance floor opened up again. Aeka was on her fifth drink, while Ryoko  
was into the double digits. Joey asked Aeka to dance, and led her away  
from the table. Ryoko and Greg joined them. After a fast song, the DJ  
annouced it was time to slow it down. Ryoko danced with Greg long enough  
to make sure that Joey had Aeka's attention, and quietly went back to the  
table. Greg asked her, "Are you sure you are serious with someone? Go  
out with me sometime, I promise you'll enjoy yourself." Ryoko turned to  
give him a look, and that look for some reason chilled him to his core.  
"I'm sure." Then seeing Greg's expression of confused apprehension, "We  
can be friends though." After that 'look' Greg wasn't sure he wanted  
even that now, wondering why he was suddenly frightened of her. "Uh, okay."  
Ryoko flashed him a smile, "I need your help getting those two together.  
I'll need all the help I can get." Greg nodded, not seeming very happy.  
"I'll tell you what, if we are successful, I'll introduce you to a friend  
of mine you might like!" Imagining what her friend looked like, Greg  
shook off the lingering fear and nodded enthusiastically.

Ryoko looked back to the dance floor as the second slow song started.  
Joey and Aeka continued dancing, much to Ryoko's delight. "Hey Greg,  
you got a phone number or something? I think those two are too shy  
to ask each other." Greg actually had a business card, which he handed  
over. "You two live near each other?" Greg nodded, "Yes, we live in  
the suburbs to the southwest."

Joey and Aeka returned after the last slow song. They talked for a bit  
more when Ryoko excused herself to use the ladies room, with Aeka in  
tow. "So what do you think?"

Aeka looked questioningly, her wits dulled slightly by all the alcohol.

"You want to hang out with those guys again sometime?"

"Oh, well...you see...um..."

Ryoko got frustrated, but didn't let it show, "You obviously like the guy!  
It doesn't hurt to make friends, does it?"

"No...I suppose not..."

"Well then, go ask for his number or something. We have to use these  
tickets we won. Maybe they would like to go along?"

Aeka's expression slowly shifted from indecision to resolve, "Alright  
then, Joey seems nice enough, but just friends!"

Ryoko grinned. They headed back to the table. Upon request Joey  
hastily scribbled his number on a matchbook and handed it to Aeka.  
Greg had regained a bit of his bravado, "So ladies, can we offer  
you a ride home?" Aeka started with, "No, we were just..." but  
Ryoko cut her off, "Sure, take us to the train station!"

Ryoko screamed with delight from her perch on the back of the sleek  
Suzuki sportbike as Greg weaved through the city traffic at a breakneck  
pace. Joey was not as daring, mainly because he didn't want to  
terrify Aeka on her first motorcycle ride. She might not want to  
get back on if he did. At the train station, Ryoko leapt off the back  
shouting a happy whoop. A couple minutes later, Joey and Aeka arrived.  
Ryoko jumped up and down shouting, "Beat ya! Beat ya!"

"Ryoko, really!" but she wasn't mad. She enjoyed the ride on the  
primitive machine too much to get angry at Ryoko's antics. They  
waved goodbye as the two men departed on the high performance bikes.

(Come, Ryo-ohki.) "So, did you have a good time tonight Princess?"

"Well, at first I wasn't sure this was such a good idea. Although I must  
admit I rather enjoyed myself tonight."

"We sure showed them all with the Karaoke, didn't we?"

Aeka smiled, "Yes, indeed we did."

Soon they were enveloped in bright light, as Ryo-ohki beamed them off  
the empty train platform.

Tenchi was up with the sun. After a few stretching exercises he went  
to the backyard and went through some of the kata he contemplated the  
night before. After a half hour he went inside for a quick shower  
before breakfast. Ernesto was at his usual crossword puzzle while  
Tia brought out breakfast. She winked at Tenchi and said, "Don't whip  
up on them too hard today now." Tenchi smiled back and dug into his  
meal.

At the dojo, Tenchi quickly settled into his meditation, building his  
strength for the coming challenge. He would have to be very quick on  
his feet.

They all began donning their armor. Tenchi took care to tie his on  
carefully, setting it up to allow maximum freedom of movement. He  
was very focused and serious this morning, and vowed not to give a  
repeat performance of the day before.

They began, with Tenchi shuffling and circling to keep the two men in  
front of him. At first it didn't go the way he wanted. As he struck  
and leapt quickly away, trying to keep his distance, one of the others  
would try to move in behind him. Tenchi was very fast, and that was  
the only thing sustaining him now. Raoul couldn't resist a taunt,  
"Are you going to run all day, or fight." Tenchi remained silent,  
ignoring the distraction. Then he began to see the patterns of it all,  
and something clicked in his mind. He leapt at Raoul, knocking his  
weapon up and away while sweeping his leg under him and knocking him  
into the onrushing Ernesto, who shortly found his son tangled in his  
legs as Tenchi's bamboo sword struck against his twice quickly, one  
hitting down and the next batting the older mans sword aside and at  
the same time striking him in the midsection with a powerful sidekick,  
putting father and son together on the ground in a heap. Tenchi then  
leapt back into a defensive stance waiting for them to get back up.  
If he could only have seen their faces, he would have become over-  
confident. Instead, he contemplated on the upcoming empty hand bout.  
(Paybacks a bitch.)

The two were quickly back on their feet. Ernesto was impressed with  
the tactics. Raoul was just recovering from the shock. They would  
not let him get away with that tactic a second time. They began  
circling again, trying to get Tenchi between them. Ernesto had an  
idea to try to manuever Tenchi into a corner. With a bit of subtle  
movement, his plan seemed to come together. Tenchi was almost into  
the corner when the two men struck out at the same time. Instead  
of leaping back as Ernesto wanted him too, Tenchi leap forward,  
catching Ernesto's sword on his while ducking under Raouls strike,  
slamming into his body. Tenchi twisted the kendo sword out of  
Raouls suprised hands while parrying a second swipe by Ernesto.  
Then Tenchi was behind them, a weapon in each hand. He rushed at  
Ernesto, swinging the two bamboo swords in a pattern more suited  
to Escrima fighting sticks. After landing a strike on the top of  
Ernesto's head, he leapt back, tossing Raoul's sword back to him.

(Amazing) Ernesto thought. Getting back into it, Ernesto tried  
just engaging Tenchi directly giving Raoul time to circle around.  
Tenchi was too fast though, always leaping away before his son  
could get into a position to strike. Tenchi put up a seemingly  
invincible defense. Then all of a sudden, Raoul found himself in  
a position to strike. As he swung downward he found Tenchi had  
spun his back fully towards him with his sword parrying over his  
right shoulder, then he dropped to his knees and caught Ernestos  
sword on Raoul's, then he pushed both off his and did two quick  
swipes across both of their midsections, then landed a open hand  
strike to Raoul's stomach while parrying another strike from  
Ernesto, then sweeping his leg out to trip the older man up. As  
they both regained their balance, Tenchi leapt back into a defensive  
stance.

All three men were breathing heavily. They hadn't expected this.  
Ernesto bowed to Tenchi, Raoul following suit. Tenchi returned the  
bow after relaxing. They began peeling off the armor, and Tenchi  
knew what came next. Getting trounced.

"You know, Tenchi, I was just a warm up for the rest of your trip.  
As far as the top ten swordsmen go, I've got to be number 10. Well,  
maybe 11 now," The master said with a smile. "Where I really shine  
is in empty hand." Tenchi inwardly groaned, Ernesto knew that he  
dreaded the next part, and was rubbing it in.

Tenchi was suprised when he was tossed a bokken instead. Ernesto  
regarded him with a smile, "Now, young sensei, please teach us some  
of those esoteric sword kata!"

Mihoshi was on final approach to the lake in front of the Masaki  
home. After settling in for an uncharacteristically perfect landing,  
she slumped over the controls and let out a long pain filled sigh.  
It was late at night, so she didn't expect anyone to be awake.  
Once inside, she heard a quiet conversation in the kitchen. She  
found Aeka and Ryoko having a late night chat over tea. She was  
suprised by many aspects of the whole scene. Instead of asking  
about what was going on, she joined them at the table. Ryoko  
poured Mihoshi a cup. Aeka noticed Mihoshi's troubled look through  
the alcohol induced fog, "What's wrong Mihoshi? I don't think I've  
ever seen you so subdued?" Ryoko noticed the same thing. "What  
happened Mihoshi? Something bad happened didn't it?" Mihoshi  
slowly nodded, confirming Ryoko's fear. She drained her cup for  
strength, then began relating the details of her battle with the  
pirates.

Chapter 9

WASHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoko stormed into the little scientist's lab, very upset. In tow  
was a very tipsy princess and an equally upset Mihoshi. Hearing  
Ryoko revert to her old form of address, Washuu winced, wondering  
why. She popped up behind them, and quietly asked, "What's wrong."  
Ryoko spun about quickly, and Aeka bounced off of her, falling to  
the ground. Very quickly, Mihoshi grabbed onto her, preventing  
her fall and steadying her on her feet. "I think thats supposed  
to happen the other way around," muttered the princess.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," yelled Ryoko, "That damn THING you made,  
it really messed up Mihoshi, that's what!"

Mihoshi stepped in, crying, but not in a hysterical wail, "Ryoko, it's  
not her fault, it's mine. I should have known better than to mess  
with anything in the lab."

Ryoko disagreed, "She had no business making that THING in the first  
place!"

Aeka was confused about the subject, as most things discussed in Washuu's  
lab seemed to be over everyone's head but Washuu. She provided a voice  
of reason, however, "Ryoko, it doesn't matter who is at fault right now.  
I think we could accomplish more here if we try to solve this problem."

Ryoko got a grip, and lowered her head, forcing herself to calm. Aeka  
saw this, and found a couch to sit on. Ryoko regained her composure,  
and looked up again. "Okay, I'm calm. Now, Mihoshi has a problem, and  
you, Washuu, are going to fix it, right?"

Washuu looked at her daughter with a mixture of hurt and alarm. (The VR  
glasses did more to Mihoshi than I realized!) "Alright, lets get her to  
this bed over here," she summoned her holotop and equipment began to  
appear. Once they got Mihoshi settled in and had some scanners hooked  
up, "Okay, tell me what happened."

As Mihoshi related the incident, Washuu tapped into Yukinojo to pull up  
the video, audio, and other data relating to the incident. She also  
downloaded the GP manual and pertinent sections of Galactic law. Soon,  
she had enough data from Mihoshi to begin analysis. Ryoko sat by the  
bedside the whole time, holding Mihoshi's hand, while Aeka had passed  
out on the couch.

Washuu went over the data for a while, noting this and that. Eventually  
she came to a conclusion, and let out a long sigh before beginning. "Okay,  
here's the situation. Ryoko, Mihoshi relived some of your life. About  
fifty years worth. Now, since she has only lived about half as long as  
that, so in her psyhce, she has been you longer than she has been herself.  
Plus, she experienced all the trauma without the psychological blocks  
that you had which protected your mind. Some of the problems generated  
include something similar to multiple personality disorder, and post  
traumatic stress syndrome. But like you, it is a unique case with unique  
problems. I'll work on this, but right now, she needs to avoid all stress  
and relax for a while."

"But her job! She's GP! Stress is inevitable! She can't just take off  
work whenever she feels like it. And that prisoner of hers, what do we  
do with him?"

"Let me handle it, okay? I'll work on this tonight. Why don't you go  
get some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, but don't distract me, I have alot of work to do."

Ryoko nodded and sat my Mihoshi for a while. Then she remembered Aeka.  
She began searching around for something, when Washuu cleared her throat,  
"Ahem!" Ryoko turned about in time to catch a blanket hurled at her.  
"Now sit still! I said no distractions!" After covering Aeka up on the  
couch she sat by the bed again and looked over at her mother. She was  
typing away furiously, a look of intense concentation on her face. The  
Blonde GP soon fell asleep. Ryoko began to nod off, when the sounds of  
Mihoshi moaning in her sleep made her sit up. After a while, Washuu  
noticed too, as Mihoshi began to toss and turn. She pulled up a second  
holotop, and began typing on it with one hand while continuing to work  
on the other. A second array of equipment appeared near Mihoshi's head,  
and she began to rest easier. After a few hours or so Ryoko looked back  
over at Washuu, who hadn't slowed a bit in her work.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Washuu paused and looked over at Ryoko, "No, I'm almost finished here."

Ryoko looked down at the floor before replying "I'm sorry I yelled at you  
earlier...Mom."

Washuu smiled and sighed, smiling with her mouth, but with sad eyes.  
Ryoko looked up and saw this, and releasing Mihoshi's hand, she got up  
and went over to Washuu and gave her a big hug. A single tear ran down  
Washuu's cheek, unnoticed by either one.

Tenchi spent the whole morning going over Juraian sword techniques with  
Ernesto and Raoul. After lunch, they returned to the house. "So, you  
ready or the big weekend Tenchi?" Raoul asked. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, we said we were going to take you partying! You don't have to  
leave until Sunday, so we have tonight and Saturday."

"But what about training?"

"Are you planning on training every day all summer? You can over do it  
you know. Time off is good for you."

Ernesto appeared, "Yes Tenchi, you need to take time off for balance. Go  
have fun. You have earned it."

"Okay, I suppose you are right. Where are we going?"

"Well, first things first, let's see what you have to wear. I have to  
make sure you look good for the ladies," Raoul said with a smirk. "Now  
let's see if you have anything to wear out."

Tenchi showed Raoul the clothes he brought along. "Nope, these just  
won't do at all."

Waving goodbye to Ernesto, the two took off for the mall. Raoul picked  
out a couple of outfits for Tenchi, with the help of a salesgirl, and  
they headed back to his place. "Alright, there are fresh towels in the  
bathroom closet. Go get ready, so when Maria gets home we can get her  
opinion."

Later on, Tenchi was relaxing on the couch when Maria came in. "Stand  
up, let me take a look at you." Tenchi complied, sheepishly.

"Damn boy, you look so handsome in that outfit!"

Tenchi turned a shade of red, and looked down at the floor.

Maria just laughed and went to find Raoul. A few hours later, the three  
drove off. Soon they came to a house that had cars parked all around it.  
As they got out of the truck, they could hear the loud beat of music that  
was coming from inside. Tenchi was a little nervous, and Raoul noticed.  
Putting his hand on his shoulder, he said, "Just relax and have a good  
time! You are here to have fun."

Inside he was greeted with an assault on his senses. Since he was very  
hungry, the first thing he noticed was the smell of food, which he quickly  
located set out on two table along the far wall. The music was loud  
enough to prevent conversation. The stereo played an intense latin dance  
beat. It looked as though all the furniture was shoved against the wall,  
to make room for dancing. Some of the women on the 'dance floor' got his  
attention then. One in particular caught his eye. She wore a short  
skirt with a top that left her midsection bare. As he watched her, she  
noticed and met his gaze with a big smile. Tenchi realized he was staring  
and quickly looked away. Then Maria was in his ear, "That's Jenny, why  
don't you go dance with her." Tenchi quickly answered, "I'm going to eat  
first." Over at the buffet, Tenchi helped himself to the veritable feast.

While eating, he watched Raoul and Maria dancing with abandon, having a  
good old time. They looked so happy together. Tenchi sighed, and thought  
about Ryoko. As his thoughts drifted, he felt someone grab his hand.  
Looking up he saw Jenny smiling. "Come and dance!" She shouted over the  
music. He looked around quickly and spotted Raoul and Maria. They were  
both looking at him with serious expressions. They made motions with  
their hands, indicating he should go with her. Reluctant and nervous,  
he was led to the dance floor. He began dancing a bit half heartedly,  
but Jenny would have none of that, and tried to get him to relax and  
follow her lead. Tenchi wasn't a quick enough study, and soon found  
himself flanked by Raoul and Maria. With a nod to Jenny, they took  
him over to a counter with an impressive line up of alcohol. Raoul  
sat with Tenchi and poured two shots of Bacardi. "Down the hatch my  
man!" he toasted. Tenchi's face twisted a bit as the rum made it's way  
down to his belly. Raoul poured him another. After a few, Raoul said,  
"You know, you really should loosen up. It's necessary for balance too."  
Tenchi just nodded, feeling the alcohol take affect. He knew what Raoul  
was trying to do, and figured he'd go along with it. Soon Jenny was back,  
and Tenchi looked at Raoul who nodded, and motioned with his head over  
to the dance floor.

This time, Tenchi was able to dance. He fell into a rhythm with the music,  
just letting himself loose. Jenny smiled and danced, and soon took him by  
the hands, and led him in some dance moves, which he quickly picked up.  
With the sense of balance and timing he achieved through years of Martial  
Arts practice, he was able to catch on fast. At first, Tenchi tensed up  
anytime their bodies would make contact. He learned over time to just  
deal with it, as it was part of dancing. He began doing very well, and  
they danced for a long time. Eventually, feeling a bit overheated, he  
shouted to Jenny he needed a drink and a rest. She grabbed his hand and  
took him over to the bar. Instead of alcohol, Tenchi found a bottle of  
cola and some ice. Jenny made herself some concoction and began sipping.  
Tenchi quickly drained his glass, burped, and poured another. Jenny just  
watched him, sipping slowly from her straw. Tenchi took his time on the  
second drink, afraid he would get hiccups. Jenny was making him nervous.  
"I'm going to go outside for a bit. See you later!" Tenchi shouted, and  
found his way to the back porch. Outside, at least he could hear himself  
think. Tenchi sat down on a chair and looked up at the stars, wondering  
about the things that went on up there. From the increase in the volume  
of the music, he could tell that someone had opened the door. Jenny  
came out and sat down next to him.

"So what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just needed some fresh air and a little quiet." said Tenchi.

"Weren't you having fun with me?"

"Well, yes. Thank you for the dance."

After a long pause,

"You really miss her, don't you."

"How do you know? How can you tell?"

"No man walks away from me without a good reason," Jenny smiled.

Tenchi looked over at her and smiled back, "The best reason."

Someone else came out the door then.

"So, is this guy you're cheating on me with?"

Both turned to see a pretty big guy looking none too pleased.

"You can't cheat on someone you're not going out with Manny. Even  
you can't be stupid enough not to know that."

His face turned very dark, "You're coming with me, now!"

"Go home Manny, I'm not going anywhere tonight."

Manny grabbed Jenny by the wrist and pulled her onto her feet. Tenchi  
was still seated, looking up at the two, "Let her go."

The larger man looked down with mixed anger and amusement, "You better  
mind your own business, kid. You're lucky I don't just bitch slap you  
for talking to her."

"Let her go."

And he did, swinging an open hand to deliver the slap he promised. Tenchi  
reached up, almost casually, while simultaneously rocking back on the rear  
two legs of his chair, catching Mannys hand. As the chair rocked back  
forward, he used its momentum along with the swing of his antagonists arm  
to engage him in an Aikido stlye wrist lock while smoothly rising to a  
standing position. Applying just enough pressure to let the other guy  
know who was in charge, Tenchi looked over at Jenny, "You alright?"

Jenny sat back down, rubbing her wrist, "Yeah, I'm okay." She appraised  
the situation for a moment. "Wow, you sure Kung-Fued his ass!" She walked  
around behind Tenchi, feeling safer with him between her and Manny.

Tenchi looked down again at Manny, who was grunting in pain, and afraid  
to move lest Tenchi break his arm. "Actually, Kung-Fu is more of a Chinese  
style." Then he said to Manny, "So, where do we go from here?"

"What?" Manny grunted through clenched teeth.

"Well, you have two clear paths. Apologize to the lady here, or I subdue  
you further. I'd rather relax and have another drink, what do you say?"

Manny was letting his anger get the better of him, and tried struggling a  
bit, in vain. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a drink?"

"OKAY! OKAY! Just let me go!"

"Apologize."

He began to struggle a bit more, but Tenchi added just a bit more pressure  
for persuasion.

"ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! JUST LET GO!"

Tenchi pushed forward and let him go, and he fell in a heap on the ground.  
Manny stood up, looking angrily at Tenchi. It looked like he was  
considering something, when someone else joined the group on the porch.  
"Picking fights out here my man?" Tenchi turned to see Raoul.

Manny knew Raoul by his reputation, a nice guy you don't want to mess with.  
Whatever he had been considering seemed forgotten now. Then he turned  
angrily and stalked off into the night.

"You get a restraining order against him yet?" Raoul asked.

"Damn sure did! His ass is in big trouble now!" Jenny replied angrily.  
Then she shouted out into the darkness, "HEAR THAT ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GOING  
TO JAIL NOW, STUPID!"

"C'mon, let's go get a drink." Tenchi said. The three made their way back  
inside. 

Ryoko walked out of the lab, stretching and letting out a big yawn.  
Sasami had just started making breakfast. Ryoko walked over and  
laid a had affectionately on the little girls head, "Good Morning  
Sasami."

"What's wrong, Ryoko? You look tired."

"Long night. Say, we have a ... guest. Could you make up a plate  
for me to take out to Mihoshi's ship?"

Sasami looked up excitedly, "We have a guest!" Then she got a perplexed  
look, "But why on Yukinojo?"

Ryoko bent down and whispered conspiratorially, "We have a space pirate  
held prisoner on board."

Sasami's face lit up and she clasped her hands together, "Oh boy! A real  
space pirate! Can I go see? Can I, can I?"

Ryoko titled her head to the side and with a tone of mock hurt in her voice,  
"Oh, so I'm not a REAL space pirate now, huh?"

"Well, you were under...I mean, it wasn't ..."

Ryoko smiled down at the little princess, "I'm just kidding!"

Sasami brightened, "Well, can I bring it over to see?"

Ryoko thought for a minute, "Well, you can go over with me. But  
I want you to stay behind me okay?"

"Yippee!"

Morai was doing push ups in his cell. Sitting around for so long in the  
enclosed quarters was really starting to get to him. He was wondering about  
what was going to happen. (That crazy woman, I don't even think she is GP.  
But why else would she attack? Why didn't she kill me? Why didn't she  
leave me at the space port at the GP station?) Numerous other questions  
and doubts filled his head, but the exercise helped clear his mind and  
relieve his restlessness. He heard someone coming, and quickly got up to  
sit on his bunk. Through the force field door he saw a woman with a tray  
of food with a little girl in tow. (At least it isn't HER!) he thought.  
Morai started to think about how he could get past them, but in light of  
recent events, acting too quickly now might cost him dearly, so he decided  
to bide his time, gather information, make a plan, then act. With the little  
girl keeping a distance, the woman brought down the force field that was the  
door. She actually seemed very relaxed and unafraid. And something about  
her was...familiar? (Have I seen her somewhere before?) He decided to  
try to talk to her. She handed him the tray of food, which distracted him  
for a moment because it smelled so good, especialy after eating rations  
for so long.

"So, what planet are we on?"

The woman looked at him for a moment before responding, "Nowhere you've ever  
heard of."

"You aren't GP are you?"

This got a laugh out of her, "Definitely not!"

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Don't know yet, but when we decide, you'll be the first to know."

With that, she left the cell, and Morai with even more questions.

Back in the lab, Aeka and Mihoshi were still asleep. Ryoko went  
back to talk to Washuu, who was yawning over her holotop. "Any  
answers yet Mom?"

"Well, I just looked through the GP manual and the law books. Since  
this is protected territory, officers assigned out here have quite a  
bit more flexibilty within the regulations. Since they are spread so  
few and far between, they are granted pretty wide authority. It's a  
bit of a stretch of the regulations, since according to the ships logs  
the capture took place on the border, but I can fix the logs. After  
all the legal mumbo jumbo, the bottom line is, Mihoshi can hold a  
prisoner as long as she thinks necessary."

"So that keeps him from messing up her career. What about her mind?"

"Well, that is difficult to say. As I told you before, the mind is a  
complex thing. You fool around in one area to fix one thing, and you  
mess something else up. There were no blocks in her mind to begin  
with, and she doesn't have the mechanisms to put them there either.  
The more I look at it, she may have to live with it."

"But there must be something we can do?"

"Well, first off, I'll have her put in for some comp time. She was so  
happy living here she hasn't taken any time off since she arrived. I  
checked and she has six weeks coming to her. In that time, I should  
be able to figure out a way to help her deal with this."

Ryoko nodded, and made her way up to the rafters to catch up on some  
sleep.

Tenchi rolled over and looked out the window. From how bright it was  
outside, he figured it was pretty late in the morning. He didn't feel  
to bad, those few shots of rum didn't hit him to hard. Tia was in the  
kitchen cooking, humming a merry tune.

"Good morning Tia, what's for breakfast?"

She smiled at him and said, "You mean lunch Tenchi!"

Raoul and Maria kept him out really late the night before. They stopped  
at an all night diner after the party for a very early breakfast. He  
looked up and Ernesto came through the door, "Looks like you have a care  
package here Tenchi!" Tenchi thanked him and opened the box. Wrapped  
up inside very carefully were some rice cakes and other treats. From  
the date on the package, it must have been sent the day he left. There  
was only a small note from Sasami inside:

Hi Tenchi!

I hope you are having fun! I made these for you after you left. I wish  
I could have gone with you to see more of Earth. You have to write and  
tell us all about the places you visit. See you later!

Sasami

There is no feeling that compares to what it's like when you get a package  
from home. Tenchi smiled, feeling just a little homesick, and thought of  
his family. He decided he'd spend some time after lunch writing a few  
letters.

"So Tenchi, I heard you had a little disagreement last night?" Ernesto  
asked over lunch.

Tenchi laughed nervously, putting his hand on the back of his head.  
"Oh, it was no disagreement. Just this guy bothering a lady." Tenchi  
felt like he was about to be scolded.

"Raoul told me all about it, you did the right thing. Many of your age  
and abilty would have been tempted to do great harm to someone mistreating  
such a pretty young lady. I'm pleased to see that someone of your age can  
act with such great restraint."

Memories of Ryoko's antics quickly flashed through Tenchi's head.

"I've had lots of practice." Tenchi smirked.

After lunch, Tenchi excused himself and went up to his room to do some writing.  
Writing to these unusual girls in his particular situation presented quite a  
challenge. Especially since he wasn't all that confident in his letter writing  
abilities. (Well, I promised, may as well get to it.)

Dear Sasami,

Thank you for the tasty snacks. This is my first week away, and I've been  
in a suburb of San Franciso. I've been busy training, so I haven't been around  
to see much other than the dojo and some friends houses. Back home just about  
everyone is Japanese, but here, there are more nationalities than I can count.  
The training has been tough so far, but I'm learning new techniques. I've made  
some new friends (and maybe even a new enemy!) My host, Ernesto, is a very nice  
man with a wonderful family. I went to a party last night and learned how to  
dance. I hope all is well back home. Take care of everyone for me!

(Well, that was one of the easy ones.)

Dear Aeka,

Well, it's been a pretty long week for me. The master I am training with, Ernesto,  
is well versed in many of Earths advanced fighting techniques. He has been keeping  
me very busy. I haven't done much other than train, eat, and rest. Some summer  
vacation, huh? But honestly, it has been alot of fun. I hope everyone is getting  
along back home. Tomorrow I'm going to leave here to meet the next master. All  
this secrecy in my travel arrangements turned out to be a way to keep anyone from  
finding out where grandpa lives. It seems he is a legend in Earths sword fighting  
community, and he would be swamped with aspiring students if anyone knew where he  
was! I'll write back next week, good bye until then!

(That wasn't so easy. Wish I had more to write about.)

Dear Mihoshi,

I'm having fun out here, learning alot. I hope you are feeling better after what  
happened in Washuu's lab. I was really worried about you. I was glad to see you  
and Ryoko getting along so well. Take care of each other for me while I am gone,  
okay? You would have been proud of me yesterday! I protected someone from a mean  
guy who wanted to boss her around. I think he is in trouble with the police now.  
Stay safe when you are out on patrol. See you later!

(Okay, that's it for the easy ones, now for the tough one.)

My dearest Ryoko,

Never does a moment go by, without you on my mind. I was blind Ryoko. How could  
I have not seen my love for you? Maybe because I was blinded by its brightness?  
This past week without you has been the longest of my life, or so it seems, by  
not having you near me. In missing you, I feel my only comfort is how much more  
wonderful it will be when we are together at last. I Love you, and I wish I could  
see you when I tell you again. I want to look into your lovely golden eyes and  
see you smile. I miss having your arms around me. I want to hear your sweet  
voice in my ear as I hold you close. That is all I look forward to now. Until  
then,

Love,  
Tenchi

He read over his letter to Ryoko again, wondering if he went a bit overboard.  
(Well, it will just have to do!) He sealed the letters in four separate  
envelopes, which he placed in one larger envelope. Ernesto promised him he  
would send it out as priority mail first thing Monday morning. He spent  
the rest of the day and evening relaxing, chatting with Ernesto and his family.  
He had a long day ahead of him, so decided to go to bed a little early. Saying  
goodnight to everyone, he then excused himself to his room. Sleep didn't come  
all that easy, because of Ryoko on his mind and his anticipation of the journey  
ahead of him tomorrow. Eventually he drifted off, and had a pleasant dream of  
going on a vacation with Ryoko out among the stars.

Aeka woke up with headache and a terrible taste in her mouth. (uh! What did she  
do last night, try to poison me?) Slowly opening her eyes fearing she would be  
blinded by the seemingly harsh lights, she found herself in Washuu's domain. The  
little scientist was passed out, half of her resting on her floating cushion, the  
other half lying at the other end of the couch. She saw Mihoshi resting on a  
bed nearby. Wondering what was wrong, she searched her memory of the night before.  
(Something bad happened to Mihoshi, but what? She said something about a battle  
with a pirate fleet, and... what? I can't remember.) She left the lab and went  
into the living room. She heard snores from overhead. She wanted to grill Ryoko  
for answers, but didn't feel like dealing with the foul mood she would be in if her  
sleep was disturbed. Sasami was in the kitchen, making lunch. She turned when she  
heard her sister come in. Her eyes got real big, "Wow, Aeka! That outfit you are  
wearing is beautiful! Did you go out in that last night?" Aeka thought back to the  
nightclub experience, "Yes Sasami, we had a very good time...for the most part."

"I'm so happy you and Ryoko are getting along Aeka. I hope you can keep doing so  
after Tenchi comes back."

Aeka smiled sadly, "We will see, I suppose."

Then Sasami remembered something, "Hey, Aeka! Did you know we had a space pirate here?"

Aeka frowned, "Well, of course we do Sasami. Ryoko's always here...unforturately."

Sasami looked at her warningly, "No Aeka! Mihoshi captured a REAL space pirate on  
her last patrol! Wanna go see him? I have to bring him lunch."

"I don't want you going near any strangers Sasami," Aeka scolded, "Especially not  
criminal strangers!"

"It's okay Aeka, really! Ryoko went with me last time. It'll be okay."  
Then the little princess looked up at the rafters, "Well, if you don't go with me,  
I'll have to find somebody else."

Aeka then decided reluctantly to go. Although she was getting along better with  
Ryoko, she didn't want her little sister running to Ryoko when Aeka wouldn't do  
something with her.

Morai considered what little items he had in is cell. The bed was a simple  
lightweight affair with no useful parts to remove. His breakfast tray was  
made of light plastic. Giving up hope on making a weapon, he turned his bed  
on its end so he could do pull ups. If he couldn't make a weapon, he could  
at least stay in shape so he could use his bare hands if needed. After working  
out and relaxing, he saw someone coming again. It was a different woman this  
time, but with the same little girl along. The woman took the tray and stood  
before the barrier. She seemed tense, not all relaxed and nonchalant like the  
last one. He decided better than trying anything at the present time. He  
needed more information than he had. Unlike his brother, Kai, Morai was much  
more cautious, and crafty. When the time came, he would get out of here, and  
do it right. The force field door of the cell opened. With the little girl  
watching, Aeka stepped inside and handed him the tray. (They are so damn relaxed  
these girls. What am I missing here?)

"So, what's your name?"

Aeka didn't even answer. She just turned her nose into the air, "Humpf!"  
and walked out, sealing the doorway. (Little snob huh?) Another bit of  
knowledge. Piece by piece, he would find out what was going on, and have  
his revenge.

Chapter 10

Mihoshi sat up wearily from her bed. Looking around, she spotted Washuu laying  
on her cushion and the couch, sound asleep. Quietly, she got up and made her  
way out of the lab. She went into the living room and heard sounds coming from  
the kitchen. Sasami was cleaning up from lunch "Hello Sasami."

"Hi Mihoshi, are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired, that's all. Have you seen Ryoko around?"

"Yes, she went with Aeka to the baths. Say, would you like to go with me to feed  
the pirate after dinner? Ryoko and Aeka went with me the last two times."

Mihoshi reluctantly agreed, not wanting to disappoint her little friend.

She decided to join her friends in the bath.

"C'mon Aeka, you said there's no harm in being friends with those guys!"

"well, I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I? Besides, you got me drunk  
to get me to agree to that, so it doesn't count."

"Chickening out Princess?"

"No, it's just...I don't think Tenchi would appreciate me spending time  
with another man!"

"Just as friends Aeka! I didn't say you had to make out with him or anything!"

"You don't understand, it wouldn't be appropriate."

Ryoko tried a different approach, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have the two  
of them all to myself."

"Of course, dear Ryoko! Have as many men as possible! I'm sure you prefer  
it that way."

Ryoko ignored the barb, "Thanks Aeka! I think I liked Joey better anyway.  
Imagine how jealous Tenchi will be."

"What?"

"Nevermind princess, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, so that's your plan! It will never work you know. In fact, Tenchi will  
probably be happy to see your attention diverted elsewhere."

Mihoshi showed up just then, not bubbling over with her usual enthusiasm, "Hi  
Ryoko, hi Aeka. How are you doing."

The two women looked at her, their current topic of discussion forgotten for  
the moment. Ryoko magically produced a bottle of sake and some cups. "Hey  
Mihoshi, let's have a drink!" She poured two cups and after looking at Aeka  
questioningly, and recieving a nod from the princess, poured a third.

After a couple of rounds, Ryoko brought up matters of more importance.

"Mihoshi, Washuu says you should put in for some time off so we can figure  
out how to deal with things."

"Yes, Mihoshi dear. You work so hard, at your job as well as helping around  
here. You deserve a vacation anyway," Aeka added.

"Well, I do have alot of vacation time saved up. How long should I take off?"

"All of it, " was Ryoko's instant response.

"Are you sure? What about my prisoner?"

"Don't you worry about him. Me and Washuu will take care of this whole mess  
for you. We just want you to relax for a while okay?"

"Alright."

"Besides, I already have plans for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we met these guys last night, I think one of them is your type. What  
do you say? Want to go out next weekend?"

"Well, first I have to make sure I can get the time off..."

"Okay, but make sure you call soon. Now Princess, back to what I was saying  
earlier. You sure you don't want to come along?"

Aeka had mulled the matter over in her head, and decided that if Mihoshi  
went with them, three girls with two guys wouldn't seem as inappropriate.  
Not to mention the fact that she did actually enjoy talking to Joey.

"Oh alright. I suppose so."

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic," Ryoko smirked.

The pricess made sense to Ryoko of course. She didn't want to make Tenchi  
jealous at all, she just wanted Aeka to get to know Joey a little better.  
With Mihoshi along, Ryoko would be the fifth wheel that Aeka professed to  
want to be. She wanted to talk to Washuu about it, but she already had  
her hands full with Mihoshi's problem.

The three women relaxed in silence for a while. Ryoko getting what pleasure  
out of life she could from the hot bath and sake.

Sasami was about to start on dinner when Ryoko showed up. "Hey Ryoko!"

"Ready to start on dinner kiddo?" she smiled.

"Yes, but first, can you tell me what's going on? I'm dying to know  
about Mihoshi and the pirate!"

Ryoko didn't know what she should tell her. So far only her, Washuu, Tenchi  
and Mihoshi knew about the incident in the lab. She would have to tell  
everyone eventually, but it would be better if she told Aeka about it first.  
"Well it's a long story. I'd rather Mihoshi tell you because she was there."

Disappointed, Sasami said okay as they began preparing dinner.

After eating she put another tray of food together and went with Mihoshi out  
to her ship.

Morai had fallen asleep. Between the stress, thinking and exercise, he  
had pushed himself to exhaustion. Mihoshi saw the lights had dimmed in  
the cell. This was an automatic response to the prisoners brain waves,  
indicating he was asleep. This served to reduce the workload of the GP  
in charge and to make sure a prisoner wasn't faking sleep. Mihoshi  
deactivated the force field door, and the lights came up as the pirate  
quickly sat upright. All his years in criminal activity had conditioned  
him to be a light sleeper. He saw who was here this time, and jumped up  
standing with his back against the far end of the cell from the door.  
SHE brought him the food this time. Calming himself for a moment, he  
realized that maybe he wasn't doomed. He took a long appraising look at  
Mihoshi for the first time since his capture. (She's afraid? Maybe even  
more than me.) This confused him further. She carefully set the tray  
down, and gathered up the remains of the past meal. She backed out of  
the cell cautiously, and reactivated the door. The little girl stared  
at him for a moment in wonder, then they both left.

Yosho and Ryoko were sparring. He told her not to hold back. In fighting  
her over 700 years ago, he had to deflect and redirect her strikes, because  
she was just too powerful for him to absorb a direct impact from her blade.  
This time it was different, because she could rely on technique as well as  
brute force. For the third time this session, the result was the same.  
The sound of a loud crack rolled down the mountainside, and splinters  
filled the air. Katsuhito Masaki sighed, and tossed what was left of  
his bokken on the woodpile, to join the remains of three others.  
Ryoko just stood there nervously, thinking he would be mad at her for  
destroying the last of his wooden practice swords. "I supposed we can  
move on from sparring to kata now." Ryoko relaxed and smiled at him  
sheepishly, as he went to retrieve two katanas. (It won't be long until  
I've run out of sword kata to teach her) he thought. After teaching her  
two more, they took a seat next to each other on the shrine steps.

"So Ryoko, what is this news I've heard of a new guest in our home."

"Well, he's not in the house really. He's a prisoner of Mihoshi's."

Ryoko hadn't considered what Yosho would think of the current situation,  
and realized that he might actually be able to come up with an idea or  
two about how to deal with it.

"So why did she bring him here, and not to the GP station?"

"Well, maybe you should talk to Mom about that. It's a long story,  
but she is trying to take care of a little problem of Mihhoshi's."

"Hmm, I suppose I will. I have a problem of my own I'd like to discuss  
with her. Would you accompany me to the house."

"Um...sure."

Back down at the house, Yosho went down to see Washuu while Ryoko went  
to find Aeka.

Washuu was lookng over some things on her computer screen, when Yosho  
entered the lab.

"So, need some new training swords, Lord Yosho?"

He raised an eyebrow, then remembered the mental link the little redhead  
had with her daughter. "Yes, as a matter of fact. But I would like to  
discuss with you some recent events."

"You mean Mihoshi and her prisoner of course. Well, it all started with  
an idea of mine to help people understand my poor little Ryoko..."

Aeka was watching TV when Ryoko joined her on the couch. She sat quietly  
until the show was over. "Aeka, if you have time, there's something I  
need to talk to you about. It's Mihoshi."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you about that all day, but you kept on  
changing the subject. What exactly is wrong with her?"

Ryoko related the story of the VR glasses and Mihoshi's little lab  
accident.

"So you see, that's why she went ballistic in that battle. I don't want  
to see Mihoshi getting locked up for police brutality. I also wanted  
you to know because I wasn't sure how to explain all this to Sasami."

"I see. Now I understand why you two got so close all of a sudden. All  
she said last night makes sense to me now. What can we do about this?"

"Well, Mom says Mihoshi needs to rest, and to avoid stress while she works  
on the problem."

"And you, what about your problems?"

"My problems?"

"Yes, all those mental blocks you have, the ones from Kagato."

"I'd rather not talk about it, Aeka. It...hurts to talk about."

With that she phased away. Aeka looked at where she had been for  
a while, thinking of Ryoko's revelations about herself.

Washuu had just finished filling Yosho in on the details.

"So, if I understand this correctly, Mihoshi and Ryoko have shared  
a piece of Ryoko's life, and now Ryoko is a small part of her?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Hmm. I will give this matter some thought. Let me know if you find  
out anything else."

"Oh, and I'll make up a little something to help with your training  
problem."

"Thank you Miss Washuu."

She decided to let the 'Miss Washuu' bit slide for now.

Tenchi opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. (Well, gotta get up in  
a few minutes.) He sighed, thinking about his week at the Fernandez house.  
They seemed like such a happy family. He thought of his mother, wondering  
what his home would be like if she was still around. He thought about his  
future, wondering what his future family would be like, his children. He  
pictured Ryoko, on the day he saw her wearing his mothers kimono, before  
she ripped it, then he winced, remembering what he said to her. (I never  
even said I was sorry for telling her I hated her. Why am I thinking of  
this now?) He rolled over and reached into his bag, pulling out his phone.

Aeka looked up at the sound of the phone ringing. She jumped up quickly  
from the couch and ran to the phone, almost knocking it to the floor in  
her haste to answer it.

"Masaki residence!"

"Hello Aeka. I'm just calling to check on things. How is everything  
going?"

"Oh Tenchi! I miss you so! Well, things have been pretty quiet here up  
until last night."

"A big fight?"

"No, nothing like that at all. In fact Ryoko and I have been getting along  
quite well. But tell me something Tenchi. What do you know about Mihoshi's  
lab accident? Ryoko told me what happened."

"Ah, well...I didn't want to worry Sasami, but I do know about it."

"Apparently, it caused her to have a problem on the job. Washuu is trying to  
fix things, so don't worry about it too much, Mihoshi seems fine."

"Well, alright then. Is Mihoshi around? I'd like to talk to her about it."

Aeka reluctantly set down the phone and went to look for the blonde.

After searching the house with no luck, she went outside and called for her.

"MIHOSHI!"

"Up here Aeka!"

Turning, Aeka looked up on the roof to see Mihoshi and Ryoko sitting together.  
"Tenchi's on the phone and wants to speak to you."

The two disappeared suddenly from view.

The two reappeared next to the phone, thanks to Ryoko's teleportation talent.  
Mihoshi picked up the phone first. "Hello Tenchi!"

"Hi Mihoshi. I'm sorry to hear about your problems. How to you feel?"

"Alright I guess. Thank you for asking, but don't worry about it Tenchi, I  
have lots of friends here to help! Why don't you talk to Ryoko for a while?  
See you later!"

Mihoshi handed the phone to Ryoko, winked, and went to head Aeka off. She  
caught her just as she was walking in the door. "Aeka, would you take a  
walk with me please?" The princess reluctantly agreed.

"Hello my Tenchi!"

"Hello Ryoko, I've been thinking about you."

"Really!"

"I can't help it. I'm so used to having you around that now that I'm away,  
I really miss you."

"I miss you too Tenchi. Are you having fun?"

"Well, it would be more fun if you were here. I had a dream last night about  
us."

Ryoko was just floating on air, literally, hearing Tenchi speak to her like  
this. "So was I any good in this dream?"

She could almost hear Tenchi blush over the phone.

"No, it wasn't like that. We went on a vacation together."

"Where did we go?"

"Out into space! You took me to all these exotic worlds."

"We could do that someday. Do you want to?"

"I would like that very much. So, you and Aeka are getting along?"

"Mostly Tenchi. I took her out last night to a club. I'm trying  
to fix her up with this guy we met."

Tenchi didn't like the idea of Ryoko meeting a guy. "Well, she doesn't  
know about us yet, does she?"

Ryoko decided to be playful, "What do you mean Tenchi?"

"Well, you know, us!"

In a very sexy whisper, "Us what, my Tenchi?"

He knew then what she wanted to hear, "Our love, Ryoko. Me and you. Us,  
I love you."

"Say it again my Tenchi."

"I love you, my Ryoko."

"Honestly Tenchi, I don't know if I can wait the rest of the summer to  
see you."

"Ryoko?"

"I need to see you Tenchi. I need you very badly."

Tenchi thought about this for a moment, remembering what he had written  
to her, and how he felt. "Maybe you won't have to wait."

Ryoko couldn't believe it, "Really!"

"Really. But I don't know when okay? I'll think of something.  
And you have to keep it a secret, okay? I don't want grandpa  
finding out"

Ryoko could barely contain her excitement. Her gems even began  
glowing fiercely. "I love you Tenchi."

"I love you too. Now, Aeka doen't know yet right?"

Her excitement died down. "No Tenchi, she doesn't. That's why I'm  
trying to get her to meet other guys, so she has someone to go to  
when she finds out."

"That's very thoughtful of you. You think it will work?"

"I don't know, but she had fun last night. Maybe."

"Alright. Well, I have to get ready to travel. I don't know  
where I'm going yet, but I'll call you again soon to let you  
know where."

"Yes, my Tenchi."

"Good bye Ryoko, I love you."

"I love you too."

She was very excited, just bursting at the seams with enthusiasm.  
Ryoko danced through the house twirling and leaping over furniture  
and singing. Sasami saw her and shook her head, wondering what  
had made her friend so happy.

Tenchi had his bags all packed and was sitting in the living room waiting  
for his ride. Tia had cooked a hearty breakfast for everyone, and now  
all were relaxing and enjoying each others company.

"So Tenchi, one down, nine to go, huh?" Raoul said.

Tenchi just nodded, fully realizing how much he had enjoyed himself at their  
place, and that he would miss it. "I'd like to come back and visit sometime."

Ernesto smiled, "We'd be happy to have you back anytime."

They heard a car pull up to the front, and two short blasts from the horn.

"I guess that's for me."

Maria and Tia each gave him a big hug, and he shook hands with the men.  
Only Raoul walked him out to the car. A limousine awaited him, but what a  
limo! It was the stretched version of a Lincoln Navigator. Raoul didn't  
seem too suprised. He looked at Tenchi and laughed, "You are really going  
to love it where you are headed next. Old Larry's gonna take real good  
care of you."

"You know who I'm training with next?"

"Oh yeah! He was one of Papa's students for a while. Does the expression  
'fatted calf' mean anything to you?"

Tenchi shook his head no, not being familiar with that expression.

"You'll see. Take care my man!"

Raoul opened the door for him, and patted him on the back as he went in,  
closing the door behind him and knocking twice on the side of the large  
vehicle to let the driver know he could go.

Tenchi's eyes slowly grew accustomed to the dark shaded interior. The  
first thing to catch his eye were two beautiful Japanese women.

"Ohayoo Tenchi-Sama."

(Uh oh...)

Tenchi fell over forwards, as the limo started rolling, right into the arms  
of the two.

"Aak!" He quickly extracted himself from them, apologizing profusely, and  
crawled over to a seat.

Noticing his shyness, the two shared a knowing smile with each other before  
turning back to him. "Please relax Tenchi. We are here to ensure your comfort  
for the long journey today. I am Emi."

"And I am Rie."

"If there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable,"

"Anything at all,"

"Do not hesitate to ask."

Tenchi couldn't have been more uncomfortable.

"Um...I'm fine. I'll just relax in this seat here for a while."

Emi giggled and Rie sat there smiling, trying to catch Tenchi's eye.  
He sank down in his seat.

"Would you like a drink Tenchi?"

"No thank you."

"Perhaps a massage?"

"Uh...no thank you."

Rie really liked trying to get through to the shy ones, it was a  
rare treat for her. She got up an sat next to Tenchi, who sank  
even lower in his seat. "Are you sure, Tenchi? I'm really good  
at massages."

At that moment, memories of a time when he still feared Ryoko  
flashed through his mind. Then he considered the two girls  
here and now, (Why should I be afraid?) Suddenly he had an  
idea. "So, anything to make me comfortable you say?"

Both girls smiled and nodded.

"Anything at all?" Tenchi smiled.

Two two nodded yes more vigorously.

Then Tenchi's voice and face turned stern, "Then I ask you to leave  
me alone."

Looking disappointed, Rie got up and Emi joined her at the far end  
of the limo from Tenchi. Forty-five minutes of silence later, the  
vehicle came to a stop. Someone opened the door, and squinting in  
the sudden brightness, Tenchi looked out at a red carpet leading up  
to a small jet airplane. Rie and Emi stepped out, beckoning him to  
follow them. Tenchi didn't believe that they were seriously going  
to ride on the jet until a man carried his luggage onto the plane.  
Then he shrugged his shoulders and followed the girls on board.  
The man who carried his bags then briefed him on the flight and the  
use of seat belts. Soon they were airborne, heading east. During  
the flight, the two girls sat quietly, looking a little unhappy.  
Tenchi felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry if I was a little harsh  
earlier." Rie looked up at him, "Don't you like us?"

"It's not that at all..."

"Emi looked up hopefully, "Then you do like us!"

Tenchi looked down and sighed, then looked up again at the two girls.  
He pulled out the picture of his family and handed it to them, "See  
the one next to me with the light hair?"

They looked at the photo for a moment before nodding.

"She's the only one for me. Got it?"

"Yes Tenchi." said Emi.

"We're sorry to have troubled you." apologized Rie.

"It's alright. Now, could I have some tea please?"

Emi got up and made some tea, and brought a tray of snacks as well.

Now that he felt more comfortable, he needed to satisfy his curiousity.

"So, can you tell me where we are going?"

"Yes Tenchi, we are going to New York."

"The city?"

"No, in the countryside."

"How long have you worked for," he remembered the name, then struggled  
with the 'L' sound, "Rarry?"

"We are only here for this week, he brought us all the way from Japan  
to see to your needs." Emi finished with a giggle.

Tenchi blushed for a moment before continuing, "So, have you been to  
his place yet?"

"We were there yesterday before flying out to get you last night." Rei  
answered.

"What's it like?"

"You will soon see Tenchi. Mere words do not do it justice."

Tenchi was curious about the airplane, and decided to bother the pilots  
for a while. "So, how can you tell where we are?"

"Well, it's really easy nowadays, see this screen here? It's called a  
moving map. The little airplane symbol represents us, and this line is  
our course. The autopilot follows it for us." Tenchi thought it looked  
easy enough. "So, how did you do this before?"

"Well, there are radio stations that we can track as a backup to the GPS.  
Look here..." The copilot unfolded a chart and explained to Tenchi  
how radio navigation worked. Understanding it somewhat, he then asked,  
"So how did they find their way around before that."

The copilot sighed, and pulled out a battered old chart. "Most people  
aren't interested in this stuff anymore, but you still have to learn it  
to get your first license. See here?" He indicated a small magenta  
circle on the map, "This is the airport we are flying to. Now these  
blue areas here and here are lakes and rivers. These yellow areas..."  
As he described the chart further, Tenchi memorized the features around  
the airport indicated as their destination. Tenchi interupted for a  
moment, "How far from the airport is,"struggling again with 'L',"Rarry's  
house?"

The pilot laughed, "Oh, it's right here...he has his own private runway!"

(Well, I might pull this off after all.) "Could I borrow this chart? I  
find this very interesting."

"Sure, be my guest. I've memorized most of the important information on  
there already, and I know the land features like the back of my hand."

Tenchi thanked him, and returned to his seat. "So, what is there to eat  
for lunch?"

Rei actually handed Tenchi a menu. He didn't think that a plane this small  
would have the capacity for such luxuries. Selecting what looked like an  
American meal, he sat back and watched as Rei took something similar to a  
TV dinner out of a freezer and put it into a microwave (Well, what did I  
expect, a kitchen up here?)

A couple hours later, the pilot announced that they would be arriving in  
twenty minutes. Tenchi spent the rest of the flight looking out the windows,  
trying to identify features on the ground using the air chart. He noticed  
a lake similar in shape to one on the chart, then quickly began to pick out  
other landmarks as well. As they drew near the destination, the pilot  
instructed him to sit and secure his seat belt. They circled the field to  
the west and touched down near the beginning of the runway. They hit the  
brakes pretty hard because the runway wasn't very long. The jet pulled up  
in front of a hangar before shutting down the engines.

Lawrence Arthur Hamilton III watched as his private jet touched down on the  
runway. (He's here, finally. I've waited so long for this chance to meet  
the legend, and this young man may be the key.) Lawrence (or Larry) was one  
of those fortunate enough to be born into a wealthy family. From an early  
age, he had been fascinated by the Martial Arts. His parents liked to  
spoil their little boy, so they flew in masters from all over the world to  
teach him. He started early with empty hand styles, then progressed to the  
bo, sai, and other classic weapons. Mastering the integrated fighting  
system of Okinawan Karate Kubudo, a mix of empty hand and weapons, at age  
fourteen, he then discovered his true passion. Those close to him thought  
it more of an obsession - the sword. He nearly dropped out of Harvard  
when his father couldn't persuade a certain sword master to come out and  
train him. Larry's father asked a favor of Ernesto Fernandez, who then  
told Larry that he would only consent to train him if he graduated first.  
Larry thanked him for convincing him to finish school years later by loaning  
Ernesto the money to start his own business. While training with Ernesto,  
he had been invited to go along with him to the secret annual tournament  
that determines the top sword fighters in the world. At the last one,  
he had finally beaten Ernesto, earning the number nine position. While  
being pushed to his limits by the number eight man, he realized he needed  
an edge. To train with the legend, Katsuhito Masaki. Katsuhito had only  
ever competed in two of the tournaments, many years ago. The stories told  
of those fights were the stuff of legends. He had tape recorded interviews  
with all those who'd seen and were willing to talk about it (some thought  
that discussing The Tournament was improper.) It was rumored that he would  
send out his heir one day to train with the champions of The Tournament,  
but too many years went by. Then one day the word went out, and Larry got  
his notice. He decided that he would do what was necessary to convince the  
heir of Katsuhito Masaki to arrange an introduction.

Tenchi yawned and stretched, looking forward to exiting the jet. After  
the copiot opened the door, he stepped out with the two girls and was  
met by middle aged man in a suit. "Good afternoon Tenchi. My name is  
Alan Higgins. I work for Mister Hamilton. Come this way please?"

Alan led Tenchi and the girls to a jeep. After the copilot deposited  
his luggage in the back, Alan drove off towards the residential portion  
of the estate.

Crossing a hilltop, several words went through Tenchi's mind when he  
first saw it. Palatial, Majestic, Grandiose. Tenchi thought of  
how much effort must go into just keeping the house clean, and winced.  
Then he thought of something else and smiled, (This place would be  
really easy to spot from the air.)

Larry was waiting for him near the main entrance to the house. Guests  
normally would have been ushered to a reception room in the house, where  
he would keep them waiting until he was ready to see them, but not this  
guest.

As the jeep pulled up to the mansion, Tenchi saw a man standing outside.  
he stood about six feet tall, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He  
wore a loose fitting short sleeve shirt, and from the look of his  
exposed arms it was obvious he was pretty strong. Tenchi immediately  
learned that he also spoke perfect Japanese.

"Welcome, Tenchi. Lawrence Arthur Hamilton III, but please, you can call  
me Larry, or Art. Whichever you are more comfortable with."

Larry (Art) had bowed, which Tenchi returned. Then Tenchi offered his  
hand, trying to get used to the western custom of the handshake. Art  
took his hand in a grip made powerful from the years of sword practice,  
and used for intimidating people in business meetings. Tenchi's grip  
was no less powerful, being somewhat naive to the practice of the  
handshake, he returned the grip equally. Art (Larry) seemed to take it  
as a challenge, but decided that being confrontational was not the best  
way to arrange a meeting with this boys grandfather. They released  
simultaneously, suprising Art. "Thank you, Art. This is a nice place  
you have here."

"Thank you, I trust your trip was 'pleasant'?" Art asked, smiling at  
the two girls.

"Yes, thank you. I'm not accustomed to such luxury."

Art smiled, "Well, I'm just going to spoil you this week then. C'mon  
in."

Alan departed in the jeep as the four entered the house.

Authors notes: The next two chapters will be released at the same time due to a  
collabarative effort. Reviews will speed the process along of course. I really  
want some opinions. What did I do right? What did I do wrong? What did you  
love, and what did you hate? What could I have left out? What should I have  
included? For those who have already reviewed, thank you very much! For those  
who have read and haven't reviewed, please do!

Chapter 11

There's a story in my eyes  
Turn the pages of desire  
Now it's time to trade those dreams  
For the rush of passion's fire  
I can feel you tremble when we touch  
And I feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us  
I've been holding back the night  
I've been searching for a clue from you  
I'm gonna try with all my might  
To make this story line come true  
Can ya feel me tremble when we touch  
Can ya feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us  
This love affair can't wait

I can't hold back, I'm on the edge  
(I can't hold back)  
Your voice explodes inside my head  
I can't hold back, I won't back down  
Girl it's too late to turn back now

Another shooting star goes by  
And in the night the silence speaks to you and I  
And now the time has come at last  
Don't let the moment run too fast  
I can feel you tremble when we touch  
And I feel the hand of fate reaching out to both of us  
There's a story in my eyes, turn the pages of desire  
Now it's time to trade those dreams  
For the rush of passion's fire

I can't hold back, I'm on the edge  
(I can't hold back)  
You voice explodes inside my head  
I can't hold back, I won't back down  
Girl it's too late to turn back now 

(I Can't Hold Back - Survivor)

Tenchi looked around in awe as he was led through the spacious mansion. Art  
saw this and smiled. "Like what you see Tenchi?"

"Uh...it's pretty big."

"You could say that. After such a long trip I'm sure you'd like to have a  
bath and relax before dinner. I set you up in a room with a private bath.  
The girls will take you there. I will see you at dinner."

With that, he walked off down a different corridor. The girls led him down  
a hall to an elevator. Once upstairs they took a long walk down the hall to  
his room. They pushed wide open the double doors and walked in. Just inside  
was a water fountain about six foot in diameter. The soft soothing sound of  
the water splashing and flowing echoed off the marble floor. The walls were  
finished in polished wood, sporting the occasional tapestry. Large french  
doors led out to a huge balcony, and against one wall was an enourmous bed.  
There was a large desk against another wall with a large computer monitor.  
A state of the art entertainment system was against another wall. Tenchi  
dropped his bag off by what looked like a priceless antique dresser. "So  
where are the baths?" He asked the girls. They went to a smooth section of  
wall and pressed inward. The wall swung away an a bit of steam wafted out.  
Tenchi walked into the baths and looked around. The bath itself was about  
twenty by forty feet, with steps leading into the water. Rei and Emi stood  
by expectantly. He looked over at them and they asked, "Are you sure you  
wouldn't like us to join you?" Tenchi smiled at their persistence, but told  
them no thank you. Soon, he was alone and relaxing in the water. He started  
dozing off, but shook himself awake deciding he had relaxed enough. Dressed  
and back in his room alone, he wondered what to do next. He walked out onto  
the balcony and looked out over the scenery. The estate was situated in the  
middle of a sparsely populated and heavily wooded area. Where he stood he  
could see out to the airfield. He was pretty confident he could describe the  
approach to the area well enough for Ryoko to find it. Before he did, he had  
to ask Art if it was okay. Not giving much thought to anything but seeing her,  
he spun on his heel and walked back into the room, where the two girls were  
waiting for him. They led him back to the elevator and down to a dining room  
where Art met them. Set out on several long tables were many different dishes,  
set out buffet style. "I wasn't sure what you like to eat, so I gave you a  
variety." The amount of food was staggering. All this for the four of them?  
Then Emi and Rei left. All this for two? "Um...Art, what do you do with all  
this when we are finished?" Art raised his eyebrows at the question. Then  
realized why he was asking, "Don't worry, it won't go to waste. My staff will  
finish what is left over. I have quite a few people working here for me."  
Tenchi seemed satisfied and dug in. After eating enough to take the edge of  
his hunger, they began speaking between mouthfuls. "So Tenchi, how do you like  
Rei and Emi? Nice huh?" Tenchi turned a slight shade of red, "Um...Art, you  
really shouldn't have. I feel bad, with you flying them in from Japan for  
nothing."

"Nothing? You mean you don't like them?"

"Well, it's not that..." Tenchi felt ashamed for refusing such 'hospitality.'

"Would you have prefered some European women, blondes perhaps?"

"No, really. It's just that..."

"You don't like women?" Art asked cautiously.

"NO! I mean yes I like women! It's just that I have a girlfriend."

"And you are loyal to her. I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I  
assumed, incorrectly, that you would like some female companionship during  
your stay here. I know I would have in your situation."

"Well, there is one favor I'd like to ask."

"Name it."

"Would it be alright if my girlfriend came to stay here fo a bit."

(Ah, young love.)"Of course! Would you like me to send my jet to pick her up?"

Tenchi hadn't considered this option, but when he thought about it, by the time  
the jet got all the way to Japan and back would be quite some time.

"No that's okay, she has her own ride."

Questions came to Arts mind about this, but before he could voice them, Tenchi  
changed the subject. "So Art, what is our training schedule like?"

"Oh, well, we will be training in the evening. My business dealings require  
a great deal of my time, and unfortunately, I have a big project going on this  
week. I want to try to start around 6:30 every evening, but some days it may  
be later. I want you to enjoy your stay here. Alan will take care of you  
during the day. There is plenty to do here, so you shouldn't get bored. Just  
don't tire yourself out before 6:30."

For a while Tenchi asked him about his business, but much of it involved options  
and futures trading, which seemed incomprehensible to him. The international  
trading he was involved in was easier to understand, as well as the managing of  
several of his manufacturing companies. Tenchi found himself yawning.

"Excuse me Art, it's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Alright. Do you remember the way?"

"Um.. not exactly."

Rei and Emi appeared from the doorway. "They'll take you. Have a good night."

Tenchi bowed and followed the girls, paying more attention now to his surroundings  
so he could find his way back on his own.

Art sat alone at the table, considering what he had learned about his guest during  
the meal. He wouldn't be easy to persuade. To get him to arrange the meeting, he  
would have to try a different approach.

Ryoko stood up on her favorite rafter, yawning and stretching. Floating down to  
the floor, she though about the way she had cut Aeka off last night. It was one  
thing to talk to Washuu and Mihoshi about it, because they had both lived through  
it with her. Aeka just wouldn't understand, besides the fact that she didn't  
feel close enough to the princess to open up to her about those things. It would  
be a long time before she was comfortable enough with her to talk about it, if ever.  
Still, Aeka had seemed genuinely concerned, and she felt bad just leaving on her  
when she asked. She was shook out of her reverie when the phone rang.

"Tenchi?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Just hopeful I guess. You at the next place?"

"Yep, I'm in New York, near the east coast of America."

"So can I come over?"

Tenchi smiled, finally being able to tell her yes to something she wanted to do.

"Are you sure you want to travel all this way?" Tenchi joked.

"TENCHIIIIIIIII!"

"Yes, Ryoko. But I have to tell you how to get here, and when..."

Tenchi told her of the surrounding area, the position in relation to surrounding  
landmarks, and distances to major cities, rivers, and coastlines. He described  
the different types of lighting systems on the airfield and the basic layout of  
the estate. "You think you can spot it?"

"Well, there is one thing you could do to make it easier."

"What's that?"

"When I'm about to arrive, could you stand out in the open somewhere and hold up  
your sword?"

"Okay, so tomorrow night then?"

Ryoko wanted to go there right now, but remembered Washuu's offer.

"Yep, 10 o'clock your time?"

"Sounds good! I think you'll really like it here."

"I'll like anywhere as long as I can be with you."

Tenchi blushed. He had mixed feelings about this upcoming visit, but he had kept  
her waiting too long already, and he really did miss her.

"I love you. See you tomorrow night."

"Love you too my Tenchi, get lots of sleep tonight."

CLICK

Ryoko heard Sasami busy in the kitchen. Nobody else was up yet. She phased over to  
help make breakfast.

"Good Morning Ryoko!"

"Hi Sasami! What are we making this morning?"

Sasami started describing the procedures for making the morning meal. As she named  
different ingredients Ryoko quickly obtained them and the necessary pots, pans, and  
utensils. Ryoko had learned enough that she was doing half of the work now. She  
hummed a merry tune as she chopped vegetables and stirred a pot.

"You sure are in a good mood today Ryoko, what's up?"

Ryoko realized that nobody had heard the phone call that morning, so much the better.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little sercet, if you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise!"

Ryoko leaned over the little girl and whispered "I have no sense of taste."

Sasami looked up at her sadly, "I kind of guessed that, Ryoko. That's terrible.  
But why are you in such a good mood?"

"Washuu said she would fix it for me!"

"Really! Wow! We'll have to think of something special to do when you get it back!"

"That sounds good to me!"

They finished making breakfast together and set out the table. Sasami went upstairs  
to let everyone know while Ryoko went down to the lab to find Washuu.

"Mom!"

Washuu appeared out of nowhere on her floating cushion. "What's up."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Anything else?"

Ryoko wanted to ask, but was afraid that Washuu would realize the implications.

"Um, remember when you said you could restore my sense of taste and...other things?"

"And you said you wanted to experience them first with Tenchi around?"

Ryoko winced, then looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Ryoko looked up and saw Washuu beaming at her. She grabbed her petite mother up  
in a big hug. "You didn't really think you could keep a secret from me did you?"

"I guess not Mom, thanks!"

She put her down and Washu produced a needle out of nowhere. "Okay, after I give  
you this injection, you should have all the physiological blocks removed from  
your system within twelve hours." Ryoko began rolling up her sleeve.

"But I must warn you first. You have to accept the good with the bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll get your sense of taste, but you will find out that some things  
don't taste good to you. You will also get a burning sensation in your mouth  
from really spicy foods."

"That's no big deal, I'll just have to watch what I eat."

"There's also the side affect of removing the block that prevents sensations of  
physical pleasure. It will make you feel pain more acutely as well."

"So in other words, I'll be more like a normal person?"

Washuu smiled, "You can say that, yes. I just wanted to forewarn you. We also  
have a long overdue mother/daughter talk to have."

Ryoko turned red, "MOM! I know that stuff already!"

"Do you? What do you really know, hmm? Remember, I know, okay? My link with  
you," She tapped her forehead with her finger, "Just let me give you a few pointers.  
Those videos you stole from Noboyuki aren't the best thing to use as guidance."

Ryoko then turned a deeper shade of red. She didn't know if she wanted this  
conversation, but part of her was curious. "How about later today instead, breakfast  
is ready."

"Sure thing! But first let me give you this shot"

Ryoko sat quietly during the meal, glancing occasionally at Aeka. She was wondering  
how she would explain her disappearance when she got back. They were all going out  
again Friday night, and she didn't want the princess all bent out of shape, ruining  
the evening. "Say, Mihoshi? Have you put in for vacation yet?"

"Um..no, I was going to after breakfast."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No! It'll be fun!"

After breakfast the two went out to Yukinojo and headed off into space to the GP docking  
station out by Saturn.

"Okay, when we get there, you have to stay out of sight when I make the call to my boss."

"No problem. Guess what Mihoshi! I'm going to visit Tenchi!"

"No Way! Really! How are you going to find him?"

"He told me where he was! He wants to see me!"

"Oh Ryoko, I'm so happy for you!"

"There's one small problem, I don't know how to explain disappearing for a few days."

"What about those guys you met? You could just say you were hanging out with them."

"That might work."

"Oh, Ryoko, could you do me a favor and bring breakfast to...him?"

They had brought a prepared tray from Sasami for Morai. Ryoko took it back to the  
holding cell.

Morai could tell he was in space again from the motion of the ship. He had felt the  
shock of take-off and questions about his fate flooded his mind. First and foremost  
he thought the time had come for them to get rid of him. As he dwelt on the darker  
thoughts Ryoko showed up with breakfast. This one seemed the most likely to get some  
information from, as she acted very comfortable around him. She deactivated the force  
field door and stepped inside with the tray and handed it to him, "Here ya go!"

He took it and she picked up the old tray. Whenever she did that she made a point of  
turning her back to him to see if he'd try anything. If she killed the guy in 'self  
defense' he wouldn't be a problem for Mihoshi anymore. Once again, he disappointed  
her. This was an especially big disappointment because she could have taken care of  
him without Sasami having to see it. Instead, he talked, "So where are we off to  
today."

Ryoko looked over her shoulder with an evil smile, "A GP substation."

This woman had already told him she wasn't GP. A bounty hunter maybe? No, why would  
bounty hunters risk so much to save a caravan? It only added to his confusion.

"Do you have a name at least?"

"Yeah." She didn't elaborate further.

Sighing he said, "What do I call you then?"

She thought for a moment before giving him an evil smile, "You can call me Demon"

Something in her eyes frightened him, and he got a feeling of deja vu.

Laughing, she walked out of his cell and reactivated the force field.

Mihoshi's boss was more than happy to grant her request. He felt that she would  
be less likely to do any damage while on vacation, and if she did, the GP wouldn't  
be responsible. He did ask her for a report on the incident with the caravan, and  
she promised to have it as soon as her vacation was over.

On the way back, Ryoko started feeling unfamiliar sensations. At first they were  
so faint that she thought it was her imagination, but as time went on she could  
not ignore them. The first thing she noticed was an uncomfortable feeling in her  
butt. Standing up made it go away. Then she noticed a strange feeling in her  
mouth. Realization hit - the shot from Washuu was starting to work.

They made it back in time for lunch, which Ryoko was really excited about. She  
could finally taste, although the sensation was kind of faint. Everyone noticed  
she was eating very slowly, concentration writ large across her face. Only Washuu  
and Sasami knew why. Aeka was perplexed about this newest change in behavior as  
always. Everyone was too occupied with Ryoko's change to notice Sasami slipping  
away.

Morai could feel the ship settling back down for landing, wondering where they had  
brought him to now. It was all very unsettling, not knowing where you stood and  
being powerless to change the situation. All the information he had gotten so far  
had only raised more questions. But today, he was going to get a break. The  
little girl showed up, by herself for a change. Adrenalin began to flood into his  
bloodstream. Then he got a hold of himself, realizing now was not the time to  
leap without looking. She looked at him with that curious stare again, and placed  
the tray on the ground right next to the force field. Morai leaned against the  
wall on the far side of the cell from the door. "Hello there little one!" He said  
in his most charming voice.

"Hello" Sasami answered hesitantly.

"What's your name?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you."

"What harm could there possibly be in telling me your name?"

"Well, I don't know...but if you promise not to try anything when I open the door  
I'll tell you."

"Okay."

Sasami deactivated the force field, slid the tray through, and reactivated it.  
Smiling at performing this duty on her own, she said, "Well, I promised, and  
you behaved. My name is Sasami."

That's a nice name. Could you tell me which one of you ladies prepares these  
wonderful meals for me?"

Deciding no harm could possible come from answering that question, "I do."

"Well thank you, I think this is the best I've ever eaten in my whole life."

Sasami beamed at this, "Well, I have to get going now, see you at dinner!"

With that she was gone, (Sasami...Sasami...where have I heard that name?)

It was a start, perhaps with time she would open up to him more. He would have  
to be on his best behavior.

Sasami snuck back inside, then realized she had left the old tray behind. Sighing,  
she began cleaning up from lunch.

Washuu had Ryoko down in the lab, giving her a progress check on her developing  
senses. "So you now have a faint sense of taste? Notice anything else?" Washuu  
asked while typing away on her holo computer. "Well, I get a uncomfortable  
feeling when I sit too long."

"That's only normal. You'll notice alot of discomfort now that you couldn't feel  
before. That's another drawback."

After running a full check, Washuu was happy with the results. Everything was  
going as she had predicted. Ryoko left the lab to help Sasami finish cleaning.  
Afterwards, she went to find Aeka. She ran into her on the way to the baths,  
and asked if she would have a drink with her there. Once relaxed in the water  
with a tray of Sake between them, Ryoko decided to have a little talk.

"Um...Aeka. Sorry about cutting you off and disappearing last night. It's just  
that stuff is kind of hard to talk about."

"I see. I suppose it would be difficult to understand anyway."

"Well, you might not want to understand. Even understanding it can be painful."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you acting so strangely at lunchtime?"

Ryoko brightened and said, "Well, I can tell you about this now because it's  
about to change. For as long as I could remember, I could never taste anything  
I ate, and now, Washuu fixed it so that could. That was the first meal I had  
since she gave me a shot, and I'm just now beginning to feel the effects."

"You couldn't taste anything?" Aeka was horrified.

"Well, no. But I'm starting to!"

Aeka poured Ryoko the first shot of Sake she would ever taste, wondering what  
other horrible things have been done to this woman she had misunderstood for  
so long.

Mihoshi was stretched out on a towel by the lake shore, dressed in a bikini and  
sunbathing. If this was going to be a vacation, she would act like it. She  
laid back, forcing all the unpleasant thoughts of her predicament out of her  
mind. After twenty minutes, she flipped over onto her back to tan the other  
side. It was then through closed eyelids that she saw that something was shading  
her. She opened her eyes to see Katsuhito Masaki blocking out the sun.

"Oh, hi Grandfather!"

Yosho smiled down at her.

"Hello. I was wondering if you would like to talk about the recent events in  
space. I'd like to offer any assistance possible in helping you."

Yosho had always liked Mihoshi. She was such a kind sweet person, if just not all  
there all the time. He always wondered what the reason was for the way she acted.  
Unlike the others, who viewed her as a bubblehead, he saw through to what seemed  
to be behavior that spoke something that happened in her past, that she hadn't come  
to grips with yet, and was hiding her pain away under a facade of happiness and  
pleasantness. And now, she had even more pain to deal with.

"Well...um...thanks, but I'd rather not think about it right now."

"I fear the longer you wait in dealing with things, the graver the situation may  
become. Whenever you are ready to face these problems, I will be waiting."

With that he walked off, leaving her to think alone.

Washuu was working in her lab, doing a little bit of final tuning to her latest  
project. She was just about finished with the special training swords for Yosho.  
She decided to deliver them herself, since she hadn't been up to the shrine for  
a while. Upon reaching the top of the steps, she found that nobody was around.  
Shrugging, she tucked away one of the swords and activated the other. A silvery  
fluid began to flow up out of the hilt, to solidify into a shimmering katana  
blade. Little random waves flowed back and forth across the surface, so that it  
maintained it's liquid look. She swung it a few times experimentally, getting a  
feel for the heft of the blade. Then she went through a sword routine that she  
knew, but couldn't remember where she had learned it. Yosho appeared when she  
was about halfway through it, and watched silently. He had seen this routine once  
before, but could not remember where. Then she was finished.

"So, Washuu, you are still full of suprises."

Washuu jerked her head around, feeling slightly embarrased, "Er, I suppose."

"May I ask where you learned that particular kata?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. It's been a while you see." She wanted to change the subject,  
because she didn't ever discuss the holes in her memory. "I brought you a present!"

"Oh, and to what do I owe this honor?"

Washuu tossed him the hilt of the other sword. He examined it carefully. "So, how  
do I activate it?"

"Just twist the ring near the hilt until it clicks."

He did and the silvery blade emerged from his sword.

"So how do they work?"

Washuu grinned evilly, "Like this."

She turned into her adult form and launched a spinning attack on Yosho, her hair  
flailing about wildly. He was almost caught off guard, almost. By spinning,  
her massive mane of red hair served to block his view of her sword hand as she  
lunged. He barely caught her blade on his in a block, and the distinct sound of  
metal clanging on metal echoed down from the mountain across the valley. Yosho  
was suprised by the power and skill behind her attack, yet another hidden facet  
of the great scientist was revealed. Yosho found himself on the defense for  
quite some time, before holes in her defenses began to appear to him. He saw  
an opening, but was unsure of what the blade would do. After passing up a few  
strikes Washuu jumped back, circling warily. "What's the matter old man? Why  
are you holding back?" It was then that he realized that those openings were  
merely to bait him into a deadly trap. Her technique was very refined and  
deceptive. He would have to be very careful. Then Washuu jumped at him again.  
Her wild attack kept him on the defensive. He resolved to strike at her next  
opening to see what would happen. He was suprised to see an orange energy blade  
like Ryoko's casually bat his sword aside as her other blade swung about for the  
killing blow.

Meanwhile, back at the baths,

"Ugh!!! That tastes awful! How could I have been drinking so much of that nasty  
stuff for so long! It can't be good for you!"

Aeka laughed, "Oh my! I guess it's an acquired taste darling. Although, you  
never did really have much 'taste!"

Ryoko gritted her teeth, but said nothing (I resolved to be nicer...I promised  
to be nicer...oh screw it!)

Ryoko used her power to produce a massive wave of water to slam into Aeka. She  
emerged spluttering into her hair which was plastered all over her face.

"you'll pay for that!"

Summoning her own powers, she used her force field to lift a huge amount of water  
over top of Ryoko as she sat there laughing. She looked up just in time to see  
an indoor version of Niagra Falls bearing down on her.

WHOOSH!!!

After the pool settled a bit Aeka waited for Ryoko to surface. When she didn't  
immediately appear, she began to worry. "Ryoko?" She looked down into the water,  
and realized her mistake too late. Hovering above her, the undrowned ex-pirate  
released a 100 gallon glob of ice water onto the unsuspecting princess.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's what you get for making fun of my handicaps." The freezing cold took the  
fight out of Aeka, and as Ryoko looked at the goosebumped shivering princess, she  
felt a pang of guilt. She grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around Aeka.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there."

"It's alright, I was beginning to miss our 'little' fights there for a while."  
(Then again, now that you have all your gems back, I'm not really a match for  
you am I?) Aeka wasn't really thrilled the first time she noticed the other  
two gems on Ryoko during Tenchi's going away party. She wondered if their  
return had anything to do with the changes she had noticed in her rival.

"How about we give Joey and Greg a call to see what they are doing this weekend?  
We have those tickets and free dinners." Ryoko asked hopefully.

Aeka signed, "Oh, alright. But you make the call. I'm going to get something  
hot to drink." With that said, she excused herself from the baths.

And back at the shrine,

Yosho felt a stunning jolt of electricity pass through his body from his right  
shoulder to his left side as Washuu's blade passed through him. He looked  
up to see her standing there with the two different swords, with a big grin on  
her face. Feeling around the still numb areas, he was relieved to find himself  
uninjured.

"Had you going there for a minute, didn't I?"

Yosho didn't know what to be more amazed at, her besting him or his lack of  
injury. "Interesting training tool you have made." Was all he could manage to  
say.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet! Let me show you some of the other features!"

Like an enthusiastic child showing off her latest school project, Washuu back in  
her child form demonstrated the swords versatility.

"I've loaded several different blade templates into the swords memory, see this,"  
She twisted another ring with a click and the blade changed from a katana to the  
short straight blade of the ninjato, then with another click it changed into a  
curved middle eastern style scimitar. "Now, all these blades act like normal steel  
blades or energy blades," She demonstrated by removing a weed growing up from  
between the paving stones, "Except when they encounter living flesh. Then they  
become a simple electric field that gives you a little shock." Yosho rubbed the  
area where the sword had passed through, not exactly agreeing with the 'little'  
shock part. "And now here's the best part! First you hold down this button here  
while twisting the activation ring..." Suddenly the waves stopped flowing  
across the blade, which now appeared to be a solid steel. "Be careful when they  
are in this mode. They are just as lethal now as any energy or steel blade."  
Washuu stood there beaming, proud of her latest invention. Deactivating the  
weapon from solid blade mode, she tossed the second hilt to Yosho. He looked  
at the two now inert weapons. "Excellent, now I can get back to sparring."  
Washuu frowned, remembering her daughters upcoming absence. "Well, Katsuhito  
dear, if you ever need a bit of variety when sparring, feel free to call on me!"  
With a flirtatious grin over her shoulder, she took off down the steps.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey, it's Ryoko."

"Oh, hi! What's up?"

"Well, Aeka and I and another friend wanted to see what you guys were up to this  
weekend. You know we have those Disney tickets and free dinners!"

Joey smiled at the thought of seeing the girls again. "Well, we didn't have  
anything planned. How does Saturday sound? We could make a day of it, Disney  
during the day, then we can go to dinner afterwards."

"Great, where should we meet you?"

"How about your place?"

(Bad idea,) "Well, it's in the opposite direction from your place to Disney, so  
how about we just meet you at yours?"

"Okay, give us a call the day before and we'll give you directions."

"Cool! Say hi to Greg for me. See you later!"

"Bye."

That being taken care of, Ryoko went to help Sasami start dinner.  
"So what are we making tonight kiddo?" She asked while patting  
her little friend on the back.

"Well, you are beginning to taste, aren't you?"

Ryoko nodded with a big smile.

"Well, how about...some fried shumai, harumaki, and chicken teriyaki? Do  
you remember how to make the dumplings?"

"I think so."

"Okay, you do the shumai and I'll start on the others."

The two worked side by side until the meal was ready. This time at dinner,  
Ryoko didn't have to concentrate, since her sense of taste was about ninety  
percent there. It was all good to her, especially in contrast to the awful  
alcoholic taste of the sake. Before when she ate, the only satisfaction she  
had was the feeing of being full when she stuffed herself. This flavor thing  
brought on a whole new dimension. She ate slowly, deliberately. Savoring  
every single morsel. This time, Aeka understood the behavior, and for once,  
was happy for Ryoko.

After dinner, Washuu grabbed Ryoko and pulled her into her lab. "Uh, I have  
to help Sasami finish cleaning..."

"No, I have to run some tests, and have that little talk with you."

"Mom!"

"No you just sit there like a good little girl..."

Washuu brought some scanning equipment online and ran through some diagnostics.

"Good...good...very good! How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Notice anything different today?"

"Yeah, my butt gets sore when I sit for too long."

"Told you there would be some drawbacks."

"I'm fine with it."

"Now, let me let you about the birds and the bees."

"MOM! I told you that I know about that stuff!"

"I know that you understand the mechanics, but let me tell you what to expect now.  
It will be different than what you think. Now first of all..."

Tenchi woke to the sound of thunder. It was pouring outside. He sat up,  
yawning and stretching. Finding the hidden door to the baths, he soaked  
for a while. He thought about the coming evening, hoping the weather would  
clear up in time. If not, he'd have to call Ryoko and tell her to wait  
another night. It was not a call he wanted to make. Getiing out of the  
bath, he sat down in front of the computer desk in his room. He could see  
that Art was thoughtful enough to set him up with a Japanese version PC.  
Time to write more letters, he decided. The first to his Dad,

Dear Dad,

You should see this place I'm staying at now. This guy has his own  
airport in his backyard. I'm sure you could really appreciate it from  
an architectural point of view. You would especially like the hospitality  
here, I think Art had you in mind instead of me when he set things up. I  
have been having fun, and learning alot. Don't work too hard, and I'll  
write you again next week.

Then a quick letter to Jichan,

Dear Grandfather,

Thank you for arranging this trip. I see what you mean now by changing  
sparring partners. I'd almost forgotten what wearing kendo armor was  
like. I think I need to work on my empty hand techniques with you more  
when I get back. Have a good week.

Then he considered the woman he might actually call Mom someday, the  
possibility of that made him laugh.

Dear Washuu,

I'd really like to thank you for the phone and the picture you gave me  
to take along. It really means alot to me. I'm having a great time  
out here. I was really glad to see you and Ryoko getting closer before  
I left. Take good care of her for me, would you? Good luck with all  
your experiments!

Tenchi printed out the letters, and sealed them in individual envelopes.  
He got dressed and started roaming the halls. The minute he had left his  
room he was flanked by Rei and Emi. "Anything we can do for you this  
morning Tenchi?"

"Yes, first, I need to mail off these letters, and then get some breakfast."

Rei took the letters and went one way while Emi led Tenchi to the dining  
area. Another buffet was set out, with mainly western foods like eggs,  
bacon, and pancakes, with a smattering of Japanese and Chinese dishes.  
A cook was there in case he wanted eggs cooked to order.

"Good morning! I'm not too familiar with this, do you have a recommendation?"

The cook smiled, "Well, I make a mean western omlette!"

"Okay, I'll try that."

The cook quickly produced the omlette while Tenchi picked through some other  
dishes. Returning to the cook's station he asked, "I guess you guys eat  
pretty well here."

"Oh yeah! Especially when Mr. Hamilton is entertaining guests. He usually  
has a more modest buffet when he is here alone, but it is still enough to  
feed us all."

"You like working for Art?"

"Mr. Hamilton? He takes really good care of his people, sure!"

The breakfast was really good. Tenchi thanked the cook for the excellent  
omlette and wandered off through the spacious mansion. He ran into Alan  
in one of the numerous corridors.

"Hey Alan! What's there to do around here?"

"What are you in the mood for sir?"

"Oh please. not sir, just Tenchi, alright?"

"Alan smiled, of course Tenchi. Now, what are you in the mood for?"

"Well...I'd like to exercise later, but right now I'd like to see the  
sights around here."

"I know just the thing then Tenchi."

The storms had blown through the area quickly, leaving the sky clear and  
the air cool and damp, and a little breezy. Tenchi was relieved at this.  
Alan led him to the garage where the jeep was kept. Rei and Emi showed  
up along the way and they drove out to the airfield. As they got closer,  
Tenchi spotted a helicopter coming in for a landing. They pulled up next  
to the hangar as the blades of the chopper slowly ceased rotating. The  
pilots hopped out and began a post flight check. Alan approached them,  
"Say Marty, our young guest here would like a tour of the estate, care to  
indulge him?"

"Sure, just give us about fifteen minutes."

Alan explained to Tenchi that Art commuted to New York City everyday using  
this helicopter. They had just returned from dropping him off this morning.  
The pilot indicated that they could wait aboard while they prepped for the  
flight. Tenchi was amazed at the equipment Art had installed on the aircraft.  
Besides the three computer terminals, there was a video conferencing system,  
wet bar, and a TV. Rei and Emi got comfortable on a couch like seat while  
the pilots fired the engines up. The chopper leapt into the air and began  
to slowly circle the estate while Alan pointed out the swimming pools, tennis  
courts, trap and skeet ranges, the golf course, and others. "So you see, you  
have no reason to be bored while you are here!" Art said to Tenchi through  
the headsets they all now wore. The countryside surrounding the estate was  
simply beautiful. Tenchi thought he would like to walk around it some time.

Back on the ground, he thanked the pilots for the ride, and they all rode  
with Alan back to the house. Tenchi thought of Ryoko, and how much they  
would be able to do together while she was visiting.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten to train today," Katsuhito said  
as Ryoko materialized in front of him.

"No, sorry. Mom had a few things she had to do with me first."

"No matter. COme now, let's try out these wonderful new inventions of hers."

He tossed her one of the new training swords. She examined it curiously,  
while he instructed her on its use. She activated the blade, and Katsuhito  
made sure to note that both blades had the fluid wavy appearance that was  
to indicate the swords were in training mode. Squaring off from each other,  
they began. Ryoko attacked first, and Katsuhito was glad to see that the  
weapons held up through their first exchange. Yosho was starting to be  
worn down from her sheer strength however. To compensate, he allowed just  
enough Jurai power to flow into him to compensate. Ryoko sensed this and  
smirked, "Too much for you now, eh old man?" Yosho wasn't about to be  
bested twice in one day. He was mindful of the fact that Ryoko had a spare  
sword she could produce on demand as well. She stayed within the training  
rules set forth, however. Her technique was very good, but still not as  
refined as his. Yosho also had much experience to draw upon. He saw a few  
openings in her guard, but chose not to take advantage of them yet. They  
backed off and circled each other warily after their third exchange. Ryoko  
smiled at him cockily. "You have learned much in one week Ryoko, but there  
is much remaining." With that said he leapt at her. In a brief exchange  
he took advantage of the first opening she left him. Ryoko felt the shock  
of electricity pass through her, for her first real taste of pain since her  
senses were fixed. "YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The sword clattered noisily to the ground, dropped from nerveless fingers.  
She clutched her side with both hands as she dropped to her knees and  
doubled over. Katsuhito looked down at her, concerned, but not allowing  
it to show on his face. After a minute, she looked up at him, with tears  
of pain running down her cheeks. He offered her his hand, which she took  
to help her stand. "I think that's enough for one day Ryoko." She nodded  
in silent agreement. She sat to rest for a moment on the steps of the  
shrine. "Actually, I'd like to skip a couple days if you don't mind."

"It would probably be better if you started right back at it. Waiting  
too long can add resolve to reluctance."

"It's not just that. I have something I'd like to do that will keep me  
away for a couple days."

"As long as you don't distract Tenchi from his training too much."

Ryoko looked up in suprise. Yosho hadn't really known, just suspected,  
and the look she gave confirmed his suspicions. "How did you...?"

Yosho held up a hand, "Just do not distract him too much. You two have  
alot to catch up on, just try not to all at once."

Ryoko turned bright red, "How do you...?"

"I've seen it in him for quite some time, even if he didn't see it in  
himself. I may be old, but I'm not blind."

"You aren't angry at him for calling for me?"

"Angry? No. I'm happy for him. For both of you. I knew this might  
happen. I sent him away for many reasons. One of which was to give  
him a different perspective on things."

"You won't tell Aeka, will you? Tenchi wanted to wait until he got back  
to tell her himself."

"I will remain silent, as I do on most other matters. Good night Ryoko."

With that said, he turned and walked back to the shrine, leaving a still  
suprised Ryoko standing there. Now she had to figure out what to say to  
Sasami to explain her time away. She really didn't want to lie to her  
little friend. In the end, she decided to use Katsuhito's way and simply  
say nothing. Phasing back to the house, she joined Aeka, Sasami, and  
Mihoshi on the couch to watch TV until bedtime.

Tenchi decided to go for a swim in the large outdoor pool. Rei and Emi  
hung out at the pools edge sunbathing while he swam laps. He didn't go  
at it too hard, not wanting to wear himself out before the evening time  
training session with Art. After an hour at the pool he went to his  
room to change, then sat at the computer and looked up the current news  
and weather from back home. Once again he found himself wondering what  
he would do after graduating school. Considering his extravagant  
surroundings, he didn't think he would ever want or need this much. Of  
course, if he had fallen in love with Aeka instead, he would have had  
the royal palace on Jurai as his future home. (No, that's not the life  
for me. Too much responsibility. Besides, I don't think I would be  
regarded too highly given my choice of girlfriend.) Still being a little  
out of whack from all the traveling and time zone changes, he dozed off  
in an early afternoon nap.

It was a nightmare...

They were back on the Souyja, fighting. She was incapacitated, Kagato had  
her by the head.

"It's a pity Ryoko that you won't live to see me as the ruler of the  
entire universe."

Tenchi was dead, Kagato was tapping all her strength. It seemed hopeless.

"I'm sorry...Tenchi."

(Ryoko moaned in her sleep from the rafter.)

Then the bright blue light, cutting through Kagato.

Then, unbelieveably, he was there. (Whew, I'm just in time.)

Feeling an arm wrapped around her protectively, she looked up at  
stunned, at the man she loved. "Are you real?"

Looking back down at her lovingly, "I'm no ghost!"

Kagato sneered, "Didn't think you were still alive kid."

Anger welled up within him, looking over at the evil one who would dare try  
hurt the one he loved. Time for business. He took his time, setting her  
down carefully. "No Tenchi, don't!"

He just smiled at her, "Now I'll be fine." And for some reason, it wasn't  
just a simple reassurance. He knew it to be true.

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Kagato asked sarcastically.

Tenchi gave him a look, and Ryoko could see that that look held no mercy.  
And seeing him like that gave her an unfamiliar warm feeling in the pit  
of her stomach. That look he gave was reserved for those who would dare  
try to harm her.

Then for the third time, Tenchi attacked Kagato to save her. And for the  
third time, Kagato was wiping the floor with him. No matter how hopeless  
it seemed, he just kept attacking...for her. Then Kagato had Tenchi  
in his grasp. "If only you had left these women behind you could have  
remained alive."

To Tenchi, this was unthinkable, "I would rather die than forsake any one  
of them."

Kagato simply laughed, hurling him away. Tenchi was beneath his notice now.

(Tenchi tossed and turned in his sleep, "No...No!")

Now that he was tapped into the full power of the gems. They could both  
sense the immense power emanating from the evil one, the three gems equaled  
Tsunami in strength. Kagato would use this to pull in the Ship of Jurai,  
sealing the fate of the Universe. Tenchi refused to believe it. But he was  
losing hope. Then he remembered what Tsunami had told him, and found the  
resolve to get up again. Kagato noticed him, a little suprised.

"How can you have any power left?"

(My own power) "I have been relying on this sword too much."

"I was going to finish you later but why not now?"  
Kagato raised his hand to send a blast at him.

(This sword is useless here. My own power...) Tenchi dropped the master  
key, discarding it. It was useless here.

"So, you're giving up?"

His attention was focused entirely on Kagato, then, faintly, he heard her,  
"Tenchi run, get away!" Then heard her plead with Kagato, the merciless  
one who used and tortured her for thousands of years. Strong, proud Ryoko  
begging for his life. "Stop, please don't, you've got everything you wanted,  
please spare him." And the anger towards the one before him grew even more,  
as did his own power.

"Can this boy really mean that much to you, well not to worry. Very soon you  
and Pricess Aeka will join him very soon indeed, you won't be alone in death."

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

The power swelled inside him even more, and he stood there, almost serenely.  
Kagato sent a blast towards him, and he felt the power in him surge incredibly.  
It was so powerful it made him gasp as his eyes widened, and he barely noticed  
that the blast never made it to him, so strong was the force within him. Then  
the smoke cleared.

"Now it's your turn." Kagato said as he turned to the crushed Ryoko, thinking  
she had seen him killed again.

"Impossible, I thought the power from Tsunami was completely cut off."

Ryoko looked up and saw Tenchi, with that look again.

"It's you!" Kagato screamed in disbelief.

Ryoko watched as Tenchi went through his transformation.

"It's you, your creating all this!" Kagato yelled before attacking.

Tenchi stood there and for the forth and final time, fought Kagato. It was  
different this time. Kagato was cut in half.

"You've won boy."

Ryoko ran to Tenchi and he grabbed her, pulling her close to him as his light  
hawk wings disappeared. He looked her in the eyes, those golden eyes that stole  
his heart so long ago, before he could even remember, "Ryoko listen...there's  
something I have to tell you. I've realized that I've loved you for a long time  
now, and I wanted you to know before another moment passed. I've waited too long  
as it is. It will be too long before I can tell you in person. As I realized it  
finally, I wanted to say it, I needed to say it to you, because delaying any longer  
would have torn me up inside. I love you, Ryoko, I love you."

Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, "Tenchi, I love you so much..."

(Tenchi woke from his nap, noticing his arms were empty.)

(Ryoko settled down into a very restful sleep. The nightmares would begin to  
slowly lessen from that moment onward, and every night, they would turn into  
a dream come true towards the end.)

(Wow, that was an intense dream!) Tenchi thought. A dream that combined two  
important events in his life. He sat up and stretched, deciding it was time  
for lunch. He wasn't especially hungry, but he couldn't think of anything  
else to do. Walking down the hall, he was soon flanked by Rei and Emi. "Do  
you two just wait fo me all the time?"

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

Tenchi merely sighed, hoping they would cease the escort duty before Ryoko came  
by. He felt he had to warn them eventually. He ate a light lunch, which seemed  
a pity since there was so much food to be had. Alan joined them all for the  
mid-day meal, as Rei and Emi ate with Tenchi when Art wasn't around. "Say, Alan,  
can you take me out to see some of those ranges we saw after lunch?" Tenchi  
thought of all the things to do here, Ryoko might enjoy shooting.

"Yes Tenchi, let me get things set up." He made a phone call, and after lunch,  
they rode in the jeep out to the trap and skeet range.

Alan showed Tenchi the basics of the fine art of blasting clay flying discs from  
the air. Tenchi was a little intimidated by the shotgun, and at first concentrated  
more on simply firing it without being knocked back than hitting the target. Soon  
his familiarity increased, and he began to hit some of them. After about an hour  
on the range, he was able to hit about half the targets.

"That's quite an improvement in one day. You say you've never handled a shotgun  
before?"

"No, it's all very new to me."

Tenchi felt an ache in his shoulder from firing the gun. He rubbed it with his  
left hand while moving his right arm in circles, "Oh...maybe this wasn't such a  
good idea."

Rei and Emi stepped up, "Would you like a massage now Tenchi?"

"Uh, no thank you. I'll just put some ice on this, and maybe take some aspirin."

Back at the house, Tenchi took two aspirin and rested in his room with an icepack  
on his shoulder, regretting the first big mistake he had made that week.

Larry (or Art as he was known to people who couldn't properly pronounce 'L')  
was inbound in his chopper from the city. Patching the telephone to his headset,  
he informed Alan that he would be home by 5:30, and recommended that Tenchi have  
a light early dinner, because he was anxious to get started. Art himself had  
grabbed a sandwich to go before boarding the sleek Eurocopter. Alan in turn  
placed a call to Tenchi's room. He sat up suprised at the ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tenchi. Mr. Hamilton will be home in an hour. Could I bring you something  
light to eat?"

Tenchi was kind of hungry because of his light lunch. "Yes please, how about...  
pizza?"

"Very good, I'll bring it up in twenty minutes."

Tenchi had two slices and a big glass of water.

Alan brought him a brand new gi to wear as well. After eating, he led Tenchi to  
Art's training room. "Mr. Hamilton will be here shortly," Alan said while  
departing. Tenchi sat, and began meditation.

The chopper dropped Art off at the house near his training room, and he dashed  
inside, changing quickly. Other than the Tournament, this was the highlight of  
his life. He walked in and saw Tenchi meditating, so he sat down quietly across  
from him and began himself. They meditated together for twenty minutes. Art  
concentrated on controlling his eagerness, and Tenchi contemplated his shoulder.  
At Ernesto's dojo, Tenchi had considered him the Sensei, who would signal the  
end of meditation. He didn't feel the same way here, but didn't want to presume  
anything, so he waited for Art to signal the end. Art felt that he was the lesser  
one here, so he waited for Tenchi to signal the end. Eventually, Art's eagerness  
got the better of him. "Alright."

They went through a series of warm up exercises, Tenchi concentrated on working  
his shoulder.

"So what's your pleasure, Tenchi? Bokken, Kendo?"

"Bokken thank you."

From a wall covered with all manner of asian hand weapons, Art selected two very  
fine hardwood bokken. He bowed to Tenchi, handing one over. Tenchi felt the  
heft of the weapon, suppressing a wince from the soreness in his shoulder. It  
was kind of funny how he hadn't really felt the soreness while shooting until  
it was too late.

They faced off, circling each other slowly, studying each others slightest movements.  
Art moved in first. He was stronger and faster than Ernesto, and his technique was  
solid. The shoulder pain slowed Tenchi's movements. He began to compensate by giving  
ground or shuffling sideways. Tenchi began to pick up on Art's technique and timing.  
Just when he thought he had it, Art changed it, picking up the pace with more speed  
and power. Tenchi found himself giving ground now, and wishing he was a lefty. (Well,  
why not? Grandfather made me practice with my left enough.) Deciding to try it, he  
quickly shuffled sideways, switching hands. Art noticed this, and it threw off his  
timing a little bit. Tenchi wasn't as skilled fighting this way, but he got his speed  
back. Art was kind of glad, because he needed practice fighting like this, as the  
number one fighter in the Tournament was a lefty. Tenchi began to get his timing again,  
and before Art could change pace on him, he struck. Tenchi went to block a full power  
downward slash from Art by catching it squarely on his own blade, but shifted the last  
instant, allowing Arts blade to slide down his, deflected. This caused Art to overextend  
himself slightly, which Tenchi took full advantage of, bringing his own weapon down on  
Arts left shoulder. Art then backed off. Both combatants were breathing heavily. Art  
didn't take defeat well, but was consoled by the fact that he had held up against Tenchi  
better than he had expected to. Tenchi was disappointed in himself for not being up to  
his full potential for his host. Art rubbed his own now sore shoulder and asked, "Again?"  
Tenchi nodded. Art increased the ferocity of his attack, hoping to take advantage of his  
superior size and strength. Tenchi fell back again, and decided to switch hands back and  
go for using more advanced technique this time. Tenchi was mainly concentrating on  
deflecting the others blade rather than meeting it squarely. Art expected Tenchi to try  
to feint again by pretending to meet it squarely, then deflecting last instant, or not  
deflecting it and trying something different. Tenchi did neither. Instead, Tenchi was  
watching the other man's stance, watching for potential imbalance. He began to notice  
that whenever he shuffled sideways, Art would loosen his stance as he turned to face him.  
Deciding to use this to his advantage, as Art pressed his attack, Tenchi shuffled to the  
side again and as Art turned with a downward strike Tenchi simultaneously blocked and  
shuffled forward, then brutally drove his hip into Art. As he started to fall backwards  
Art brought his sword and both arms quickly back over his head to balance himself as  
Tenchi dropped to one knee, delivering a slash across Art's midsection.

After backing up and catching his breath Art said, "Okay, okay. Where did I go wrong?"

Tenchi had to catch his own breath first, while contemplating the answer. "Well, first  
of all, I think you use too much power. I believe you could improve greatly by working  
on your economy of motion. Second, your stance while turning is a little weak."

"Really? Okay, how should I correct this?"

Tenchi was unaccustomed to teaching, but as his Grandfather once told him, "Sometimes  
you can learn more about a technique by teaching it than practicing it."

Together, they came up with a simple drill to work on the stance, and they ran through  
it a few times for the next half hour.

"Okay, so why did you switch hands during our sparring Tenchi?"

"Well, my shoulder is a little sore today. Sorry I'm not exactly 100 for you."

Art felt a little deflated at this news, realizing he had been beaten even when his  
opponent was handicapped. "Well, are there any kata or techniques you could show  
me?"

Tenchi ran through one of the classic Jurai sword routines 'Spring Waterfall', which  
was a series of different powerful downward strikes followed by upward blocks. It  
was nothing fancy, but it served to work on producing power in strikes using technique  
instead of strength. It took Art about an hour to learn the movements.

"Well, I think that's enough for one night. Thank you very much, Tenchi."

Art felt his ego a little deflated, but his resolve to meet the master who had trained  
Tenchi was strengthened. He ran into Rei and Emi on his way out as they sought to tend  
to Tenchi. He thought of a way to boost his pride. "C'mon girls, keep me company for  
a while." He placed an arm around each girl, and the giggled as he led them off towards  
his chambers.

Tenchi took a shower and soaked in the bath, keeping his shoulder under the water. It  
was coming up on 9:30, so he got out of the tub, dried off and dressed. He made his  
way outside, towards the strip of high ground between the house and the runway.

Arts estate had a very advanced security system, and he had a platoon of guards who ran  
it for him. These weren't your typical guards either. They were all ex-military. Army  
Rangers, Navy Seals, and Recon Marines. It was a very boring assignment, but the job  
perks more than made up for it. Infrared sensors picked up Tenchi's movement, as he  
walked out towards the runway. The shift commander saw the lights on his board, and  
pulled up the cameras in that area on one of his monitors. "That's him?" he asked  
the sergeant of the guard. "Yep, thats Larry's guest. Probably just out for a walk."  
The commander nodded. "Okay, I'm going to the main guard shack to check on the sentry  
there, let me know if he does anything out of the ordinary."

"You got it."

Ryoko was up in a geosynchronus orbit above the equator, and her visual screen was zoomed  
into and locked on the location Tenchi had descibed. It was too easy. She had left the  
house before anyone got up, and flew to this spot, watching the terminator-the line of  
darkness separating night from day, slowly cross the estate. It wouldn't be long now.  
Her heart began beating rapidly in anticipation. It was almost time. She began her  
descent, watching for the light from his sword.

Tenchi looked at his watch, 9:55. (Almost time.)

The commander called the sergeant of the guard from the sentry post, "Anything happening?"

"Nope, he's up on the hill, hasn't moved for a while."

"Hmm...stargazing? Alright, I'll be back soon. Want coffee?"

"Sure."

Tenchi looked at his watch for the tenth time, 9:57. (Okay, here goes.)

The sergeart of the guard looked up at his monitors suddenly. The display that had held  
the image of Mr. Hamiltons guest was now washed out in solid light, "What the hell...?"

Ryoko saw the light when she was at about eight thousand feet up. (Go home and keep  
Sasami company Ryo-ohki, I'll call you when I need a ride), and she phased outside  
into the night.

"Miyaaaaaaaa!!!", cried Ryo-ohki in acknowledgement as she sped away.

Ryoko just relaxed in midair, free falling towards her love.

"Uh, commander, somethings up with my camera here, I can't see the subject anymore."

Thge commander was in a jeep on the way back to the main guardhouse, "Okay, I'll  
ride by there as soon as I can to get a direct visual."

Ryoko landed about fifty feet away from Tenchi, and simply looked at him for a  
while. Seeing him standing there, lit up by the blue light, gave her that  
funny new warm feeling again in the pit of her stomach. She saw the serious  
look on his face of what...? Anticipation? She closed her eyes, and listened.  
She focused her hearing and could make out the beating of his heart. It was  
beating about as quickly as hers. She savored the moment, then opened her eyes  
and began walking towards him.

"Damn night vision cameras! What's he doing? Pointing a spotlight at it?" The  
sergeant asked himself. Then he called the commander, "How long to eyes on  
target?"

The commander radioed back, "Two minutes. Has he moved from that spot?"

"Nope. Infrared shows no movement."

"Okay, try to bring up a visual on another camera."

"Tenchi?"

He heard her call his name, and he instantly extinguished his sword.

"Whoa, hey commander, got a visual, and our little guest isn't alone anymore!"

"What?"

"He's got a woman with him now, and DAMN what a hottie!"

"Alright, I suppose this warrants a call to Mr. Hamilton. Keep an eye on them  
for now. I'll be there in four minutes."

Tenchi could barely make out her outline in the dark, but there was no mistaking  
it. His eyes slowly adjusted, but Ryoko's amazing vision had already adapted.  
She could see him squinting out into the night towards her. "Ryoko?"  
She was there before him, just out of arms reach. For once in her life, Ryoko  
was a little nervous. This was it, what she had been waiting for, so why did  
she hesitate? Tenchi felt the same way, that mixed feeling of nervousness and  
excitement. They stood there in the dark facing each other, for an eternally  
long moment. Then they moved together as one, closing the distance and wrapping  
their arms around each other, not saying a word. They stood there, simply hugging  
each other, rocking back and forth, caressing each others backs, for quite some  
time.

Art was rather annoyed to hear the phone ring at that particular moment. He rolled  
over and reached across Rei as Emi sat up. "What is it?"

"Um, sorry to disturb you sir, but we have an unannounced visitor on the estate."

"Where?"

"Between the airfield and the house, I can send you a camera feed sir."

"Do it."

Art punched a button and a flat screen video monitor slid smoothly from the ceiling.  
It clicked on to show Tenchi and Ryoko loosening their embrace enough to begin a  
hesitant kiss. Rei and Emi sat up suddenly, feeling slightly jealous. Art then  
remembered Tenchi's request, and his remark about his girl having 'her own ride.'  
"Stand down, commander. She's alright. Just continue with normal monitoring ops."

"Very well sir. Uh, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I just thought I should mention this, but she just appeared with him out of nowhere.  
We picked up no perimeter breaches of any kind, it's like she dropped out of the sky."

"Strange. Have a full report for me by morning."

"Yes sir, goodnight."

Art pondered this new information for a moment as he looked at the couple on the screen  
as their kisses grew more passionate. (Just who is Tenchi's mystery girl?) He clicked  
the screen off, and returned his attention to the women at hand.

Ryoko was experiencing all kinds of new feelings, then Tenchi broke off the kiss, and  
she moaned in disappointment. "Let's get inside, or we'll be out here all night."

"I don't care Tenchi, as long as you're here..."

"C'mon. I can't even see you out here."

He took her by the hand, and led her to the house. Once inside in the light, he turned  
her to face him, and took both of her hands in his. He looked deeply into her eyes, the  
look on his face mirrored the seriousness of his next statement, "I love you." Ryoko  
could have melted right then and there. She leaned into him, holding on for support.  
She kissed him on the neck, and started working her way up his neck to his cheek, then  
his lips. Before the kiss could deepen too much, Tenchi broke it off again to another  
moan of protest. "Out of the hallway."

They were in the elevator then. Ryoko pounced, slamming Tenchi up against the wall. She  
had both arms around his neck while holding his head in her hands, pulling him into a deep  
kiss. She pressed her lower body against his, instinctively, urgently. The warm feeling  
in the pit of her belly was becoming a raging fire. The elevator door opened and he broke  
off again, to the loudest protest yet. Sweeping her off her feet, and ignoring the pain  
in his shoulder, he carried her down the hallway. She had her arms around his neck showering  
kisses on him all the way to his room. He set her down by the door, and pushed her away  
long enough to open it and shuffle inside...

Please visit if you are over 21 to read the deleted  
scene here known as "Journey's Wayside"

Sasami searched the house for Ryoko after breakfast, worried about her friend. Nobody  
mentioned her absence at the meal, for all their own reasons. Washuu and Mihoshi were  
covering for Ryoko, and Yosho was protecting Aeka's feelings. Aeka assumed that Ryoko  
was slipping back into character finally. Sasami was the only one who thought something  
was wrong. She decided to visit Washuu in her lab. "Hello...Washuu!"

Washuu popped up in front of her, "What can I do for you Sasami?"

"Well, I was worried about Ryoko..."

"Don't worry, my little girl is just fine. She wanted to go away for a couple days."

Sasami was saddened at this, especially since Ryoko didn't say goodbye. Washuu saw  
the little princess become visibly upset. Not knowing what else to do, she sent a  
mental call out to Ryoko, and her face flushed at the feedback coming to her through  
the link. Quickly cutting it off, she shook her head and sighed. Giving Sasami a  
hug, she said, "I have an idea, lets go into town today for lunch. We can bring back  
take-out for everyone else. My treat." Sasami brightened at this.

"So how are we going to get there?"

"I think I can come up with something," Washuu said with the mad scientist gleam in  
her eye.

Sasami left the lab as Washuu began working furiously on something. She went to find  
soemone to go with her to feed the prisoner. Aeka volunteered and they walked out to  
Mihoshi's ship.

Morai decided that the only thing he had to work with was the chopsticks. Finding  
the underside of his cot slightly abrasive, he slowly and painstakingly worked on  
putting points on them. It would take some time, but what else did he have to do?  
He put them away when he heard someone coming. It was the little girl with the  
snobby one this time. He sat there quietly, not saying a word as the princess  
deactivated the door and replaced the old tray with the new one. He managed to wink  
and smile at Sasami without Aeka noticing. She smiled back and waved. Aeka did  
notice this. On the way back to the house, she said, "Sasami, I don't want you to  
be so friendly with that one. He is a ruthless and evil space pirate, and very  
dangerous."

"Well, you used to say that about Ryoko, you know."

Aeka sighed, "That is a totally separate issue. Ryoko was controlled, and she is  
different now."

Sasami remained silent, thinking that he was probably forced to be that way through  
circumstance, instead of mind control like Ryoko. She resolved to find out one way  
or another.

Both were interupted from their thoughts by the unfamiliar vehicle sitting in the  
driveway. Although the two girls couldn't readily identify it, any American car  
enthusiast would have immediately recognized it as a 1969 Camaro SS. Behind the  
wheel was an adult Washuu. Upon seeing Sasami, she honked the horn. "C'mon lets  
go!" Sasami ran over quickly, hopping into the car, leaving Aeka behind.

Aeka found herself alone at the house, which was a distinctly unique situation.  
Mihoshi was nowhere to be found, and Yosho was most likely at the shrine. She  
decided to check on Ryu-oh, then do some gardening.

Mihoshi had made up her mind to see Yosho about her problems. Wandering up to the  
shrine after breakfast, she found the old priest sweeping the pathways. "Good  
morning Mihoshi."

"Good Morning, grandfather. Um...I meant to ask you if...um..."

Yosho smiled at her, "If I could help you? Yes, I would be happy to. Come inside."  
Her showed her into the building. Indicating a seat on the floor, "Here, sit and  
make yourself comfortable." Yosho had already given a lot of thought to possible  
courses of action. Opening a small drawer in his cabinet, he brought out a small  
box. He opened it to reveal several small needles. "Mihoshi, have y

Chapter 12

Noboyuki, the first one up as always, yawned and stretched before rolling out of bed.  
There was a rare lull of activity at work, so he was able to sleep a little later on  
this day. There were two things he was looking forward to this morning. Breakfast  
by Sasami and finding out whos car that was sitting in the driveway. He had as a boy  
been in love with classic American cars, and the 1969 Camaro SS convertible had been  
one of his favorites. When he wasn't drawing, he had been building model cars. As  
he walked downstairs, he heard Sasami busy in the kitchen already. He just wanted to  
let her know he would be joining them. "Good Morning Sasami."

The little princess turned around with a bright smile as always, "Good Morning Father,  
hey - will you be staying for breakfast?"

Noboyuki smiled and nodded.

"Too bad you have to leave so early all the time and work so late. I'm glad you could  
stay today."

"Thank you Sasami."

Noboyuki left the kitchen with a smile. (Such pleasant girls. It is nice to have  
women in this house, after been empty for so long) Then a brief sadness descended  
on his thoughts, remembering his wife. (May Tenchi never know such pain as I.)  
He often reflected on the amazing dynamic of the household. How he would have given  
up vital parts of his anatomy at Tenchi's age to have such women competing over him.  
(Tenchi can be so thick headed sometimes) he smiled while thinking. He himself  
would have chosen Aeka a long time ago. Of course, his opinion was biased by the  
fact that she reminded him a little of his wife when she was younger. Ryoko was  
another story - every schoolboys dream girl. Beautiful and wild. (Well, maybe it  
isn't such an easy decision after all.) Washuu of course had all the men in the  
house spooked by her little girl appearance. There was the incident where she had  
changed into an adult that Tenchi told him about, unfortunately he didn't witness it.  
And then there was beautiful Mihoshi, but besides that and her bubbly personality,  
she could drive you crazy with her clumsiness. He thought of the little Haiku he  
had made up one day, to sum it all up:

Beautiful women  
They are everywhere I turn  
but none of them mine

His Father-in-law decided he would join them for breakfast as well. They sat down and  
had a nice chat before the meal. At breakfast, he asked about the car.

"Oh, that little thing? It's my latest invention!" Washuu declared.

Noboyuki was a little disappointed, he wished it was an original instead of a replica.  
"Well, what made you decide to model it after that particular car?"

"I didn't, I just picked that one at random. Let me show you a few tricks it does  
after breakfast."

Yosho had a concern he wanted to address. "Mihoshi, Washuu. I was wondering about  
our guest. I understand you have been feeding him well and regularly. However, what  
of his other needs? Have you had him outside at all? Perhaps allowed him to bathe  
or get a change of clothes?"

Mihoshi hung her head in shame. She realized she had been avoiding her prisoner, in  
fact avoiding her responsibility. With a new resolve, he looked up and said, "You  
need not worry Grandfather! I will see that all is taken care of!"

"No Mihoshi, you are on vacation. Allow some of the others to bear the burden. I  
insist." He looked around the table meaningfully at the others.

"Don't worry Mihoshi, leave it to us." Piped in Washuu.

"Yes Mihoshi dear, we will take care of it for you," Aeka added.

Noboyuki marveled at his new dream car, thinking (I have to have one of these!)  
Washuu saw Noboyuki's youth like enthusiasm over the different shapes as she  
transformed the car into some of his favorite models, and decided she would make  
one for him as well. (It's the least I can do to repay the kindness he has shown  
us all.)

Aeka and Sasami took breakfast out to Morai. Aeka was trying to decide how to go  
about obeying her brothers wishes. Once in Yukinojo by the holding cell, she took  
a good look at the pirate for the first time. He was a little tall, about 6' 2".  
His black shoulder length hair was tied back in a simple pony tail. Where he had  
once worn a thin moustache, he now had several days growth of beard. His clothes  
were all wrinkled and disheveled. His skin was slightly swarthy, and his eyes-  
they were black as his hair. They also had an intelligent look, in a malignant  
sort of way.

Morai considered the purple haired woman who was regarding him curiously through  
the force field door. She hadn't spoken to him at all yet, and he wondered why  
she was looking at him like that. (She's checking me out, and not in the way I'd  
like. Why?) Finally she spoke, in a manner full of disdain, "What are you called?"

With a dramatic bow, "Morai, milady. Formerly of planet Koldari, at your service."

"Well Morai, today we shall see if you can behave yourself. Since your appearence  
is offensive, today we will attempt to alleviate that fact somewhat."

"Milady is too kind."

Aeka simply smirked.

"Alright, after you eat we shall return to take you somewhere to get cleaned up, but  
I must warn you - do not attempt anything untoward. It would cost you dearly."

Something in her eyes made him believe what she said.

"As you wish Milady. And how shall I address you?"

"Call me Princess."

Aeka shut down the forcefield and took away the old meal tray before replacing it with  
the full one. Morai consider this new development (Demon, Princess, and Sasami. Why  
are they all so bold? They are going to clean me up?) He thought about his little  
sharpened sticks hidden in his bunk, considering bringing them along, but then thought  
better of it. He needed to know more before acting.

Sasami returned to the kitchen to clean up while Aeka went to find her brother. Little  
Washuu was just finished eating when the young princess started picking up around the  
table. Washuu still felt obligated to cover for her daughters absence, so she decided  
to help. Once everything was in the kitchen, they started on dishes. Sasami washed  
while Washuu dried, and slowly learned where the different items belonged. Soon she  
found that some of the places were difficult to reach, so she changed into her taller  
adult form. Sasami jumped, startled when she turned around a moment later. "Oh, don't  
scare me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasami! Do you prefer me smaller?"

She thought for a moment before responding, a strange look on her face. "I don't really  
have a preference, but maybe you should try being this way more often. I think that most  
of the others would prefer you that way."

Washuu considered this for a moment, remembering her resolution to get out more. "I just  
may do that after all. Thanks Sasami."

She smiled up at Washuu before continuing on the dishes.

Aeka finally found Yosho wandering the lake shore. "Brother, wait!" She shouted. He  
paused and allowed her to catch up, then resumed walking. "Yosho, I need to ask you  
a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's about Mihoshi's prisoner. He is desperately in need of a bath and change of  
clothes. I was wondering if you had something you could lend us."

"I have an old outfit you may use."

"Also, in the baths, could you, um..."

"Yes, I shall guard him in the baths as well. It was my request to lighten Mihoshi's  
burden in the first place."

"Thank you brother."

Aeka turned to go, but Yosho stopped her. "Aeka?"

"Yes?"

"Walk with me a while?"

They traveled in silence half way around the lake, before Yosho began. "So, how are you  
adjusting to all the changes around here?"

"Well, it certainly is more peaceful."

"What of the changes in the others?"

"Well, Mihoshi I am worried about. She acts differently sometimes because of the lab  
incident I'm sure."

"She has an inner demon to face, to be certain." (Perhaps two.) He thought. "And what  
of Ryoko?"

Aeka had to think for a while before answering. "Well, at times her new behavior can be  
...unsettling."

"How do you mean?"

"Well...my view of her is changing. It has been difficult though, considering our  
...history together."

"So, are you saying that she is becoming more disturbing to you?"

"No. She is actually behaving better than ever."

"So what is it about her changes that unsettles you?"

Aeka was silent for a minute. Yosho was patient as always. Finally she took a deep  
breath and let out a sigh. "It's Tenchi."

"I see. So you believe that she is more of a threat."

"I suppose you could put it that way, brother."

Another period of silence.

"Do not concern yourself about it. Perhaps you should try to enjoy the company of the  
ones you are visiting this weekend more?"

"They could never be more than just friends. They aren't of noble blood."

"You know how I feel about that, sister."

Aeka paused in her walking, "Perhaps I don't."

Yosho stopped, turned, and looked at her. "What is nobility, after all?"

"Well, the royal family and other aristocracy of course."

"And what makes one family noble and another not?"

"..."

"What of my mother?"

"Well, she is the Empress of course."

"And what of before Father married her?"

"..."

"Perhaps you will in time understand my feelings on this matter. I shall meet you at  
the baths when you fetch our guest." With that, he walked off into the woods, leaving  
Aeka alone with her thoughts.

Washuu decided to be a grown-up for the rest of the day, and it was in this form that  
she went t track Mihoshi down. It wasn't too difficult, as she made sunning herself  
by the lake a regular part of her day. "There you are Mihoshi!"

The blonde turned to her side to see Washuu looking down at her benevolently. "Hello  
little...well, do I call you that when you look like this?"

"Washuu alone will do just fine. Now, I was wondering if you would come down to see  
me in the lab when you are finished here?"

Mihoshi seemed a little apprehensive at the idea, "How come?"

"Well, I had some ideas about how to deal with your little problem. I need a baseline  
from which to work. The best thing would be a complete set of your memories..."

Mihoshi cut her off suddenly, "No, I'm sorry Washuu, I just can't let you."

"Oh sure, it's no big deal, it'll only take a couple seconds."

Washuu then saw tears coming out from behind Mihoshi's sunglasses. She sat up from her  
towel and folded her arms across her chest with her head bowed. She turned her head  
to face away from Washuu and in a barely audible voice, "I don't want you to."

Washuu sat down beside her, not knowing what to do. "It's okay Mihoshi, we don't have  
to, it was just a thought okay?" She placed an arm around her shoulders and could feel  
the blone shivering despite the warmth of the day. "Forget about it, we'll find another  
way alright?" Mihoshi seemed to slowly relax. "Hey, what about Friday night? And I'll  
bet you can't wait for out little outing, hmm?"

Then Mihoshi seemed to forget completely about her distress, "Oh, I hope they are as cute  
as Aeka said!"

"I'm sure they are, and we're going to Disney too!"

"Oh, I love the cartoon movies they make, I can't wait!"

Washuu gave Mihoshi a little hug and said, "Me neither. You relax and I'll see you at lunch  
right?"

Mihoshi just nodded her head enthusiastically before returning to her sunbathing. Washuu  
started back to the lab, thinking of new ways to help her troubled friend.

Aeka entered Yukinojo alone. She had given her Guardians strict instructions to remain out  
of sight, but to monitor the prisoner constantly. Azaka stationed himself in a corner of  
the baths while Kamidake sat halfway between the baths and the ship. Morai sat in thought,  
wondering what bits of info his little outing would reveal. He had a mental checklist for  
filling in the holes in his knowledge. Princess showed up like she promised, and shut down  
the force field door. Setting aside, she motioned for him walk ahead of her.

"Turn left there...now to the right..." Morai followed her directions, committing  
the path outside to memory. Soon he was outside, finally. It was a beautiful day. The  
local star was of the yellow type, and the sky was blue with a few fair weather cumulus  
clouds here and there. The ship sat alongside a primitive wooden dock, which led up to a  
large house of unfamiliar architecture. They were in somewhat mountainous territory, in  
what seemed to be a relatively unpopulated area. As he walked towards a domed structure  
floating in midair with no apparent support, he noticed something he had only seen in a  
few pictures. Out on the lake sat what appeared to be a Juraian tree ship unit, with a  
small tree in the center. He disciplined himself to continue noting the layout of the  
area and it's surroundings before his mind could begin wildy contemplating the meaning  
of all this. (I'll have plenty of time to think on these tings later.) As they approached  
the entrance to the baths, he saw an old man waiting for them. Under one arm he held a  
bundle of clothes, and in his other hand he held what appeared to be a wooden sword. He  
would have laughed before he realized he would have gladly traded his little sharp sticks  
for the bokken. The old man took over from there, motioning him inside.

"So, I finally get to meet our guest. I am Katsuhito, please come with me."

The baths were luxurious. Morai was used to the cramped shower facilities on his old ship.  
Not having a chance to clean up for a few days, he was more than ready to get washed up.  
Stripping down, he started towards the water, "Wait."

He turned to see the old man pointing towards a set of low waterfalls. "Wash up there  
first, then you may soak in the water."

Shrugging his shoulders, he complied. Soon he was resting in the hot water. The old  
man sat by quietly, watching. Instead of getting information from the old man, he got  
questions. "So, I trust you have been eating well?"

"Yes, very well." Morai made it a point to be polite, as his status was still unknown.

"I must apologize for the delay in attending to your other needs, but other things have  
taken precedence."

This statement caused Morai some confusion, (Apologizing to me?)

"We are all still undecided on how to deal with your situation, but I can assure you that  
we will find a way. May I ask you, in light of your recent actions, what would you consider  
to be a suitable punishment?"

"You are asking me?"

"Yes. Your final disposition will be ultimately decided by Detective First Class Mihoshi of  
the Galaxy Police, but any suggestions you may have will be given due consideration."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You need not answer now, but be sure to think on it thoroughly. You will have a great deal  
of time to do so. Detective Mihoshi is in charge of this protected area, and with her  
position comes wide authority. Basically, you are at her...disposal."

Morai didn't like the sound of that last statement one bit, "Mihoshi...the blonde one?"

Katsuhito nodded, and Morai sank down into the water, muttering negative things.

The mailman parked his bicycle and cautiously approached the gate. Today things were  
different. The strange wooden posts weren't there, and he had an express mail envelope  
to deliver. He opened the gates and approached the house in fear. In the past, he had  
seen and heard strange things. Besides the fact that this house had appeared on the  
route suddenly one day, there was also the local legend of the demon imprisoned up at  
the shrine. Odd sounds could be heard along with the occasional boom of an explosion.  
On at least one occasion he found the place completely destroyed, only to see it fully  
restored the next day. He was even more afraid to tell anyone of what he'd seen, for  
fear of being locked away as a madman. The door loomed fearfully before him, and he  
reluctantly rang the bell. The woman that answered the door was an unusual one, but  
despite her foreign looks and unusual hair color, she took his breath away. After a  
moment Aeka said, "Well, are you going to speak or gawk all day."

"Uh, special delivery ma'am, sign here please?"

Taking the offered pen, Aeka signed her name in Juraian script (similar to Hirigana).

Bowing, the mailman quickly returned to his bicycle, his apprehension returning  
despite the beauty at the door. Aeka looked the large envelope over. It was addressed  
to her brother, with the return address of a nearby shrine listed. Curious, she began  
to walk to the baths.

Washuu decided to fill Ryoko's new role in the kitchen assisting Sasami with lunch. She  
remained in her adult form, as she was a 'bigger help' that way. "Say Washuu, would you  
go with me to bring lunch to Morai today?"

"The prisoner?" Washuu thought it would be an interesting diversion, "Of course."

Aeka met her brother as the two left the baths. "Yosho, this came for you today."

Morai's ears perked up at the name she used. Thanking his sister, he took the envelope  
and tore it open, removing the four letters inside. "I believe this is for you Aeka.  
Here." He handed one to her. "I shall escort our guest here to the ship. Please give  
these to the others." He handed her the rest, and continued on towards Yukinojo.

Aeka looked at the envelope and instantly recognized whose writing it was (TENCHI!)

She opened the letter carefully, almost reverently, and began reading,

Dear Aeka,

Well, it's been a pretty long week for me. The master I am training with, Ernesto,  
is well versed in many of Earths advanced fighting techniques. He has been keeping  
me very busy. I haven't done much other than train, eat, and rest. Some summer  
vacation, huh? But honestly, it has been alot of fun. I hope everyone is getting  
along back home. Tomorrow I'm going to leave here to meet the next master. All  
this secrecy in my travel arrangements turned out to be a way to keep anyone from  
finding out where grandpa lives. It seems he is a legend in Earths sword fighting  
community, and he would be swamped with aspiring students if anyone knew where he  
was! I'll write back next week, good bye until then!

Tenchi

She didn't expect a mushy love letter, but had hoped for...something more.  
Sighing, she returned to the house. She found Sasami in the kitchen, "I have a  
letter for you Sasami, from Tenchi!"

"O Boy!" The little princess explained while rapidly wiping her hands clean.

Dear Sasami,

Thank you for the tasty snacks. This is my first week away, and I've been  
in a suburb of San Franciso. I've been busy training, so I haven't been around  
to see much other than the dojo and some friends houses. Back home just about  
everyone is Japanese, but here, there are more nationalities than I can count.  
The training has been tough so far, but I'm learning new techniques. I've made  
some new friends (and maybe even a new enemy!) My host, Ernesto, is a very nice  
man with a wonderful family. I went to a party last night and learned how to  
dance. I hope all is well back home. Take care of everyone for me!

Tenchi

"I'm going to make some more stuff for him after lunch!" Smiling, she continued  
on with lunch preparation.

Washuu was looking at Aeka expectantly, "Well?"

"I'm sorry Miss Washuu, you didn't receive one."

"Oh," Washuu said, looking a little crestfallen. (I guess it hasn't fully hit  
me yet that he isn't my little guinea pig anymore, as if he ever was. But no  
letter for me?) She returned quietly to the task assigned her as Aeka went to  
find Mihoshi.

Mihoshi was in her customary spot by the lake still. Where she was from the sun  
was much stronger, and it took her much longer to tan here. "I have a letter  
for you Mihoshi dear." Mihoshi saw up excited, "For me? But who would write  
me here?"

Aeka chuckled, happy to see Mihoshi acting like her old self, "From Lord Tenchi  
of course!"

"Oooooo!" Squealed Mihoshi as she snatched the letter from Aeka's hand. tearing  
it open quickly.

Dear Mihoshi,

I'm having fun out here, learning alot. I hope you are feeling better after what  
happened in Washuu's lab. I was really worried about you. I was glad to see you  
and Ryoko getting along so well. Take care of each other for me while I am gone,  
okay? You would have been proud of me yesterday! I protected someone from a mean  
guy who wanted to boss her around. I think he is in trouble with the police now.  
Stay safe when you are out on patrol. See you later!

Tenchi

Mihoshi finished with a big grin on her face, "Wanna read it Aeka?"

"well, if you don't mind..." Mihoshi thrust it at her excitedly, and after a  
moment of thought, Aeka handed hers over for the blonde to read.

On the way back to the house, Aeka considered the final envelope. (When is she  
getting back? I hope she hasn't worn out our welcome with Joey.) Once inside,  
she placed it on Tenchi's bed, knowing that the pirate had taken it over in his  
absence. She wasn't happy about it, but didn't think it was worth fighting over.  
(As long as she doesn't expect to continue sleeping here when my Tenchi returns.)

The Mihoshi and Sasami discussed Tenchi's adventures excitedly over lunch, but  
Aeka and Washuu remained mostly quiet. Washuu knew her daughter had won Tenchi's  
heart, but not getting a letter from him still hurt her feelings. (At least  
Ryoko is finally happy.) Opening her link for a moment, she felt pleasant dreams  
floating back. Comforted by this somewhat, she turned her thoughts to other  
things. Aeka was still slightly disappointed by the letter. (I suppose I should  
not expect him to act any differently while he is away. Will he be non-committal  
to the end?) Then Sasami said something that pulled her from her thoughts.

"What was that you said?"

Sasami turned to her sister, "Oh, Tenchi said he learned how to dance! That's good  
because I could tell during the going away party that he needed some pointers."

Aeka felt a twinge of jealously at the thought of Tenchi dancing with some stranger.  
Then she remembered her night out with Ryoko, and felt a pang of guilt. (Perhaps I  
should listen to Yosho's advice after all.) Slightly confused at her mixed feelings,  
she excused herself from the table, deciding to take a walk alone to think.

Washuu's mood lightened considerably as she contemplated the fun ahead. She and  
Sasami were off together to feed Morai. Washuu was back into her small size again,  
wanting to see if the prisoner acted differently around little girls.

Morai was lost in thought, going over the new information and the question the old  
man had left him with. (Yosho, Juraian tree ship...I've heard that name before.  
If this is that Juraian protectorate we hit the caravan near...) He was  
interrupted from his thoughts by the new arrival. (Two young girls now. How can these  
people be so bold? Are they baiting me?) Both girls were smiling, and Morai turned  
on the charm. "Hello Sasami. And hello...what's your name?"

"Little Washuu." She said in her best little girl voice.

"Pleased to meet you."

Sasami couldn't hold back her giggles anymore, amused at her friends deception. Washuu  
Washuu began giggling too. (Typical little girls.)

Sasami lowered the force field while Washuu boldy strode into the cell with the tray,  
"Here you are sir!" she said as she handed it to him, giggling.

"So you're a for real space pirate, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"How long you been one?"

He considered for a moment before answering, "About ten years."

"You ever been caught before?"

"No, not until now."

"You must be really tricky then."

Both girls began giggling again.

(Why don't I just bolt out of here, right now? What could these two possibly do to stop  
me?) While weighing the possibility in his head, Washuu carefully observed his body  
language. The way his eyes were darting towards the doorway and the tension building in  
his frame indicated his anxiousness. Acting quickly, she backed away, pulling Sasami  
out with her before closing the force field.

Suddenly Morai was almost relieved. He had come so close to running out without proper  
planning first. (I have to get a grip here. No running off half-cocked! But that  
redhead...it was almost as if she knew...)

"Bye-Bye!" The two girls said in unison, while waving.

Once outside the ship, "Sasami, don't ever go there alone. He's a sneaky one."

"But he doesn't seem so bad. Ryoko can be sneaky too."

"But she's a different story altogether!"

"That's what Aeka said." Sasami said quietly.

Assuming this to be an agreement, Washuu dropped the subject. Growing back to full  
size she said, "Hey, let's all go out to dinner tonight!"

Sasami got all excited over this, remembering their last ride into town, "Okay! We  
can bring Morai a doggie bag!"

Laughing together, they entered the house.

Art was an early riser, and made it a habit to go out and run for half an hour every  
morning. Rain, shine or snow, he pushed himself hard, until it hurt. A trick he  
learned was that when you are in that zone, you concentrate on other things to keep  
your mind off the discomfort. Right now he considered the things he wanted to have  
accomplished before the day was done in regards to his guests. First, he wanted to  
read the incident report from the night of Ryoko's arrival. He'd been too busy to  
look at it the day before. He wasn't entirely convinced of the story Tenchi handed  
him about her being a Ninja. He got the feeling they were pulling one over on him.  
She was such an unusual looking girl, he figured she would stand out in Japan like  
a swan in a duck pond. Tenchi would have been difficult to track down, but her? A  
piece of cake! He needed more information though, and a seemingly innocent conversation  
can reveal much. His thoughts drifted to the Tournament. He had been number 10 until  
he loaned Ernesto the money to start his own business, and the distration from constant  
sword training had given Art the edge. Next in line will be Nate, the Green Beret from  
Fort Bragg. The last tournament bout they had together had been close, maddeningly so  
for Art. He spent a month in Japan after that with all the sword masters he could buy,  
reviewing time and again the video's taken by Arts assistant. Not just the video of their  
fight, but Nate's fight with Ernesto, and Carl - the number 7 master. The system masters  
in Japan declined to participate in the tournaments, to the chagrin of some and the thanks  
of others. They were more than willing to train the contestants however. Art lost  
millions of dollars worth of opportunities because of that little trip. (But Tenchi  
could show me so much more than they ever could. He has a way of making me see things  
more clearly with his friendly nature than those stern old men.) But he was torn  
between his new found interest in the mysterious Ryoko, and his obsession for advancing  
in the ranks of top swordsmen. (There's just something about her...I can't quite put my  
finger on it.) He finished his run near the main guard shack where he did some cool  
down exercises and stretches before going to read that report.

The guard commander was waiting for him with a fresh cup of coffee and the paper he wanted  
to see:

INCIDENT REPORT  
21 JUNE

WEATHER SKY CLEAR, VISIBILTY UNLIMITED  
NIGHTTIME  
MOONLIGHT 12 ILLUMINATION

2140  
Subject exits house and proceeds to low ridgeline halfway  
to airfield. Movement tracked by infrared sensors.

2145  
Subject remains in place on ridgeline, no activity.

2157  
Camera interference begins. Visual contact with subject lost.

2200  
Visual reacquired. Appearance of second subject.

2203  
Both subjects return to house.

METHOD OF INFILTRATION UNDETERMINED AT THIS TIME

POSSIBILITIES:  
AERIAL INSERTION OR INFRARED AVOIDANCE GEAR USED  
FIRST SUBJECT DEPLOYED SOME SORT OF JAMMING EQUIPMENT

Respectfully Submitted,  
Christopher Conklin  
Shift Commander

"You think she jumped in Chris?"

"It seems like the only plausible theory. There were so signs of any equipment anywhere,  
however. We went over the whole area with a fine tooth comb looking for a 'chute or a  
IR suit...nothing."

"Hmm...looks like I might have to take Sherlock Holmes advice."

Perplexed, the ex-commando asked, "And what would that be, sir?"

Art sighed and quoted with a furrowed brow,"When you have eliminated the impossible,  
whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?"

"I'll keep that in mind sir."

"The end of you shift coming up?"

"Yes sir."

"DO you still maintain your contacts from your past...employment?"

"I have a chat with some old friends from time to time."

"I might ask you to call on them later, thanks for the report."

"No problem sir."

On his helicopter ride to the city, he asked his pilot about his old friend at the FAA, and  
called in a favor.

The morning light streamed in through the window, hitting Ryoko right in the face. She  
stirred, and slowly opened her eyes to regard the orange ball climbing over the horizon.  
So much had happened in so little time. So much change. She looked at Tenchi. She  
loved watching him sleep. He had said the night before that he needed more sleep, because  
his host had gone through so much trouble and expense to bring him here to train. It  
wouldn't be right if he wasn't in top form to make it worthwhile. So she had taken it  
easy with him, remembering Yosho's words as well, "You two have alot to catch up on, just  
try not to all at once." Today they would catch up on other things. A half hour or so  
later, Tenchi opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight that used to frighten him, instead  
he smiled, eliciting a bigger beautiful smile from the ex-pirate. Then she frowned, as  
if considering something, "Tenchi, what is this terrible taste in my mouth from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I didn't tell you yet. For as long as I could remember, I had no sense of  
taste."

Tenchi looked at her, suprise and sympathy mixed on his face, "Ryoko..."

"It's okay now, Washuu fixed it. But she said that everything she gave back had drawbacks."

"Everything?"

"Well, taste wasn't all that was broke..."

She went over all the things she had restored, one in particular brought a blush to both of  
them, despite their new found intimacy. "But I haven't found out what the drawback is to  
that one yet." She giggled behind her hand.

"Ahem...well that taste in your mouth...it's called morning breath."

"Oh, how do you get rid of it?"

"Brush your teeth or eat something. I guess you don't have to worry about tooth decay,  
with your regenerative abilities. And...I never noticed anything wrong with the way  
your mouth...tastes."

Ryoko seized his head in both her hands and engaged him in a loving lip lock. "Hmmm..  
I see what you mean, you could use a good brushing Tenchi."

"Ryoko!"

She phased out of bed and re-appeared by the sink, laughing.

"Oh, no, you aren't getting away so easy!" Tenchi launched a pillow at her while  
simultaneously leaping out of bed to give chase. Ryoko avoided him easily, laughing  
all the way. What struck her as the most funny was the fact Tenchi was chasing her  
for a change. (Well, I'll just have to let him catch me...but where?) She let  
him corner her out on the balcony, where she turned to face him, with her back up  
against the railing. Tenchi ran up and grabbed her, "You got me, now what are you  
going to do with me?" She whispered seductively. Scooping her up, he carried her  
into the bath area and threw her in. Rising out of the water and shaking her hair  
free of water, she pouted. "But I had a better idea."

"No, not until after I train with Art tonight." Tenchi laughed. He turned towards  
the sink where he kept the toothbrush, self-conscious despite the fact Ryoko was  
only joking about the taste of his mouth. Curious, she phased over next to him.  
Grabbing the brush before he could, she asked, "Can I do it for you?"

"What?"

"Can I brush your teeth for you?"

Tenchi raised his eyebrows, considering the request. He hated telling her no again.  
"Oh, alright. Here..." He took the brush and rinsed it under the water and applied  
toothpaste. "Okay, now I won't be able to tell you what to do after you start, just  
make sure you get all the teeth, and use a circular motion. And don't press too hard  
or you'll hurt my gums."

Ryoko faced him and Tenchi opened his mouth wide as she carefully cleaned his teeth.  
She used a washcloth to wipe any of the stuff that started running out over his lips.  
He was pleasantly suprised at how careful and thorough she was, and the look of  
concentration on her face struck a chord in his memory. A thought rose spontaneously  
in his mind (She would make a good mother) She then stopped and smiled at him, and  
for a moment he thought she heard him thinking.

"All done!"

Tenchi spit out into the sink, and rinsed out his mouth using a paper cup.

"Let's see how you taste now!" She began kissing him, and Tenchi's resolve to wait  
began to weaken. But he somehow found the strength, breaking off the kiss. "Okay...  
I'll going to order up some breakfast, what'll you have?"

"Chocolate ice cream?"

Tenchi laughed, "Not for breakfast! How about a nice western omelette?"

Art sat in his office when his desk intercom sounded, "Sir, a package just arrived for you."

"Send it in."

A bicycle courier soon entered, and he signed for it. Once alone in his office, he opened  
the package revealing a video tape and an envelope. He watched the entire half hour of  
recorded radar returns for his home area. Nothing. Not a single aircraft passed overhead  
according to the data. The handwitten letter basically outline what he had already seen.  
(whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth)

He pressed a button on his intercom, "Get me Chris Conklin on the phone."

Shortly thereafter, sounding a bit sleepy, "Sir?"

"I need that favor, can you find me the best black bag job man in Japan?"

"I'll put out the word sir."

Art hung up and became lost in his thoughts, (A damn ninja...hmm)

After eating Tenchi called Alan and asked for a ride to the shooting range. He met them  
outside with the jeep and drove them over. Once there Tenchi began explaining to Ryoko  
how the setup worked and Alan showed her how to use the shotgun. Little did they know,  
a small audience had gathered. Art had given his guards strict instructions to increase  
their surveillance of the couple to see what intel they could obtain through observation.

"So let me get this straight, I yell 'pull', and once that little orange thing launches  
into the air I blast it to bits with this gun?"

"That's all ma'am."

"Okay, here goes...PULL"

The clay pigeon sailed through the air. Tenchi and Alan (and the hidden guards watching  
though binoculars) watched as it sailed further and further away. It reached the peak of  
its trajectory and began descending. "Ryoko, aren't you going to..."

BOOM

She 'smoked' the clay disk out of the air on the first try, at about max range. Ryoko  
turned around and looked at Tenchi, "Did I do it right?"

Tenchi wasn't as surpised as Alan or the other observers. "You did great, but you don't  
have to wait so long before you shoot next time."

"Okay, let me reload here." Alan saw how expertly she opened the action and inserted  
another shell, not believing for a second that she had not handled a shotgun before.  
Especially ot with the shot she just made.

"PULL"

BOOM

The target disk barely made it off the launcher before she blasted it, scaring both men.

"Uh, you can wait just a bit longer than that, at least a second or two."

"Okay, sorry about that!" She said with a smile.

Ryoko easily blasted the next five targets from the air with ease. Then she asked,"Say  
Alan, is there a way to make this more challenging?"

"Well, ma'am as a matter of fact there is. It is a variation called skeet shooting,  
what you have been doing so far is trap shooting. In skeet shooting the targets  
emerge from different places, two houses so to speak..."

After explaining all the rules, he showed Ryoko the walkway and pointed out the target  
area. He gave her a different shotgun this time, one that automatically reloaded, but  
it only held three shots at a time. She showed her how to reload it before manning the  
controls. Ryoko had no trouble blasting away all the targets, even when two were  
launched at the same time. She quickly got bored of this as well.

"Can you make it tougher?" She asked Alan.

"Well, we could go to a different course, near the tree line."

They drove over to the next course, and along the way Alan descibed the rules to sporting  
clay shooting. In the meantime, the guards redeployed so they could watch the amazing  
performance.

Art knew full well that nobody ever hits every sporting clay...ever. There were just  
too many variables. Once at the first station, he reminded Ryoko, "Now remember ma'am,  
the targets launch themselves inside of a three second window after you yell 'pull'."

"Okay, let me load up again."

The first station simulated a flock of birds by throwing four mini targets overhead. To  
be considered successful you had to hit two.

"PULL"

After two seconds streaks of orange flew overhead and...

BOOM BOOM BOOM click

"Oops! I forgot this only holds three." Ryoko said as Alan stood gaping (She's fast!)

The next station was similar to the first, but the targets flew past lower, and one was  
yellow to simulate non-legal game, and you lost if you hit it.

"So I'm not supposed to blast the yellow thing, but the others?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay...PULL"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Naturally, she blasted all three orange ones and allowed the yellow one to sail past,  
unscathed. "Um...you only had to hit one ma'am."

"Oh, sorry!"

"That's perfectly fine ma'am."

"Say Alan, just call me Ryoko alright? Enough of this ma'am business."

"Yes, very good. On to the next station then?"

Ryoko continued to shoot perfectly through the next five stations before she tired of  
this as well. Tenchi watched the whole event smiling proudly, while the guards and  
Alan scratched their heads in wonder.

"Let me get this straight, she's a world champion clay shooter as well?" Art said  
into the phone.

"Yes sir, I saw it myself. She missed nothing, it was incredible," said the day guard  
commander.

Art hung up the phone, with more information to digest.

"What else is there to do around here?" Ryoko asked on the way back to the house.

Alan considered the question, wondering what a young lady would enjoy. "Perhaps  
you would care to tour the gardens?"

"Nah...say, does Art have a motorcycle here?"

"Which type would you prefer...Ryoko?"

"Um...type?"

"Well, let me show you what we have..."

Inside the first garage were different types of offroad vehicles. Ryoko's attention  
was immediately fixated on a particularly large orange dirtbike. "What's this?"

"Oh, well I have to ask, have you ever been on one of these before?"

"Not like this one."

"Well, that would probably not be a good choice for a beginner."

"Why not?"

"Well, that one is very powerful and difficult to control. Please, try this one  
first." Alan indicated a smaller more tame machine. "Now I must warn you before  
we start, these machines, even the tame ones, can be very dangerous if not ridden  
properly. Have you ever driven a motorcycle Tenchi?"

"No, never. I've ridden bicycles though."

Alan smiled, "Very similar concept. I will be taking the lead on this ride. As  
long as you stay with me, you should be at a safe speed. Now, let me show you how  
to operate these..."

Alan had Tenchi start slowly, riding in circles. It took him a few tries to get the  
feel of releasing the clutch. Then he had him start on a small course where he had  
to practice shifting through the gears. Ryoko picked it up much more quickly than  
Tenchi, and soon was making circuits around the house. Tenchi felt like he had the  
hang of it when he noticed his hunger.

"Hey Alan, I think I'll have lunch before we go for that ride. You think it would be  
okay if I went to find Ryoko."

"Of course Tenchi, I will wait for you here."

Tenhi rode off in the opposite direction around the house to head off Ryoko.

The ex-pirate was pushing the envelope as always. She remembered her ride  
though Tokyo with Greg, and the performance of this machine was disappointing  
in comparison. She managed to ride a few wheelies and use some of the terrain  
features as jumps. Unfortunately for Tenchi, she was in the middle of another  
airborne excursion when he rounded a corner. He shouted in suprise and laid  
the bike over as she passed in front of him. She turned to see him fall and  
leapt off her bike in midair and flew towards Tenchi, afraid he had been hurt.

"Did you see that?" asked the first guard.

"What," asked the other guard, who was momentarity distracted by a mosquito in his ear.

"I dunno, it was kinda weird. She jumped off the bike when the one kid wrecked, it just  
didn't look right."

"What did it look like?"

"I'm not sure, it was almost like...damn, I don't know. Maybe I've been staring too  
long."

"TENCHI!" Ryoko yelled, kneeling next to him in concern. Tenchi wasn't hurt though,  
just suprised. He reached up to pull off his helmet, then smiled at her. "Looks like  
you found another way to fly."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, c'mon lets get back. I'm starved."

They rode back together, and Alan took them to have lunch.

"Hello sir?" The night guard commander said wearily over the phone.

"Yeah Chris."

"I've a name and a number for you. They'll want to schedule an appointment with you,  
at a place of their choosing before they decide to take on the job. Here's who you  
have to call..."

After a quick light lunch, the trio was back at the garage. Alan was helping Tenchi  
put on some of the heavier protective riding gear when he was startled by the loud  
sound of a powerful engine starting. Before he could turn to see, Ryoko was gone.

(Oh, this is the feeling! Much better!) Ryoko thought as she blazed off across the  
estate on the powerful race bike, her hair streaming in the wind behind her. The  
front wheel spent most of the time off the ground, so she leaned forward so she  
could give it more gas. She took off in the general direction of the woods.

The guards rapidly mobilized, and the day commander had one of his men go up in the  
helicopter, which had been on standby all day in case of such an event. Within two  
minutes they were airborne, off to follow the unusual guest.

Ryoko quickly found one of the dirt roads heading off into the treeline, and followed  
it through some bends. She threw large amounts of dirt behind her spinning tire as she  
hit the throttle coming out of turns. The road forked, and she turned onto the road  
leading towards higher ground. Soon she was climbing a steep hill, and having a tough  
time keeping the front wheel down. She flew over the top in a big jump and landed in a  
clearing. She spun the back wheel out as she stopped, and then noticed the chopper  
bearing down on her. (Uh oh, I've got company.) Realizing that she might be pushing the  
hospitality envelope a little too much, she waved up at the men in the helicopter.

"Ever see anyone climb that hill so fast Marty?" the guard asked as he waved back.

"Nope, hell, I can't even climb that hill on that bike!" replied the pilot.

Ryoko saw the man in the air waving to her, and figured they were just looking out  
for her well being. Dropping the bike into first gear, she roared off into the  
woods again.

"Damn, look at her move! She's gotta be a pro!" exclaimed the guard.

"Yeah, I wish I could ride half as good as her."

Deciding she'd had enough fun, Ryoko rode back down to the estate. She didn't look  
forward to the scolding she knew was coming from Tenchi for her taking off. But she  
had wanted to ride a fast bike so badly, she just could not stop herself. Off in the  
distance, she saw Tenchi and Alan riding towards her. She continued on to meet them.

"RYOKO! Don't ever do that again!"

She suddenly found the gas tank on the motorcycle very interesting. "I'm sorry, I  
just wanted to..."

"Lets just go back, okay?"

She just nodded, and followed him and Alan as they returned to the house.

"Hamerton-san, you wish to arrange a meeting?"

"Yes, are you available to meet in Tokyo sometime next week?"

"Hai. Check into the Imperial Hotel, and we shall find you."

CLICK

(Hmm, very melodramatic. But they are supposed to be the best.) Art thought, as his  
phone rang. "Yes...I see...hmm...alright." (An expert motocross rider  
too? What the hell can't she do?")

Tenchi and Ryoko walked to their room in silence. Ryoko was mentally kicking herself  
for screwing things up, and Tenchi was mentally kicking himself for yelling at her.  
(She was just having fun, and she couldn't really hurt herself anyway. I guess I  
overreacted a bit.) Once in the room, he walked out onto the balcony and she sat  
down on the bed, looking down at the floor. He looked out at the view, wondering  
what to say. Tenchi turned towards her as she looked up and they began to speak at  
the exact same time, "I'm sorry..."

"I was just..."

"I didn't mean..."

Finally Tenchi put up his hand, "Let me go first okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried about you when you took off like that.  
I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"And I'm sorry I took off like that. I was just trying to have some fun. I didn't  
mean to worry you like that."

The sheepish little grin she had on her face was just so endearing to Tenchi. He  
began to slowly walk towards her, and he talked as he went, "You know, it's alright.  
Your wild side is one of the things I love about you. I wouldn't want you to act  
any other way. Can you forgive me?" He finished as he stopped before her.

She looked up at him then with that mischievous grin of hers, before pulling him to  
the bed, making him fall on top of her. They began kissing, the little spat all  
forgotten and forgiven. Ryoko even managed to get Tenchi to break his little  
resolution.

Towards evening, Tenchi got his call from Alan announcing Arts arrival within ninety  
minutes. In the meantime, they decided to soak in the bath for a while, and eat  
after training.

Resting in the tub, Ryoko decided to ask a few questions to clear up some things  
that had been bugging her. "Tenchi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you'll ever go to Jurai?"

"Well, I've thought about it. Maybe we can stop there on our vacation?"

"Well, it probably wouldn't be such a good idea for me to go there..."

"well, I guess I won't then."

Ryoko looked up at him suddenly, intensely, "What about your title...your birthright?"

"Birthright? Did you see how Azusa acted towards me on Earth that one time? You  
really think he would want to hand over his Empire to me? As if I wanted it in the  
first place..."

"You don't want it?" She asked, still watching him carefully.

"I don't think so, I'm kind of attached to this planet anyway."

She scooted closer to him in the water and laid her head on his shoulder, "That's good."

He smiled down at her and said, "And you? Think you could stand spending most of your  
time on Earth with me?"

"I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you."

"You won't get bored on this planet with me?"

She put her lips very close to his ear and whispered breathily, "Never."

A little shiver went up his spine as her breath hit his ear, and she smiled at the  
reaction she got from him.

"So, you'd give up your Empire for me?"

"If it was mine to give up, yes."

"And you're sure that...I'm who you want to be with?"

"Am I sure? Why do you think it took so long for me to figure this out? I had to  
be sure, because when I finally took this step, I knew there was no going back. I  
love you, now and forever."

"Tenchi..." was all she could get out, before hugging him tight.

Tenchi and Art faced each other in their full suits of Kendo armor, bamboo swords  
held at the ready. Ryoko sat by in silent audience. Art made it a point not to  
pay any attention to her during this bout. Tenchi felt pretty good, despite the  
heavy armor. Art attacked first, and he used all his speed and power. Tenchi  
could see the difference in his fighting immediately. (He's more in his element  
like this.) After several strikes and parrys, Tenchi leapt back, slightly winded.  
Arts confidence was up, and rightly so. He was giving as good as he got today.  
Deciding to press this perceived advantage, he moved in, wanting to wear his  
opponent down. (His stance is better, and he isn't over extending himself. He's  
trying to wear me down too. Well, I still have one edge...) Tenchi resorted  
to go 100 defensive, and play the waiting game. (Either he'll tire or leave me  
and opening eventually...) Art still used too much physical power instead of  
technique, and this was the flaw Tenchi would exploit. Art began to slow, and  
when he attempted a downward strike Tenchi deflected it to the side while shuffling  
away to the left. He then brought his sword down on top of Arts, and pushed it  
around to the left and then up before snapping down diagonally onto his host's neck.

Art stepped back breathing heavily, and took off his face mask. Tenchi did the  
same to answer the inevitable question. "You are much better today, but you  
still need to work on your economy of motion. You rely too much on your strength,  
and therein lies your weakness. Tell me though, do you usually train with Kendo?"

"Well, yes."

"Why not try with bokken more often. I think you are too used to training this  
way. Variety would help you to get better."

"But this is how we fight in the Tournament, so I want to train this way"

"The Tournament?"

"Well, surely you know of the annual sword contest..."

Tenchi looked at him, not understanding.

"How do you think we get our ranking?"

"I didn't know."

"Your Grandfather never told you?"

"No, he just said I needed more variety in sparring partners."

"Well then, I suppose you'll want to go to the next one."

Tenchi considered this for a moment, "Perhaps. Shall we continue?"

They placed their masks back on and continued. Tenchi went back to  
his defensive technique, and Art tried to use less strength and more  
technique. Tenchi decided to try a fancy move on him if the proper  
opening was presented to him. He didn't have to wait long. While  
blocking a side strike from the right, he placed his right foot behind  
and to the left of his other foot and spun around backwards swinging  
his sword one handed, dropping to his left knee and holding his other  
hand back for balance. This brought all the power physics would allow  
into a crushing strike to Arts right. The force of the blow nearly  
knocked Art off his feet as his own sword was pushed back in the weak  
block he didn't quite make in time.

Art stepped back, and removed his mask, then took off the armor and  
held his side where the last blow hit. "Would that last hit fall  
under the 'economy of motion' rule?"

"Absolutely. Let me teach you that one."

After going over the technique with Art, he taught him a short kata that  
employed it.

Deciding he'd had enough for the night, Art decided to bring up other  
issues, "Ryoko, I was wondering, could I ask if you would favor me with  
a small demonstration of your...abilities?"

Ryoko replied with a straight face, "You want me to assasinate you?"

Art chuckled, a little nervously, "Well, how about some other things,  
like stealth techniques."

Ryoko thought back to the silly movie they had watched the night before.  
She remembered one scene where the guy threw a ball on the ground and  
it made a cloud of smoke. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a water bottle  
off of Tenchi as he was in the middle of a big drink, "Hey!"

She just smiled at him and poured some of the water into her cupped hand  
before handing the bottle back. Holding it in front of her face she  
concentrated a little, and superheated the water as she dropped her hand  
down, producing a large cloud of steam. She then phased out of the room.  
As the cloud dissipated, Art looked wildly around the room, then up at the  
ceiling (Well, if I had any doubts, they're gone now.) Tenchi tried not  
to laugh, but he couldn't help but smile. Ryoko reappeared behind Art,  
holding the sheathed ninja sword to his neck. He jumped when he felt the  
contact, turning wide eyed to see what it was. (Where did you come from?  
And just who the hell...what the hell are you?)

Calming himself, he said, "Well, that was interesting. Would you two care  
to join me for a late dinner?"

"Okay," they agreed in unison.

Later on in the dining area, "Well, I guess you would like to know more  
about the Tournament, Tenchi."

"Well, I am curious about it, and why Grandpa never mentioned it."

"well, it's by invitation only. My ranking allows me to do this, so I'd like  
to take this opportunity to invite both of you to the next one."

"Well, when is it?" Ryoko asked.

"They are held yearly on the Autumnal Equinox, usually the third week of  
September. It lasts for five days."

"Where is it held?" Tenchi asked.

"I don't know yet, it is in a different location every year. Last year it  
was held on the island of Guam."

"Sounds like fun!" Ryoko said.

Art smiled at her, "Oh, it is. Definitely. Can I expect you two there?"

Tenchi looked to the side and narrowed his eyes in thought, "I'll have to  
ask Grandpa and Dad first."

(I almost forgot this guy is still just a kid!)

"Of course, so what do you both like to do for fun?"

Ryoko spoke up, "Well, I love going out to Karaoke bars and singing."

"I've heard you are pretty good with a shotgun too."

"Oh, that. I guess I'm alright."

"Don't be so modest, Ryoko."

"Modest, me?" She said sarcastically.

"And you Tenchi?"

"Hmm, well...being with Ryoko is all the fun I need."

Ryoko looked over at him lovingly, and grasped his hand under the table.

"Ahem...well, I have a business proposition - for both of you."

"Hmm?" both inquired.

"You are both obviously very talented people, and as such are a valuable find.  
I have positions available for both of you working for me. Tenchi, you can  
probably tell that the art of the sword is very important to me. I would  
love to hire you full time as my personal trainer. Please don't answer now,  
take all the time you need to make that decision."

"Ryoko, as you've probably guessed, I work in a world where the stakes are high.  
I could always use someone with your...talents. There are many who try to spy  
and steal from me, and I need an expert in order to stop them. Again, don't  
answer right away. Give it some thought."

"We will" They said together, before looking at each other curiously.

They bid Art good evening, and headed off to their room for Ryoko's last night  
at the Mansion.

Authors notes:  
I got the idea of Ryoko liking motorcycles from the manga put out in graphic  
novel format by Viz. Specifically No Need for Tenchi #6 on page 43, there is  
a picture of Ryoko standing behind a fancy little racing bike. If you would  
like to see it, I would gladly e-mail it to you for the small price of a review!

Again, thanks to all those who have read and reviewed so far. There has been a  
change of plans in my writing schedule, so keep tuned for updates. Happy reading!

Chapter 13

A cool breeze blew across the sunbleached rooftops. It was not refreshing however,  
as it was loaded with fine dust. Sergeant First Class Lewis cursed the dust silently,  
as he took out a brush and cleaned off the action of his rifle for the umpteenth time.  
It wasn't much longer until the sky would begin to get lighter.

"What time were they are supposed to arrive?" he asked his spotter.

Jeff, the younger man whispered back,"They should be here now. They're running a bit  
late, or our intel was bad."

"Alright, if they don't show within half an hour, we abort. Gotta be outta here by  
sunrise."

The two men continued to watch silently. The deadline to extract was almost upon them  
when the sound of a vehicle in the distance reached their ears. The spotter swung his  
scope to watch the approach of the beige Toyoto Landcruiser. "There!"

The sniper shifted his body so his rifle was aligned with the approaching target. At  
that moment, another vehicle appeared from another direction.

"Two? Which one then?" asked the sniper.

"Don't know, could be either."

Both vehicles pulled up in front of a cluster of buildings three hundred yards away,  
and the spotter eyed the 12 individuals as they made their way inside, "Damn, they are  
all hooded. Can't make out any faces." He pointed his scope at the upstairs window,  
and the men could be made out in the darkness, thanks to his scopes night vision  
capability. "Alright, I can see them...but unable to make positive i.d. of  
target."

"Damn" whispered the sniper.

"Do we abort then?"

The sniper thought for a moment before answering, "Change of plan, Jeff"

"I hate it when you say that!" Whined the spotter.

The sniper grinned and started shedding unnecessary gear. "Isn't this what you  
signed up for?" He slid his body over and indicated to his parter that he should  
assume the post at the rifle.

"Well, since you put it that way..." The spotted grinned as he crawled over to  
take the place of the sniper.

"Okay, simple plan. Typical hunting technique. I flush 'em, you bag 'em."

At this point Sergeant Lewis had only two items of equipment left on him. Strapped  
to his leg was a standard issue 9mm Beretta pistol, except for the fact it had an  
extended threaded barrel. Slung across his back was a piece of gear that was anything  
but standard.

"and if I don't make it back..."

"...get to the extraction point." finished the spotter.

"Good Hunting!" said the sniper with a grin as he disappeared over the edge of the roof.

The spotter tracked his progress across the flat terrain. The sniper used speed instead  
of the usual slow stealth, dashing from cover to cover and pausing to see if he'd been  
spotted. Using buildings and vehicles and whatever else, he made his way to the entrance  
of the target building. Pausing behind a truck about thirty yards from his destination,  
he pulled out his pistol and screwed a silencer onto the end. There were two guards by  
the door, and he took careful aim at one. He whispered silently through his handsfree  
radio set to his spotter, "Standby, I'm going in."

He fired twice quickly, taking down both guards. As he ran towards the doorway, he flipped  
his night vision goggles down in front of his face. Noticing a stairway just inside, he  
quietly made his way to the top. Soon he stood before the doorway. Closing his eyes for a  
moment, he took several slow, deep breaths. In through the nose, and out though the mouth,  
focusing, contemplating.

This was a crucial mission. His target was until recently a little know terrorist, who had  
just made a name for himself by blowing up a U.S. Embassy in Africa. The boys at intel had  
intercepted a few cell phone calls, and along with intel gathered from other sources, found  
out that the meeting tonight was to arrange some kind of attack on America. He didn't want  
to let this one get away.

Slowly, Sergeant Lewis reached over his shoulder, and drew his custom made katana. He worked  
closely with the factory engineers at a Cold Steel to produce this baby. The blade was done in  
a flat black finish, and the handle was done with a cross hatched rubber coating. He slowly  
opened his eyes, switched his sword to his left hand, then exploded into action.

Kicking in the door, he leapt into the middle of the room. As he dropped into a crouch, he  
fired off several shots at the ones who were armed. A few made it out the door before he  
turned to shoot the others headed that way. The pistol fired it's final shot as he dropped  
it and grabbed his katana in both hands.

Four had made it out the door and the first two ran outside, only to be picked off by the  
spotter. The other two stayed just inside the doorway.

Muhammad Hawari (the target) and his lieutenant had run from the room the instant the  
attacker leapt into the room, and then watched as two of their brethren were felled  
by the distant sniper. Muhammad fancied himself as one of the ancient desert warriors  
of the Almoravid, and carried a fine scimitar of Damascus steel with him wherever he  
went. He listened upstairs as the gunshots ceased, but the sounds of struggle had not.  
He smiled as he drew his sword and started up the stairs. He thought he was about to  
live out an old fanatsy of his - felling an infidel with his priceless antique blade.

The scene upstairs was one of carnage. Sergeant Lewis tore a piece of cloth from one  
of the fallen, and began wiping his blade to remove the blood. He turned as he heard  
the sound of footsteps quietly ascending the stairs. Quickly finding his pistol, he  
inserted a fresh magazine and stood ready.

Muhammad found himself face to face with the barrel of a 9mm and steeled himself...  
for the shot that never came. "So, swine, you wish to capture me? Bring me to your  
infidel masters?"

From the massive silhouette of the sniper, a chesire cat grin appeared. "If you are  
volunteering. Sure."

Spotting the wicked looking sword in his enemy's other hand he had an idea, "Are you  
man enough to face me with your blade, or will you hide behind your cowards weapon?"

"Man enough? Coward? Pretty big words from someone who sits in safety and sends  
young naive boys to do the missions he himself doesn't have the balls to do."

Muhammad just stared back in fury.

"I'll tell you what, you want this chance so bad..."

Sergeant Lewis pressed the button on the side of his pistol, and the magazine dropped  
to the floor. Taking a few steps back, he rested his sword against his leg so that he  
could eject the round from the chamber. Then taking up his sword in his right hand,  
he said, "...give it your best shot."

Grasping at this desperate chance, Muhammad attacked. The sniper parried his several  
strikes easily, then landed a powerful punch to the terrorists nose. Reeling back,  
Muhammad looked at him in rage. "If you cannot defeat me with sword alone, why even  
bother attempting to act with honor pig!"

"Honor? If that is your idea of honor, then blade alone it shall be."

The sniper attacked again, but he wasn't restaining his great strength any longer. He  
took one mighty swipe, easily batting away his opponents attempt to parry, and on the  
backswing sliced a 1/2 inch deep horizontal gash across his nose.

Muhammad was very afraid now, as he realized that the foreigner was simply toying with  
him. Blood streamed down his face from his nose, and he wondered if he should continue  
the fight or take his chances outside.

The spotter watched the fight through the scope on the rifle, and didn't see as the  
lieutenant retrieved an assault rifle from one of the fallen guards at the building  
entrance.

The terrorist had decided to keep fighting after all. He now sported several gashes  
across his face, chest, and arms. Fear and anger warred in his head, and it was anger  
that won. "Why don't you just finish me, you evil infidel!"

"Because those like you do not deserve a quick death."

Muhammad turned white at this, wondering how long this would continue. Then deciding  
he had nothing to lose, he attacked with all of his remaining energy. The sniper  
just beat him back easily, and as he retreated backwards he tripped on one of his  
fallen comrades. As he fell backwards the sniper came face to face with the barrel  
of an AK-47 in the hands of the lieutenant - whose head exploded as the spotter fired  
off a shot. "Thanks," the sniper said into his throat microphone.

"Finishing your little game so we can get the hell outta here will be thanks enough!"  
Came the reply into his earphone.

"Okay."

Rising to his feet, the terrorist held his blade before him at the ready. The sniper  
faced him, blade held high above his head in both hands. Muhammad rushed him, aiming  
his sword at the seemingly unprotected midsection of his adversary. Sergeant Lewis  
waited until the right moment, then brought his sword down with all his considerable  
strength. The scimitar clattered noisily to the floor, dropped from stunned fingers.  
The sniper then spun to his right, removing Muhammads head with a backhand strike.

"Mission accomplished, we're outta here! Meet me at the extraction point."

Sergeant Lewis laughed as he watched Jeff stagger up to him carrying all of the gear.  
Sweating profusely he dropped it to the ground and both men began rigging the equipment  
for their departure. The sound of rotors could be heard in the distance, and the  
spotted pulled out a red smoke grenade and threw it just downwind of their position.

Once onboard the chopper and well on their way, the spotter said, "One of these days,  
your 'unconventional' methods are gonna get us in trouble."

"What would you have had me do? If I'd of started picking them off through the  
window at random, I might have missed the target and let him get away. Failure  
wasn't an option on this mission. Why else do you think they sent us?"

"I guess you're right Nate. Say, aren't you taking some leave time when we get back?"

"Yep, about a week."

"Going anywhere special?"

"Nope, just hanging out around base."

"Just hanging out?"

"Well, I'll be doing some sword training with a visitor from Japan."

"You and that damn sword Nate, I swear..."

Aeka went downstairs to help her sister out setting up breakfast. As she entered the  
kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of an adult Washuu cooking side by side with  
Sasami. "Oh, good morning Lit...um, Miss Washuu." The scientist smiled at the  
confusion of the princess. "Well, I stopped by to help, but I see you have plenty.."

Sasami looked at her sister, who seemed a little depressed, "Could you set the table  
for me and then round everyone up?"

"Alright Sasami." She said, a little cheered.

Aeka had been a little off since dinner the night before. Washuu changed her 'car'  
into the roomiest one in it's database and treated them all to a night out at the  
best restaurant in town. Everyone had been laughing and joking, except Aeka. She  
had been lost in thought. Washuu noticed this, as well as Yosho. Both hoped she  
wouldn't put two and two together with Ryoko gone. They needn't have worried about  
that. Aeka simply missed Tenchi, and even though she would never admit it, she  
missed Ryoko (just a little bit.) Things had been just too peaceful and quiet. She  
had become used to their life at the Masaki household. Even though the three of  
them mixed together was a volatile combination, Ryoko and Tenchi were the only ones  
she felt really understood her. Ironically, it seemed that sometimes Ryoko understood  
her better than Tenchi did. One thing confusing her was the upcoming weekend outing.  
She was a little worried about Sasami, being left out. She would be left behind with  
her brother and Noboyuki. Yosho had told Aeka not to worry about the prisoner, he  
would tend to him while they were gone. She also had her conversation by the lake  
with her brother bothering her, then her thoughts turned to Joey. She resolved to  
herself to call him tomorrow, just to check on Ryoko of course.

After breakfast, Yosho caught up with Washuu before she disappeared into her lab.  
"If you have a free moment, there is something I'd like to discuss..."

"Oh, you don't have to ask, just grab me whevever you need me..."

Yosho coughed into his hand, "Ahem...well, it concerns Mihoshi."

Washuu became serious then, "Step into my lab..."

(Or parlour, said the spider to the fly.) Yosho thought as he followed her down  
the steps.

They were soon walking through a part of the lab that resembled one of those indoor  
gardens inside one of the big shopping malls. "So, what can I do for you."

"I've begun working with Mihoshi, using some ancient techniques..."

"Oh, I didn't know you went for blondes..."

"Ahem...well, using a combination of hypnosis and acupuncture, I've made some  
progress with her 'issues.' I think I could get further if I had more information  
to go on, but Mihoshi doesn't seem too willing to talk about her past."

"Yes, I've run into the same problem myself. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if it would be possible for you to obtain information from  
the Galaxy Police database."

"Lord Yosho! I'd have never thought you would even consider something like that!"

"To help Mihoshi, there is very little I wouldn't do. So, can you accomplish this?"

"Of course, it's nothing for the Universes Greatest Sci..."

"...Scientific Genius, yes, yes I know. Thank You Miss Washuu."

"Oh, just call me Washuu."

Katsuhito sought Mihoshi out again, finding her in the usual spot by the lake. "Ah,  
there you are. Do you have any free time this morning Mihoshi?"

She sat up and removed her sunglasses, "Well, let me think...oh, I'm on vacation  
aren't I? I suppose, why?"

"I would like to do another session with you, if it's alright."

Mihoshi thought back to the last session, not remembering anything but how good she  
felt afterwards. "Sure, I'll walk up with you." she said, standing up and grabbing  
her towel.

Washuu was digging into the subspace network (the universes equivalent of the internet),  
looking for GP message traffic. She tagged a packet of info and followed it to a node.

"Ah ha! Here we go!" She cracked her knuckles and started typing furiously. Thirty  
seconds later:

DING

"I'm in, now, let's see what there is to see!"

Running around in the database, she quickly located the personnel files, and with a bit  
more seaching found the dossier of Mihoshi Kuramitsu. What she began to read startled  
her. GP academy, graduated top honors, head of her class. Martial arts team Captain,  
won numerous tournaments. Top Marksman, best shot the Academy had ever seen. Glowing  
reports from her instructors praising her to high heaven. "So, she kicked ass in school,  
how about the real world?"

Washuu read on. Mihoshi's initial service record was outstanding as well. She was the  
youngest GP officer ever to receive the Medal of Valor, their highest award. She read  
case after case where Mihoshi solved many crimes and caught many bad guys. She also  
saved many lives. Washuu became skeptical of all this when she found out who her  
grandfather was. Then she hit a wall. There was a case that Mihoshi was on, and the  
files were sealed. Washuu tried cracking the encryption, but all her efforts failed.  
Then she realized, "Hey, I wrote that encryption program! No wonder I can't break it."  
Giving up, knowing her creations were perfect, she moved past the incident to the rest  
of Mihoshi's career - which had taken a turn for the worst. (This is the Mihoshi I  
know!) Terrible performance reviews had taken the place of commendations. Failed  
cases replaced her formerly glowing arrest record. Simply put, her performance stunk.  
(What the hell happened to her?)

At the shrine, Yosho had Mihoshi relax again and repeated his procedure of burning the  
incense mixture and inserting the needles. He rapidly brought her under. Yosho  
had decided not to dig too deep today, just try to get under the surface just a little.

"Mihoshi"

"Yes?"

"I want you to think back to before you came to Earth."

"I was sent by my boss to capture Kagato."

Katsuhito considered this for a moment, (They sent her alone to get Kagato? Did they  
want to get rid of her that bad?)

"So he ordered you to get Kagato all by yourself?"

Mihoshi became slightly agitated, "Well, he said to find him and..."

"Perhaps he only wanted you to find Kagato, and report?"

"Well, he might have meant that..."

(She heard what she wanted to hear. She must have known Kagato was extremely dangerous,  
why would she want to take on such an impossible mission alone?)

"Mihoshi, why would you want to capture Kagato?"

"To prove myself."

"Prove what, Mihoshi?"

"That I am a capable officer!"

"Why do you need to prove that?"

Mihoshi became more upset, "To make up...to make up for..."

He didn't want to stress her out anymore, so he decided to bring her out, "Mihoshi, you  
are back home. It is a beautiful day outside. There is a light breeze and the sun is  
shining. You are feeling happy and carefree."

"Wheeeee!"

"Where are you now?"

"Home, on a swing! Tenchi is pushing me, and Ryo-Ohki is swinging next to me."

Katsuhito smiled at the image. "Alright Mihoshi, I'm going to count to three, and  
clap my hands twice. Then you will wake up, feeling very rested and refreshed."

"1...2...3"

CLAP CLAP

"Hello Grandfather, what am I...oh, you did it again didn't you?"

"Yes, how do you feel."

"Hmm...Great! But I'm hungry!"

"Care to walk with me to the house? I would enjoy some lunch as well."

After lunch, Washuu revealed her findings to Yosho as Aeka dug up Joey and Gregs  
number so she could check on their well being, (I hope she hasn't blown up their  
place!)

It was about one o'clock in the morning local time. Ryoko phased out of bed so as not  
to disturb her exhausted Tenchi. Her efforts were wasted because she could have jumped  
up and down on him screaming and he wouldn't have stirred. Phasing into her outfit  
with the yellow stripes and tail, she walked to the window and stared out at the stars.  
(Come to me Ryo-Ohki) she mentally projected. Far away in Okayama, a brown furry  
bundle rolled off of Sasami's futon and phased through the wall to the outside before  
flying into the air, transforming. (About fifteen minutes) Ryoko thought as she walked  
over to the bed, smiling down at her love. She hated leaving, but it was for the best.  
Mostly to allay any suspicions Aeka may be forming, but also because she was distracting  
Tenchi from his training. She saw how her influence had slowed him down in his matches  
with Art, and the next one he had to spar with would be even better. She was also not  
comfortable around Art. Something about him just bothered her, call it womens intuition.  
Leaning over, she placed a gentle kiss on Tenchi's lips and whispered softly into his  
ear, "See you later lover." Tenchi stirred slightly and smiled in his sleep. Ryoko  
sighed and phased away to a spot thousands of feet overhead to rendezvous with her pet.

Streaking off into the night sky, she disappeared without a trace. Not a radar, camera,  
or motion sensor tracked her departure. Zooming along, she figured she would give Joey  
and Greg a call, but how. (Mom?)

(Yes, little Ryoko?)

(Um...I want to make a phone call, can you help?)

A screen appeared on the bridge of Ryo-Ohki with Washuu on it.

"Sure, I can patch it into your comm unit from here, just give me the number."

Ryoko gave her the number, and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Joey hey! It's me Ryoko."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"You busy at the moment?"

"No, we're done for the day. Early classes only on Thursday."

"Mind if I come over?"

"Uh..." Joey looked around the messy apartment he shared with Greg, who was  
passed out on the couch. He was out late the night before, and collapsed after  
work,"...sure. Is Aeka with you?"

"Nope."

"Oh," He sounded disappointed.

"But we'll be by with her on Saturday, remember?"

"Yeah, um okay."

"Well, can you tell me where you live so I can find you?"

"Sure..." He gave her the info, and Washuu uploaded telemetry to Ryo-Ohki so  
they could fly right there.

"When do you think you'll be here?" Joey asked.

"About five minutes." Washuu answered in Ryoko's voice.

(Mom!)

"Okay, see you soon!" Joey said in a strained voice as he quickly hung up and began  
to furiously straighten up the apartment, shouting at Greg. "Get up! GET UP!"  
Greg stirred and pulled a pillow over his head to shut out the commotion.

"Ryoko's coming!"

Greg jumped up suddenly and joined him in the frantic cleaning job. Greg was shoving  
things under the couch and into the closet while Joey ran to the kitchen and started  
putting dirty dishes into their broken dishwasher. He was halfway into vacuuming when  
there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, shit!" they sounded off simultaneously. "I'll get the door," Joey said, "and I'll  
stall her while you finish up!"

He was about to open the door when he realized he was only wearing a pair of shorts.  
"I'll be just a moment!" He yelled, finding his shirt stuck in the closet door.  
When he opened the door several items spilled out, along with his shirt. He quickly  
put it on and shoved the rest back in. Ryoko knocked again, "Oh, Joey-eeeeee!"

"I'll be right there!"

He rushed to the door and opened it about six inches, peering out. "Hello Ryoko."

"Hiya! What're you guys up to?"

"Oh, just lounging around relaxing. What are you doing around here?"

"Well, I just happened to be in the area and figured I'd drop by."

Just then the phone began ringing.

"Oh, let me get that, be right back!" He said as he slammed the door.

"Hey!" shouted Ryoko, making Joey wince.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Joey?"

Recognizing her voice, Joey's mood instantly improved,"Aeka?"

Smiling that he remembered her, she said, "I was just calling to say hello, and  
to check up on Ryoko. She's not being too much of a pain to you two is she?"

Looking at Greg finish shoving some items into another closet, he smiled, "Oh,  
no problem, no trouble at all."

"Well, that is a relief. You don't know how mischievous she can be."

"Say, Aeka, we're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Oh...yes of course. I'm looking forward to it."

"Great, it's all I've been thinking about lately."

"Oh," Aeka blushed slightly "Joey, may I speak to Ryoko please?"

"Certainly, hold on just a minute?"

Joey took the cordless phone with him and pulled the door open a little, "Here,  
it's for you." Ryoko took the phone and Joey closed the door again so he could  
finish vacuuming. Looking at the door and the phone strangely, she said, "Hello?"

"well, well. I see you have found a new place to hide from doing chores."

"Aeka?"

"Yes. I don't appreciate the way you just took off. Poor Sasami is upset that you  
left without saying goodbye, or even that you were leaving. None of us knew that  
you had even gone away until we noticed you missed a couple meals. We had to hear  
of your trip second hand through Mihoshi, and even she wasn't sure. It isn't fair  
of you to worry people like that."

The part that got Ryoko was Sasami being upset. But it almost seemed as if Aeka  
herself was worried,"Sorry to have worried you, princess."

"Don't apologize to me, pirate. I could care less."

"You aren't fooling anyone you know."

"When you will be returning so I can tell my sister to make her feel better?"

"Oh...late tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm gonna hang out with these guys for a  
while yet."

"Very well, but I'm warning you, Mihoshi and even Washuu are looking forward to this  
weekend..."

"Washuu?"

"Yes, she is going along as well."

(Oh, wonderful)

W: (I Heard that!)

R: (Seriously, who parties with their own mom?)

W: (You will, and for the weekend you can go back to calling me Washuu)

"Ryoko?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I was distracted. You were saying?"

"Oh, yes. Don't mess things up for us by wearing out our welcome with them."

"Oh don't worry, I won't. Joey just LOVES having me, here!"

"OOOOOH! You are incorrigible!"

"I'm just kidding, jeeze!"

"Very well, we will expect to see you in the morning then."

CLICK

(Hmmmm...that was a close call!) Ryoko thought as she looked at the phone curiously,  
then stopped herself as she realized she was getting ready to phase through the door  
(Oh, yeah. That would go over really well. I have to start being more careful.)

Joey finally opened the door, apologizing "Sorry about that, had a few things to take  
care of..."

"Yeah, like cleaning up in a hurry..." Ryoko laughed at Joey's expression. "I  
wonder would would happen if I opened this..." She said, indicating the closet  
door.

"No, don't!" Joey yelled as she reached for the knob. Ryoko snickered, pulling her  
hand back.

"I'm just messing with you, calm down. So what are you guys up to tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Was Gregs response. From the way he looked it was  
understandable.

"I didn't have any plans either." said Joey.

"Well, that's okay. I'm a little tired myself. So, was that the first time Aeka  
called here?"

"Yes, to check up on you she said."

"Well, that's good. Is it alright if I hang out here for a while?"

"Please, as long as you like." said a bleary eyed Greg.

"Of course, but you'll probably be bored." said Joey.

"After the last couple days, I can handle a little boredom guys." Ryoko said with a  
slight smile. "I'd be okay with some take-out and a movie rental. My treat!"

Both guys seemed okay with that, so Ryoko plopped down on the couch making herself  
comfortable. This action also caused a few items to slide out from underneath.

Sitting next to her, while surreptitiously kicking the offending mess back in place,  
Joey asked "So what brings you way out here?"

"Well...I need a favor from you guys. First I need to give you some background."

Ryoko began the long story of the relationship between her, Aeka, and Tenchi. Slightly  
modified of course. "Me and Aeka just got off on the wrong foot at first. She blamed  
me for losing the man she loved, but it wasn't really my fault. Really long story guys,  
some other time. Then we met Tenchi. It wasn't fair, since I saw him first, but we  
both kinda fell for him. We fought alot, and I don't mean just yelling. This went on  
for a long time, until Tenchi went on a trip this summer..."

"Where'd he go?" asked Joey.

"Hold on, I'm getting to that! Tenchi's grandfather is a big time martial arts guy, and  
has been training him since he was little. Now he's sending him around the world to  
meet a bunch of really good sword masters to help him get better."

"That sounds really cool, I'd love a chance like that." said Joey.

"You've trained with swords?"

"Yep, four years now!"

"Well, Tenchi's been training since he was about eight years old I think. Anyway, like I  
was saying Tenchi went on his trip, but right before he left I think he must have made  
up his mind. We're kind of an item now, but Aeka doesn't know yet. Tenchi wanted to tell  
her in person, but he won't be back till the end of summer, so we are kinda keeping it  
secret until then."

"So what's the favor?" Greg asked.

"I was getting to that. I've been with Tenchi the last three days, and I need an alibi..."

"So you want us to lie for you?" Joey asked.

"Well, not exactly lie...you just have to confirm that I hung out with you guys a while.  
I don't think it will involve an interrogation" A sudden memory flashed before her eyes,  
of hanging upside down being shocked with the Master Key.

"Well, hopefully not." she amended.

"I guess we can handle that." said Greg.

"Alright, but I don't like lying to Aeka." said Joey.

"Think of it as protecting her feelings, Joey."

"Well, since you put it that way..."

"So, Joey, you like her?" Ryoko asked conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad!" ribbed Greg.

Ryoko perked up, "Well then, I guess I'm your new best friend!"

"How's that?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna fix you up with her!" Ryoko sang.

Joey just stared, unbelieving. Then he said, "So what about Tenchi?"

"Tenchi's mine, or weren't you paying attention?"

"But she doesn't know, and still loves him."

"Is she worth waiting the summer for Joey?"

He answered without hesitation, "I'd wait years."

"Right answer. Just trust me, okay?"

"I guess so."

"And next time, don't worry about 'cleaning up' for my sake. Aeka on the other hand..."

Tenchi woke up a little after noon. The first thing he noticed was the absence of  
a certain ex-space pirate. He had known she was going to leave, and her words at  
the airport echoed through his memory (I'm not very good at saying goodbye...)  
She had closed all the curtains while he slept so the morning sun wouldn't wake him.  
He got up and soaked in the bath for a while before venturing out into the mansion.  
Rei ans Emi had pretty much disappeared since Ryoko's arrival, and he wondered if  
they would pop up again. Hungry, he made his way towards the dining area. Nothing  
had been made, so a quick call to Alan on a nearby phone resulted in an excellent  
meal in fifteen minutes flat. After the antics yesterday, he decided to take that  
ride around the estate on motorcycles without having to chase his girl down. Alan  
met him at the garage. "So, where is the young lady today, Tenchi?"

(Yeah, young in some ways, old in others) "She headed home, things to do you know."

(How does she do that?) Alan thought, having heard the story of her arrival. Now  
the story of her sercet departure. Of course, all the staff had heard the rumor  
that she was a ninja.

"I see. Ready?"

They put on the riding equipment, then took a nice leisurely ride around the edge of  
the woods, occasionally taking a trail through the trees. Tenchi enjoyed the ride  
very much. He wouldn't get to drive back home until he graduated High School, so  
he figured he'd have his chance now.

On trip around the area was enough for one day, considering the training ahead and  
the night before.

Tenchi rested and meditated until Art's evening arrival. He was waiting for him in  
the training room when the sound of the helicopter indicated his return. Art had  
meditated on the helicopter to save time. He wasn't using it to prepare for the  
evening of sword play, however.

"So Tenchi, do we train with Kendo again?" Art smiled, knowing that he was better  
in the cumbersome armor.

"Well, I'd rather we work with bokken today. In order for you to grow as a swordsman,  
you have to change things up more."

"Very well."

Once Art was in his training attire, they faced off and began circling. Art was going  
to try and take Tenchi's advice today, and work on his so called 'economy of motion.'  
Art attacked first, and Tenchi stayed on the defensive, using the tactic that had  
worked so far. He saw that Art was trying to use more technique in his form than  
brute strength, so he held back when several openings in his guard presented themselves.  
(No sense in discouraging him. How many years did Grandpa hold back on me now?) Art's  
technique needed a little more refinement, so instead of giving him a good wallop, Tenchi  
called a time-out. "Alright Art, I want to show you something. It's a way of putting  
a great deal of power into your strikes. First we'll work on your downstrikes. Now  
remember, the power shouldn't come from your arms."

"I know, I know. 'Our strength is rooted in the Earth'"

"So you can retice it, but do you know what it means? You are very strong Art, but you  
have to remember - you must use your legs more than your arms."

"Well, I know that the more powerful strike is generated when you step forward..."

"Yes, exactly! Your body is like a whip, or a bow. You have to use it all, or else  
your arms will tire too quickly, no matter how much strength you have. In fact, when  
your technique is perfected, you use almost no arm strength at all."

"Well...show me."

They stood side by side, "Now, think of your forearms as an extension of your sword."

"Okay."

"Now, your elbows become your hands, gripping the bottom of the extended sword."

"Alright."

"Now face me, and strike. I will block, and I want you to feel the extra power you  
are generating now."

After a few downstokes, Tenchi felt the power increase in Art's form, and noticed the  
bigger man smiling.

"Do you see now?"

"Yes, yes I do. That's quite a trick."

"And that's just the beginning. The same technique applies back at your shoulders, and  
all the the way to the ground. Since your legs are the most powerful, logically the  
swing should begin there."

Tenchi worked with Art for the next hour, improving his power greatly. Art was very  
happy, as he had heard of this before, and some had even tried to teach him, but the  
way Tenchi explained it made it all come together for him. (Now I've got a better  
shot at beating Nate. Even though he is so damn strong, this should make me a better  
match for him.) Art thought with a smile.

"Well, it seems as though you have a good grasp of this, let's move onto side strikes.  
You really have to get your hips into those..." Tenchi spent another hour teaching  
Art the way to adapt his newfound power into side and diagonal strikes. Then he spent  
another hour showing him how to apply it to blocks. Art was very excited about learning  
this new skill and Tenchi was happy that he was able to teach it successfully. It was  
after 10 o'clock that Art reluctantly called a halt.

"Tenchi, I'm starved, and have to get up early tomorrow. Join me for a late dinner?"

He agreed and soon they were changed and in the customary dining area.

"So where is Ryoko today?"

"Um...she left last night."

Disappointed sounding, "Oh, I thought perhaps she would have had an answer for me."

"Well, to tell you the truth, before I could even consider your offer myself, I have  
to finish High School."

(Damn, only in High School! He's going to be so much better in a few years.)

"Also, Ryoko wouldn't want to be working around here if I wasn't with her, so she  
will not have an answer for you until I do."

"I see. Tenchi, may I be blunt?"

"Of course." (Uh oh, what's up now.)

"I am a swordsman, if nothing else. All this," he indicated the house around them, "is  
secondary to that. I have given up millions in order to pursue the goal of increasing  
my skill. I have trained with many of Japan's greatest sword masters. But what they  
couldn't teach me in a span of years, you have just shown me in a few hours. You have  
a way of opening my eyes, a teaching style I respond to. What would it take for you to  
remain here until the end of summer, training me? Name your price."

The crown prince of the mightiest Empire in the Galaxy looked across at table at his host,  
wondering how to respond without offending him.

"Art, I have commitments to keep. There are eight more out there who are expecting me  
to show them the same courtesy I have shown you."

"Driving a hard bargain, are we?"

"It's not about money Art. I am making this trip for a reason, meeting people like you  
in order to increase my skill, not my bank account."

"Are you quite sure? I could pay you enough that you wouldn't have to finish school, you  
wouldn't have to work again a day in your life!"

"It is a generous offer, I agree. But I cannot accept."

Art was exasperated, (is he wealthy already?) but kept his cool. "Very well. You do as  
you must. Just remember, the offer still stands, whenever you are ready to accept it."

"Thank you for understanding, Art."

(Well, I don't understand. This or the other matter...) "I suppose Ryoko used her  
'special skills' when departing last night."

"Well, I don't even know exactly when she left, or how."

"That's another matter I'm curious about Tenchi. You both seem so young, and in quite a  
serious relationship considering your age." (And how long will it last?) Art thought.

"well, Ryoko and I have alot of history together. It's a long story."

Taking that as the customary sign of ending that line of discussion, Art decided to turn  
in for the night. "Well, please don't forget my offer. Good night, see you tomorrow  
evening."

Tenchi said good night and lingered a while longer, as he was hungrier than usual. When  
he finally went to bed for the evening, he fell into a very deep sleep.

Sasami made her way down the steps in the morning to make breakfast. On the way,  
she heard noises coming from the kitchen. As she entered, she was suprised to see  
Ryoko well into the preparation of the morning meal. What suprised her the most  
was the fact that there were two of her.

"Good Morning Sasami!" They sang in unison. Ryoko #1 continued the preparations  
while #2 scooped the little girl up in her arms, "You just relax this morning  
kiddo!" She carried her in to the couch, setting her down. Kneeling in front of  
her she said, "Sasami, I'm sorry I took off like that without saying anything. I'm  
going to make it up to you though, okay!"

Sasami smiled up at her friend, "It's okay Ryoko, you don't have to! I just missed  
you mostly. I'm glad you're back!"

"Well, you relax anyway. Let me handle this, think of it as a test. And you will  
grade me when it is done."

"Okay!" Sasami was now looking forward to see if her teaching worked.

The Ryoko 1 and 2 were soon setting the table, and Sasami went to gather everyone.  
Yosho wandered in just as everyone was getting seated. Everyone greeted Ryoko in  
their own special way.

"I'll expect you at the shrine this evening for triple training..."

"Hi Ryoko! I can't wait to see Disney..."

"I see you have decided to grace us with your presence..."

(So, did you do what I told you...)

(Mom! Please!)

(Remember to start calling me Washuu again, if we live to see the weekend)

(Well, you cooked this morning alone, right?)

(Shhh! Don't tell anyone. And thanks for the vote of confidence...MOM!)

Everyone enjoyed their breakfast, not saying so, but it was obvious from the  
way they all were eating. As everyone was finishing up Sasami asked, "So, was  
everything okay?"

"It was good!"

"Another excellent meal."

"Delicious as usual."

(No comment)

(And from you, that's better than something.) Ryoko laughed at the annoyed expression  
this comment made on her mother's face.

Sasami then began, "Well, I di..."

Ryoko clamped her hand over her mouth, c'mon Sasami, let's get to cleaning up!"

After they disappeared into the kitchen, Aeka said, "Well, Ryoko certainly seems to be  
in a good mood today." Not sounding too happy about it.

Washuu noticed, "I guess she is just happy to be home."

"I doubt that." Aeka said as she got up from the table to go outside. (What is she up to?)

"Why wouldn't you let me tell them?" Sasami asked quietly in the kitchen.

"I want them to find out after lunch, okay? I'll make that too."

"You will? It was really good, you know. I'm proud of you!"

Ryoko smiled at the compliment from her friend, "Thanks, it means alot to hear it from you."

Sasami gave her a big hug then Ryoko split in two again, "I'll wash and dry, if you go get  
the dishes."

"Okay!"

Lunch was a repeat performance of breakfast. Washuu even decided to feed her daughters ego  
by telling her how it was. After everyone was finished Ryoko nodded to Sasami and she made  
her announcement. "I just wanted everyone to know, I didn't do any of the cooking today!"

"Then who...?"

"These are leftovers from yesterday...?"

"I see you are learning other things just as well as sparring Ryoko." Yosho said.

Aeka was incredulous, "Ryoko...cooked this?"

Ryoko was all smiles, "Yep! Did it all myself."

"Well, I must admit, it was all very good."

"Wow Ryoko! Hey Sasami, could you teach me to cook too?" Mihoshi asked.

"He he, um...later on. I still have alot to show Ryoko." Sasami answered nervously.

"Oh, okay!

There was a knock on the door, and Mihoshi went to answer it this time. The nervous mailman  
was once again dumbstruck for a moment at the sight of another beauty at the door.

"Can I help you?" Mihoshi asked.

Shaken from his stupor, "Uh...just sign here please."

Taking his pen, she made a little doodle in the indicated place, "There you go!" she  
said, and began closing the door.

"Wait ma'am, your envelope!"

"Oh, thank you!" Mihoshi took the envelope and went back inside. "Grandfather! A  
letter came for you!"

Sasami and Aeka came running up, then stood waiting for Katsuhito, who approached at  
a more sedate pace. Opening the envelope, he shook three smaller ones out. He tucked  
one into his robe, and looked at the other two before shaking his head negatively to  
the girls. He caught Washuu before she descended into her lab. "I believe this is for  
you." Washuu looked at it curiously for a split second before realization dawned:

Dear Washuu,

I'd really like to thank you for the phone and the picture you gave me  
to take along. It really means alot to me. I'm having a great time  
out here. I was really glad to see you and Ryoko getting closer before  
I left. Take good care of her for me, would you? Good luck with all  
your experiments!

Tenchi

Washuu smiled (So he didn't forget me.) "So who else got a letter today?"

"Just myself and Noboyuki," Then he looked around the room quickly before  
continuing more quietly, "grouping you with us shows what he honors you as."

"Thank you, Yosho." Washuu then entered her lab, and in her inner sanctum,  
composed a little letter of her own:

Son-in-law,

Now, now my dear Tenchi, don't be mad at me. After all, you will be my son in law  
sooner or later. Might as well get used to your new title...

I won't bother to ask how you are doing, I know you must be very tired ... after so  
much exercise. My daughter is the best warrior, don't let her wear you out now  
Tenchi dear. She takes after her mother after all.

Take care of her, and show her a good time. Hint She loves to cuddle.

Mom

Grinning evilly, in a playful sort of way, she stuffed it into an envelope and  
quickly found Katsuhito, "Would you please send this with the next bundle, Yosho  
dear?"

"Yes, I will put it with the others. It shall be sent out by special dispatch today."

"So, you going to hold down the fort this weekend with Noboyuki and Sasami?"

"Yes, a night out for all you young ladies is far overdue."

"A word of caution...watch Sasami around our 'guest', she doesn't see him for what  
he really is."

"I shall."

"Well, on that note...gotta go doll myself up!"

Then she was off. Ryoko, Aeka, and Mihoshi were all together, deciding what to wear  
and pack. Aeka did Ryoko's hair while Mihoshi did her nails, then they switched off  
until they were all done. The three came downstairs, looking all beautiful and ready  
to go, and waited by the door for Washuu. Yosho walked in and saw the women, and for  
a moment their combined beauty almost made his disguise slip. Sasami came in too, and  
she looked a little down. Ryoko noticed this immediately and ran over to her. "Hey,  
if you want to Sasami, I'll have Ryo-Ohki bring you to meet us at Disney tomorrow!"

Sasami cheered immediately, "Okay! Thanks Ryoko!" And she pulled her into a hug that  
would have made her mother Misaki proud. Gently prying herself loose, Ryoko looked up  
in time to she her Mother enter the room.

Washuu had decided to appear about as old as the other girls. She was dressed in a  
pink top that left her belly bare, and a matching short skirt. Yosho saw this and  
his disguise did slip for an instant, but nobody noticed because they were looking  
at Washuu. Her hair was shorter, but still down past her shoulders. It was styled  
to have some curls, and with a touch of make-up the overall effect was absolutely  
stunning.

(Mom...)

(Call me Washuu this weekend, remember...sheesh.)

"Ready everyone? Lets load up!"

Washuu followed the girls out, winking at Yosho over her shoulder as she closed the  
door.

"Shotgun!" Ryoko yelled.

"Hmm?" Aeka asked.

"That means I call the front seat."

"I hardly feel that is an appropriate way to claim your spot."

"It's traditional here on Earth for road trips." Mihoshi added.

"Oh, very well. I suppose if it is the local custom, I must accept it."

"Damn right."

Washuu had changed the car into a red Mustang convertible (coincidently matching the  
color of her hair) and the girls loaded in.

Pulling out onto the road, Ryoko said, "Hit it M...I mean Washuu."

She complied, roaring off down the road headed for a girls night out.

Authors notes:

I get e-mails from worried readers thinking I might not finish this. Rest assured,  
I will. If I die before it is finished, I will have all my notes e-mailed to my  
favorite authors so they might get together and finish for me. I would like to  
thank Malena, author of "The Sea of Change" for her contributions. I couldn't  
have done it without you! I want to send a big thank you again to all who have  
posted reviews on and those who e-mailed me after reading my  
story on You guys keep me going! Now get out there and finish those  
fics, please!

Chapter 14

After losing a few police cars that had begun chasing them, Washuu decided it  
was time to change appearences. The car shimmered and changed into a more  
modern Lincoln Contintental and she brought the speed down to more reasonable  
levels. Ryoko had enjoyed every minute of it, seeing a bit of herself in  
Washuu during some of the high speed runs. So did the feelings toward her  
mother move ever closer to her heart, and their relationship evolved again.  
Aeka had left a permanent handprint on the inner doorhandle, while Mihoshi  
had simply fallen asleep. They covered about half the distance to Kyoto in  
this manner, before slowing down. Washuu suddenly became bored with driving  
and there was a flash, and their surroundings instantly changed. Ryoko sat up  
in interest, and Aeka in fear, "What was that?" They sounded off simultaneously.

"Oh, just a little shortcut is all." Washuu snickered.

"Cool" was all Ryoko had to say.

"You mean all that madness behind us was completely unnecessary?" Aeka  
asked in a voice growing from fear to anger.

"As unnecessary as this trip I'd say," Ryoko said smiling.

"We could have a good time without the danger..." Aeka retorted.

Washuu cut her off, "There was never any danger, this is the safest car on  
the road...here watch..."

At that, Washuu swerved off the road, straight towards a tree that must  
have been four feet across at the base. Aeka's face turned as white as  
the moon, and at the moment of impact...the car and everyone in it  
phased through safely.

Ryoko was beside herself with laughter, and when Aeka's heart began beating  
again, it seemed that all the blood in her body was pumped into her face,  
for it turned a deep shade of red. Before she could voice the impending  
scream, Mihoshi sat up and sleepily asked, "Are we there yet?"

For some reason, Mihoshi's obliviousness to the whole incident made Aeka  
think before she screamed out her anger, and as she paused, her temper  
cooled quite a bit. Sitting back, she began to consider the relationships  
of all in company.

The way they lived together, laughed together, and even fought together.  
Comrades-in-arms...friends...even sisters? Well, maybe that was  
a bit of a stretch... This sudden and shocking consideration wiped away the  
last of her anger. Sisters? Well... Yosho's words struck her again at that  
moment, as she though of her social status. As her life had flashed  
before her eyes prior to running through the tree, so now did it again,  
only this time she saw all her words and deeds from a new perspective.  
So long and deep was her thought that she hardly noticed the car coming to  
a stop in front of a hotel.

"Princess...hey Princess...Earth to Aeka!" Ryoko shouted at last,  
bringing her out of her reverie. "Oh, we are here? Where are we?"

"Kyoto Princess...halfway to Tokyo, we're gonna tear up the town here  
tonight! C'mon, let's go!"

A bellmen loaded their bags on carts while a valet took the car to parking.  
"Washuu...will he...?" Ryoko began.

"He'll be fine, the inside of the car changes too, and I have an operating  
mode for just such occasions." Washuu answered while tipping the valet  
handsomely.

After they got checked in, they were followed by an entourage of bellmen  
to their rooms, far more than necessary it seemed. The best rooms had  
been available that night, and Washuu booked four of them. Aeka couldn't  
help but notice how generously all the bellmen (even the extras) had been  
tipped. She remembered Ryoko's comment about some of Washuu's work in the  
lab involved making money. A year ago, such a revelation would have set  
Aeka onto Washuu with a very long interrogation, but Aeka's relationship  
with Washuu was evolving as well.

Eager to set out, they spent very little time in their rooms freshening up,  
and went to the front desk of the hotel to find a good place to go for the  
evening. The man at the front desk, thinking them a group of Westerners,  
recommended to them a place that catered to such. They took a cab to the  
place, since drinking and driving is never a good idea (although Ryoko was  
the ultimate designated driver...she wanted to keep her buzz.)

When the four of them walked into the bar, they turned all heads and paused  
all conversation. It was not a loud music playing dance club, there was Rock  
music playing at a level that permitted conversation. There was a dance  
floor, pool tables, dart boards, and a few tables and booths besides the bar.  
Several television monitors mounted about the place were showing televised  
western sport events

Finding themselves a booth and settling in, the girls began checking out the  
crowd. About a third of them were Westerners, but the rest were mainly  
Japanese. They weren't on the prowl tonight, but it didn't prevent them  
from checking out what guys there were. Washuu spotted one who looked pretty  
good to her, he looked to be about half Japanese. The processing power of  
her brain turned to the task of figuring out what the other half was. Ryoko  
came back with some drinks, because she had been too impatient to wait for  
service at the booth. Finding her traditional drinks were too strong to her  
new taste, Ryoko had found a new love in wine and champagne. For Aeka and  
Mihoshi both she went with Daquari's, and Washuu had relayed to her through  
the mind link to get her a Mimosa. For herself, a whole bottle of White  
Zinfandel. Noticing her mother and her thoughts, she said out loud, "You  
know, it would be easier if you asked him." Washuu looked up, and Ryoko  
saw the uncertainty in her mothers face. Seeing the hesitation there, she  
made a "c'mon" gesture with her hands.

Washuu got up and walked over to where the man was playing pool, and sat  
on a nearby stool and watched for a bit. Washuu had never seen the game  
played before, although she had heard of it. He saw her watching, but he  
pretended to take no notice, as he was a bit of a player in more than just  
pool. His name was Kenji, but he prefered to be called Kenny. Washuu  
said nothing as she watched him win three games in a row, and learned  
enough of the game in that time to try her hand at it. She placed a few  
100 yen coins in the next slot on the table to reserve her turn. Kenny  
caught her eye at that moment, smiling in the way that seemed to work  
best on the ladies. Washuu smiled back, and quickly looked away towards  
her daughter with a warning look to keep her thoughts to herself. She  
found the man attractive, but wasn't interested in anything more than  
playing the game with him. After a couple more games, it was her turn.  
Kenny was still on the table, undefeated.

"You seem to be pretty good at this," she began.

"I do alright," he replied, with false modesty.

"Well, you'll have to take it easy on me, this is my first time," she  
said coyly.

"Well, since you are new at this, I'll teach you too."

Washuu then gave him her best smile, which was far better than his. For  
just a moment, he lost his cool and almost tripped on his own feet when  
going to get the triangle for setting up the table. Ryoko watched all  
this with interest, dividing her time between watching and talking about  
the guys in the bar with her friends.

"Okay, I'll break first," said Kenny. He held back a bit on the break, so  
that none of the balls sank. "Okay. your turn. Right now you can sink  
any ball but the black one, but whatever you sink, that is the type you  
must play for the rest of the game."

Washuu saw an easy one, where the ball was right in the pocket. She had  
watched Kenny hit them pretty hard most of the time, so she decided to do  
the same. She hit it too hard, and the ball bounced right back out of the  
pocket. "oh no, too hard. Sometimes hard is good, but usually it is best  
to start out soft, like this." He took his shot, and he hit it just hard  
enough that the ball barely made it to the pocket. "Now I like to start  
out soft," he sank the next, "And then hit a little harder" he sank the  
next shot with a hard strike, "And then..." the next shot was so hard  
it would seem the balls would crack. "But you don't just wack the hell  
out of them, you must also consider position. I have to make sure the ball  
stops in the right place." He purposely began taking very difficult shots,  
so as to give her a better chance. He was on a roll though, and missed  
a shot on purpose to give her a chance. "Well, I've gotten most of my  
balls out of your way. Lets see how you do."

Washuu stepped up to the table then. She had long since grasped the  
physics and dynamics of the game, she just needed to work on how hard  
to hit the ball. She sank her first, and then the next with ease. She  
could have taken another, but decided to miss the next. She was going  
to have some fun.

Kenny made his next shot, but missed the next, knowing that playing too  
well didn't always endear him to the pretty ladies. As Washuu lined up  
her next shot, she began to pose a bit suggestively, really catching  
his eye, "So what's your name?" she asked, while nailing a perfect bank  
shot.

"Kenny," he replied, hardly noticing the shot.

"Western name huh? You aren't all Japanese are you?"

"Uh, no. My mother is Irish, my father is Japanese."

Washuu was standing in front of him now, and turned away towards the  
table, bending over farther than necessary to take a very difficult  
shot, involving a bank to a combination - the only reason she chose that  
shot was because it put her in the present position to mess with him.

This time he noticed the shot, and recovered a bit from the planned  
distraction, "Wait a minute, you didn't call that?"

"Hmmmm?" she asked still bent over the table.

"A shot like that, you should call it, cause I don't know if you sank  
what you were trying for."

"Ohhhh...ok. I didn't really try that time, it was just lucky I got  
one in," she said looking over her shoulder, batting her eyes.

She stood back up and allowed him his next shot. He'd lost his cool  
though, because Washuu had him flustered. He sank his next shot, but  
sank the cue ball as well.

"Oh, its my turn now right?" She then did a combination she knew to be  
illegal, hitting one of his balls first to knock one of hers in.

"You can't do that, not first in a combination."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't want me playing your balls?"

Kenny took his shot then, but he hit it too hard because as the cue ball  
continued on the table it hit the eight ball into a pocket.

"Oh, what does that mean?" Washuu asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, I lost," said Kenny, feeling like a stupid teenager.

"So I won!" Washuu said, jumping up and clapping her hands.

"Yes, say, you never told me your name?"

"Washuu. You want to play again Kenny?"

"Sure," as he racked the balls, he knew she was just messing with  
him to throw him off his game. He didn't believe that was her first  
game at all. Time to get serious.

Washuu sank three balls on the break, "So what does that mean?"

"You decide, you sank both kinds, so you can pick."

Back at the booth, both Ryoko and Aeka noticed a change come over  
Mihoshi. It wasn't the first time they had seen it. Ryoko had  
first noticed it when she used that trick to find out if Tenchi had  
kissed Aeka goodbye or not, and Aeka first noticed it at the going  
away party for Tenchi. She became more coherent and sensible the  
more she drank. It was kind of fascinating though, listening to this  
new Mihoshi. In fact, she dominated the conversation.

"Now look at those two over there - you can tell he did something to  
make her mad - just watch..." she said while pointing out a couple.

Ryoko and Aeka didn't see what she meant, but when the guy got up to  
get drinks, the girl visibly relaxed, and looked about the room as if  
trying to find a way out. Fascinated by this perception of Mihoshi,  
she decided to put her to the test, "How about Washuu and that guy over  
there?"

"Oh, that guys has the hots for Washuu bigtime, and she has him eating  
out of her hand, but Washuu is just messing with him. She likes to  
play with players I think."

Ryoko could see in her mothers mind that Mihoshi was absolutely right.  
She didn't want to ask her how she figured this stuff out, because her  
mind was a sensitive subject right now. Instead she decided to see how  
she would do on a pool table. "Let's join them, I wanna play too."

With that, the three girls went over to get in line to play.

Washuu had just finished running the table, and sank the eight ball for  
the win just as the girls came over. "Maybe I can get some competition  
now." Washuu smirked, while Kenny decided to sit back and spectate, he  
had been beaten badly, but the view he had of the newcomers sorta helped  
him feel better.

Ryoko had seen pool played before tonight, but never actually tried it.  
Washuu sank four balls on the break and ran the table again. Pouting,  
Ryoko said, "Well, if you are going to keep that up all night, we may  
as well make this interesting. Taking three empty beer glasses, she  
blocked off three of the corner pockets, leaving one corner open on the  
opposite side from the rack, and the side pockets. "And if you break  
a glass, it's an automatic loss." she added.

Washuu paused just a moment before the break, calculating in her head.  
She didn't manage to sink anything this time. Ryoko picked up a cue  
stick for the first time, chalking it up while eyeing the table. Her  
mind was in high gear, and she picked out several possible shots. "I  
have to call the combinations, right?" She asked, looking at Kenny for  
the first time. "Yes, and the table is open, so you can use any ball in  
any combination you like." He felt silly explaining it to someone he was  
sure already knew, but he was playing along with it. Ryoko said, "Okay,  
I'm going to hit the cue ball to that purple one, it's gonna bounce off  
that cushion, then it will hit this yellow one, which will bounce off  
this cushion, and then hit the red ball into the side pocket." Without  
really looking or seeming to concentrate, she hit the cue ball, and the  
shot went as called, with the red ball just barely rolling over the edge  
into the pocket. Piece of cake Ryoko thought.

"Okay, now I'm gonna hit the yellow one, and it will go into the side,  
then the cue ball will bounce off that cushion and hit the orange ball,  
which will glance off that blue ball and go into the corner pocket."  
Again, the shot went as called. Even Washuu was impressed. The next  
few shots went about the same, until Ryoko finished running the table  
and sank the eight. A larger audience than just Kenny began to form  
around the table. "Okay Mihoshi, your turn!" Ryoko declared.

Ryoko racked up the table, and Mihoshi looked through the available cue  
sticks, hefting them to check their weight, and eyeing them to see if  
they were straight. Finally she decided on one. Ryoko took the beer  
glasses out of the pockets for this game. "You go ahead and break 'em  
Mihoshi." Ryoko said.

Mihoshi turned to Kenny and said, "Hi, I'm Mihoshi, pleased to meet you."  
She put out her hand and Kenny shook it in the Western fashion of greeting.

With that she turned, lined up her shot, and broke. The eight  
ball somehow managed to find it's way into a pocket. Ryoko and Aeka just  
looked at each other, shugged their shoulders, and said in unison,"Typical  
Mihoshi."

Mihoshi then asked "What happens if somone sinks the eight ball on the break?"

"That would be an automatic win." Kenny informed her.

"So I won then! Yay!"

Becoming quickly bored with the game, Washuu asked Kenny where they could  
find a dance club. He immediately suggested one, and offered them a ride.  
They accepted, and Kenny took out a cell phone and make a call. "Come on  
with me!" They all went outside to a waiting limo. The driver got out and  
opened the door for them, and they all climbed inside. Apparently Kenny  
came from money. "You have to tell me how you learned to play pool like  
that," he asked, once inside the car.

"I told you, it's my first time," said Washuu.

"And mine," said Ryoko.

"Yeah, whatever...anyway, where are you all from?"

Aeka spoke up quickly, "We come from many places, but where we come from  
doesn't matter, only that we are going on together."

Ryoko looked at Washuu, and through their mind link Ryoko asked, "What's  
got into her?" Washuu just mentally shrugged her shoulders. Kenny decided  
he wan't going to get any straight answers out of this bunch, so he asked  
them what they would like to drink. The back of the limo had a wet bar.  
SOon they were at at the front big dance club, and the line to get in was  
very long. Instead of pulling up front, the limo went around a corner and  
brought them to the back entrance. Kenny led them inside though to the  
main dance floor. The music was pounding, too loud to even hear yourself  
think. Ryoko grabbed Mihoshi and Aeka in each hand and pulled them into  
the midst of the throng. Kenny grabbed Washuu and took her to another  
dance floor higher up. For the first time in thousands of years, Washuu  
began to dance, and what a dance it was. Kenny quit trying to keep up  
after a while, and asked if she wanted to take a break. Washuu just shook  
her head no and lost herself in the dance again. The DJ in his booth soon  
noticed the beautiful redhead on the upper dance floor and changed some  
settings on the light control panel. A mix of red lights, strobes, and  
smoke machines changed the upper dance floor into a surreal scene. Washuu  
took little notice, and danced even harder. SOon more and more of the club  
stood transfixed, as the dance of the fiery lady continued. Ryoko wanted  
to share in the glory, and forced her way up onto the floor with her. Soon  
the two were in sync, but not exactly the same - just one dance complementing  
the other. Aeka watched in awe, but soon realized the attention they were  
getting wasn't exactly desireable. She began forcing her way towards the  
two, but the way seemed blocked, try as she might. Soon the crowd began a  
clapping and stomping in rhythm with the dance, and everone in the club  
with the exception of Aeka seemed under a spell. She then realized Mihoshi  
wasn't nearby, and began looking for her. When she finally found her it  
was on the upper floor, dancing along with the other two. And it wasn't  
a clumsy attempt either, she blended together with the others perfectly.  
All of a sudden, a strange longing to join them seized her. She resisted  
it at first, but then she went with it, wondering why she had resisted at  
all. When she gave in fully, she found her way to the upper floor easily  
with no resistance. Soon, she was lost in the dance with the other three.  
Washuu and Ryoko were having a blast, loving the attention they were getting.  
After a while, Ryoko noticed that things were a little off. Aeka seemed to  
be in a state of euphoria. Mihoshi seemed oblivious to the oddness, and  
enjoying herself immensely. And the crowd...the way they were acting  
seemed a little off - alot like Aeka...Then she looked at her mother.  
If the way Aeka and the crowd was acting weirded her out, Washuu completely  
blew her away.

She seemed larger somehow...larger than life. Her movements were not  
copmletely natural, and her eyes...something about her eyes...  
"Mom?" she voiced through the mind link, and Washuu turned towards her,  
seeming to look down from on high, and held her daughter in a loving and  
benevolent gaze. "Mom, this is enough, something is wrong, look at Aeka!"  
But though the link came a voice that was Washuu...and not Washuu...  
with words that Ryoko would never forget..."All that is wrong, will  
soon be set right...it will not repeat again, fear not, my daughter."

Ryoko thought to herself, "Alright, I've had enough of this." She sent a  
single fine bolt of plasma into the DJ booth, causing the music to come to  
a complete stop. The spell was broken, and Ryoko grabbed the other three  
in a group hug and phased them all outside. As Aeka looked about in  
confusion, Ryoko hailed an approaching cab. Mihoshi was whining, "Why did  
you do that Ryoko, I was having so much fun!" Washuu was gripping her  
forehead in her hand, with her head bowed down. The cab pulled up and  
Ryoko herded them all inside, telling the driver the name of their hotel.  
Mihoshi sat pouting all the way back to the hotel, Washuu didn't move or  
say a word, and Aeka looked like someone who just woke from a dream - a  
good dream it was disappointing to leave. At their rooms Ryoko told the  
other two she wanted a word in private with her mother. They both seemed  
very tired all of a sudden, and agreed readily.

Finally Ryoko had her mother alone in her room. "Alright, would you mind  
telling me what the hell that was all about?"

Washuu took her hand off her head, and looked up at her daughter. In her  
eyes was a great weariness and a little confusion, "I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW? Why the hell is that!? And what about that 'All that is  
wrong, will soon be set right' crap you said, what the hell was  
that supposed to mean?!"

"Please stop shouting...let me just rest for a minute, okay?"  
Ryoko just nodded assent, and Wahuu opened up the stocked refrigerator  
and produced a bottle of her favorite Nikka Whiskey. "Oh good, just the  
thing..." And she upended the bottle, emptying it quickly in front of  
the astounded Ryoko. Taking a seat and putting her feet up, Washuu put  
her head back and closed her eyes. Just as Ryoko was going to shout  
again in impatience, Washuu began..."I don't know what is was that  
happened back there, but the music, the lights, the dancing...all I  
remember is that...I remembered..."

She was silent for a while, and before Ryoko could ask for clarification,  
she began again..."You know how you can go back so far in your memory, and  
then there is nothing?" Ryoko nodded, "It's kind of like that...I know  
how it feels to you. I have the same problem."

"But tonight...what was...?"

"All I can remember was a feeling. I had a feeling in the time before, when  
I could remember sometimes - that I shouldn't remember...please don't ask,  
I don't understand myself. But this time...I had a different feeling,  
that it is okay to remember. But the time isn't right yet. I know you  
don't understand...neither do I?"

"But what did it mean, you said, 'All that is wrong, will soon be set right,  
it will not repeat again, fear not, my daughter.' You never think aloud  
like that..."

"I said that?"

Ryoko nodded. Washuu bowed her head in thought and was silent again for a  
while. Ryoko was about to ask her something else when she noticed the  
regular rise and fall of her mother's chest. She had fallen asleep.  
Bowing her head and sighing, Ryoko shimmered out of existence and reappeared  
in her own room. She stripped and settled down in her private bath, and  
forgot about the whole incident for now. The bath felt too good to her to be  
troubled anymore.

It was a strange place, and yet familiar, like deja vu. Beautifully kept  
grounds and gardens, complete with fountains and stone walkways. Old ivy  
covered buildings rose around her, as she stolled along in this serene place.  
"I've been here before...I know it...but when...where is this..??" Ryoko  
could not remember, but it was a good place to be sure. The sound of the  
water gently splashing in the fountains, the light summer breeze blowing the  
scent of flowers...it was very relaxing. The path led onto a courtyard.  
Then she was no longer alone. A figure sat on a stone bench across from  
where she entered, head bowed reading from a book. It was a man, dressed  
in an outfit similiar to the one Washuu was wearing when they first met, and  
his hair was...the same color as hers? Then he looked up at her, and then  
there was no mistaking his identity...

"Well, I finally found you again, Ryoko."

Bringing up her energy sword, Ryoko pounced.

"Wait..." but she had already cut him in two. As his body began to evaporate  
away from the cut, he bowed his head and sighed resignedly - then faded away.

"Hmm, well, that's a nice change from my old dreams!" Ryoko thought and she  
walked back into the garden, enjoying this hauntingly familiar place once  
again.

Art trained like a man possessed, intent on learning all he could in the little  
time left to him. Tenchi simply coached, and Art practiced as only a driven man  
can. Tenchi vaguely remembered something his grandfather once said, about wanting  
something too much and not getting it...he couldn't recall the exact wording,  
but Art seemed to be folowing the concept. Five hours non-stop seemed to be taking  
it's toll.

"You should take a break Art, overtraining is couter-productive."

Art lowered the katana he was holding. Sweat poured off of him as he sighed, "You  
are right of course. I just wish you would reconsider..."

Tenchi simply shugged, "I've already made promises..."

Art nodded, "It is a good time to stop for lunch I suppose."

Art had a light lunch becasue he didn't want to slow himself down, but Tenchi decided  
to indulge himself a bit, to enjoy this luxury while it lasted. He wondered what this  
extra training would do to his travel arrangements, worried that perhaps Art would try  
other ways to delay is departure. He didn't want to ask right out, for politeness sake.  
If his curiousity was not satisfied by Sunday morning, he would just place a call to  
his Grandfather.

Tenchi took a stroll around the grounds while Art rested. He intended to begin again  
in two hours. As he took in the beautiful surroundings, he thought of Ryoko, and how  
much he missed her. He laughed out loud, remembering all the times he tried to escape  
from her clutches. But it wasn't her he had feared, not at all...well, the first few  
times anyway. He was enjoying the surroundings, when all of a sudden, he felt a jolt  
of concern...for some reason he felt Ryoko was in trouble, and then...all was okay.  
"Strange...but I should call there at a reasonable time to make sure everything is  
alright."

Art trained for three more hours with Tenchi before calling it quits. "Well, I'm going  
to have a light dinner and get to bed. I'll need extra rest for tomorrow."

"Good idea...I suppose you will catch up on your rest Monday?" Tenchi asked...hoping  
his unspoken question would be answered.

"Oh no, back to the office for me. I'll have a whole weekend worth of voicemail and  
e-mail waiting for me to catch up on. You'll be in Fayetteville by then, sparring  
with Nate no doubt."

"What is he like? You have fought with him already?"

"In a word, big. Very tall, very strong. And not slow like you would expect such a  
heavily muscled guy to be. I'm hoping these techniques will help me against him. It  
is his strength which always seems to get the best of me."

"Power can be redirected..."

"Ever try to redirect a freight train Tenchi?" Art joked.

"It is easier to redirect myself." Tenchi laughed.

"I guess you have to experience Nate to understand." Art said with a knowing smile,  
"You'll see."

The girls all woke up about the same time, and made their way down to the hotels  
breakfast buffet. Washuu and Aeka seemed a little subdued, but Mihoshi and Ryoko  
were all fired up. At the entrance to the dining area, a sign proclaimed "All you  
can eat buffet"

Ryoko and Mihoshi looked and each other with raised eyebrows.

"Ya think so?" Ryoko asked.

"I hope so!" Mihoshi beamed.

"Uh-oh!" Aeka and Washuu said in unison.

Washuu decided to have a Bloody Mary to drink and ordered breakfast, deciding to leave  
the buffet to the hungry pair. Aeka followed suit, but chose orange juice instead.

"Do you suppose there will be anything left when they are finished?" Aeka asked.

"Nope," Washuu answered.

An hour later, Ryoko and Mihoshi sat back behind a pile of plates, grinning contentedly  
with their hands resting on their stomachs. "I should leave a big tip." Washuu said  
resignedly.

After checking out, they loaded up in the car and drove off. When no other cars were  
in sight, the car jumped ahead to within a couple miles of Joey and Gregs place.

"Much better!" Aeka said, and for some reason began to feel a bit nervous. Mihoshi  
was visibly excited. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Ryoko decided then and there she would have a little talk with Greg in private about  
Mihoshi. The last thing she needed now was to have her feelings trampled on by some  
guy.

They pulled up to the front door, and Mihoshi practially leapt out of the car. Aeka  
stepped out of the car gracefully, and Ryoko decided to do it the easy way, with the  
characteristic shimmering noise accompanying it.

"RYOKO" all three girls shouted in unison.

"Oops!" Ryoko whispered.

Hearing both the car and the shout, Greg walked outside. Now Greg already thought  
Aeka and Ryoko were fine babes, but when he saw Mihoshi, he froze in his tracks.  
As She stood there, the light from the sun caught her just right - highlighting  
her hair, and making her eyes seem to sparkle. Greg was simply dazzled. She then  
turned her head slighty and saw him. He wasn't as cute as she imagined him to be,  
but she favored him with a smile. A shot went through Gregs heart, and he was  
stricken by her beauty. Mihoshi then began to walk towards him, when suddenly she  
tripped on something. The other three saw this, and covered their eyes, reluctant  
to witness the impending disaster. What Greg saw however, was a very agile Mihoshi  
drop to the ground in a roll and land on her feet in a crouch, then stand before  
him with an outstreched hand "Pleased to meet you, I'm Mihoshi...please be nice to  
me!" Greg took her hand and shook it. The others looked out from behind their  
hands, both suprised and pleased nothing bad had happened.

Joey came to the door then, with only eyes for Aeka.

Introductions were made all around. Greg couldn't get over the luck they were having,  
now with four beautiful women to spend the day with. They all climbed into Washuu's  
car, three sat in the front and three in back. Greg sat btween Ryoko and Washuu in a  
state of bliss while Joey sat with Aeka between him and Mihoshi - who was full of  
questions for both the guys. Mostly about Disney she asked. Ryoko silently warned her  
mother about not using the cars tricks.

"You should talk dear, with that little phasing deal back at their place!" Washuu thought.

Ryoko winced at that, remembering to be a little more careful. She wasn't used to this  
hiding her powers yet, and considered meditating on it a bit. So she slipped into the  
proper mental state all the way to the theme park.

After finding a spot to park, they made their way to the entrance. As they got close,  
Ryoko spotted a familiar figure. Mentally she said, "Hey Mom, isn't that the guy from  
the club last night?"

Sure enough, there was Kenny, waiting at the gate. He had traveled to the area after  
the club incident and stayed at a local hotel, intent on finding this woman again who  
had so intrigued him. In his hand he held a small digital camera, and took many  
pictures of the group as they approached.

"Yep, thats him alright," Washuu thought back, "Damn, I guess I talked too much last  
night."

"washuu, hey Washuu!" Kenny said excitedly as they got close.

"Ryoko?" Washuu thought.

"All over it Mom..." and out loud, "excuse me a minute please."

Aeka looked at Ryoko strangely hearing her talk like that.

Ryoko had put much thought into how she was going to act today, and certainly didn't  
appreciate this little interruption. Peeled off from the group and quickly walked  
ahead to intercept. Putting on her winningest smile, she approached Kenny. "Hi  
Kenny!" She wrapped him in a big hug, at first shocking, then pleasing him. She  
broke off the hug and placed an arm around his shoulders and started guiding him  
gently but firmly towards the parking lot. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay!" Kenny said, thinking he was in luck. But as soon as they got past the first  
couple rows of cars, she forced him between two parked cars. Holding him from behind  
now she sat them both on the ground, "Hey..." he started to protest.

"Now listen to me," Ryoko said sternly, "We are going to sit here for just a couple  
minutes and talk. Got it?"

Kenny tried to struggle, but found himself completely immobilized, as if gripped by  
a sumo wrestler - not a pretty girl.

"Got it?" Ryoko asked again, squeezing just a little bit for emphasis.

Grunting, "Yeah, yeah, I got it...I got it already!"

He just wasn't used to this sort of treatment.

"Okay, do you have a phone number?"

"Well yeah." He gave her his cell phone number.

"Alright, we'll give you a call, but we have other plans today okay?"

Kenny relaxed a bit. "Okay, I'm really sorry. Didn't mean to crash your party, but I  
had alot of fun last night and you all just disappeared..."

"Okay, okay...sorry about the rough treatment too. Talk to you later."

Ryoko released her grip, and when Kenny turned around...she was gone. He quickly stood  
up and looked around...nothing...she was nowhere to be seen.

"weird" he thought, and went to look for his limo.

Ryoko materialized in a ladies room stall, and walked quickly to join the rest of the group.  
They had wandered through a few gift shops already, as there were so many to walk past on  
the way to the rides. Ryoko got the impression that they were in a very expensive shopping  
mall. "Lets get to the rides already," she said. Joey and Gregg quickly agreed and they  
made their way to Space Mountain. There was already a long line, and a sign said it was an  
hour wait from that point. They chatted it up during the wait, Aeka and Joey were speaking  
together quite a bit. Ryoko took this as a good sign. Greg was engrossed in conversation  
with Mihoshi, who seemed slighly interested in the talk, but not really in him.

"GUess I won't be needing to talk to him after all..." She thought.

"Mihoshi is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Washuu projected in thought.

"Yeah well, can't help myself." Ryoko thought back.

"That's fine, but it's you I'm worried about today."

"Why?"

"You just seem a little off, like something is bothering you."

Ryoko considered for a bit before replying, but Washuu picked up on her thoughts. "So you got  
to kill the son-of-a-bitch for a change huh?"

"Yeah, it was kind of weird though."

"I see that, wonder what that's all about?"

"Dunno. Oh well, I'll handle dreams like that no problem..."

"Check out Aeka and Joey. Definitely Chemistry there."

"Yeah, seems like Gregs striking out though. Mihoshi just being friendly it seems."

"Yeah. Oh well, I'm sure she'll enjoy the park at least today..."

The ride was a bit of a disappointment to all the girls but Mihoshi. Washuu already had  
a design in her head for a new improved Space Mountain. Ryoko yawned thoughout the whole  
thing. As they were walking along trying to decide where to go next, Ryoko thought of  
Sasami. She stretched out her mind to find her loyal cabbit...and images of carrots in  
the back shed flooded her mind, "So, my little friend got into the vegetables today..."

Then the weight of that fact sunk in.

Out loud, "Mom, I have to go check on something..."

Instantly picking up on Ryoko's distress, "Sasami..." she thought back, and nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit!" Ryoko said with forced cheerfulness, and disappeared behind  
a corner. Out of view, she phased high up into the sky and flew at top speed back  
to Okayama...

Authors Notes:

Sorry about the long delay... Real life can take alot of your time!  
Told ya I'd keep writing! Anyways, the story is gonna change gears for a bit.  
Alot of stuff you'll come across is gonna pop up again in the future. I'm gonna  
try to keep it interesting. Happy Reading!

Chapter 15

Yosho sat on the mountainside in front of the shrine, alone with his

thoughts. He had felt something the night before, something akin to

the barely noticeable ripple in the deep sea that becomes the massive

tidal wave as it approaches the shore. (Has it begun so soon?)

He did not know what exactly what was coming, but he knew what had to

be done in preparation because of Tsumani's counsel. He only hoped

that Tenchi would be able to achieve that which he could not. He did

not worry much, as he had a great deal of faith in his grandson. He

had done his part, and it was out of his hands now.

"It has begun."

He began to sink in a deep meditative state, when he was suddenly

knocked over, unconscious.

Ryoko landed next to Mihoshi's ship and phased inside to confirm her

fear that the prisoner was gone. She phased back outside and found

the faint tracks of his passage. She followed the trail which led

straight to Funaho. Then it led away in another direction, but with a

subtle difference - as if the tracks were made by someone with less

weight. They led about four miles through the woods to a paved road

where they disappeared. Feeling very upset, she phased up to the shrine

to find a knocked out priest. It was then she noticed the straight line

of knocked down trees that led off into the distance, the mark of her

high speed inbound path. Highly aggravated, she found a bucket of water

and dumped it onto the priest. Instead of the typical shocked

spluttering, Yosho simply opened his eyes and sat up calmly.

"You have some explaining to do old man!"

Yosho looked at Ryoko questioningly.

"SASAMI IS GONE!" she screamed at him accusingly.

Comprehension dawned on his face, and he calmly removed his glasses and

began wiping the drops of water off on a corner of his robe. He then

considered Ryoko for a moment, who looked ready to explode before

answering calmly, "I understand your concern Ryoko, but consider for a

moment - is Sasami in danger?"

Ryoko grabbed the front of his robe and lifted him clean off the ground

in one hand, energy sword igniting in the other. Yosho then realized

that he was the one in danger and needed to diffuse Ryoko immediately

and dispense with the cryptic philosophizing.

"Sasami is under the protection of Tsunami - only one of higher power

than her could be a danger - Sasami is perfectly safe."

Ryoko's grip only tightened and she moved her sword close to his throat,

"You were going to keep an eye on things while we were gone, and this

happens. You are supposed to be the calm dependable one here, how could

you let this happen?"

"Ryoko, there are higher powers at work here. Things beyond anyone's

control. I wish I understood it all myself. All I know is that Sasami

is safe, and there is a very good reason she is not here now."

Ryoko didn't know what to believe. Part of her wanted to accomplish

what she couldn't 700 years prior. Another part needed to know what

was going on. She stood there for what seemed to Yosho a long time, as

her innner conflict raged on - between the demon of old and the woman

Ryoko.

"Would you mind putting me down now."

Instead of putting him down, she pulled him to her face to face, her

energy sword crackled so close to his throat that the heat made him

uncomfortable.

"You are going to level with me right now, no more games, no more

bullshit. You are up to something. I don't know what exactly - but

this training, and sending Tenchi away - tell me what's going on."

Yosho considered this for a moment. There was so much to tell.

"Very well, Ryoko."

She set him down and her sword went away. He turned away from her and

walked to the edge of the stones paving the courtyard. Head bowed in

contemplation, he turned after a long moment and said, "It is important

that what I am about to share with you remain between us, and go no

further."

"Sure, whatever."

"That would include broadcasting to your Mother."

"Fine." With a visible effort, Ryoko concentrated on shutting off the

link.

"This all began long ago..."

Washuu was wondering how long Ryoko's disappearance would go without

being questioned when she felt her daughter shut down her end of the

link. (Hmmmm...) Thankfully, Mihoshi was engrossed by the

amusements, Greg engrossed by her, and Aeka was having a good enough

time not to dwell on it.

Morai peered out from his hiding place beside the road after the

primitive vehicle drove past. He had walked the road all night, dashing

off to the side whenever one approached. He was hungry, exhausted, and

spooked by what he had seen at the Juraian Space Tree. A space tree,

that was the only thing it could have been. His mind was a little foggy

about exactly what happened, and the more he tried to think about it the

more his head hurt, as if to say "don't go there." So he had to be

content with escape for now, if not off the planet at least out of the

cell. It was time to think about the here and now - and what his next

move would be. First, he had to find resources to exploit...

Tenchi woke up and called the house and got no answer. He tried the

shrine office with the same result. Concerned, but not knowing what to

do, he got up to get ready for his last day at Art's. He found him

training already, going through some of the new drills. Tenchi didn't

know whether to admire his dedication or pity him for his obsession.

Art noticed him and took a break. "You'll have to forgive me for

starting without you. I'm just trying to make the most of the time

I have left."

"Well, I do see improvement, but it takes a significant amount of time

to make any real changes in performance, no matter how hard you train.

Your dedication is admirable, but overtraining can actually hinder

progress."

"Well, it is hard not to train when you want to improve."

"Yes, but discipline is required. Most people must have discipline to

train on a regular basis, perhaps you should discipline yourself to

train less."

"Easier said than done, especially with the tournament approaching."

"Well, think of it this way, since I got here first, you will have more

time to practice what I've shown you than the others."

"Good point. So I shall take a short break, and speaking of the

tournament..."

Art walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an ornately carved cylinder.

"...here are two invitations for you. I hope to see you there."

Tenchi took the cylinder and removed the stopper at the end. Inside

were two pieces of parchment rolled up. He put the cap back on and set

it down. "Thank you, it should be an interesting show."

Art went to retrieve a water bottle and Tenchi began some warm up

exercises. He needed to clear his mind of worries, and he could think

of nothing better than a good round of fencing. He figured Art would

be good and tired, and he himself felt well rested and ready for

anything. He picked two bokken off the wall and handed one to Art.

Tenchi decided he would hold nothing back, and not retreat to pure

defensive at all. Squaring off, they began. Tenchi found out pretty

quick that Art wasn't worn down at all, but it didn't take long to get

him that way. With a full day of rest and a few nights of solid sleep,

Tenchi was in top form. After about 10 minutes of getting smacked

around, Art called a halt.

"You've been holding back on me..."

"No."

"No? Then why am I doing so poorly today?"

"You aren't, but my distractions have been removed."

Art gave him a knowing smile, "Well, in that case I understand."

"Maybe a long break is in order. I have to make some phone calls, I

would suggest a long period of meditation."

"Ok, I'll see you back here around 1:30 then."

"Yes Art, thank you."

Tenchi went back to his room and dug out his phone.

The sun was setting as Ryoko and Yosho descended the last few stairs

from the shrine to the house. Yosho had his head bowed, and Ryoko

looked rather sullen. After all of the revelations, she didn't know

how to take it, what to say, or how to handle it, but she had promised

to keep them to herself. Close to the house, Ryoko turned to Yosho and

said, "I don't know how to feel about you now."

"I understand. Please keep in mind it is all for the good. I only

hope now that you will find it in your heart to forgive someday."

Ryoko gave him a wry, skeptical look and phased away. With a long

sigh, he turned and began the long trek upstairs.

Ryoko phased straight into Tenchi's bedroom and laid down to think.

She felt something under her head and grabbed it. An envelope

addressed to her, it could only be...she tore it open anxiously

and read it:

My dearest Ryoko,

Never does a moment go by, without you on my mind. I was blind Ryoko.

How could I have not seen my love for you? Maybe because I was blinded

by its brightness? This past week without you has been the longest of

my life, or so it seems, by not having you near me. In missing you, I

feel my only comfort is how much more wonderful it will be when we are

together at last. I Love you, and I wish I could see you when I tell

ou again. I want to look into your lovely golden eyes and see you smile.

I miss having your arms around me. I want to hear your sweet voice in

my ear as I hold you close. That is all I look forward to now. Until

then,

Love,

Tenchi

It was enough to settle her seething consciousness, cooling her anger

down. She smelled the letter, and could pick up a faint scent of him.

"He loves me." It still seemed almost unreal to her after everything,

but to read that, and to relive in her mind the events of the past week

- to say it aloud made it real, and for a short time, it became a

comforting mantra. "He loves me, he loves me, he loves me..."

RING...RING RING...RING

Snapping bolt upright, she phased down to the telephone and snatched

the handset off the hook, "...Masaki residence?"

"Hello Ryo-chan."

The fog on her mind evaporated at that endearment.

"Tenchi, oh Tenchi...I miss you."

"I miss you too Ryoko. How are things going back home?"

Ryoko paused before answering, weighing her response carefully.

"Oh, everything is just fine Tenchi, just fine..."

Tenchi could hear it in her voice, and he could feel something was

wrong, but he decided not to press it. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well - Aeka, Washuu and Mihoshi are at Disney, and your Grandfather

is at the shrine. I don't know where everyone else is, I'm all alone

here in the house. I wish you were here with me."

"I wish I was there too."

"I'm leaving here today, going to my next host. I'm going to miss this

place..."

"But not Art, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't like the way he looked at you either."

"Oh my Tenchi, feeling a little jealous?"

"Jealous, well no, it's just..."

"Yes you are silly! Don't deny it."

"Well, I didn't like it."

"You know I'm yours forever, and there's not a person in this entire

universe who could ever take me from you."

"And I am the same way Ryo-chan. I love you."

"I love you too Tenchi."

"Ok, I have to get back to things here. Goodbye Love."

"Bye Tenchi."

Ryoko put the handset back down and thought that she would be okay with

things after all.

Morai appeared to be strolling casually through town, although he was

highly alert and observant. He was starving. Thankfully, many on this

planet used a primitive method of drying clothes, so after helping

himself to a few items and cleaning up in a stream, at least he looked

presentable. Mostly, he observed the locals interacting. It looked

like his next step was to obtain some of the local currency. But how

to do it without drawing attention to himself? He didn't know how

crime was handled on this primitive planet, but his imagination ran

wild with stonings and lynch mobs. He saw a sign in the window of a

restaurant, "Help Wanted" and thought maybe it was the best course of

action for now. Resignedly, he went in and asked about the sign. The

owner came out to talk to him. Morai considered his words cafefully,

as he tried to adjust to the local dialect. They needed a dishwasher

so badly they immediately put him to work, paying him 'under the table'.

He figured he could stay here for a bit and plan his next step.

Aeka, Washuu, Joey and Greg were about to head out of the park when

Ryoko joined them. Washuu didn't know she was coming so they were all

suprised when they noticed Ryoko walking alongside them as if she had

been there all along. Joey noticed her first.

"Hey Ryoko."

"Hey Joey, is Aeka behaving herself?"

"Better than yourself, disappearing all day." Aeka quipped.

"Hey Ryoko, you missed out on all the fun today," Mihoshi added.

Washuu just looked at her questioningly and tapped her temple, Ryoko

just looked down and shook her head no. She wasn't ready to open the

link again, despite the effort it took to keep it shut. She hadn't

fully dealt with everything yet.

"So where's Sasami?" Mihoshi asked.

"Yes, why has my sister not joined us today."

Ryoko said, "Joey would you be a dear and get me a Coke?"

She looked at Greg and said, "You go with him too."

He obeyed without question. After they left, Ryoko let it all out.

"Sasami and our 'guest' are both missing."

She saw the distress rise in everyones expressions.

"I looked for hours trying to find them, but they are both gone. The

only reason I'm back here is becasue Yosho said no harm could befall

Sasami since she is under the protection of Tsunami."

"How did this happen? Where could she be?" Was Aeka's tearful

response.

"I don't know, but I think it would be a good idea if we all went

home."

Greg and Joey returned and the ladies informed them of their untimely

departure.

"We'll have to take a raincheck on dinner guys," Ryoko informed them.

They were disappointed obviously, and appeared nervous during the fast

drive back to their place. They were unceremoniously dumped off at

their front door and Ryoko shouted out the window as they drove away,

"We'll call you later!"

Once out of sight around the corner, Washuu phased the car close to

home.

"Now that's a shortcut. I wish I could phase that far." Ryoko

thought out loud.

"You probably can now." Washuu said.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed an expansion of your abilities lately?"

The first thing to pop into her mind was the night she dropped in on

Tenchi, and her control of the link slipped for just a moment.

"Not THOSE abilities! I mean your ability to learn, how fast you can

fly, things like that."

"well, I did notice my speed through the air getting a little out of

hand."

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later, and other things. Now lets

find out what happened around here."

They pulled up to the house and Washuu went straight to her lab.

Mihoshi had been uncharacteristically silent, and went straight to her

ship. Ryoko simply disappeared and Aeka found herself alone suddenly.

Not knowing what to do, she walked to Funaho.

After putting Art through a set of grueling drills designed to solidify

what he had been taught, he went back to his room and packed his bags.

Art was going to have his private jet take Tenchi to the next place.

Art had him eat one last dinner with him before sending him on his way.

"I'd like to thank you again for your time here Tenchi."

"You are welcome. I appreciate the lengths to which you have gone to

make my stay here very pleasant. Thank you for allowing Ryoko to

visit."

"It was my pleasure. It isn't often we have such excitement around

here."

Tenchi suppressed a wry smirk at that remark.

"Well, she never lets things get boring."

"I'm sure. I wish you luck with Nate."

"Thanks."

After dinner Art sent Tenchi on his way, while Alan took him out to the

runway in the jeep. "I trust your enjoyed your stay here Tenchi."

Tenchi thought back to a certain night and said, "Best time of my

life."

Tenchi boarded the plane and found he was the sole passenger. He

allowed himself to relax and drifted off to sleep. He woke when the

plane touched down in North Carolina. It pulled to a stop in front of

a small building away from the main terminal. He said goodbye to the

pilots and went inside. What struck Tenchi as odd was the fact that

the minute he was off the plane they turned around and headed back to

the runway. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way inside.

"Masaki Tenchi?"

The man waiting for him inside struck Tenchi as more giant than man.

He guessed him to be almost two meters tall, and about 130 kilograms.

He noticed Tenchi's suprised look and smiled, his white teeth

contrasting sharply against his dark skin. The smile made Tenchi think

of a wolf considering a nice fat deer. He bowed and gave Tenchi the

traditional greetings. Tenchi did the same, then struck out his hand

to greet in the Western manner. Thankfully Nate's japanese was pretty

decent. Tenchi remembered Art's comment about deflecting a freight

train, and smiled. This was probably one of the things his Grandfather

wanted him to experience - getting run over by a train.

Nate tossed his bags in the back of his pickup truck and they headed

into town.

"I'm glad you made it here. I was wondering if Mr. Hamilton was going

to delay you permanently."

"I see you know Art pretty well." Tenchi laughed out.

"Enough to know he is a spoiled brat. One of these days I won't go so

easy on him at the tournament. Soften him up for Ernie a little bit."

"Ernie?"

"Ernesto."

"Ah, I see."

"I have a little suprise for you mid-week."

"Oh?"

"A taste of home so to speak."

That made Tenchi think of the two girls Art had set up for him and

frowned. Considering the size of this guy, Tenchi decided several

things at once - no shotgun shooting, no visit from Ryoko, no drinking,

no nothing but training and rest.

Nate had a modest house in a secluded area surrounded by woods. He had

a large garage next to the house as well. Nate showed him to the room

he would be staying in and he deposited his bags there. Downstairs they

relaxed to chat. Nate offered him a beer which Tenchi politely refused.

He had some green tea instead. The home phone rang and from the brief

conversation it seemed that he was speaking to his girlfriend and he

wanted to talk later since he had a guest. The call ended after a while

and Nate said, "Sorry, I was out of town for a while and she misses me,

but I told her I would be busy this week. I'll have to make it up to

her sometime."

"Ah, I understand."

"Then you must have a girl back home then?"

"Yes."

"Mine drives me crazy sometimes."

"I know the feeling."

Nate and Tenchi then talked quite at length about their women

experiences, much to each others amusement.

Dawn began as the slow creeping of gray light through a cloudy sky.

Just when it began to resemble daylight a misty rain began to fall.

The weather seemed to mirror the somber mood at the Masaki household.

Washuu had not emerged from her lab all night. Aeka was still in bed,

after trying unsuccessfully to contact Tsunami by Funaho late into the

night she passed out exhausted. Mihoshi never returned from her ship.

Ryoko didn't sleep a wink. She felt a strange restlessness. The link

with her mother was still shut, and she found that the longer she kept

it that way the easier it was to continue. She thought that might be

another ability that had expanded. Late into the night, watching the

odd infomercials on TV, she found herself philosophic. She thought

about her past, Yosho's revelations, and the future. Her mind would

have collapsed into chaos if not for one thing - her love for Tenchi.

He was like a star in her mind, and her other thoughts were like the

planets, moons, comets, and asteroids that orbited about that star in

their own complex ballet of physics. Even when considering her darkest

fears she never lost sight of that shining point. That was his gift to

her all those years ago when he had first smiled at her at the cave.

She thought he could never begin to understand how much he meant to her.

Meditation seemed to be a good idea. A way to settle her thoughts into

stability and get some rest. Settling onto the couch in the lotus

position, she began.

Aeka found her like this when she decided to get up hours later.

Sitting on the couch perfectly still, her face serene, and her three

gems glowing fiecely. Concerned, and not knowing what to do, she braved

the gloomy weather to see her brother at the shrine. Yosho showed her

inside immediately and poured her some hot tea. She related what she

saw and her concerns.

Yosho could feel the increased energy through his link with Funaho, so

the news did not suprise him. "Ryoko is healing herself Aeka, nothing

more."

"Healing herself? Healing what? Is she hurt?"

"Five thousand years Aeka. Seven hundred of which was sealed paralyzed

in a cold pool of water, awake and aware. The rest of that time she

had her mind manipulated, her body tortured, and the gods only know what

else. Can you even imagine living that long, let alone spending that

time as a puppet, a plaything for a sick evil man? It is a wonder she

can act normally at all. Think on how much hurt all that has caused

her."

"I never knew..."

"Mihoshi does."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And from what I have been told, she only experienced fifty years of

Ryoko's existence. That alone was enough to hurt Mihoshi badly."

"Is there anything that can be done about that?"

"I'm not sure, but I am working on it."

"And Ryoko?"

"Given enough time, she will be fine." (I only hope we have enough

time) he thought.

"And Sasami?" she asked, worry etched deep on her face.

"Sasami is the safest one of all, where ever she happens to be."

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Aeka said, "Then I shall

look after Mihoshi then."

Yosho simply nodded assent. Aeka took her leave and went to Yukinojo.

She found the GP detective curled up in a ball on her bed, wide awake

and staring at the wall.

"Mihoshi?"

After a long moment Aeka thought she hadn't been heard, but before she

could say her name again Mihoshi whispered, "It's all my fault, I'm so

sorry..."

"No Mihoshi, you are not to blame..."

"It's all my fault..."

"No it isn't..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Mihoshi, please, come to the house with me. We can talk in there..."

"It's all my fault..."

Aeka tried for some time to get her to go along, but she just lay there

and repeated herself over and over. She decided she knew someone better

suited to this job.

Despite recent events, Ryoko was feeling pretty good. She lay on her

back on her favorite rafter - rereading the letter Tenchi sent. After

her meditation she felt much better, and was beginning to drift off

into sleep when she heard the door slam shut.

"RYOKO!"

(What did I do now?)

Ryoko phased down to Aeka, "What's up?"

"I need your help, Mihoshi has driven herself crazy with guilt and is

laying in bed on her ship babbling about it being her fault."

"Okay, lets go."

They walked out to the ship together. Ryoko asked, "So what was she

saying?"

"She just repeats the same thing over and over,'It's my fault, I'm

sorry'"

Ryoko considered this as she walked out to the ship. Once inside the

two girls kneeled at Mihoshi's bedside. Ryoko lay her hand on

Mihoshi's back.

"Mihoshi, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Mihoshi, look at me..."

"It's all my fault..."

"MIHOSHI!"

"I'm so sorry..."

Frustrated, Ryoko scooped up Mihoshi in her arms and disappeared.

Aeka, taken slightly aback by this, decided to go see where they went.

She didn't have to go far. Ryoko had phased right outside and dropped

Mihoshi in the lake. Spluttering and making her way to shore was a very

sad and serious looking Mihoshi. She seemed more composed as she walked

out of the water. She stood for a minute, looking at the ground before

shaking herself off. She looked around a little bit, then started

walking along the lakeshore, eyes downcast.

Aeka and Ryoko stood side by side on the dock watching her recede into

the distance. Ryoko looked on impassively but Aeka showed a great deal

of concern. Aeka glanced over at her companion and noticed this. "How

can you be so calm? How can you just stand there and let her go like

that?" Aeka started to run after her when Ryoko grabbed her arm.

"Let her go."

Aeka turned to look into her eyes, and while her face remained calm,

even serene, the windows to her soul were wide open. "Let her go, she

has to get through this on her own."

"If that is so, why did you drop her in the water?"

"She just needed a little push is all."

"How can you be so sure of this? When did you start knowing what is

best for others?"

Ryoko was unsure how to answer that, because somehow she just knew it.

"She just needs time alone, give it to her." And having said that, she

walked towards the shrine. Aeka then decided she'd start on the

domestic chores, since everyone else seemed otherwise preoccupied.

Looking ahead to lunchtime, she looked through the freezer and found

some TV dinners. Noboyuki ate them often when he worked late nights.

Wondering if Washuu would like some, she decided to check on her. She

was suprised to find the doorway to her lab was locked. She could

never remember it being that way before. Muttering disparaging remarks

about Hakubi women, she began work around the house.

Ryoko stalked into the shrine courtyard. Yosho sat on the porch of the

building waitng as if he had been expecting her. "So, are you ready to

begin training again?"

"Maybe, but are you the one who should be training me?"

Yosho tossed her the hilt to one of the training swords. "Interesting

question, perhaps we shall find an answer in sparring."

"Works for me."

Yosho activated the training sword with his usual katana blade, but

Ryoko selected a straight blade about as long as her energy sword.

Yosho raised an eyebrow at this and assumed a defensive stance.

Ryoko's face was no longer impassive, but an angry mask. She attacked

aggressively, holding nothing back. Sensing this, Yosho let all the

power of Jurai at his disposal flow into him, and met her in kind.

Yosho found himself almost immediately overwhelmed, but remained calm.

As he knew through long experience, losing your temper can lead to

mistakes. He was counting on this advantage. Ryoko however, was

superhumanly fast and strong. Yosho found that he was using all his

skills and tricks just to defend himself, a position he wasn't used to.

But shortly, he saw his opening. He committed himself to the strike,

but saw almost too late it was an elaborate setup. Ryoko leapt into

the air over the horizontal strike, striking downward towards his head.

Yosho dropped to his knees while pivoting to his left and bringing his

hilt up to deflect the descending blade behind his back. Ryoko switched

the direction of her blade at the end of its arc, and Yosho did a back

flip over the return strike. He held the blade pointed downwards for

the completion of the flip catching her blade on his as she reversed

again. The defense became even more desperate after that, as Yosho

became wary of every opening he saw. He knew his only chance was to get

closer to his tree. Ryoko enjoyed a moment of levity when Yosho went

on the run. He battled a retreating defense through the woods down the

side on the mountain. Ryoko pursued him relentlessly. Their path

through the woods was marked by trees felled as their swords swung

powerfully towards each other. Yosho tried to use a falling tree to his

advantage, but Ryoko anticipated it. As they drew closer to the tree,

he felt his power grow. He began to feel relieved and more confident

when Funaho was in sight. He expanded his mind link with the tree to

increase his senses and awareness. It was then that the pace of combat

slowed, or seemed to, as his sense of time was distorted. Ryoko seemed

to move in slow motion, and she became easier to defend against. He

decided he would relax now and take his time, and simply analyze her

technique so he could give her a more effective critique when they were

finished. It was after a time that he could not find any flaws. When

he realized this, he also perceived that Ryoko might have been holding

back herself. He tried to get a strike in on her, and was very

disconcerted when she winked at him and batted his blade casually aside,

as if she had seen it coming. If he wasn't seeing things in slow motion

he would have never blocked her counter strike. He realized he was in

trouble then. Every time he thought he found a hole in her defense, she

easily blocked him. After a few more failed attempts, he realized that

she knew what he was going to do before he did it. So for the first

time ever, he knew he was going to lose. Leaping back, he deactived his

sword and bowed. Ryoko stood down, and her anger had melted away to

satisfied amusement.

"Looks like I need a new teacher." Ryoko smirked.

Yosho looked down silently for a while, regarding his bleeding hands.

It was obvious he was no longer needed. There was someone, however, who

could show her a thing or two. He returned her smirk, "I can arrange

that."

Joey and Greg were kicked back on the couch, eating bowls of cereal and

channel surfing. Greg seemed a little bit off to Joey, he was mumbling

to himself as he flipped from station to station. Joey was slightly

amused, knowing the cause of his friends ire.

"What's bugging you man?"

"Nothing."

"Bull, look at you acting all miserable. What gives?"

Greg was silent for a while before answering, "Dude, I totally struck

out yesterday. She was all nice and friendly, but it was probably the

way she is. They totally dumped us yesterday."

"No they didn't. Seemed to me that they had something important come

up."

"Sheesh man, you are so naive. Thats what they ALL say."

"I believe them. Of course I wasn't happy our time was cut short, but

they'll be in touch."

"Yeah right. I mean, look at them all. They're all hot, so why would

they even bother with a couple of poor English teachers. I can read

women pretty well, and I could see she wasn't really interested in me."

"What about Aeka and me?"

"Huh?"

"What could you read from her?"

Greg was silent for a bit while he thought. "Sorry dude, I wasn't

really paying that much attention."

"So you might have missed the fact that we got on pretty well together."

Greg was silent for a bit again before replying, "Dude, you have to

admit that there is something off with them."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, it's obvious. The way they look, talk, dress, act. It's

different."

"Well, sure. They are a bunch of wealthy eccentrics, but I think they

are good people."

"Alright, they might be, but something else bugs me. That girl Ryoko,

she's like a psycho or something. She scares me a bit."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Just the look she gives me sometimes, is all. Like I said, I can

read women, and she's dangerous is all I'm saying."

(I could care less as long as she's trying to fix me up with Aeka) Joey

thought.

"Whatever man, I'm sure we'll hear from them soon, besides, can you

honestly tell me you wouldn't go hang with them again if you had the

chance?"

Greg didn't answer, he just gave him a dirty look.

"HA! Thought so. Anyways, I hope they call before I go home."

"Yeah, sure was nice of your folks to fly you home for your birthday."

"Be nice to be home for a bit." Joey said, but didn't look like he

meant it.

Greg shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his

breakfast.

It was a quiet evening back at the house. It was just Aeka, Ryoko and

Noboyuki at the dinner table. Washuu remained locked in her lab, and

Yosho was up at the shrine. Ryoko made an excellent dinner, but almost

nobody tasted their food - eating they just went through the motions.

Everyone was concerned about Sasami and Mihoshi. Noboyuki, while

concerned, acted as he always did, as if nothing unusual were happening.

It was when they were finished that he saw something to make him take

notice. Aeka got up to help Ryoko clean up, when Ryoko said, "Wait."

Aeka looked at her questioningly. Ryoko furrowed her brow a moment

in concentration, and then the table instantly appeared cleared and

clean. She then shook her head as if to clear it and got up herself.

"How?" was all Aeka could say.

"Dunno, just occured to me and I tried it." She then phased into the

kitchen to check to see if what she visualized had occured. Sure

enough, all the dishes were away and clean. "Nice" she whispered,

then started considering some more experimentation with her abilities,

but then thought it might be a good idea to talk to her mother before

she tried anything else. She found the door the way Aeka had, locked.

It was then that she remembered she had shut down their telepathic link,

and decided to open it back up so she could get her attention. It was

like opening a door in a dark room to one that is brightly lit, and the

light is too bright, so you shut your eyes and slam the door. Shaking

her head again to clear it, she wondered what was going on, and if it

had anything to do with what Yosho had told her, or that weird incident

at the club. She thought of Tenchi and worried. It was all so

confusing, and scary. She could only hope they could get through it

all together. She missed him so much now, and needed to be by his side,

but knew he needed this time apart to prepare. She needed to as well,

but for what, she didn't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long wait, but I keep my promises


	2. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sweat streamed down Tenchi's face, and they hadn't even started yet. The North Carolina heat combined with his trepidation and the bulky Kendo armor (no way am I letting that guy hit me with a bokken - he thinks) had him worn and shaken before even coming to blows. (Breathe deep, settle, concentrate) His grandfathers voice in his head, and with his voice came memories. Bits of training and techniques that applied here. He new to panic is to die, so he eased himself into a calm frame of mind. (But he is just so BIG...) and he forced that thought from his mind. There was something - it was like an itch at the back of his mind that he couldn't scratch - some lesson/experience that applied here. He concentrated so hard to remember that he didn't hear Nate until he raised his voice. "...Tenchi?"

He looked up quickly, realizing he had not heard and apologized.  
He had actually brought himself into a very deep meditative state without trying. (Ok, time for training - lets see how bad this hurts...) but he mentally kicked himself for being negative.  
He remembered his grandfather saying something about losing before the battle was even fought - and steadied himself. They began,  
and Tenchi tried to relax - letting his body flow naturally into a defensive stance. (Your body knows how to fight - even if your mind thinks it can't) but he knew his mind better get with the program - before this freight train ran him over.

(Ok, he's big, but those muscles slow him down and limit his range of motion. I have to be fast, and trust to my technique. Plus he's a big target - he probably has to commit more to his powerful strikes and will be more vulnerable then. Thats it - just dance around him!)

Too late Tenchi realized he wasn't a good dancer. He almost got his head wacked like a Tee-Ball. And Nate wasn't slow either.  
Tenchi found that if he stood in front of Nate he was beaten backwards very rapidly - so he found himself circling. It is difficult to remain calm and analytical when you are starting to feel like a wind chime in a hurricane. The power Nate could put into his strikes was brutal - because he didn't have to use technique. He could just rely on his muscles. Realizing this,  
Tenchi thought he would just wear himself out quickly that way,  
and tried to ride out the stom until he did. But then Nate did not show any signs of wearing down, if fact - he wasn't even sweating. Tenchi on the other hand - was drenched in sweat. It was starting to sting his eyes. (Ok, this is no good, have to resort to tricks.) Ryoko came to mind then, and the Kata she did for him at Arts , 'The Storm from Heaven'. There was a bukai or 'technique behind the technique' within that might work, so he let his body remember the movements. First Nate had to attack in a certain way, a diagonal downstrike. Tenchi was suprised at how well it worked. He never really employed a kata in that fashion before - mainly because his grandfather had taught him everything he knew - so he always saw it coming. Nate didn't. A series of strikes set up the series of blocks which got Nate into a short pattern which could be exploited by breaking the pattern as soon as it was set. Tenchi took full advantage, wacking Nate with all he had - while doing so realizing he fully committed himself and was over extended (I'll have to work on that) but the effect was gratifying. Nate took a bad hit to the head and staggered back,  
having to shake it off a little bit.

Tenchi called a halt, thankfully. "I need a bit of a rest. That was a bit different for me." Then the thought that had been in the back of his head came forward full force.

Nate seemed a little off from the knock in the head. Tenchi saw from that it had been unnecessary to over extend and use so much force after all. He would have to be more careful.

"That was different for me too. Carl can sneak those in on me at times, but he never hits me that hard." Nate said as he shook his head side to side one more time.

"Carl? Is that the next in line for me?"

"Yes, he is next. He's got a few tricks like that. Never gets me with the same one twice though. Oh, I think I need to sit down."

Nate sat down and grabbed two bottles of water - tossing Tenchi one. Tenchi made it disappear quickly, making him feel a little better. He'd have to rely on more than tricks and he thought he might know how.

Mihoshi stipped down to her underwear and waded into the lake until it was deep enough to swim. The sun was just setting, and the evening sounds were beginning - the little peeper frogs and insect noises that heralded the coming of night. She tried to clear her head with the strenuous exercise, pulling herself through the water with powerful strokes. Mihoshi was incredibly stong - due to muscle enhancement treatment she had received while in GP training. Her progress across the lake was very rapid, and soon she found herself on the other side. Climbing up onto the bank, she walked into the woods, picking her way cafefully arcoss roots and stones in her bare feet. Entering a clearing - she found herself in front of Funaho. It struck her as strange that she should show up at this spot purely at random.

"Hi Funaho." she said not so brightly and gave a half hearted wave.

A beam of light shot into the water and reflected upward with a light musical chiming sound. Mihoshi brightened at this.

"Oh I'm doing ok I guess."

Two more beams of light, followed by three more answered her.

"I'm sorry, you are right, I feel awful."

Answering beams, chiming sympathetically.

"Thanks, I hope so too. I just don't know what to do."

A rapid series of chimes.

"I don't know, you think so?"

Chime - chime.

"Well, I guess it is possible. But can I do it?"

The answer this time was a beautiful display of lights in spiraling patterns.

"Well, I will try my best."

Later that night, a Cessna Citation X, the worlds fastest business jet, taxied off the end of the runway at Narita airport. Soon its owner was though customs and in a limo racing towards Tokyo. He hadn't slept the whole flight,  
but he spent a great deal of it in meditation. Part of him wondered exactly what he was doing - but it was a small part. He wanted Ryoko, and he would do whatever it took to get her. The means he was going to employ were probably overkill - after all, he was one of the most eligible bachelors on Earth - but when he wanted something bad enough, he got it. For once he wanted something worse than the tournament championship, and he never felt more alive.

It wasn't until he was settled into his room that sleep began to take him. It was always this way - he stayed awake for the entire flight and passed out hard when he got there.  
Westbound flights were not a problem, he always adjusted quickly that way. It was the flights back that always messed him up. Soon he was out, dreaming of a certain blue haired beauty.

A certain blue haired beauty was awake and up on the rooftop staring up at the stars. She tried to identify ones she had been to, and memories began to arise associated with each one.  
Many had planets she had done damage to. It was easier to count the ones she hadn't raided. Then she picked one out that was at the limit of her vision - far beyond that of human eyes - and suppressed a shudder. Koldari - one of her worst raids. A nasty lesson from Kagato from a mercy she had shown during her prevoius raid. She wondered if it even had life on it anymore. The darkness passed when she saw beams of light shooting into the sky from the direction of Funaho. She almost tore immediately into the sky towards it when a strong feeling stopped her. She couldn't say where the feeling came from, but she stayed put nonetheless. She began to relax and phased in through the roof into Tenchi's bed and drifted off to sleep.

It was the garden again. Ryoko walked along paths past cool fountains and beautifully strange flowers. It was all very calm and soothing, and familiar. It was the same place from the last dream. She continued on to the same courtyard. This time the man siting with his head bowed over the book had dark hair a shade of brown. He looked up at her approach, and remained seated with the book open. He had blue eyes - but the features were not unfamiliar. It was Kagato again - but not the way she remembered - yet somehow this look was familiar too. Her sword came up again - yet he sat very still, and he cast his eyes downward submissively. This was not familiar.  
Last time there was the typical arrogant cockiness that was so characteristic of him, but now he sat with the look of a dog rolled over onto his back exposing his belly. This look more than anything disarmed her a little. Still on guard,  
but relaxing slightly, she regarded him with curiousity.  
First she looked at the open book, but the symbols were meaningless to her. Then she met his eyes - and what she saw there was unsettling. It was how haunted they looked,  
She had never seen anything like it. It would have somehow felt wrong to her to simply cut him down as he sat there. She lowered her sword slighty regarding him with a mix of caution and curiosity. He lowered his gaze again and sat very still.

Ryoko's curiousity grew as the moments passed. Finally she burst out, "Well, are you going to sit there all night like a whipped dog?" hoping to get a rise out of him. But he just sat there and answered with bowed head, "If necessary, yes, I will." She thought for a moment and continued, "As you should,  
since you died like one. All your scheming and great plans put to an end by a schoolboy. You are so pathetic. A mere waste product, yeah, a useless piece of crap. A fatherless son-of-a whore..." and she continued for quite some time, heaping insult upon insult - degrading him in every possible way she could think of - and not a peep from him - not a flinch. After a time she paused for breath and he finally interjected, "It won't work, Ryoko. Unless you need to do this for therapeutic reasons, you are wasting your time." The red energy sword found its way to the side of his neck, and Ryoko asked, "Could that be sarcasm I just heard?" There could be no mistaking the deadly tone of her voice. He answered very humbly, "No Ryoko, I am only stating the view from my perspective. I am simply informing you that I will not rise to the bait, but if degrading me verbally makes you feel better - continue to do so. Otherwi..."

Kagato was cut off as Ryoko grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the courtyard. "That's for being condescending"  
He slammed back first into a tree while upside down, and landed on his head, falling in a heap. She walked over to him as he righted himself on the ground, sitting with his back against the tree. She brought her sword up again, but he just sat there impassively. With a disgusted shrug, she extinguished her sword,  
"I am wasting my time with you." and she started walking away.

"Ryoko, wait." She continued without pause. "Ryoko, please"  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Ryoko turned to regard him for a moment before speaking, "I'm leaving, mainly because if I stay I will wind up abusing you mercilessly, and I don't want to sink to your level."

He looked up at her with a solemn expression, "You could never sink to my level by doing that to me, for I am not an innocent as you once were."

(This is spooky - this is creepy - what the hell is this) Ryoko thought. She felt a little disarmed as well. He continued,  
"Ryoko, I am here to help you. There is much going on that you do not know about. I am here to advise you and guide you through the difficult times ahead."

Ryoko thought this ridiculous and laughed out loud, a little more disarmed. "You - help me? HA! What kind of screwed up dream is this?"

But there was something about this that was distinctly undreamlike.  
Unreal of course for Kagato to be living and breathing and acting different, but there was something else...

"How often do you dream Ryoko - and how often are the nightmares?  
Do you often realize you are dreaming? Is this the way you usually feel? Does this place seem familiar to you?"

Ryoko narrowed her gaze at him, "Ok, I'll play your game - the first half of my dreams are nightmares lately. And no - I don't usually realize I'm dreaming and if I do I usually wake up right away. No,  
this feels different somehow. And yes, this place seems familiar."

Kagato sighed briefly with relief. "This is your mothers private garden at the Science Academy, you played here as a child. This is not exactly a dream, but this is not real either."

Ryoko thought for a moment before asking, "If this is not real, what or who are you?"

He tensed up before replying, "I am Kagato...or I was Kagato."

He waited for the sword strike. When it didn't come he continued,  
"I have been sent here to prepare you for things to come."

Smirking, Ryoko said, "Whatever - if you are real, and I'm pretty sure you aren't, I'd never take your advice anyway. Go to hell."

She turned to walk away again and he said, "I will soon enough, but don't you at least have some questions for me?"

Curiousity stoppd her, oh the questions she had! "Fine", she thought,  
"what the hell? Maybe I'll learn something."

"Okay, who made me?"

"Made? You were born Ryoko, an Immaculate conception so to speak,  
thousands of years before the one in this planets history."

"Born? I was born? So where are my childhood memories?"

"Erased, I needed the space in your brain for my programming."

"And who is my father?"

This question frightened Ryoko, but she had to ask it. She had to know if he was what she suspected.

"There was no father Ryoko - you misunderstood my earlier statement.  
Washuu had you alone. The technique and methods she used involved no other person."

Ryoko thought a while to digest this information, part of her said to not believe any of this, but part of her was hungry for information.  
Could this be true?

"why do...I mean why did you look like me?"

Kagato sighed, "Ryoko, some things are not very easy to explain, and some things I cannot explain. I had a grand scheme, a magnificient plan to conquer and rule the universe - in order to do that I had to secure and control things of vast energy and power. And I would have secured them - were it not for your Tenchi. Controlling was another matter. I was not born with the ability to manipulate such energies.  
You were - so I had to undergo changes to be more like you. Those changes had an effect on my appearance. I had to become more like you,  
consequently I began to resemble you."

Ryoko remembered all the times he had called her useless and defective,  
and thought this didn't make sense. "Bullshit - you always said I was a waste product - defective..."

"And I believed it, because Washuu had something big in mind for you,  
but I could never get you to harness the full power of your gems. I believed Washuu failed. She didn't though - you were perfect - I was the one who broke you."

"Broke me?"

"Yes, I tampered and experimented quite a bit as you remember. I did damage."

"So I'm a destroyed experiment of Washuu's, great."

"Ryoko, you are completely incorrect. You are getting better."

"So what was I made for?"

At that moment Kagato jumped slighty as if at a loud noise, and he looked slighly afraid. He looked around quickly and said, "I have to go now Ryoko. We will meet again soon." He turned and quickly strode out of the garden. She called after him, "Wait, tell me before you go, why was I made?" But he would not answer, and he was in a hurry. She couldn't catch up to him, and before long he turned a corner and was gone. She sat down on a bench near a fountain, thinking of what she had been told.

"Why was I made?" she whispered at the ground. 


	3. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Morai was unaccustomed to such work, but it was better than being on the run - or in a cell.  
The food was good too, but He wasn't so happy with his lodgings. He found and old shack to sleep in that was behind a house nobody lived in. He considered breaking into the house but saw people coming in and out of it sporadically throughout the day. He had the impression that they were potential buyers and a sales person was showing them the home. Nobody came out to the shack at night fortunately. He managed to snag a few items during his nocturnal explorations, such as a couple sheets and some clothes. He hated the way he smelled after work so he usually dumped the clothes somwhere after washing up in the stream. There was a seeming unending supply of fresh clothes hanging out to dry.

He only needed to work one more shift to have enough money for his next plan. He wanted to get to the biggest city possible, knowing that more opportunities would be available in such a place. Tokyo was the name he found out, and to get there he needed to pay his way.  
He had enough now for transport - but he wanted a little extra just in case. Soon he'd be on his way.

Lawrence Arthur Hamilton III had not been contacted yet, and as was his nature - he began to get edgy with impatience. It was difficult enough to not dwell on how much money he was losing by being out here unduly delayed, but after an entire day of no contact for a guy not used to having to wait for someone it was nearly unbearable. The worst part was he couldn't leave for fear his contact would miss him.

During the evening of his second day at the hotel he was sitting in the bar for an after dinner cocktail when he noticed a beautiful japanese woman taking a seat across the bar from him. He was not here for flirting purposes so he didn't do anything other than glance at her from time to time. After about an hour he got up to leave when the bartender brought him another drink and said, "From the Lady, she asked if you would join her at a booth."

Pleasantly suprised, he followed her with his eyes as she moved to a booth in the corner of the bar, and shortly he joined her there. He didn't mind the distraction. He put on his best game and after a few more drinks and lots of flirtatious conversation they left the bar and laughed on their way up to his suite.

In his bedroom she pulled him close and gave him a long passionate kiss. Then she pushed him forcefully down on the bed. He say up quickly and she held out a finger and said,  
"Wait right there - I'll be right back" and she disappeared out of the room.

Art began to loosen his tie, then got up to close the cutains and adjust the temperature in the room when he heard footsteps returning, but they didn't sound right. He turned from the thermostat and saw an old Japanese man standing in his doorway. It was obvious to him then that the whole thing was a setup, much to his disappointment.

"Hamerton-san, what can we do for you?"

No greeting or pleasantries, just straight to business. He regained his composure as he adjusted his tie and said, "I'm looking for a woman. She lives somewhere in Japan."

He had a thick envelope on his desk and slid it over to the older gentleman. It contained numerous photos from his estate, videos made from his security tapes, and notes Art had written summing up all he knew about Ryoko and Tenchi.

The older man took a seat and took a quick look through his notes. After about a minute he looked up and said, "Hamerton-san, you believe this woman to be a ninja?"

"From what I have seen, yes I do."

The man gave a slight smile and said,"No such thing exists anymore Hamerton-san, however we will find this woman for you. We will contact you again when we do."

With that, the old man rose and departed. Art breathed a big sigh of relief to have his business here finished, and immediately made plans for departure.

The second day training with Nate had been easier than the first. Tenchi remembered what his Grandfather had taught him after the first day. It was a lesson taught not long after he defeated Kagato. When he had first crossed swords with him, Kagato overpowered Tenchi easily. Yosho had been a witness to the whole thing and later gave Tenchi a critique on his poor handling of the situation.

"Tenchi, we have discussed redirection of someones strength so that you do not absorb the full force of the strike. There is one more step beyond this which you already know, but have not applied to swordplay. That is how to use an opponents strength against them."

"How are you supposed to do that? I know how to use someones momentum against them, but strength?"

"Yes - it is just another form of redirection. If they do not over-extend themselves, you can push them to"

They spent a few days practicing techniques that involved avoiding a strike, then actually bringing the back of the blade onto the back of the other - forcing it further than it normally would have - then striking on the backswing.

Tenchi practiced some of the moves the first night he was there in private - then used them the second day in combination with other deception techniques that would never have worked on his grandfather.

Handling Nate without too much difficulty gave Tenchi an amazing confidence boost. They had several sparring sessions in the morning, then took a long lunch break. Afterwards,  
Tenchi found it a bit more challenging because Nate was not getting as fatigued as him.  
He was also adapting to the old trick Tenchi had remembered. Before Tenchi was totally worn down it was time to quit for the day.

AFter getting out of the gear they got cleaned up and Nate took him to a nice Japanese Steakhouse in town.

Tenchi asked, "Is this the taste of home you mentioned?"

Nate smiled and said, "Oh no, not this - that will be tomorrow - you'll see."

When they got back to Nate's place, Tenchi drank as much water as he thought he could hold and said goodnight. After a day like that he needed as much rest as he could.

The next morning on awaking, he didn't feel like getting out of bed. He was a quite sore in just about every muscle he knew about - and a few he didn't. The very first thing he did was some stretching exercises to get the muscles limbered up. It hurt a bit but it would be worth it in the long run. Unfortunately, there was no traditional Japanese bath available, so he made do with Nate's bathtub. He filled it with water as hot as he could possibly stand, and while bathing massaged all the muscles in his arms and legs. Later on he went downstairs and had a few glasses of green tea from a pitcher in the fridge.

He was relaxing at the table enjoying his final glass when Nate returned from his morning run. Tenchi had to wonder where he found all the energy.

Nate greeted him and said, "Glad to see you are up, we'll be heading out as soon as I get cleaned up."

With that he went upstairs and got ready. Tenchi was not looking forward to another day of being worn down. He believed that Nate would defeat him with his incredible endurance alone. After he came downstairs he told Tenchi to grab his gi and meet him outside. They got in his truck and drove out to town. They parked in the back of what appeared to be a high school and went inside. At the door there was a table setup with a sign that said 'Seminar Registration'

They both signed up and went into a large gymnasium. People were talking amongst themeselves in clusters here and there. They went to a curtained off area and changed.  
Once back out among the others Nate noticed one person in particular. He brought Tenchi over to greet him.

"Hey Carl, how's it going?" Nate greeted.

"Hey Nate, how's things going on the job?" Carl asked.

"You know - the usual stuff. Kicking ass, taking names." Nate smiled back.

"well, from what I've heard you aren't half bad - for an Army guy" Carl smirked back.

"Don't pay any attention to these jarheads Tenchi, they think they're good or something."

"Hey - Masaki Tenchi - pleased to meet you." Carl bowed to Tenchi, who returned it.

"Good to meet you too. Am I coming to see you next week?" Tenchi asked.

"That's right. Hope you aren't beating Nate up too bad." Carl joked.

Feeling sore Tenchi changed the subject,"What's going on here today?"

Nate smiled and said, "We have a treat this week. Today and tomorrow we have a visitor from Japan here to give a seminar on sword techiques. I'm sure you have heard of him,  
Tanaka Hanjiro."

Tenchi was suprised at this - wondering how they managed to get him out here. Tanaka Hanjiro was considered to be the top grand master of the sword in all the world. This would be a great time to learn new things. Everyone went through the usual opening rituals as the grandmaster arrived. There was a translator available but Tenchi, Nate,  
Carl and a few others present didn't need translation.

Tanaka Hanjiro covered a few refinements of existing sword techniques, and demonstrated a few bunkai considered esoteric. It was good stuff Tenchi thought, and picked up on a few things he didn't know.

There was a two hour lunch break during which Tenchi, Nate and Carl ran to Taco Bell for a quick lunch. They returned immediately after and meditated until the seminar started up again. More bunkai were gone over in detail and then everyone was paired up to try out some of the techniques. Nate paired up with Tenchi and they followed along with everyone else.

It was near the time for the seminar to end and the grandmaster asked for a volunteer to come up and spar with him. As he asked, he looked directly at Tenchi. Nate grinned at that, patted Tenchi on the back and made a 'go ahead' gesture. Tenchi stood and Tanaka beckoned him forward. Both armed with bokken, they bowed to each other and faced off.  
Tanaka stood there serenely in a defensive posture, as did Tenchi - unsure how to proceed.

Tanaka had to be pushing 90 years of age, and Tenchi didn't want to hurt the old guy.  
Deciding to take it easy at first - he moved in to strike and...

...looked up at the ceiling from the floor. (What the hell just happened?) Tenchi got up and the old man stood there serenely again in the same stance. (Ok, maybe on the holding back - not so much.) Tenchi came in aggressively this time, feinting with a diagonal strike from the left...

...and found himself on his back once again. Getting to his feet again, he looked at the old man and it seemed as if he never moved from the spot where he stood, or changed position. It was very disconcerting to Tenchi. (Okay - forget the holding back) and he made as if to move forward, to fake out the grandmaster - but he didn't even react.  
Tenchi then just moved in to deliver a direct strike...

...and this time actually felt the powerful strike that knocked him down. Tenchi got up again, but this time bowed out. He returned to his place most humbled by the experience. He was totally dumbstruck. After the closing rituals, Nate, Carl and Tenchi changed and went to dinner together. Tenchi was very subdued, and hadn't said much since the demo spar - and what he did say was limited to single word answers to questions.

Tenchi felt as if the whole world had been turned upside down. All the grueling training he had in his life, with skills honed to the point where he was actually beginning to equal his Grandfather - who he believed to be the greatest swordsman in existence - and against the Grandmaster he didn't even have a chance. The only word repeating through his head was "HOW?"

Tenchi didn't eat much of his dinner, and as his companions were finishing up Nate asked in a puzzled voice, "Talk to me Tenchi - what's biting you?"

Tenchi considered for a few moments before answering, "I don't know how he did it - how can anyone be that fast? Especially at that age?"

"Isn't it like that with your Grandfather Tenchi?" Carl asked.

"No way - not even close." Tenchi replied.

"He's holding back for you maybe?" Nate asked.

Tenchi shook his head, "No, no way. He's superb - but nothing like the Grandmaster just now."

"Noboby ever said Katsuhito Masaki was a Grandmaster." Carl said to Nate.

"Then that might have been the first time Tenchi had the experience." Nate grinned.

"What experience?" Tenchi asked.

"Most of the Grandmasters are like that Tenchi - they hardly move and stomp ya." Nate said.

"It's eerie in a way, watching them do that. Tomorrow sit and watch as someone else goes up there to get their ass handed to them. You'll see what we mean." Carl said with a smile, "In the meantime, are you up to showing us some kata we might not know - I figure since I lived so close to Nate I could get a couple extra days with you."

"You better believe I'll be at your place next week to make up for these two days I'm losing out on," Nate added.

"Ok then - how about it Tenchi? You game?" Carl asked.

"Sure, why not? It might help me focus and clear my head." Tenchi answered quietly.

Carl followed them back to Nate's place, where they all sat back and relaxed in the living room and watched the evening news and weather. Despite the relatively easy day at the seminar, Tenchi felt like he would not be able to get up off the couch again. His body was a bit worn out from the previous day, and his mind was not up to speed either from his recent experience.

Still...when they did get up and move to a suitable size practice area, Tenchi found as he ran through a kata a few times it did help as he thought it would. Tenchi only went though one kata with them that evening - but so as not to short change them he made sure it was a more elaborate one than usual. Focusing on the more difficult kata served to clear his mind exceptionally well. At the end of the evening, Nate offered Tenchi a beer again - which he accepted this time. It went down easily, and shortly thereafter he went down to sleep the same way.

Aeka was worried sick. Not only was her sister still missing, but Mihoshi hadn't been around for two days. Her ship was still in the usual spot, so she wasn't off in space.  
Her brother hadn't been around either. Even Ryo-Ohki was sulking about, not even cheered by offerings of carrots. Washuu hadn't left her lab either, and neither Ryoko or Ryo-Ohki were cooperative in trying to reach her. The only company she had was Ryoko, and she was in a funky mood herself. Sometimes Aeka would come across Ryoko meditating somewhere in that strange way. She tried to pass the time with chores, but the princess couldn't find any to do. Nothing in the house was dusty or dirty. Even the gardens outside were weed free and perfectly trimmed. The day seemed to drag on forever, seemingly endless. Ryoko made an excellent dinner, which she and Aeka shared alone since Tenchi's father had a late evening at work. They didn't say much to each other, but the silence was not uncomfortable. They both had similar concerns and there wasn't any information to share.

Aeka tried to do some reading after dinner, but nothing could really grab her attention.  
Later on she tried to sleep, but most of the night she laid on her back staring out the window unable to sleep. Sometime later, around 3 AM, she couldn't take it any longer.  
Dressed only in her nightgown she went downstairs, slipped on her sandals, and went outside. Walking along, she just followed her feet, not really paying attention to where she was going. A random thought popped into her mind (Maybe I should keep track of where I'm going.)

Outloud she said, "Silly of me to worry about getting lost - I've been lost all week!"

The moon was full, and there was more than enough light to see by as her eyes adapted.  
Then she entered a clearing, and it appeared her wandering was not as random as it had seemed. Funaho was beautiful, silhouetted with the white night light filtering through her branches. A light breeze made the branches sway ever so slightly, almost as if the tree was waving hello. She immediately felt better, being in her favorite place - which she had been avoiding since it was the site where Sasami disappeared. She found a spot which she could sit down in comfortably, and laid back looking up at the moon.

Aeka didn't even notice when she fell asleep, nor did she notice when a shimmering being led a small figure by the hand over to where she slept.

Washuu opened her eyes. It then occured to her she just had one of those "moments"  
Quickly forgetting about it, she got down to work. She wanted to get Ryoko down in the labs to run some tests to try to estimate what the limits of her new capabilites might be. She opened the mind link to see if she could persuade her daughter to come on down, but her line was of course temporarily disconnected. Ryo-Ohki was still reachable and she told Washuu the place where Ryoko sat meditating. Washuu walked towards Ryoko as she sat quietly on the beach. Not wishing to disturb Ryoko in a peaceful state, she kept her distance and pulled up a holotop. Washuu took some readings of Ryoko's bio-energy fields and what other data she could collect without the more sensitive sensors in her lab. Once enough data for analysis was gathered and processed, Washuu pulled up a graph comparing the current info with the last set she had taken.

The differences were immense. Ryoko's bio-energy field had grown exponentially. Her brain wave patterns - even corrected for the meditative state - were the healthiest she had ever seen them. Everything was off-the-charts good. She started running simulators to try to predict where the trends were going when Ryoko opened her eyes.

"What have you been up to Washuu?" Ryoko asked.

"Just checking up on you. I wanted to take some readings before you tried out your new limits, hoping I could give you a good idea of what to expect."

"What about the last two days locked up in your lab? What were you doing."

Washuu looked suprised. (It never lasts that long!) she thought.

"what never lasts that long?" Ryoko asked, while looking her mother straight in the eyes.

"I asked you before to please not ask." Washuu answered quietly.

"Well, Mom, don't you think there might be a problem there? And if we don't discuss our problems we never get them solved now, do we? C'mon now - if you can't talk about it with me, who can you talk to?"

"Talking isn't the problem - the problem is I just don't know. I have blank moments from time to time. I feel like I was able to remember during those moments - back to before the point where my memory stops. I've told you al this before..."

"But you never had it this long before did you?" Ryoko interrupted.

"No - never that I can remember." 

"Do you think maybe what is going on with me might be affecting you?" Ryoko asked.

This gave Washuu pause. She never liked to think about it - but her daughter had a point. So she came back with: "Maybe something is happening that affects both of us?"

Considering what Yosho had told her earlier in the week, this made more sense to Ryoko than her first guess. "Sounds good to me - so what do we do about it?"

"I just don't know." Washuu confessed, "But whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be a bad thing for you. Myself either. In the last couple weeks I've been in a better mood and trying to have more fun. Maybe we should just go with it?"

"You are asking me?" Ryoko replied incredulously, "You are the scientist, not me.  
I don't have to be a scientist to see that all these changes started when I got all my gems back. The last time I had them all, things were alot different. You said so yourself - Kagato had my mind all twisted in knots, and that was what prevented me from reaching my potential use of them. You should see the things I can do now just by thinking about it. Those people over on Jurai were afraid of my power then, but if they knew what I could do now - they would be terrified...Hell, I'm starting to fear what I can do Mom!"

Washuu looked at her daughter lovinging, smiled and said, "My little girl is growing up after all."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"I'm not teasing. That's the most responsible thing I've ever heard you say. Tell me, what have you been doing so far?"

"Well, nobody has to do anything around the house anymore. I just think the house clean. I can weed and trim the garden and lawn on a whim. I can take care of the dishes after meals by visualizing them washed and away. When I meditate, I try to contemplate control of these powers so they don't run away from me."

Ryoko knew some additional things - but according to Yosho she shouldn't share the information. Her growing power also allowed her complete mastery of what did and didn't go through the mind link to her mother.

"That's good. You need to be cautious, because I have no idea how much potential those gems have. You are the only one who can find out."

"Why was I made?" Ryoko asked suddenly.

"I wanted a daughter. I simply wanted a child."

Ryoko could sense much that was not said and asked, "Then why did you make me so different?"

"I wanted the deluxe model, with all the options - you know, all the bells and whistles from the factory."

"I'm being serious - I want to know." Ryoko said sternly.

"I am being serious. I have many reasons for having you the way I did and making you the way you are. Above all others I simply wanted a little girl to call my own."

"What about the gems?"

"what about them?" Washuu shot back.

"Didn't you make me to control the gems?" Ryoko asked.

"First of all, lets address this issue of semantics. You were born, not made.  
You were born and I made sure you could control the gems because it was important that you be able to."

"Why?"

"I don't know why - just that it was important."

Ryoko could sense the frustration over the link - but it wasn't at her. It was obvious that Washuu was very frustrated with herself - knowing without remembering,  
and remembering without knowing. The other thing was the sincerity that came across.  
Washuu could fake it before, but Ryoko was getting the sense that her end of the mind link had the greater control now. It began to dawn on her that perhaps this was the truth finally, or at least what her mother remembered of it. Satisfied for now,  
she started to feel guilty for pushing her mother to a place Ryoko knew made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Mom, I just needed to know. It's been bothering me for a while now. Ever since the dream I had..."

"Has it happened again?"

"Yes - and it was weird. There is way too much weird stuff going on lately, like I said."

"Yes there is. I have an idea - let's take care of the things we can right now and figure the rest out later."

"Like what?" Ryoko asked.

"Like I'm starved - I feel like I haven't eaten in a couple days."

"I think we can handle that." Ryoko said with a wink.

Aeka woke up when the sunlight found its way into her shaded nook. Her neck was sore from the position she fell asleep in. Sitting up gingerly, she rubbed the aching area to try to loosen up the stiffness. It was then that the small bundle next to her caught her eye. Sleeping peacefully next to her was Sasami - who stirred a bit since she had been leaning up against Aeka. Relief flooded over the Princess, and she simply sat there looking at her sister as the tears started falling.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: Masaki Kajishima decided to finish the story, so my attempt here is now what we in fanfictiondom refer to as an AU fic. My fault for being a slacker and letting him get ahead of me. I have been busy doing many things - but I'm back in the saddle to finish this. A promise is a promise. 


End file.
